CRASH!
by Kamikaze666
Summary: ...das war der Tag, an dem meine Seele starb..." ENDLICH! Chapter 5 ist on! Ein tiefer Blick in Vegetas düstere Vergangenheit und ein paar kleine Überraschungen
1. Crash

A/N:Okay, das ging ja eben etwas schief, das mit dem upload lief nicht so, wie ich´s mir dachte.machen was halt noch ma(d.h. wenn ihr das hier ließt isses schon die überarbeitete Version). Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ´ne Fan-Fic ins Net setze und meine erste deutsche Überhaupt. Ich fürchte, dass ich meistens etwas zu sehr ausarte, aber was soll ich machen..so bin ich nun mal. Sollte es euch zu sehr stören, sag´s mir, dann werd ich zumindest versuchen daran zu arbeiten...Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen. Den ganzen Tag hatte Bulma damit verbracht mit ihrem Vater im Labor an einigen komplizierten Vehikeln zu arbeiten. Völlig erschöpft ging sie die Treppe, die vom Korridor mit den Schlafzimmern zum Erdgeschoß , auf dem sich Wohnzimmer und Küche befanden, hinunter. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden einzelnen Muskel ihres Körpers zu spüren...und das in einer nicht gerade angenehmen Weise. Na ja, wenigstens hatte die heiße Dusche einen leicht entspannenden Effekt gehabt...nicht viel aber auch für diese leichte Linderung war sie dankbar...Alle glaubten immer, dass sie ein einfaches Leben führen würde, dass sie die Arbeit im Labor mit Leichtigkeit beweltigen und dass sie sie genießen würde...Ja, gut, zugegeben,...sie genoß sie im Grunde wirklich. Die Arbeit im Labor...das war ganz einfach ihre Welt. Hier konnte sie ihr geniales Gehirn bis aufs letzte ausreizen, sich immer wieder neuen Herausforderungen stellen-hier hatte sie ihre Erfolgserlebnisse. Ähnlich wie Vegeta, Son- Goku, Yamshu und die anderen ihrer Freunde auf dem Schlachtfeld. Aber dennoch war es harte Arbeit...Wieder konnte man einen Vergleich zu Vegeta und Son-Goku stellen...Beide liebten den Kampf abgöttisch, wenn sie mit irgendjemanden ihre schier unglaublichen Kräfte mäßen konnten, waren sie in ihrem Element, waren frei und lebendig. Niemand würde es je in Frage stellen, dass sie es unwahrscheinlich liebten, zu kämpfen....und doch war es harte Arbeit für sie. Jeden Tag. Und so war es bei ihr, Denken und tüfteln war Zweifelsohne ihre große Stärke, aber dennoch war es anstrengend und mit viel Arbeit und Energieaufwand verbunden...Das konnte sich aber natürlich niemand vorstellen...Was soll denn schon großartig anstrengend daran sein, den Tag vorm Computer zu verbringen und mathematische Geniestreiche auszuüben, wenn man ohnehin ein Genie war...? Auch egal...mit einem seufzen beendete sie ihre gedankliche Debatte und betrat die Küche. Ein verträumt-fröhliches Lächeln schlich über ihre Lippen, als sie sich ein paar Knabbersachen aus dem Schrank fischte und mit ihren Gedanken schon beim, mittlerweile schon so zur Gewohnheit gewordenen, Ausklang des Tages war. Jeden Tag freute sie sich schon früh morgens auf die immer so entspannenden und einfach erstaunlichen Abende-nie hätte sie das für möglich gehalten...Es hatte sich so entwickelt, dass sie abends immer mit Vegeta auf der Couch saß und sie sich zusammen durchs Fernsehprogramm zappten, was meistens zu Komplikationen führte, da sie sich eher selten einig waren, welches Programm nun laufen solle.....das typische Mann/Frau+Fehrnsehr-Problem eben-sie will sich in einem romantischen Liebes- Drama verlieren, während er es vorzieht, dabei zuzusehen, wie Autos durch die Luft fliegen und Gebäude zusammenstürzen. Aber es machte beiden durchaus Spaß...diese kleinen Diskussionen über das Fernsehprogramm(oder eigentlich allem erdenklichen). Sie genoß es, mit ihm zu streiten, er war weit aus pfiffiger als er allen immer glauben machen wollte[A/N:Ja, ja, halt imma für´ne Überraschung gut, der Süße ^^ ][A/N:Obwohl...nicht wirklich, oder? Wer ihn ernsthaft für´n Trottel hält, kennt ihn mehr als schlecht.], und konnte herrlich kontern. So, das selbst Bulma manchmal Schwierigkeiten hatte etwas zum erwidern zu finden. Und er liebte die Argumentationen mit ihr nicht weniger. Sie war klug, und das setzte sie als schweres Geschütz ein und außerdem hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm und ließ sich nur schwer beirren. Dies machte ihre neckischen Auseinandersetzungen unglaublich lebhaft und unterhaltsam. Wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt waren zu klären, wer denn nun heute entscheiden dürfe was geguckt wird, unterhielten sie sich über die Unterschiedlichsten Dinge. Anfangs waren ihre Konversationen nur Small-Talk mäßig, wie ihr Tag so verlaufen wäre, ob es irgendwelche besonderen Ereignisse gegeben hätte und so weiter und so fort. Mit der Zeit aber, so wurde das ganze etwas tiefgründiger, war wohl die Neugier über den anderen,die die Scheu besiegte, der Drang etwas über den Gast, bzw. Gastgeber wissen zu wollen. Sie erfuhren immer mehr über den anderen, über sein Leben, über seine Vergangenheit, Zukunftspläne, Wünsche, Träume....Bulma war erstaunt,....sie hatte Vegeta immer für sein Handeln verurteilt, doch jetzt fragte sie sich wirklich, ob sie überhaupt ein Recht dazu hatte, ob sie ihm nicht vielleicht doch unrecht getan hätte...War es ihr denn erlaubt, oder überhaupt möglich jemanden zu be- und verurteilen, den sie eigentlich gar nicht kannte? Nun, nachdem sie so viel von seiner Geschichte erfahren hatte, wußte unter welchen Bedingungen er aufwuchs, er leben mußte, und er nie große Auswahlmöglichkeiten hatte, spürte sie sogar so etwas wie Reue, dafür, dass sie ihn gleich als ein herzloses Monster abgestempelt hatte. Sie hatte ihn immer an sich und ihren Freunde und ihrer Familie, an ihren Lebensstandard gemessen. Aber das war nicht zu vergleichen...kein bißchen. Ihr Leben mag wahrlich nicht immer einfach gewesen sein, aber verglichen mit dem seinen hatte sie im Paradies gelebt. Sie hatte den Luxus in Wärme und Geborgenheit, mit Liebe und Freundschafft aufwachsen zu dürfen und er....Er war ein Waise gewesen, großgezogen von einem tyrannischen Monster, in einer Welt, die nur aus Kälte und Haß, Verrat und Intrigen bestand. Welche große Wahl hatte er schon gehabt? Seine einzige Überlebens-Chance bestand darin, anderes Leben auszulöschen. Was hätte sie getan?....Versucht zu überleben, das ist schließlich der einfachste Instinkt einer jeden Kreatur. Kein Wunder, dachte sie, während sie das kochende Wasser in die mit zwei Tee-Beuteln gefüllte Tasse goß, dass er sein Herz verschloß und nun jedem eine kalte Fassade aus Arrogants und Kühlnis zeigt. Wie sonst sollte man einen solchen Horror durchstehen? Aber das war nun vorbei! Sie beschloß, dass es an der Zeit für ihn wäre, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, oder zumindest hinter sich zu lassen. Das würde ein harter Weg werden, so viel stand fest, aber sie war überzeugt, das er es schaffen könnte, er war jemand, der alles schaffen konnte, sofern er nur wollte, und außerdem war sie wild entschlossen ihm dabei zu helfen. Sie sah doch, wie sehr er litt, und davon wollte sie ihn erlösen-koste es was wolle. Sie war seine Freundin, die einzige Person, der er je so viel von sich preisgegeben hatte...Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund, den keiner von beiden verstand, vertraute er ihr. "Ich weiß nicht,...Deine Anwesenheit beruhigt mich irgendwie...Und es tut gut mal mit jemanden reden zu können, dessen Hirn nicht gleich mit dem, was ich sage, völlig überfordert ist.", hatte er mal gesagt. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran....hatte er ihr doch tatsächlich ein Kompliment gemacht...  
  
Auch er wußte mittlerweile mehr über sie, als wohl jeder andere...wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als dieser Versager von Ex-Freund ihrerseits. Wie oft hatte sie ihm doch frustriert erzählt, dass man mit Yamshu nicht reden konnte, dass er immer so furchtbar oberflächlich war und er ihr eigentlich nie zuhörte, wenn sie ihm was wichtiges erzählen wollte...und eine Schulter zum anlehnen hatte sie bei ihm schon gar nicht. Unverständlich, wie eine Pfeife wie der, eine solche, einfach faszinieren, Frau für so lange Zeit halten konnte..., war Vegeta´s Standart Gedanke, wenn sie den Namen ihres Dauerfreundes erwähnte. Aber war ja jetzt auch egal, sie hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit getrennt, da es wohl nicht mehr lief...."Ach echt...Das hätte sogar ein Blinder mit Krückstock gemerkt! Hättest Du mich gefragt, ich hätte Dir schon vor einer Ewigkeit sagen können, dass das zwischen Euch vorbei ist..." Hatte er ihr entgegnet, als sie ihm vom Ende ihrer Beziehung mit dem Narbengesicht berichtete. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er unwahrscheinlich froh über diese Nachricht gewesen. Sie hatte ihn damals, nach diesen Worten, mit gespieltem Ärger in den Arm geknufft und sich dann, während er, von ihrem lachhaften Versuch ihm Schaden zuzuführen amüsiert, noch leise vor sich hin gluckste, an ihn gekuschelt. Er war mehr als nur überrumpelt, das hatte er nun wahrlich nicht erwartet gehabt. Sein erster Gedanke war, sie wegzuschieben, sie nicht zu dicht an ihn ranzulassen, aber als sie dann, schon halb im Land der Träume, in seinen Armen lag und ihm ihr völliges Vertrauen offenbarte, fühlte er wie jegliche Kraft aus seinem Körper wich, die nötig wäre um sie von sich zu drücken. Wie konnte sie nur so sorglos sein und sich blindlings in seine Arme werfen? Zögernd begann er ihr zärtlich über den Kopf zu streicheln und wurde sogleich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen belohnt, während sich einer ihrer Arme um seine Taille schlang, damit sie ihm noch näher sein konnte. Unmittelbar bevor sie der Schlaf übermannte, murmelte sie noch die Worte "Vegeta....Es ist schön einen Freund wie Dich zu haben....". Er hatte noch eine halbe Ewigkeit so mit ihr in seinen Armen auf der Couch gesessen und über ihre Worte nachgedacht....Freund....Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so ehrlich und aufrichtig als seinen Freund bezeichnet...Er war verwundert über sich selbst gewesen, war er doch davon ausgegangen, dass ihn dieses Freundschaftsangebot hätte verärgern müßen, aber statt dessen...mußte er sich eingesteh´n, dass es unheimlich gut tat. Er hatte die Nacht mit ihr in seinen Armen, sich als wärmende Unterlage für sie benutzt, auf der Couch verbracht um sie nicht zu wecken. Bevor er selber der Mühdigkeit verfiel, hörte er sie noch einmal leise seinen Namen wimmern....Ja, kein Zweifel, sie waren wirklich Freunde geworden, die besten! .......Seit dieser Nacht passierte es immer öfter, dass sie den Komfort seiner Umarmung suchte...und er empfing sie nur allzu gerne. So kam es, dass sie des öfteren erschöpft nach einem langen Tag, eng umschlungen in den Armen des andern, auf der Couch vorm Fernseher einschliefen.  
  
Endlich war der Tee fertig und sie machte sich mit ihrer Tasse und der Schale mit Knabbereien auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. In der Tür blieb sie stehn und beobachte den Saya-jin, der auf dem Sofa lümmelte. Er hatte sie anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt. Ihr Blick wanderte fasziniert seinen gesamten Körper herunter, welchen sie nur immer wieder anschmachten konnte....Er war zierlich, was ihm einen edlen, ja eben prinzlichen, Touch verlieh und doch gleichzeitig so muskulös und männlich. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, das er nie seine Haltung verlor, selbst jetzt, wo er faul auf dem Sofa saß, strahlte er noch eine enorme Würde und Anmut aus. Er war wahrhaftig ein echter Prinz. Sie betrachtete mit Sorgfalt sein Gesicht, sie liebte seine Gesichtszüge, welche maskulin, aber nicht zu hart waren. Aber was sie am meisten an seinem Gesicht mochte, was sie geradezu magnetisch anzog, war sein Mund, diese wohlgeformten Lippen, welche nur allzu oft dieses unvergleichlich sexy Vegeta-Grinsen trugen. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sich eben diese Lippen hungrig, voller Leidenschaft, gegen die ihren pressen, sie wehrlos machten, und ihre Zunge zum Duell herausfordern würden. Wann hatte sie nur dieses Verlangen, wissen zu wollen, wie er schmecke, entwickelt? Ihr Blick wanderte tiefer, seinen strammen Hals hinunter, über seinen kräftigen Stiernacken zu seinem prächtigen Oberkörper. Er trug ein schwarzes Tang-Shirt und eine blaue Jeans, die sie ihm mal gekauft hatte. Er konnte ja nicht immer nur in seiner Battle-Suit rumlaufen...Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er sich darüber beklagen und es nie tragen würde, aber sie hatte sich geirrt, er trug die Sachen ziemlich häufig. Anscheinend hatte sie seinen Geschmack getroffen, und sie brachte ihm dann öfters Klamotten mit. Sie fand, dass er sagenhaft gut darin aussah, cool und zum anbeißen scharf! Ihre Aufmerksamkeit glitt nun langsam und voller Bewunderung einen seiner starken Arme hinunter, über den ausgeprägten Bizeps bis hin zu seiner großen, kraftvollen Hand. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, davon mal ordentlich angepackt und bearbeitet zu werden....Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich in ihre Mundwinkel, als sie sah, dass er sich in seiner Sitzweise absolut nicht von den Menschen Männern unterschied, breitbeinig, die Handflächen auf den Oberschenkeln ruhend. Warum nur, machen Männer das ständig? Ist es wirklich unangenehm für sie, normal dazu sitzen? Sie errötete unwillkürlich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über ihre Augen auf seinen Schritt fixiert hatte...Trotzdem konnte sie den neugierigen Gedanken daran, was er unter dem Stoff wohl zu bieten hätte, nicht bekämpfen.... "Willst Du für immer dort rumstehen?" Seine tiefe Stimme riß sie aus ihren sehnsüchtigen Gedanken und ließ sie schaudern. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zum einem um ihre Phantasien zu vertreiben, zum anderen um seine Frage mit 'nein' zu beantworten,"Ich bin nur mit meinen Gedanken etwas abgeschweift...". Sie schloß die Distanz zwischen ihr und der Couch, wo er sie schon erwartete. Mit einem leichten Rutsch zur Seite und mit der Handfläche auf die Polsterung klopfend, forderte er sie zum Platznehmen auf. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und hielt ihm die Knabber-Schale hin. Noch in der Schale kramend entgegnete er ihr mit einem Grinsen "Ach so....Ich dachte schon Du wolltest Dich nicht zu mir setzen..." Mit einem noch breiterem Grinsen lehnte er sich wieder zurück gegen die Lehne "Aber jetzt solltest Du aufhörn so viel zu denken...auch Dein helles Köpfchen brauch mal ´ne Pause." Sie konnte nichts gegen das vergnügte Kichern tun als sie ihn umarmte und ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange drückte "...Wie könnte ich mich denn nicht zu Dir setzten wollen, hm...?" Grade, als sie sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, spürte sie seinen sanften, aber bestimmten Händedruck auf ihrem Rücken, welcher sie fest gegen seinen Körper drückte. Was nun? Sie überlegte nicht lang und gab sich der überraschenden Aktion seinerseits hin...er war so angenehm warm. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhend, schlang sie ihre Arme fester um ihn. Gleichzeitig begann er zärtlich ihren Rücken zu streicheln und mit ein paar widerspenstigen Strähnchen ihrer Haare zu spielen. Sie spürte den heißen Hauch seines nun etwas heftigeren Atems, wie er gegen ihre Schläfe streifte. Ein angenehmes Schaudern durchfuhr sie,...war er etwa erregt? Konnte es möglich sein? Dass er sie ebenso wollte, wie sie ihn, hatte er etwa auch diese Sehnsüchte? Es wäre wunderbar wenn es so wäre, sicher, ihre Freundschaft zu ihm würde sich schlagartig ändern, aber wenn er eh so empfand wie sie, wäre das sowie schon längst der Fall. Und außerdem...Scheiß auf die bloße Freundschaft wenn sie mehr von ihm haben könnte...wen interessierten da schon ein oder zwei eventuelle Komplikationen...? Sie wollte es jetzt wissen, frei nach dem Motto 'Jetzt oder Nie', und das einzige was passieren konnte war, dass er sie abwies...was sie dann aber auch akzeptieren müßte...egal wie schwer es wäre. Aber wie heißt es doch so schön...No Risk, No Fun. Und so begann sie neckisch mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Brust zu streichen und eine Weile mit einem seiner Nippel, durch den Stoff hindurch, zu spielen. Sie rollte diesen sensiblen Teil seines Körpers so lange zwischen ihren Fingern bis er hart und steif war...so wie sie auch einen weiter tiefer gelegen Part seiner Anatomie wollte. Ihre Hand glitt tiefer, umspielte jeden einzelnen seiner prächtigen Bauchmuskeln und weiter über seinen Schenkel. Er atmete scharf ein, als er ihre zarte Hand zur Innenseite seines Schenkels wandern fühlte. Er mochte was sie tat, wie sie ihn erkundigte. Er wollte das schon so unglaublich lange, wie oft hatte er schon von einem solchen Moment geträumt, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie dieses Verlangen nicht mit ihm teilen würde. Nun, anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt, was er in diesem Fall aber alles andere als verfluchte...Er schluckte kurz, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte um kurz darauf daran zu saugen. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge aus dem Mund gleiten und begann sinnlich die Schnörkel ihres Ohres nachzuziehen. Sie versteifte unwillkürlich als sie seine feuchte, warme Zunge an ihrem Ohr arbeiten fühlte. Wie aufregend das doch war...und sie wollte mehr. Sie erhöhte den Druck ihrer Hand auf seine Innenschenkel, als sie unaufhaltsam immer höher strich, seiner absolut empfindlichsten Region entgegen. Unbewußt spreizte er die Beine ein wenig mehr um ihr besseren Zugang zu verschaffen, wortlos darum bittend, ihn zu streicheln. Doch sie wiedersagte seiner Bitte. Statt dessen strich sie nur einmal sacht, kaum merklich, mit einem Finger über seine Mitte. Sein Körper antwortete unmittelbar mit einem Ruck, der ihn durchfuhr und einem leisen, gequälten Stöhnen, das seinen Lippen entfloh. Die Reaktion, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, törnte sie ohne Ende an und sie begann wieder damit seinen Innenschenkel in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Schrittes zu massieren. Sie spürte, wie er immer wilder und ungehaltener wurde, wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor. Sein Atem war mittlerweile rasend vor Verlangen. Er nippte und leckte vom sensiblen Fleisch hinter ihrem Ohr , den schmalen Hals hinunter und liebkoste ihre Schulter. Es war genug, er konnte nicht mehr, nicht mehr warten, sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Das hatte er schon viel zu lange getan. In den letzten Monaten hatte er immer wieder sein Verlangen für sie unterdrückt, versucht es im Keim zu ersticken...vergebens. Und nach all der Zeit hatte sich so vieles in ihm angestaut, dass es schon schmerzhaft war....und all das, seine grenzenlos zu scheinende Lust, seine animalischen Begierden, wollte nun endlich entlassen werden. Sein Körper schrie förmlich, er schrie nach Befriedigung. Und es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie willig war, sie ihm zu geben. Also warum länger warten? Wieder einmal verließ ihn für einen kurzen Moment die Beherrschung und er stöhnte gegen ihre samtweiche Haut. Er griff ihr Kinn und zog ihren Kopf zu sich hoch um ohne zu zögern und ohne Vorwarnung ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu versiegeln. Bevor sie wußte wie ihr geschah, verlor sie sich in diesem brennenden Kuß. Es war so unglaublich, seine Lippen waren weich und heiß und sie begann immer mehr in seinen Armen dahinzuschmelzen. Sie fühlte wie seine Zunge seinen Mund verlassen hatte und nun die Linien ihrer Lippen nachzog, sie dazu drängte, ihm Eintritt zu gewähren. Wie automatisch teilten sich ihre Lippen und ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren füllte er ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge. Er vertiefte den Kuß, indem er ihren Kopf fest gegen den seien preßte. Gleichzeitig spielte er wild mit ihrer Zunge, umschlang sie voller Leidenschaft und ließ keine Stelle unberührt. Sie war so süß...und betörend. Er war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, sie machte ihn völlig wahnsinnig! Seine Hände begannen wie von selbst ihren Körper, der jedem Mann das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen lassen würde, an sich zu ziehen und zu erforschen. Er ließ sich zurück fallen, so das er, den Kopf auf der Armlehne gestützt, auf der Couch lag und sie auf sich, zwischen seinen Beinen platzierte. Dabei ließ er es nie zu, dass sich ihre Lippen trennten. Auch nicht als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre weiblichen Formen richtete. Seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinunter und nahmen die dünnen Träger ihres roten Satin-Nachthemdes mit sich, gefolgt vom Rest des glatten Stoffes. An ihrem Po angekommen, begann er sofort ihn zu massieren. Anfangs drückte er ihre Backen nur sacht zusammen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, dass er Tempo und Druck erhöhte. Nach einer Weile verließ eine seiner Hände ihren wohlgeformten Hintern und wanderte nach oben, wo sie sich zwischen ihre Körper schob. Voller Genuß massierte er die rechte ihrer prallen Brüste, und drehte ihre eregierte Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern. Es schien, als würden Wellen von Elektrizität durch ihren Körper rauschen. Sie war wie von Sinnen, noch nie hatte ihr ein Mann auch nur annähert so viel Vergnügen bereitet...und dabei hatte er doch gerade erst angefangen...Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Sie hatte ja jetzt schon das Gefühl ihr Körper würde von diesen Stimulationen jeden Augenblick zerrissen werden. Sie wand sich in seine Armen, verlieh ihrer Ecstase Ausdruck. Doch er hielt sie fest gegen ihn gepreßt und widmete sich unbesonnen weiter ihren Brüsten. Sie war ihm nun völlig hilflos ausgeliefert, willig und zu allem bereit. Seine Aktionen ließen sie ununterbrochen und voller Gier gegen seinen Mund stöhnen. Wie wild begann sie seinen Körper durch den Stoff zu streicheln, sie wollte ihn überall berühren. Als ihr der Stoff allmählich auf die Nerven ging, packte sie sein Shirt an zwei Enden und zerriß es mit einem heftigen Ruck. "Oh- Ho...so ungeduldig...?" Er war überrascht, amüsiert und zugleich begeistert von ihrer plötzlichen Aggressivität, dass er den Kuß zwischen ihnen unterbrach. Ohne auch nur im geringsten auf seinen Einwurf einzugehen, küßte sie seinen Hals hinunter, auf Nummer sicher gehend, dass sie keine Stelle seiner Haut ausließ. Ihre Küsse waren nun nicht mehr scheu und zaghaft, sie waren voller Drang und Leidenschaft. Irgend etwas hatte er in ihr ausgelöst, das sie wild wie ein Tier machte, das seinem Trieb folgte,... ihre niedrigsten Instinkte geweckt. Ihr war jetzt alles egal, das einzige was jetzt von Bedeutung war, war er. Und das sie ihn wollte, wie noch nie zuvor, wie sie noch nie zuvor etwas wollte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und suchte Augenkontakt mit ihm. Ein kribbeln schoß durch ihren Körper, als sie die brennende Lust und die Erwartungswolle Neugier in seinen Augen blitzen sah. Seine Augen...oh, sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment darin zu versinken. Er blickte sie mit einer solchen Intensität an, dass sie glaubte, seine Blicke spüren zu können. Die Hitze in ihrem Körper stieg unaufhaltsam an, als sie sich wieder runter beugte um seine Brust zu liebkosen, sie küßte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seiner bronzefarbenden Haut, und biß ihn hin und wieder leicht um ihn zu necken, was er mit einem spielerischen Knurren beantwortete. Er war verwundert über sich selbst. Normalerweise, war er derjenige, der bestimmte, was abging, normalerweise würde er es nicht zulassen, dass eine Frau so agieren würde, doch in ihrem Fall war es etwas anderes. Er gab sich gerne ihrem tun hin, wollte wissen, was sie als nächstes tat. Das törnte ihn mehr an, als er es hätte sagen können. Und mal abgesehen davon, hatte er noch die ganze Nacht vor sich, um sich ausgiebig mit ihr zu beschäftigen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er der Boß wäre. Jetzt aber wollte er nur genießen und sich von ihr verwöhnen lassen. Er streichelte sie, während sie sich mit seinem Oberkörper beschäftigte. Dann fing sie an ihre Hüfte hart gegen die seine zu streifen, ihm signalisierend wie dringend sie ihn brauchte. Ein Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle, als er fühlte wie sie sich immer wieder gegen seine Rute drückte, die ihm inzwischen härter als Stein vorkam. Es brauchte seine volle Konzentration um zu verhindern schon jetzt zu kommen. Es war einfach schon zu lange her, dass er das letzte Mal eine Frau hatte und dieses sensationelle Gefühl schien ihm nach und nach die Sinne zu rauben. Sie stöhnte laut als sie seinen Bauch, mit all den ausgeprägten, wellenartigen Muskeln küßte, sein Körper streckte sich vom Sofa ihr entgegen. Vegeta rang nach Luft, als sie ihre Zunge sinnliche Kreise in seinem Nabel drehen ließ. "Oh, Vegeta...", ein leises wimmern war von ihr zu hören als sie seinen Körper wieder aufwärts ging, ihren heißen Atem gegen seine ebenso heiße Haut hauchend, und seinen Adamsapfel sehnsüchtig zu küssen begann,"...bitte...". Seine Hände wühlten in ihren zerzausten Haaren, als sie seinen Unterkieferknochen mit ihrer Zunge nachzog. Ihre Stöße gegen seine Hüfte waren nun noch heftiger und unkontrollierter, voller Drang. Bulma verteilte brennende Küsse über seinem Gesicht, immer wieder bittend vor sich hin wimmernd, als er ihre leicht geschwollenen Lippen zu sich zog, die seinen nur noch Millimeter entfernt. Beide spürten den rasenden und heißen Atem des anderen, als sie sich für eine Ewigkeit, so schien es, in die Augen blickten. Bis jetzt waren beide noch unsicher gewesen, ob sie das wirklich tun sollten, doch nun waren alle Zweifel wie weggeblasen, als hätten sie nie existiert. Es fühlte sich einfach so richtig an...und es war richtig! Vegeta stellte den Kontakt zwischen ihnen wieder her, indem er seine Zunge kraftvoll in ihren Mund rammte und sie erneut zum Duell aufforderte. Sie stöhnten beide in den Mund des anderen, als ihre Hüften ihr Folterähnliches Spiel weiterführten. "Vegeta...mein Prinz...bitte...". Er grinste ihr Lustvoll entgegen, ihre Lippen immer noch kaum voneinander entfernt "Ja?". Sie schob eine ihrer Hände seinen Körper runter, zwischen ihre Hüften, wo sie ihn zu streicheln begann. Sie fühlte sein Härte, trotz der rauhen Jeans,...und sie begann zu erahnen in welchen Dimensionen er sich befand...Das konnte doch nicht...aber anscheinend doch. Sie vernahm sein langgezogenes Stöhnen, als sie ihn, mit mehr Druck, weiter streichelte. Urplötzlich überkam sie die Lust zu etwas Neuem. Yamshu hatte sie oft darum gebeten gehabt, aber sie lehnte immer angewidert ab, doch jetzt...das war eine völlig neue Situation. Jetzt war sie mit einem echten Mann zusammen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf sinken, so dass sie an seinem Ohrläppchen nuckeln konnte. "Duuu....Vegeta? Darf ich Dir eine Frage stellen?". Er schloß die Augen in Genuß, als er den verführerischen Tonfall ihrer Stimme vernahm...diese kleine Sirene. "Nur zu.", gelang es ihm mit Mühe hervorzubringen, er war völlig auf das Gefühl ihrer Berührungen konzentriert. Sie biß zärtlich auf seinem Ohrläppchen nieder, bevor sie ihm etwas ins Ohr hauchte, dass er nur durch seinen gut ausgeprägten Saya-jin- Hörsinn vernehmen konnte..."Darf ich Deinen Schwanz lutschen?" O.O Wenn er nicht bereits gelegen hätte, wäre er vor Schock vom Sofa gefallen....DAS hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Er sah sie entsetzt und zugleich ungläubig an. Meinte sie das ernst? Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen...unmöglich...oder doch?...Nein, ausgeschlossen. Er hatte sich verhört, ja genau, so muß es sein....aber er war sicher, sie hätte es gesagt...."...Bitte....was?" "Was hast Du gesagt?" Sie kiecherte leise als sie sich noch näher zu seinem Ohr vorbeugte "Ich sagte....Darf ich an Deinem Schwanz lutschen?" DA! Sie hatte es wieder gesagt-eindeutig. Also, bleibt zu klären, ob sie´s ernst meinte, oder ob sie Spielchen mit ihm trieb. Sie sollte es besser ernst meinen, denn das ist kein Angebot, dass man einem Mann einfach so zum Scherz macht. Das wäre mehr als grausam. Sie wurde ungeduldig und nervös. Warum um alles in der Welt antwortete er denn nicht? Oh Gott, war sie etwa doch zu weit gegangen? Das durfte nicht sein, sie hatte ein so unglaubliches Verlangen danach. Und sie war sich sicher gewesen, es würde ihm gefallen. Wie konnte sie sich nur so irren. Sie begann ihn flehend vom Hals runter zu seiner Brust zu küssen "Vegeta...ich....oh, bitte" Sie küßte jeden seiner gerippten Bauchmuskeln hart und säuselte immer wieder ihre Bitte "...Vegeta...mein Prinz...bitte, oh bitte...ich will so gerne..." Er schloß die Augen mit Genuß und leckte sich die Lippen. Diese Frau war einfach unglaublich. Ihre Unterwürfigkeit machte ihn unglaublich an. Und dann ihre Bitte....wie konnte er ihr denn länger wiedersagen? Er atmete tief ein, bevor er sie an den Haaren packte und sanft zu seinem Mund zog, um sie tief und innig zu küssen. Als sich ihre Zungen wieder trennten, drückte er sie etwas hoch und betrachtete sie sorgfältig. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet, die Lippen von ihren Küssen geschwollen und in dunkles rot getaucht. Sie hatte eine so zarte und blasse Haut, wie Porzellan. Und ein so wunder-hübsches Gesicht das von ihrem seidigem Haar umspielt wurde. Wie schön sie doch war... Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je eine so schöne und edle Kreatur gesehen zu haben...sie war perfekt! Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren straffen, vollen Brüsten, welche ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließen. Sie hatten genau die richtige Größe, nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß...einfach ideal für ihn um seine Hände damit zu füllen. Sie wimmerte leise, weil er seine Aktionen gestoppt hatte, bat ihn ihr endlich ein Zeichen zu geben, dass sie als Antwort deuten konnte "Vege..." "Schhh..." er unterbrach sie noch bevor sie auch nur ein einziges Wort hatte sagen können in dem er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund legte. Für einen kurzen Moment rieb er ihre zarten Lippen damit. Sie seufze leise, als sie seinen heißen Finger gegen ihre dünne Haut streifen fühlte. Vegeta ließ seine Hand ihren Körper runter gleiten und schob sie in ihr Höschen. Bulma´s Augen schossen auf vor Schock als sie fühlte, wie er ihre Klitoris berührte und sie langsam vor und zurück strich, sie zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. "Ah!....Vegeta, was....ugh...oh...oah...ngh-oooah..." Er lachte leise vor sich hin, als er sah, wie und wie schnell sie auf seine Spielerei reagierte. Sie wand sich über ihn und füllte den Raum mit ihrem wilden, immer intensiver werdenden Stöhnen. Um ihr noch größeres Vergnügen bereiten zu können, schob er ihr seine gesamte Hand zwischen die Beine, die Innenseite seiner Hand gegen ihr Lustzentrum reibend, während seine Finger nun das sensible Fleisch ihre verborgenen Lippen strichen. Er grinste teuflisch, als er fühlte wie triefend feucht sie war "Oh ja, das magst Du, nicht?(er grunzte kurz) Aber es wird noch besser..." Seine Finger kreisten um ihren pochenden Eingang, bevor er zwei in sie hinein gleiten ließ. " Oh ja,....Vegeta, ja, oh ja, ja, ja,...oh ja..." Sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk um sich daran festzuhalten, sie spürte, wie sie ihr Gleichgewichtsgefühl so langsam verlor. Wie von Sinnen begann sie, seine Hand zu reiten, stieß sich auf ihr hin und her, ihre geschwollene Klitoris gegen seine Handfläche reibend. Sein Blick wanderte voller Gier zwischen dem Punkt, wo seine Hand mit ihr vereint war, und ihren, durch ihre heftigen Bewegungen, auf und ab wippenden Brüsten. Er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde geiler. Plötzlich schoß sein Kopf hoch, auf ihren hüpfenden Busen zu. Wie gebannt starte er auf ihre Knospen und preßte seine feucht-warme Zunge gegen einen der harten Nippel, bevor er ihn ganz in seinen Mund nahm, um eifrig wie ein hungriges Kind daran zu saugen. Sie schrie in Ecstase, wiederholte immer wieder seinen Namen. Sie fühlte, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt war, und sie wußte schon jetzt das es der stärkste sein würde, den sie je erfahren hatte...und der erste, den ihr ein Mann verschafft hatte. "VEGETA" Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück, als sie kam. Die ganze Welt um sie herum schien zu explodieren, und sie fühlte eine gewaltige Welle puren Glücks durch ihre Glieder rauschen. Das war das unglaublichste, was sie je empfunden hatte...und sie war glücklich, dass es Vegeta war, der er dieses Gefühl verschafft hatte. Während sie ihren Orgasmus auslebte, ließ er sich wieder zurück fallen und beobachtete sie und war mit seinem Werk mehr als zufrieden. Er war dabei sie vollständig zu erobern, und er wußte, am Ende dieser Nacht, würde sie völlig ihm Gehören-für immer! Ihr Körper bebte noch immer als sie die Augen einen Spalt öffnete und auf ihn hinunter sah, mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Na? Hat Dir das gefallen...? Das war aber nur eine kleine Aufwärm- Übung...á la 'Vegeta Spezial'...Nur zur Information." Er grinste, als er seine Hand, die sie eben noch voller Eifer geritten hatte, zu seinem Mund führte und sie sinnlich mit seiner Zunge von ihrem süßen Saft säuberte, seine Augen nie von den ihren lassend. Er unterstrich seine Aktion mit einem genußvollem Stöhngeräusch. Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, das war der absolut erotischste Anblick, den sie je vernommen hatte. Und sie war sich sicher, so erfahren wie er auf diesem Gebiet zu seien schien, absolut Zweifelsohne, war das noch lange nicht der letzte. Sie würde wohl noch viel in Sachen Erotik und Liebe machen von ihm lernen werden...und sie wollte ihm eine gute und gehorsame Schülerin sein. Für sie stand fest, er WAR die nr.1 !!! Er ließ ihr noch einen kurzen Moment Zeit, ihren Atem vollständig wieder zu finden, denn er war überzeugt, dass es ihr bis jetzt nicht vergönnt gewesen war, einen Orgasmus zu erleben, ihr idiotischer Ex- Freund war nie und nimmer in der Lage ein Frau richtig zu beglücken, und er wollte sie nicht gleich überanstrengen. Schließlich war sie eine äußerst zerbrechlich Menschen-Frau, bei der er vorsichtiger sein mußte, das durfte er nicht vergessen. Als er sicher war, dass sie fortfahren konnten, umfasste er ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen und drückte sie runter zwischen seine Beine, wo sie sehnsüchtig begann die Ausbeuleung seiner Hose zu küssen. Er japste bei diesem Gefühl und startete in einem langsamen Rhythmus sich gegen ihr Gesicht zu reiben. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden jedoch erhöhte er seine Geschwindigkeit. Er atmete schwer und ließ hin und wieder ein lustvolles Grunzen von sich hören. Sie wand sich dem Verschluß seiner Hose zu und löste den Knopf aus der Lasche und öffnete den Reisverschluß "Ich nehm das als ein 'ja'" Ihre Finger griffen eilig nach dem Bund der Hose um sie ihm auszuziehen. Um ihr den Prozess zu erleichtern hob er ihr seine Hüfte ein Stück entgegen. Dann richtete er sich etwas auf und stützte sich auf seine Arme um sie besser beobachten zu können. Er wollte sehn, wie sie seinen Liebesschwengel bearbeiten würde. Allein den Gedanken daran fand er unbeschreiblich erotisch. Mittlerweile hatte sie seine Jeans achtlos in irgendeine Ecke geworfen und sich wieder ihrem Ziel zugewendet, welches sie jetzt völlig gebannt und in Ehrfurcht anstarrte. Sie spürte wie ihr heißer und heißer wurde und er konnte die Gier in ihren Augen funkeln sehn. Er empfand eine enorme Genugtuung. Bis jetzt ist doch noch jede Frau beim Anblick seiner Ausmaße erstarrt. Sie schluckte,... das war...sie fand keine Worte für das was sie sah...oh ja, sie hatte bereits gefühlt, dass er was besonderes war, dass er groß war, aber...so groß...noch nie hatte sie einen Penis von der Größe gesehn, der aber noch nicht im "Hilfe, ich hab Angst"-Bereich liegt, sondern einfach nur...groß *Wo versteckt er das nur?*...Und das war jetzt alles ihrs...der reine Wahnsinn[A/N: Ja, ja, ich weiß. Alle behaupten imma, die Größe wär nicht entscheidend, aber mal im ernst...glaubt ihr das? Ist doch wohl´n Unterschied, ob man ´n Strohalm hat oder ´ne Gurke, sorry, für das seltsame Beispiel, aber es trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. Und was nutzt die beste Technik, wenn man nichts davon mit bekommt, eh? Denkt mal drüber nach...*Sorry Jungs, aber so sind nun mal die Fakten*]. Sie blickte auf zu ihm, mit einem begeisterten und lustvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht und traf sein triumphierendes Grinsen. "Oh Kami, Vegeta,...wie unglaublich groß Du bist....Du bist ein Geschenk des Himmels an die Frauenwelt!" Ihre Stimme war immer noch mit Ehrfurcht und Anerkennung geprägt. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er entgegnete ihr cool "Danke für die Blumen, Süße. Aber ich finde, Du solltest Deinen Mund jetzt für was anderes benutzen als sprechen." "Ja...wie recht Du hast." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, bevor sie ihren Kopf niedersinken ließ. Sie war nicht ganz sicher, was sie nun tun sollte, wie sie es am besten für ihn machen konnte...Immerhin hatte sie das noch nie zuvor getan, ja noch nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Deshalb entschied sie sich, einfach aus dem Bauch heraus zu handeln und zu tun, was ihr ihr Gefühl grade sagen würde. Nach kurzer Überlegung tat sie das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Sie neckte ihn indem sie seine Innenschenkel küßte, daran knabberte, leckte und saugte, wobei sie sachte, aber stetig, immer höher auf seinen, ihr den Atem nehmenden, Ständer zuging. Währenddessen blickte er, völlig unter Spannung stehend, auf sie runter. Es brauchte seine gesamte Kontrolle um nicht pausenlos zu stöhnen und zu grunzen, was ihm ab und zu aber doch nicht gelang.... Auf ihrem Weg nach oben, den sie mit feuchten und heißen Küssen bedeckt hatte, berührte sie kurz eines seiner Eier mit der Nasenspitze, was ihn abrupt aufstöhnen ließ. Sie mochte es sehr, wenn er diese Töne seiner Erregung machte...und sie wollte mehr davon hören. Sie plazierte einen leichten Kuß auf einen seiner großen Säcke[A/N: Ich hab ma in´na Wissenschaftssendung gesehen, dass es erwiesen ist, dass männliche Wesen,ob Mensch oder Tier, die ein sehr dominantes Auftreten haben, über große Hoden verfügen. Also, je größer der Hoden, desto dominanter das Männchen....mh, und wenn ich dann an Veg-Sama und seine Verhaltensweise denke....na Hallelulia!] und ließ ihren Lippen kurz darauf ihre weiche Zunge folgen. Sie leckte über die empfindliche Haut und kratzte sanft mit ihren Zähnen dagegen, extrem sanft, sie wollte ihn ja nicht verletzen, und eins stand fest...hier war er nicht weniger verwundbar, wie schwache Erden Männer auch. Sie hörte ein qualvolles Stöhnen, dass er versuchte zu unterdrücken, ihm aber nicht gelang. Als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biß, um sich von weiterem Stöhnen abzuhalten. Er wollte ihr nicht zu sehr zeigen, wie unglaublich talentiert er sie fand und vor allem, wie extrem geil er mittlerweile war...Noch nicht jedenfalls. "Mach weiter...", brachte er mit schwerer Stimme hervor. Sie liebte seine tiefe und rauhe Stimme über alles, sie war einfach wahnsinnig sexy und männlich und ließ ihre Knie jedesmal zu Wackelpudding transformieren. Außerdem merkte sie, dass es sie antörnte, wenn er ihr in diesem speziellem Tonfall Befehle gab und sie war nur zu gerne dazu bereit, sie zu befolgen. Sie küßte seinen Penis, wo er mit seinem Unterleib verbunden war und glitt mit ihrer Zunge, fest gegen ihn gepreßt, zu seiner sensiblen Spitze. Bevor sie ihn in ihren Mund nahm, hauchte sie im einen Kuß auf die Eichel und bohrte ihre Zunge leicht gegen ihn. Ein Schrei des puren Vergnügens war seine Reaktion. Eine seiner Hände hatte sich in ihre Haare gewühlt und streichelte ihren Kopf genüßlich, mit der anderen hielt er die Balance. . Sie vernahm ein Geräusch von ihm, das sie an das Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte...einer ziemlich großen Katze......gemischt mit seinem immer häufiger werdenden Grunzen und Stöhnen. Sie nuckelte und saugte an ihm, voller Eifer und Hunger, wie ein Kälbchen, das bei seiner Mutter trinken würde. Und er hatte in der tat das Gefühl, sie wäre dabei ihn zu melken....das empfand er allerdings ganz und gar nicht als etwas schlimmes...Während ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge mit der Spitze seiner Männlichkeit beschäftigt waren, pumpte sie eine Hand, ihn fest umfassend, auf seiner Basis auf und ab. Die andere Hand massierte auf zärtlichste Weise den weichen Teil seiner männlichen Erscheinung. Er streichelte immer noch ihren Kopf und es schien nicht so, als hätte er vor damit aufzuhören. "Braves Mädchen..." brachte er nur noch mühsam hervor. Sein schwerer Atem verbot es ihm fast völlig etwas zu sagen. Sie begann damit, ihn tiefer in ihren Mund zu schieben, sie fuhr ihn auf und ab, die Zunge gegen seine Härte gedrückt. Mit jedem Mal nahm sie ihn tiefer rein,... sie mußte sich erst langsam an das Gefühl ihn weit in ihrem Mund, bzw. ihrer Kehle zu haben, gewöhnen. Doch schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit konnte sie ihn, mehr oder weniger problemlos, bis zum Anschlag nehmen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wußte, wie sie das anstellte und sie überzeugt war, am nächsten Morgen unter Muskelkater im Kiefer leiden zu würden. Aber das war jetzt nebensächlich. Was zählte, war ihrem mächtigem Saya-jin Freude zu bereiten. Als sie einmal kurz von ihm lassen wollte, um besser Luft holen zu können, drückte er sie, auf halben Wege hoch, wieder vollständig auf ihm runter "Ja! Genau....genau hier....ngh....hier ist es gut.....ah...oh Kami, ja...oaaah...." Wenn ihr Mund nicht mit was anderem beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie über seine heftige Reaktion gelächelt. Er hatte nun völlig die Kontrolle verloren und genoß ihre Dienste in vollen Zügen. Seine Hüften hatten mittlerweile eine Art Eigenleben entwickelt und stießen sich voller Drang auf und ab, seinen Penis unaufhaltsam rein und raus aus ihrem Mund pumpend. Sein Tempo steigerte sich ununterbrochen, bis es letztendlich übermenschliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Sie konnte sein Gesicht aus ihre Position, zwischen seinen Beinen, nicht sehen, aber es trug einen Ausdruck, purster Ecstase. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und seine Lippen trugen ein lustvolles, leicht wahnsinnig wirkendes, Lachen. Nun, ununterbrochen und laut stöhnend, warf er seinen Kopf abrupt von einer Seite zur anderen. Er war so nah. Für einen kurzen Moment, hatte er überlegt, ob er sie nun von sich ziehn sollte, um nicht auf diese Weise zu kommen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Es war sein erstes Mal, seit vielen, vielen, vielen Monaten ohne Sex und er fand, es wäre gut wenn er, der Erleichterung wegen, erstmal auf diesem Wege abspritzen könnte, bevor er richtig zur Sache kommen würde und er dann auch über seine gewohnte, legendäre Ausdauer verfügen konnte. Schließlich ist er genau dafür, und für seine gewaltige Anatomie, bei den Frauen im Weltall bekannt. Und er wollte Bulma nichts vorenthalten, was andere Frauen hatten genießen dürfen-sie sollte das gesamte Programm kriegen. Wofür er aber noch einige Nächte brauchen würde, denn er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mann im Universum, der über so viele Praktiken und Techniken, in der Kunst eine Frau zu "erfreuen" , verfügte. Und er war wild entschlossen, neue Methoden mit ihr zu erforschen. Aber er hatte ja Zeit, genug Zeit. Mit einem markerschütternden, animalischen Schrei kam er im gewaltigsten Orgasmus, den er je erlebte(und das waren eine Menge...). Gerade, als sie dachte, sich an seinem glühend heißen(so kam es ihr zumindest vor) Kolben zu verbrennen, fühlte sie wie sein Sperma in einem kraftvollen *mh, anscheint ist alles an ihm Kraftvoll* Strahl in ihre Kehle spritzte. Sie war nicht sicher gewesen was sie hätte erwarten sollen, aber sie war sicher, dass sie sich auf etwas unangenehmes vorbereiten mußte. Um so erstaunter war sie, als sie seinen salzigen Geschmack wahr nahm und sich eingestehn mußte, dass ihr seine lebenspendende Flüssigkeit sogar sehr zusagte. Gierig schluckte sie alles von seinem weißlichem Saft, den er preisgab. Sie leckte und schlürfte so lange an ihm, bis nicht ein Tropfen mehr übrig war.  
  
Sein Körper bebte noch, als er sich zum sitzen aufrichtete. Er griff ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog sie zu sich, für einen glühend, leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Er schmeckte sich selbst an ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge und saugte fest daran. Etwas, was beide als sehr erotisch empfanden. Dann entgegnete er ihr ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. Sie wußte nicht wieso, aber sie verspürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis nach unten zu schauen, und sah...dass er bereits wieder hart und steif war. Ihre Augen schossen zu den seinen zurück und sie sah, dass er nun noch breiter grinste. "WOW! Das war wirklich unglaublich..." Er packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie so, dass sie wieder normal auf dem Sofa saß "...aber jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.Jetzt wirst Du dafür bezahl´n." Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als sie umsetzte was er meinte und das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen blitzen sah, als er ihr in einer schnellen Bewegung den Slip vom Körper riß. "Ach übrigens..." hauchte er in einem verführerischem Tonfall, kurz bevor er sie erneut küßte und mit seiner Zunge plünderte, "....immer noch".  
  
Er legte ihre Beine über seine Schultern und verteilte eine Spur von feuchten Küssen auf der Innenseite ihres rechte Schenkels. Nachdem er ihre Weiblichkeit mit seinen Fingern leicht geöffnet hatte hauchte er seinen heißen Atem gegen ihre geschwollen Lippen, brachte sie zum zittern und wimmern. "Nun denn,..." seine Stimme glich einem sanften Flüstern und klang unglaublich verführerisch ,"....nun werde ich Dir zeigen, was es wirklich bedeutet 'vernascht zu werden'. Entspann Dich und genieße, süße Chikyû- jin." Ha, entspannen? Das sollte ja wohl ein Witz sein....wie sollte denn das gehen? Aber genießen, ja, das tat sie! Er inhalierte ihren weiblichen Duft, bevor er sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen vergrub und ihre Klitoris zu lecken begann. Seine Zunge zog ihre fiesen Kreise um den kleinen Knopf, drehte ihn vor und zurück. Dann fuhr er ihre Lippen entlang, um ihren Eingang und ließ seine Zunge leicht ihn sie eintauchen. Sie keuchte seinen Namen und krallte sich in seinem dicken, der Schwerkraft strotzenden Haar fest, ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen und ihr Kopf in den Nacken gelehnt. Er entzog ihr wieder seiner Zunge, ein protestierendes Wimmern von ihr erntend "Hab Geduld...Du kriegst schon noch was Du willst..." Seine Worte wurden zum Teil von ihrem feuchten Fleisch gedämpft. Er wendete sich wieder ihrem zentralen Punkt zu, er fing an hart an der Kirschkern großen Kugel zu saugen und sie mit seinen Zähnen zu kneifen. Sie schrie seinen Namen und flehte um Gnade, aber er dachte nicht im Traum daran, zumal er auch genau wußte, dass sie nicht wirklich wollte, dass er aufhörte. Er grinste gegen ihr Fleisch. Auch wenn die verbale Sprache der weiblichen Wesen oft äußerst verwirrend und für einen Mann nicht unbedingt eindeutig verständlich war, so war ihre Körpersprache doch um so deutlicher. Er nahm seine Hand zu Hilfe und schob zwei Finger in ihre bittende Öffnung. Seine Finger suchten hektisch nach ihrem inneren Freudenpunkt. Als er die rauhe Stelle gefunden hatte, pumpte er seine Finger schnell in ihr hin und her, pausenlos hart gegen ihren G-Punkt stoßend, während er die volle Länge ihres zweiten Lustorgans auf und ab leckte. Er trieb sie immer dichter an ihr Limit, bewegte seine Finger schneller und schneller, saugte an ihr härter und härte. Ihr intensives Stöhnen hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. "Vegeta... ooohhhhn ....Vege......ah...oh....ja, oh ja, ja, JAAAAA......OH GOTT, VEGETA......das ist...ngh...so, sooo gut..." Sie stieß ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen, um sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen "...fick mich, fick mich, FICK MICH!!!..." Ihre Worte machten ihn immer geiler, am liebsten hätte er sich augenblicklich, ohne zu zögern auf sie gestürzt und ihre Bitte erfüllt. Aber noch nicht, erst mußte er noch zu Ende bringen was er begonnen hatte, ihr zeigen welch Glück sie hatte, ihn, den Saya-jin No Ouji, als Liebhaber zu haben. Und vor allem mußte er ihr beibringen, dass er der Boß, ihr Meister war und dass sie ihm keine Befehle geben konnte. Ficken würde er sie, keine Frage, aber erst wenn er wollte....Oh Gott, und wie er sie dann ficken würde! "Alles zu seiner Zeit..." Er zog seine Finger aus ihrer triefenden Vagina und ersetzte sie durch seine Zunge, währen seine Finger die vorherige Aufgabe seiner Zunge übernahmen. Seine Zunge stoß eifrig in ihr hin und her, ahmte nach, was er mit seiner Stange machen wollte...und würde. Als sie kam, floß ihm ihr Saft in Strömen entgegen und er machte sich sogleich daran alles sorgfältig aufzulecken. Er trank jeden Tropfen ihrer süßen Flüssigkeit, dabei gierig schlürfend und grunzend. Sie wimmerte seinen Namen und ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Nein, noch nicht, kleine Nymphe...noch nicht. Ohne Gnade, ohne ihr die Chance sich zu erholen zu geben, begann er von neuem, sie zu lecken und zu streicheln. Diesmal dauerte es keine paar Minuten, bis sie kam. Aber er war noch immer nicht fertig mit ihr, er wiederholte seine Aktionen immer und immer wieder, forderte einen Orgasmus nach dem anderen. Nach geraumer Zeit und unzähligen Orgasmen später, zeigte Vegeta endlich Gnade und ließ von ihr. Jetzt, dachte er, jetzt bin ich soweit. Nun sollst Du kriegen was Du willst und was Du brauchst....und was Du verdienst.  
  
Er versank mit ihr in einem Kuß voller Leidenschaft, während er sie um die Taille packte und ein Stück anhob um sie auf die Kante der Rückenlehne zu setzen. Dann kniete er sich vor sie, plazierte sein hartes Glied direkt vor ihren, auf ihn wartenden Eingang, und wand ihre Beine um seine muskulöse Taille um besseren Zugang zu ihr zu haben. Mit einer leichten Stoßbewegung, schob er die Spitze seines Schafts in sie hinein, grinste teuflisch und entzog sich ihr wieder, grade als sie sich erleichtert in seine Arme hatte fallen lassen wollen. Mit einem frustrierten Wimmern blickte sie ihn fragend an. "Bitte darum!" "Ich will, dass Du mich bittest...." "...Bitte....bitte, Vegeta..." "Was? Was ist es, worum Du mich bittest, mh? Sei genauer! Sag präzise was Du willst und ich werde es Dir geben." "Verflucht, Vegeta!....Nimm mich, nimm mich doch endlich, ich flehe Dich an....nimm mich! Besorgs mir!" "Mehr! Flehe mehr!!!" " Oh Vegeta- Sama....Ich will Deine Macht spüren. Ich will dass Du mich besteigst, mich vögelst, mir den Verstand rausbummst. Ohhhn, mein starker, mächtiger Prinz....ich gehör ganz Dir. Mach mit mir was Du willst, nur mach was...Laß mich wie eine Frau fühlen...wie Deine Frau. Ich will Dich in mir spüren, ganz tief in mir......bitte...." Er griff nach ihren Po und gab ihr noch einen heftigen Kuß, bevor ..."Braves Mädchen. Jetzt bin ich willig Dir zu geben, wonach Du verlangst." ....er sein Rohr mit einem kraftvollen, gekonnten Stoß vollständig in sie hinein rammte.  
  
Sie schrie in Begeisterung, als er sie füllte. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich gut in ihr an. So hart. So dick. So Groß. Sie glaubte, schon jetzt kommen zu müssen, nur vom bloßen Gefühl ihn in ihr zu haben, zu fühlen, wie er gegen ihre inneren Wände rieb, sie dehnte. Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass sich ein Mann so gut anfühlen würde.  
  
Mit aller Macht versuchte er sein Vergnügen zu verstecken, doch das Gefühl, wie sie sich um ihn herum anfühlte war zu viel für ihn, selbst er konnte sich nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt kontrollieren. Und der wurde so eben überschritten. Sie war so eng, ihre Wände feucht und glühend heiß. Die Stimulation, die von ihrem Körper ausging, war die reinste Freuden Folter. Er stöhnte laut als er in sie vorstoß, doch durch ihren eigenen Schrei hörte sie es nicht. Er blieb eine Weile Regungslos ihn ihr stecken, er wußte ihr Körper brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen. Während dessen teilte er einen sinnlichen Kuß mit ihr. Als sich ihr Körper für ihn bereit fühlte, stieß sie ihre Hüfte gegen die seine, forderte ihn auf mit seinem Liebesakt zu beginnen. Er ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten und startete einen tödlich langsamen, aber tiefen Rhythmus. Er entzog sich ihr fast ganz nur um im nächsten Moment wieder tief in sie einzudringen. Bei jedem Stoß stöhnte er genußvoll vor sich hin,....genau wie sie. Sein langsames Tempo war eine Tortur, aber er behielt es bei, für lange, lange Zeit. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, ihre Arme unter seinen Axeln, um seinen Rücken geschlungen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Sie strich ihm sacht über den Rücken und kratzte ihn dabei unentwegt und kaum merklich mit ihren langen, femininen Fingernägeln, was ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihm auslöste. Nach und nach erhöhte er sein Tempo leicht und verkürzte die Abstände zwischen seinem leisen Grunzen und ihrem entzückten Stöhnen. Während er sie liebte, ließ er seine kräftigen Hände über ihren Körper wandern und drückte hin und wieder ihr zartes Fleisch. Ihr Stöhnen wurde nach und nach immer intensiver, lauter und drängender. Sie wollte, dass er sein Tempo erhöhen, sie härter rannehmen würde, aber er hatte vorerst andere Pläne. Er wollte jede Sekunde mit ihr voll und ganz genießen, er hatte ja noch die ganze Nacht Zeit um sie gröber zu vögeln. Aber auch sein langsamer Rhythmus forderte letztendlich seinen Tribut....Sie glaubte, jeden Moment zu explodieren, zu sterben, wenn er ihr nicht endlich Erleichterung gönnen, sie über die Schwelle schieben würde. Ihre Zunge verließ ihren Mund und zog sich über seinen Hals sinnlich zu seinem Ohr hoch, wo sie mit seinem Ohrläppchen zu spielen begann. Dann lutschte sie kurz daran, um ihm kurz darauf seinen Namen ins Ohr zu hauchen. Ein tiefes Grollen verließ seine Kehle und er gab ihr einen harten und schnellen Stoß, dann setzte er sein vorheriges Tempo fort. Sie schrie und krallte sich, unterwürfig wimmernd in seine Schultern. Er lachte leise über ihre Reaktion und küßte sie hart auf die Wange "Mmmh...das magst Du, nicht, meine Süße?" Dann drückte er seine eigene Wange gegen die ihre, und konzentrierte sich voll auf ihre Geräusche, wissend, dass er sie jetzt fast soweit hatte. Er drückte ihren zerbrechlichen Körper fester gegen den seinen, ihre prächtigen Kurven schmiegten sich an seine, mit perfekten Muskeln übersäte Front, und er blickte ihr, während seiner sachten Bewegungen, tief in die Augen. In dieser Stellung verharrte er solange, bis sie ihren Kopf ruckartig nach hinten warf, ihm ihren Hals wie eine Opfergabe präsentierte, den Griff ihrer Beine um seine Taille verstärkte um ihn noch tiefer rein zu bringen und schließlich ihren Höhepunkt mit einem lautem und langen Stöhnen kundtat. "OOOOOAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Er kämpfte mit sich, zum ersten Mal hatte er das starke Bedürfnis, eine Frau zu markieren, sie mit einem Biß in den Hals als sein Weibchen zu kennzeichnen. Doch so lange er sich nicht sicher war, was das zu bedeuten hatte, ob er das wirklich wollte und....ob sie es wollte, durfte das nicht geschehen. Es brauchte seine ganze Beherrschung, um seinen Instinkt zu bekämpfen, der ihm deutlich sagte, dass es Zeit wäre, dass er in einem Alter wäre, in dem er sich ein Weibchen suchen und sich paaren müßte. Aber das mußte gut durchdacht sein, dass durfte nicht in einem Augenblick voll Leidenschaft und Lust bestimmt werden, denn die Bindung, wie sie bei Saya- jins üblich war, war für die Ewigkeit bestimmt, konnte nicht wie diese dumme Ehe der Chikyu-jins einfach gebrochen werden, wenn man keinen Bock mehr auf den Partner hatte. Es war ein Band, dass noch über den Tod hinaus ging, und konnte deshalb nicht so leichtfertig behandelt werden. Er preßte seine Lippen gegen ihren Hals, sein Körper bebte und zitterte, dann entblößte er seine Zähne, mit den scharfen Reißzähnen und drückte sie, tief knurrend, gegen ihre Haut. Sie hatte ihre Hände in sein flammenartiges Haar gewunden und massierte seine Kopfhaut, was eine extrem erotische Auswirkung auf ihn hatte(und das verbesserte seine Lage nicht grade). Grade als er seine Reißer in ihr Fleisch bohren wollte, wurde er wieder Herr der Lage und anstatt sie zu beißen, übersäte er ihren Hals mit groben Küssen und leckte hart ihren schmalen Hals auf und ab. Mit einem grollenden Brüllen riß er sie an den Haaren zu sich und küßte sie heftig, mit grenzenloser Leidenschaft. Sie schmolz dahin, als sie gegenseitig das, von Lust durchtränkte, Gestöhne des anderen schluckten. Mit einem weiteren Brüllen zerrte er sie an den Haaren wieder von sich. Er schob sie von sich, trennte die Verbindung, die zwischen ihren Körpern bestand, worauf sie in Protest wimmerte, sie wollte seine mächtige Rute wieder tief in sich haben. Nachdem er sie auf alle vier gezwungen hatte, gab er ihr einen Klaps auf den strammen Hintern, und sie quiekte vergnügt auf. "Und jetzt...", kündigte er mit düsterer Stimme an "...werd ich´s Dir aus meiner lieblings Stellung besorgen!" Ohne weiter Worte griff er ihre Hüfte und hob sie ein Stück an, dann stürzte er sich mit einem lauten Schrei in sie. Sie glaubte, sie wäre im Himmel, es war noch besser als vorher, er hatte so viel Macht über sie....das machte sie unendlich scharf. Sein Rhythmus jetzt war das völlige Gegenteil von seinem vorherigen. Er rammte seinen Penis schnell, hart und gnadenlos in ihr hin und her. Es war deutlich, dass ihm diese Stellung wirklich sehr zusagen mußte, denn während er sie in voller Härte ritt, und sie ständig seinen Namen schreien und um mehr flehen ließ, stöhnte und grunzte er selber laut und intensiv vor sich hin. Er beugte sich vor zu ihr, seine Hände wanderten von ihrer Hüfte über ihren Rücken zum Schulterbereich. Sie zogen kreisförmig über ihre Schulterblätter und Schultern. Er ließ seine Hände ihre Arme hinunter gleiten, als er ihre Schulterpartie mit sinnlichen Küssen überhäufte und sie zwischendurch neckisch mit den Zähen kniff...unaufhörlich vor sich hin grinsend. Seine Hände fuhren wieder ihre Arme hinauf, strichen den Rücken entlang, um sie herum, zu ihrem Bauch. Von dort aus ließ er sie wieder aufwärts wandern und griff nach ihren, durch seine staken Stöße bedingt, schwingenden Brüste um sie genüßlich durchzukneten, seine Daumen mit den Nippeln spielend. "OOOHHHHN......Vegeta.......mein, ugh, mein Prinz.......oh jaaaaaaa........" Er lehnte sich vor zu ihrem Ohr, wo er ihr seinen glühenden Atem gegen hauchte und ihr unentwegt sein lustvolles Stöhnen schenkte, er wußte, es würde sie anmachen, wenn sie seine Erregung hören würde. Was eigentlich noch milde ausgedrückt war, denn eigentlich trieb sie die Tatsache, ihm Befriedigung geben zu können und dass er das auch noch ohne Rückhalt offenbarte, in den puren Wahnsinn. Seine Zunge strich verspielt den Rand ihres Ohres auf und ab, während er eine seiner Hände wieder ihren Körper hinunter streichen ließ und sie ihr zwischen die Beine schob, um mit ihrer Klitoris zu spielen. Sie keuchte heftig. "Dreh Deinen Kopf zu mir!" befahl er barsch und sie gehorchte ohne Widerrede. "Gutes Kind! Und jetzt Zunge raus!" Wieder tat sie wie er befahl. Er empfing ihre süße Zunge mit seiner eigenen und er begann, außerhalb ihrer Münder, wild mit ihr zu spielen. Gleichzeitig erhöhte er seinen Rhythmus mehr und mehr, in Schnelligkeit sowie Härte.  
  
~~~~ein Stockwerk höher ~~~~  
  
Es war doch zum verzweifeln. Seit Tagen schon war die Toilette in ihrem Schlafzimmer kaputt, immer und immer wieder hatte sie ihren Mann darum gebeten, sie zu reparieren, aber der war natürlich mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt. Mrs. Briefs seufzte, dann müsse sie eben das Bad im Flur benutzen. Gähnend und schlaftrunken tapste sie Richtung Tür und ging in den Gang hinaus. Doch dann war sie mit einem Schlag hellwach. Ein lauter Schrei von Bulma hallte durch das Haus...hatte ihr Kind sich etwas getan? Ohne lange zu überlegen rannte sie zur Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter. Auf halben Wege hinunter konnte sie ins Wohnzimmer blicken,... und was sie sah, raubte ihr im ersten Moment den Atem. Sie sah, wie ihre Tochter, auf allen Vieren und nackt, auf der Couch hockte...und hinter ihr einen nackten Vegeta....der unentwegt und in rasender Geschwindigkeit seinen Unterleib gegen Bulmas Po stieß. Und wie er dabei voller Lust vor sich hin grunzte, während ihre Tochter pausenlos seinen Namen wimmerte. Vegeta beugte sich nach unten, schlang seine Arme um Bulma und stöhnte laut mit ihr im Tackt als er sie hart und schnell vor und zurückschaukelte. Beide schienen in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein, alles um sie herum vergessen zu haben...und es machte nicht den Eindruck als wären sie allzu bald damit fertig. Bulma´s Mutter lächelte zufrieden, als sie wieder die Treppe hoch ging und etwas wie "...wurde ja auch Zeit..." murmelte. Sie mochte Vegeta, sie mochte ihn sehr, wie eine Mutter ihren Sohn mögen würde. Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn als Schwiegersohn zu haben. Sie wollte ihre Tochter in guten Händen wissen, wissen, dass sie gut beschützt sei...und der geheimnisvolle Prinz aus dem Weltall war definitiv in der Lage dazu. Sie wollte, dass Bulma mit einem richtigen Mann zusammen leben würde, einen der sie glücklich machen würde, in jeder Hinsicht. Und ihr nicht Kummer bereiten würde, weil er sie betrogen hatte und sie sexuell frustrieren würde, weil er nicht länger als 5 Minuten durchhalten könnte und obendrein auch noch einfallslos war. Mit leichtem Ärger dachte sie an Yamshu...er mag ja ein netter Kerl sein, aber er war absolut nicht der richtige für ihr Kind. Wie oft hatte er Bulma doch zum weinen gebracht, aus den verschiedensten Gründen, doch das schlimmste war, dass er es gewagt hatte, sie zu betrügen. Des weiteren war sie nicht damit einverstanden, dass er ihr Mädchen zu seinem Vergnügen benutzte, ihr aber keines zurück gab. So oft hatte Bulma sich bei ihr über ihn deswegen beklagt und letztendlich war sie sogar davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Sex langweilig und frustrierend wäre. Wo es doch eigentlich genau das Gegenteil sein sollte. Ihre Tochter sollte so nicht denken. Als sie Vegeta zum ersten Mal sah, hatte sie sofort gespürt, dass er über eine extreme Potenz verfügte und sexuell äußerst aktiv sein mußte....sie wußte nicht wieso, aber sie fand, dass er die Ausstrahlung dafür hatte. Irgendwas an ihm schrie eindeutig: 'Sexgott'. Er sah gut aus, war stark, klug, mysteriös, hatte klasse und einen starken Willen...genau der richtige Mann für ihre Bulma. Zudem lebte er im gleichen Haus wie sie...günstiger ginge es gar nicht. Nun mußten die beiden sich nur noch näher kommen...Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Versuche sie unternommen hatte um sie zu verkuppeln, wie viele günstige Gelegenheiten, sie für die beiden geschaffen hatte, damit sie intim werden konnten...aber wie es aussah brauchten sie nur Zeit, denn es schien ja auch von selbst ganz gut zu laufen. Mit einander schlafen taten sie nun schon, und sie hatte sich nicht in Vegeta getäuscht....,jetzt mußten sie nur noch ein Paar werden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie dann endlich Oma werden. Hm, ein Enkel von Vegeta....keine schlechte Vorstellung.......Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie die maskuline Stimme des Saya-jins vernahm, der gerade seiner Freude mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen, Ausdruck verliehen hatte. Mrs. Briefs lächelte fröhlich, sie war zuversichtlich, sie wußte, dass Vegeta kein schlechter Kerl war, sie hatte ihn längst durchschaut, und dass es durchaus Hoffnung für eine richtige Beziehung zwischen Bulma und ihm gab. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie nun wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwand, war, dass es durchaus angenehm wäre, diesen äußerst sexigen Mann für immer im Haus zu haben. Sie selbst hatte zwar nicht unbedingt was davon, aber sie hatte absolut nichts gegen eine ständige erotische Brise in ihrem Haus einzuwenden....und gucken könnte sie ja jeder Zeit. Außerdem könnte man gut mit einem solch attraktivem Schwiegersohn bei Freundinnen angeben.....  
  
~~~~wieder im Wohnzimmer~~~~  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Vegeta seine Chikyu-jin zur Rückenlehne gedreht, und ließ sie sich mit den Händen darauf abstützen während er immer noch hinter ihr kniete und sie die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe spüren ließ. Er hatte seine Handflächen direkt neben den ihren platziert, hielt sie sozusagen zwischen ihnen gefangen und seinen Körper fest gegen den ihren gepreßt. Gleichzeitig drückte sie ihm ihren Rücken entgegen, um ihm so nah wie nur irgend möglich sein zu können. Es war ein unglaublich erotisches Gefühl, wie seine geriffelten Bauchmuskeln stetig ihr Rückrad auf und ab glitten, sie auf sensationellste Weise massierten. Er variierte seinen Rhythmus zwischen langsam und zärtlich und schnell und grob, aber egal welche Methode er gerade anwandte, er war immer ausgesprochen vorsichtig, sie nicht zu verletzen, war einfühlsam und ging unentwegt auf sie und ihre Bedürfnisse ein. Es hatte den Anschein als würde er jederzeit genau wissen, was sie wollte, manchmal gab er ihr sofort, wonach sie sich sehnte, ein andermal ließ er sie noch geraume Zeit zappeln, bevor er nachgab. Er küßte abwechselnd die linke und rechte Seite ihres zarten Halses, schmeckte ihre salzige Haut. Dann ließ er seine rechte Hand einmal kurz ihren Arm hinauf zu ihrer Schulter wandern, wo er sie zärtlich drückte, und wieder hinab gleiten. Seine Hand schob sich zwischen ihren Arm und ihren, ihm völlig ergiebigen, Körper um ihre Brust zu massieren, während er seinen harten Schaft großzügig in ihr rauf und runter schob. Er knabberte hin und wieder an ihren Schultern, während seine Stöße langsam aber sicher immer schneller, härter und unkontrollierter wurden. Sein Höhepunkt war nahe, das spürte er, aber er gab sich Mühe ihn noch so weit wie möglich hinaus zu zögern. Er hob den Kopf leicht und tauchte seine Zunge ein wenig ihn ihre linke Ohrmuschel, fuhr sie langsam auf und ab. Sie wimmerte seinen Namen, zu mehr war sie nicht mehr in der Lage, sie war heiser vom vielen schreien und zudem total erschöpft. Sein schwerer, von heftigem stöhnen unterbrochener, Atem klang in ihren Ohren wieder, ließen ihre Lust für ihn ins unendliche ansteigen. Sie hörte, wie er ihr, zwischen keuchen und grunzen, leise verschiedene Dinge in Saya-go [A/N: Für die, die sich im japanischen nicht so auskennen...'jin', steht für 'Mensch', 'go' für 'Sprache'; d.h. also 'Saya-jin' ist ein Vertreter der Rasse 'Saya' , und 'Saya-go' die Sprache der Saya-jins...] zuflüsterte. Und auch wenn sie nicht das geringste verstand, so war sie sich doch sicher, dass es verdorbene Dinge waren, die er ihr in seinem Rausch zu hauchte, und dass sie äußerst lieb gemeint waren. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Seine Sprache klang unglaublich exotisch und zudem wahnsinnig sexy....ob er ihr die Sprache seines Volkes irgendwann mal beibringen würde? Sie würde sie gerne lernen. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Urplötzlich hatte er seine Geschwindigkeit ins unmenschliche, auf Saya-jin Niveau gebracht. Er preßte seine Lippen fest gegen ihren Hals, unterhalb ihres linken Ohres um seine erregten, seinen Orgasmus ankündigenden, Schreie zu dämpfen, während er seine gewaltige Rute hart und tief in sie hinein schmetterte, jedes Mal mit der Spitze seines Gliedes gegen die hinterste Wand ihrer Gebärmutter stoßend. Sie spürte, seinen Höhepunkt nahen, dass er den Endspurt eingelegt hatte. Das war das so ziemlich letzte, was sie noch einigermaßen in Gedanken fassen konnte, bevor er sie mit seinen gnadenlosen Stößen in einen Trance ähnlichen Zustand versetzte. Er war so wild. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, die sie zusammen auf dem Sofa in diesem Zustand, auf der Kante zur Vollkommenheit, verbrachten. Stöhnend. Grunzend. Wimmernd. Keuchend. Schreiend. ....nah... so nah....so unglaublich nah....fast....gleich...nur noch ein bißchen..... " Ja, ja ...oh ja....mehr, mehr...tiefer, fester.....ooooaaaaahhh ja, JAAAAAAA.... VEGETAAAA!!! AAAAHHHH....ich...ich...oh Gott...ich komm-komme....nhg- OOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHN!!!" Mit einem lauten Schrei warf Bulma ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen seine Schultern, entblößte ihren Hals für ihn, und ließ die Wellen des Glücks durch ihre Glieder fahren und ließ sich voller Hingabe und Unterwürfigkeit in seinen Armen fallen. Wie von Sinnen leckte, küßte und saugte er an ihrem Hals mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit für ihren Kehlkopf, wild vor sich hingrunzend. Sie drückte ihre inneren Muskeln fest um seinen Penis zusammen und zwang ihn dazu, auch den letzten Rest seiner Kontrolle zu verlieren und zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Mit einem, die Erde erbeben lassenden, Brüllen, das durchs ganze Haus schallte, gab er ihr einen letzten heftigen Stoß, rammte seine Rute hart gegen ihre Gebärmutter und ließ seinen heißen Liebessaft in Strömen in sie hinein spritzen. Er ließ sich in eine sitzende Position fallen, und zog Bulma mit sich auf seinen Schoß, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und stützte sich mit der anderen an der Lehne ab. Sein Körper bebte und zuckte noch immer von dem gewaltigen Orgasmus, den er so eben erfahren hatte. Mit einem befriedigten Seufzer ließ er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter niedersinken und wartete bis er wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte und sein bestes Stück, das sich noch immer in ihr befand, wieder zum Normalzustand zurückgekehrt war. Sie versuchte ebenfalls wieder zu Luft zu kommen, als sie sich glücklich gegen seine breite Brust lehnte und ihrem und seinen Keuchen lauschte.  
  
Nach etlichen Minuten hatte er sich wieder gefangen, während sie immer noch nach Luft rang. Er küßte sie zärtlich auf ihr Haar, begrub sein Gesicht darin und stupste sie verspielt mit seiner Nase, nur um sie dann wieder leicht zu küssen. Während dessen ließ er seine Finger verträumt kleine Kreise über ihren flachen Bauch fahren, leise vor sich hin schnurrend. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Es war so schön, so in seinen Armen zu liegen, mit ihm zu kuscheln, aber sie befürchtete, dass er jeden Augenblick von ihr und sie allein lassen würde. Kurz an ihrem Ohr nippend säuselte er "Ich denke, wir sollten so langsam ins Bett, schlafen gehen...meinst Du nicht?" Mit etwas Mühe drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm hin und blickte ihn etwas ungläubig an...hatte sie ihn doch wieder zu früh verurteilt. Er hatte gar nicht vor sie jetzt plötzlich von sich zu weisen. Sie schämte sich leicht dafür und blickte für einen kurzen Moment weg, suchte dann aber doch wieder seine Augen, diese tiefen, geheimnisvollen, schwarzen Opale, die vor Leidenschaft nur so glühen konnten...Eine Frau konnte darin verloren gehen...."Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Sie gähnte. Etwas desinteressiert sah er zur Uhr..."Kurz nach halb sechs...höchste Zeit die Couch zu räumen, denke ich. Wir sollten wenigstens so tun, als hätten wir schön brav und artig die Nacht in unseren Betten verbracht..." Sie hörte nicht mehr was er zum Schluß sagte, auch nicht, dass er das in einem sehr ironischen Tonfall tat und triumphierend vor sich hin grinste. Denn in ihren Ohren hallte immer noch die Uhrzeit wieder, die er ihr so eben genannt hatte.....kurz nach halb sechs! Unglaublich! Es war ca. Elf Uhr gewesen, als sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesellt hatte...das bedeutete....sie hatten 6 ½ Stunden Liebe gemacht! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an....er war...die reinste Wucht! Er lachte leise...."...ja, ganz recht..." Dann küßte er sie erneut. Der brennenden Leidenschaft war nun fürsorgliche Zärtlichkeit gewichen...und sie genoß es. Sie fühlte sich so gut, wenn sie seine Zunge schmeckte, fühlte, wie er seine starken Arme um sie schlang, sie festhielt. Er war so lieb, so unglaublich lieb...es war noch nicht allzu lange her gewesen, da hätte sie ihm sowas nie zugetraut, und auch jetzt hatte sie Zweifel, dass es sich hier wirklich um Vegeta No Ouji handelte...Ohne Zweifel aber, stand fest, dass er nicht zu der Sorte Mann gehörte, die sich bei einer Frau nahmen, was sie wollten und sie dann einfach links liegen ließen. Er war eindeutig eines der seltenen Exemplare, die sich auch nach dem Sex noch um die Frau kümmerten, und sie mit Streicheleinheiten versorgte. "Nun denn..." Plötzlich stand er auf, ließ sie in Protest wimmern, zum einen über den Verlust seiner angenehmen Körperwärme, zum anderen über den Verlustes seines großen Muskels, der sich bis eben noch in ihr befunden hatte...sie fühlte sich jetzt etwas unvollständig. Sie beobachtete ihn als er ihre Sachen zusammen suchte, und als er sie schelmisch angrinste, nachdem er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Blicke an seine nackte Gestalt geheftet hatten. Er hatte aber auch einen süßen und zugleich scharfen Arsch..... "....laß uns hoch gehen...in meinem Bett ist es eh gemütlicher als auf der Couch..." Mit diesen Worten hob er sie mühelos in seine Arme und trotte zu seinem Zimmer. "Dein Bett...?" "Aber ja, natürlich. Ich fühl mich als Mann dazu verpflichtet, Dich, als Frau, nach einer Liebesnacht mit zu mir zu nehmen...in meine Obhut." . Sie kicherte über seinen überzeugten Tonfall, er war wahrlich etwas sehr besonderes und absolut einmalig. Und wie sich so eben gezeigt hatte, ein wahrer Kavalier mit guten Ansichten gegenüber Frauen,...aber bei einem Prinzen kann man etwas noblen Anstand ja wohl auch erwarten, oder .  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, warf er ihre Sachen achtlos in eine Ecke und schloß die Tür mit einem Fuß. Dann trug er Bulma zu seinem Bett, dass mit einem edlen, schwarzem Satin Stoff bezogen war. Es hatte eine royale Wirkung und war genau nach seinem Geschmack. Während er sie auf eines seiner Knie setzte, schob er die Decke mit seiner nun freien Hand zu Seite und legte seine Geliebte behutsam auf die Matratze. Er folgte ihr umgehen und deckte sie und sich mit der Decke zu. Dann gab er ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Schläfe und legte sich auf den Rücken, einen Arm unter seinen Kopf platziert. Bevor er die Augen schloß, atmete er noch mal tief durch. Nach einer Weile kniff er verwundert die Brauen zusammen, er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet und es auch erwartet, dass sich Bulma jeden Moment an ihn kuscheln würde...aber er fühlte keinen Kontakt zu ihr. Schlief sie etwa schon? Sie schlief noch nicht und sie hatte auch durchaus versucht, sich an ihn zu schmiegen, aber sie hatte absolut keine Kraft mehr in ihren Knochen, sie war nicht im Stande sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Verzweiflung kam in ihr auf..."....Vegeta...." In ihrem Tonfall hörte er ihr Problem. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer streckte er seinen Arm nach ihr aus und zog sie zu sich, drückte sie fest an seinen muskulösen Körper. Sie war erleichtert, in den starken Armen ihres Liebhabers fühlte sie sich wohl-sicher und geborgen. Mit letzter Kraft legte sie ihren Arm um seinen Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Er streichelte sie sanft über ihren Rücken. Diese gehauchten Berührungen und das sachte auf und ab seiner Brust mit den leisen Geräuschen, die er beim atmen machte , hatten einen hypnotischen Effekt auf sie, ließen sie mehr und mehr ins Land der Träume, der Träume von ihm, abgleiten...Kurz bevor sie völlig vom Schlaf übermannt wurde, hauchte sie ihm noch ein "...gute Nacht, mein Prinz..." entgegen. Er lächelte schwach und küßte ihre Stirn "...gute Nacht...kleine Chikyu-jin...". Als er sicher war, dass sie tief und fest schlief, schloß er die Augen und erlaubte sich selber etwas Schlaf. Als sich alles um ihn herum verdunkelte, nahm er noch ihre leisen Schlaflaute war und er fühlte, wie sich angenehme Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich je so gut gefühlt zu haben....er war vollkommen glücklich, zum ersten mal fühlte er sich nicht allein. Was hatte sie nur mit ihm gemacht.......  
  
END  
  
or  
  
CONTINUE ?  
  
A/N: Ich hoffe, dass war jetzt nicht zu schlimm. Bitte schickt mir Reviews und bitte seit nicht zu grob.wie bereits gesagt-es ist meine erste deutsche Fan-Fic. Aber vielleicht gefällt es ja auch mehr Leuten, als ich denke. Laßt es mich wissen. Eventuell wird ich aus der Storry eine mehr Kapitlige Geschichte machen. Da bin ich noch am überlegen. Aber ich denke mal, Eure Reviews könnten mich in meiner Entscheidung beeinflussen.. ^.~ 


	2. Food Games

A/N: Joa, da bin ich wieder....habt ihr Euch schon gefragt, was aus mir geworden ist? Es tut mir Leid, das es so entsetzliche lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab im Moment einige Probleme und häng teilweise nur deprimiert in irgendner Ecke rum....und das ist nicht grad die Art von Stimmung, in der man....sowas....schreibt. Da kommt nur Mist raus. Von daher fürchte ich, dass der Anfang nicht so gut gelungen ist. Ich hatte erst versucht dennoch zu schreiben, aber dann doch aufgegeben, weil es zu nichts geführt hatte. Und dann hab ich´s einfach so gelassen, weil ich nicht nochmal von vorne beginnen wollte. Bitte nehmt mir das nicht allzu übel. Ansonsten denk ich, ist der Rest recht gut geglückt.  
  
So, bevor ich Euch dem zweiten Kapitel überlasse, muß ich noch was los werden....Zum einen ein ganz großes Danke an alle Reviewer. Und...keine Sorge, wenn ihr mal was negatives schreibt...Ich vertrage Kritik und reiß Euch nicht den Kopf ab, sondern versuche zumindest darauf einzugehen(so weit es meine Planung zuläßt). Natürlich freut man sich dennoch mehr über positive Reaktionen ^.~  
  
Dann einen Gruß an meine Freundin Fee...Du wirst sehn...an einer Stelle mußte ich besonders an Dich denken. Wenn ich in zwei Wochen zu Dir komme ist Eiscafé angesagt.  
  
Und ein Gruß an P-Chan, welche meine Stimmung soweit gehoben hat, dass ich dieses Kapitel beenden konnte. Ich danke Dir dafür.  
  
Und zu guter Letzt ein Gruß an Melly. Ich hab Dich nicht vergessen, falls Du das denken solltest...Ich meld mich so bald wie Möglich. Und jetzt halt ich den Rand und laß Euch Euren Spaß...den Ihr hoffentlich haben werdet. ^^  
  
(Mann, jetzt musst ich schon wieder das gleiche Kapitel ein zweites Mal hochladen.die meisten Absätze wurden net übernommen.is zwar kein Weltuntergang, aber mich stört´s. Wenn ich schon Absätze mache, soll´n sie auch zu sehn sein! ..Ich muß mich wohl noch etwas an das "upload.System" gewöhnen...) **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Food-Games  
  
Bulma räkelte sich genußvoll und ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus, als sie sanft von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde...Langsam entglitt sie der Welt der Träume. Eine wundervolle Welt, so wie sie fand. Sie dachte an den Traum, den sie in dieser Nacht gehabt hatte, und seufze glücklich. Die Wärme und die Weichheit des Bettes hielten sie davon ab endgültig aufzuwachen und die Augen zu öffnen. Lieber rief sie den Traum von letzte Nacht noch mal in ihr Gedächtnis......  
  
Sie hatte geträumt eine heiße Nacht mit Vegeta verbracht zu haben, eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft...und gleichzeitig voller Zärtlichkeit. Er war so unglaublich einfühlsam gewesen, so unsagbar lieb und rücksichtsvoll...so völlig anders eben. Schon öfters hatte sie solche Träume von ihm gehabt, und jedesmal war es überwältigend gewesen...Aber diesmal war etwas anders gewesen. Diesmal war ihr alles viel realer vorgekommen, als wäre es wirklich passiert. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihre heimlichen Phantasien vom Saya-jin Prinzen nie in Erfüllung gehen würden...niemals...  
  
Diese Tatsache stimmte sie traurig und sie ließ es nur allzu gerne zu wie sie eine Hand zärtlich über die Wange strich...das hatte einen angenehmen und tröstenden Effekt auf sie........ôÔ Moment mal! Mit einem Mal schossen Bulmas Augen auf und sie fuhr herum....und was sie sah, ließ den Atem in ihrer Kehle stocken...sie blickte direkt in zwei tief- schwarze Opale, die auf sie fixiert waren. "Na du Faulpelz...auch schon wach?" Der sanfte Klang von Vegetas Stimme ließ ihr kleine Schauer über den Rücken laufen..."Ich dachte schon Du wirst heut gar nicht mehr wach." Er lachte leise vor sich hin als er sah, dass sie ihn noch immer ungläubig und mit offenen Mund anstarrte. "Was ist? Hast Du ein Gespenst gesehen?" Seine Stimme klang sehr amüsiert als er seine Hand zu ihrem Kinn brachte und dieses sacht nach oben drückte um ihren Mund wieder zu schließen.  
  
"Oh Mann!", brachte sie mühevoll hervor, nachdem es ihr gelungen war ihre Sprachfähigkeit wieder zu finden, "Ich träum ja immer noch..." In seinen Mundwinkeln war ein leichtes Lächeln zu erspähen als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte, "Aber nicht doch...." Er beugte sich vor zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuß auf die Lippen "....das ist doch kein Traum, Du dumme Chikyû-Onna. Weder das, noch das was letzte Nacht zwischen uns passiert ist." "Ist es nicht?" "Nein. Ist es....denn wirklich so schwer für Dich, Dir vorzustellen, dass ich auch zärtlich sein kann...?" Er wirkte leicht verletzt und frustriert als er das sagte [A/N: armer Schatz]. Bulma schüttelte seicht den Kopf und seufzte"...es ist nur...es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass ich wirklich so ein Glück haben soll. Dass Du Dich wirklich mit mir abgibst"  
  
Vegeta´s einzige Antwort war, dass er ihren Kopf zu sich zog und ihr einen innigen Kuß gab. Zärtlich ließ er seine Zunge in ihren willigen Mund gleiten und begann mit ihrer weichen Zunge zu spielen. Sie ging auf sein Spiel ein und so schoben sich ihre Zungen zwischen ihren Mündern sinnlich hin und her, umwickelten sich voller Sehnsucht. Es schien als würden sie sich nie mehr trennen wollen...Mit einem leisem aber verlangenden Stöhnen gegen Bulma´s Mund rollte Vegeta vorsichtig rüber zu ihr und drückte sie mit seinem Körper wieder fest auf das Bett. Er vertiefte den Kuß zwischen ihnen als er sie mit einer Hand zu streicheln begann. Seine Hand strich langsam von ihrer rechten Schulter ihren Arm hinunter über ihre kurvige Hüfte bis zu ihrem straffen Oberschenkel und wieder zurück. Ihre Hände hatten sich in seine Haare gewunden und zogen leicht daran, sie brauchte dringend was zum festhalten. Er war einfach ein sagenhaft guter Küsser, der sie alles um sie herum vergessen, sie völlig schwach werden ließ. Es war eine Ewigkeit, die sie so im Bett lagen und sich gegenseitig schmeckten. Währenddessen massierte er sanft ihren rechten Oberarm und empfing hingebungsvolles Seufzen von ihr. Plötzlich beendete er den Kuß, was dazu führte, dass ihn Bulma protestierend ansah. Er lächelte schwach und streichelte ihr sacht über die linke Wange. Sie war einfach zu süß mit diesem Schmollmund....  
  
"Tja, also ich weiß ja nicht wie es Dir geht, aber ich für meinen Teil bräuchte dringend etwas um meinen Magen zu füllen. Ich glaube man nannte es....ähm....Frühstück?" Bulma versuchte das Kichern, dass sie quälte zu unterdrücken....sein extrem übertrieben, nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck war schlicht weg zum piepen. Es gelang ihr nicht, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und begann zu kichern....ein Grinsen von Vegeta erntend, während er sich zu ihr vorbeugte und gegen ihre Lippen hauchte. " Ich hatte Deine Mutter schon vor einer Weile gebeten was zu essen hochzubringen. Ich sag Dir, sie hat ganz schön fragend geschaut, als ich ihr sagte, was ich alles haben wollte.....aber sie konnte alles besorgen. Wenn Du mal zur Seite schaust, siehst Du was für Leckereien ich uns hab besorgen lassen..." Sie äugte rüber zu einem Teewagen, der mit dem absolut feinsten vom feinsten überseht war. Während sie sich etwas aufrichtete, begutachtete sie, was auf dem Tisch zu finden war....Croissants, Brötchen, Marmelade, Honig, Salat, Weintrauben, Kirschen, Erdbeeren, Melone, Pfirsiche, Eis(in´nem extra Kühlbehälter), Schokoladensoße, ein leichtes Reisgericht, Saft und Sake.....[A/N:geht das nur mir so oder ist das´ne seltsame Mischung?] "Wow", Bulma machte eine verblüffte Mimik, " auch wenn ich sagen muß, dass die Zusammenstellung ungewöhnlich ist...Geschmack hast Du alle Mal." "Natürlich!" Wiedermal hatte er dieses typisch, fiese, provokante Grinsen im Gesicht "Sonst hätt ich wohl kaum mit Dir geschlafen." Die pure Schamesröte breitete sich über Bulmas zarte Gesichtszüge aus und Vegeta mußte leicht über ihre plötzliche Schüchternheit lachen. Kopfschüttelnd griff er nach dem gekrümmten Gebäck und tunkte es in die Marmelade um es zu Bulma rüber zu reichen. Zögernd biß sie hinein und lies sich die Süße auf der Zunge zergehen. Nachdem er sich selber eines der Brötchen genommen und es mit Honig beschmiert hatte, zog er Bulma zu sich, zwischen seine Beine und lies sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnen. Er goß etwas von der Sake in einen Becher und reichte es ihr, nachdem er sich selber einen Schluck genehmigt hatte. "Hier...die is gut."  
  
Vegeta griff nach einer Reisschale und begann Bulma verspielt zu füttern. Zwischendurch aß er selber was davon. Nachdem sie die Schale geleert hatten, bewies er wiedermal, wie geschickt er seien konnte und zog eine Weintraube mit den Stäbchen von der Traube[A/N: Ich weiß...das klingt bekloppt, aber ich hab mir diese Bezeichnung nicht ausgedacht...Is nich meine Schuld.], die er dann in seinem Mund verschwinden lies.  
  
Bulma beobachtete ihn gespannt, während sie ihm mit einem Finger verträumt über seine breite, männliche Brust strich. "Vegeta?" "Hm?", fragte er, grade als eine weitere Weintraube von den Stäbchen zu seinem Mund befördert wurde. "Wir müssen dringend etwas besprechen." "Ist das so?" Ihre Miene wurde schlagartig ernst. "Ja....Das ist so." Ein schwerer Seufzer verließ seine Kehle und er lies die Ess-Stäbchen, in seiner Hand, mit einer weiteren Traube frustriert sinken. "Nanu,....plötzlich so ernst...? Na denn...worüber willst Du denn sprechen?"  
  
"Dumme Frage...die kann ja auch nur von Dir kommen." "Ey...Paß auf, was Du sagst!" Er knurrte leicht erbost. "Schon gut, schon gut...Ich meinte, dass wir....das wir...also, was ich sagen will, ist.....Verdammt, Vegeta....was passiert denn nun? Wie geht es weiter?...Die Situation, in der wir uns nun befinden, ist so verwirrend. Die letzte Nacht...sie war so aufregend und ich bereue sie in keinster Weise, nicht dass Du das vielleicht denken solltest....aber,.....aber sie hat auch alles über den Haufen geworfen, unsere Beziehung zu einander völlig verändert. Ich mein, bis eben waren wir noch Freunde, aber was ist jetzt? Was ist das zwischen uns? Sind wir weiter nur Freunde, so als wäre nichts gewesen...oder sind wir Freunde, die es hin und wieder mit einander tun?...Oder...oder ist da vielleicht eine Chance, dass daraus mehr wird...könnten wir....vielleicht, ich meine nur vielleicht....könnten wir da vielleicht sogar ein Paar werden...? Oh Vegeta, da sind so viele Fragen in meine Kopf...ich bin so verwirrt...ich weiß nicht...wie ich mich verhalten soll....[A/N: bla, bla, bla.....armer Veg-Sama ^_^]"  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah er sie irritiert an...Er hatte diese Fragen von ihr befürchtet, aber nicht so früh. Oder besser gesagt...er hoffte, dass sie sich damit Zeit lassen würde, bis er selber etwas darüber hatte nachdenken und eine Antwort finden können. Denn die hatte er momentan noch nicht parat. Er wußte absolut nicht, was er ihr hätte antworten sollen....Verflucht! Warum mußten Frauen nur immer alles so kompliziert machen? Tief durchatmend faßte er einen Beschluß...er mußte Zeit gewinnen. Mit einem sexy Grinsen führte er die Weintraube , die noch immer zwischen dem asiatischem Ess-Besteck klemmte, zu ihren Lippen und ließ sie vor eben diesen ein wenig tanzen. Grade als sie danach beißen wollte, zog er sie wieder weg und führte sie langsam und breit grinsend in seinen Mund. Zuvor flüsterte er ihr was entgegen, dass sie kaum verstand, aber sie dennoch positiv erschauern ließ, da sie spürte, dass er wieder etwas unglaubliches im Schilde führte....außerdem konnte sie es in seinen Augen sehen, in denen unbändige Lust funkelte. "Laß uns später darüber reden, ja. Jetzt...will ich etwas anderes tun...."  
  
Mit diesen Worten umfaßte er ihren Kopf und lehnte sich vor zu ihr um seine Lippen gegen die ihren zu pressen. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihren Mund und reichte ihr die Traube, die er grade in seinem Mund hatte verschwinden lassen, mit seiner Zunge. Sie war leicht erschrocken darüber, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sie auf diese Weise mit dem Obst füttern würde, ging dann aber recht schnell auf sein lustvolles Spiel ein.  
  
Die hellgrüne Frucht wanderte in ihren Mündern hin und her, und bei jedem noch so kleinen Kontakt, der zwischen ihren Zungen entstand schoß ein erotisches Kribbeln durch ihrer beiden Körper. Bulma hatte mittlerweile Sein Gesicht mit einer ihrer zarten Hände umfasst und ließ sie nun verspielt seinen Hals hinunter fahren, die strammen Muskeln, die diesen säumten mit ihren Fingern nachziehend. Dann glitt ihre Hand über seinen, mit harten Muskeln bepackten, Brustkorb hin zu einen seiner Nippel, den sie zwischen ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger zu drehen begann. Eine prickelnde Welle purer Lust fuhr durch seinen Körper und er stöhnte genußvoll gegen ihren Mund, als er den Kuß zwischen ihnen vertiefte und die Weintraube nun endgültig in ihren Mund schob. Danach zog er seine Zunge langsam aus ihrer Mundhöhle zurück und schloß seine Lippen. Diese ließ er zuvor aber noch mal über die ihren gleiten, während er genüßlich die Augen schloß und ihren süßen Geschmack auf sich wirken ließ.  
  
Sie schluckte die Frucht langsam hinunter, als Vegeta eine feuchte Spur von Küssen auf ihrem Hals hinterließ und sie seinen heißen Atem spüren ließ. Bulma´s Körper spannte sich augenblicklich an, als sie seine warme Zunge an ihrem Ohrläppchen lecken fühlte, bevor er daran zu nippen begann und ihren kurvigen Körper mit den Stäbchen nachzog, die Berührungen nicht mehr als ein zartes Flüstern. Er lehnte sich vor, an dem sensiblen Fleisch hinter ihrem Ohr saugend, und hielt sie zwischen Bett und seinem Körper gefangen. Sein Spiel fortsetzend strich er mit den beiden Holzstäbchen über ihre Schultern, über ihren Bauch, wo er sie um ihren Nabel kreisen ließ, bevor er weiter ihren Körper runter wanderte, an der Außenseite ihre Schenkel entlang...An ihren Knien angekommen schob er die dünnen Stäbe zwischen ihre Beine, welche sie ohne zögern für ihn spreizte, leise und bittend vor sich hin wimmernd. Ihr war nicht klar, was er als nächstes tun würde, aber sie wollte ihn keineswegs daran hindern. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen strich er ihren straffen Schenkel hoch, unaufhaltsam ihrem Zentrum entgegen, dem Ort an dem sie ihm am meisten brauchte.  
  
Kurz bevor er sie dort berührte, hielt er inne und ließ die Stäbchen über ihren Eingang schweben. Bulma begann erneut zu wimmern, sie hatte gehofft, dass er sie damit streicheln würde, die Stäbe in sie hinein schieben, sie damit weiter foltern würde...doch statt dessen...tat er einfach nichts. Es nicht länger aushaltend, sich nach seiner Berührung sehnend, bockte sie ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen, ihn darum bittend fortzufahren.  
  
Er begrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und inhalierte tief ihren weiblichen Duft, der sein Blut in Wallungen brachte.....und es in tiefer gelegene Regionen seines Körpers rauschen ließ. "Du kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, was....". Sein heißer Atem, den er in einem Flüstern gegen ihr Ohr hauchte ließ sie schaudern....Sie wollte ihn so sehr. Wollte, dass er Dinge mit ihr tat, die so schmutzig waren, dass sie verboten gehörten...und an die sie noch nie zuvor gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn schon so lange begehrt, schon so oft hatte sie die unbändige Lust nach ihm regelrecht verzehrt gehabt...doch nach letzter Nacht....auch wenn sie es für unmöglich hielt, nach letzter Nacht, war ihr Verlangen nach ihm noch größer geworden. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern in ihrem Leben je so geil gewesen zu sein. Und das, wo er doch im Grunde kaum etwas getan hatte....Was machte er mit ihr, dass sie sich so abhängig von ihm fühlte...sich ihm bedingungslos hingab?  
  
"Ughn.....Vegeta....ich....mhpf" Ihre Worte gingen in einem harten und innigem Kuß verloren, während er sie langsam in eine kniende Position brachte. Er ließ von ihr ab, als er sie in seiner festen Umarmung drehte und sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnen ließ.  
  
Er streichelte und massierte ihre Schenkel zärtlich, sie dazu auffordernd ihre Beine zu spreizen. Ohne jegliche Form der Widerrede tat sie genau das. Sie hob ihre Beine leicht an, um sie über die seinen zu hieven und hakte sich in seinen Kniekehlen fest um sich so weit wie möglich für ihn zu öffnen.  
  
Währenddessen war seine frei Hand ihren Körper hoch gewandert und beschäftigte sich nun mit einer ihrer prallen, perfekt geformten Brüste. Er massierte sie abwechselnd sanft und grob...beides törnte sie ohne Ende an....  
  
"Vegeta....mein Prinz.....ich" Wieder einmal konnte sie ihren Satz nicht beenden...Er hatte die Stäbchen in voller Länge über ihren pochenden und vor Verlangen triefenden Eingang plaziert und fest gegen ihr sensibles Fleisch gepreßt. Nur um sie kurz darauf mit kreisenden Bewegungen und in einer folterähnlich langsamen Geschwindigkeit damit zu streicheln.  
  
Mit jedem Kreis, den er zog, rieb er das harte Material über ihre geschwollene Klitoris . Jedesmal ein heftiges Japsen von ihr erntend. Er erhöhte sein Tempo nach und nach, und ihr Japsen verwandelte sich in ein lustvolles Stöhnen und wurde schneller und schneller....lauter und lauter.  
  
"Ooooaaah.....oh jaaaaaa.....Oh Gott, ja.....ngh.....so gut....so unglaublich gut" Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich nun völlig ihrer Ekstase hingegeben, ihre Hüften seine Rhythmus anpassend. Unaufhaltsam näherte sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt. Vegeta preßte ihr keuchend harte Küsse gegen die Schulter. Er liebte die Geräusche, die sie seinetwegen machte, sie machten ihn scharf....ohne Ende scharf und hart. "Yeah, stöhn für mich Kleines, stöhn für mich...."  
  
Kurz bevor sie von ihrer sexuellen Lust übermannt und sich in einem Orgasmus fallen lassen konnte, stoppte Vegeta sein handeln und zog das zweckentfremdete Eßgerät zurück. Doch noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, schob er es vorsichtig und tief in sie hinein. Im selben Moment, wo er ihren G-Punkt streifte, explodierte sie und ihr glitschiger Körpersaft floß in Mengen die langen Stäbe entlang auf seine Hand.  
  
Triumphierend grinsend und ohne ihr eine Pause zu gönnen, streichelte er ihre inneren, nach mehr verlangenden, Wände. In abrupten Bewegungen drehte er die Stäbe in ihr umher, wurde schneller und schneller, und brachte sie in Windeseile an den Rand zum nächsten Höhepunkt. "So ist es richtig....stöhn für mich, komm für mich...ja komm für mich!" Bulma wand sich in seinem Arm, völlig übermannt von dem Vergnügen das er ihr bereitete. Sie krallte sich in seinen Schenkel fest, bohrte ihre langen Nägel in seine Haut und durchbrach diese. Ein kurzes Zischen von Schmerz war von ihm zu vernehmen, ging aber schnell in ein genußvolles Brummen über und er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit, in der er die Stäbchen in ihr umher rammte. Er griff härter nach ihrer Brust und knete sie ausgiebig und genüßlich durch, während er, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewußt zu sein, seine harte Rute gegen ihren Rücken rieb. Sein Versuch, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zu erlangen, scheiterte kläglich und so stieß er sich, gegen Bulma´s Hals stöhnend, im gleichen Rhythmus in dem er die Stäbe in ihr bewegte, den zarten Rücken seiner Chikyu-jin auf und ab. Das Zimmer war von wildem und ungehaltenen Stöhnen und Grunzen erfüllt und mit einem lautem Ausruf von Vegeta´s Namen Bulma seits und einem mächtigem Brüllen von Vegeta kehrte Stille in den Raum zurück. Das einzige was noch zu hören war, war das nach Luft ringende Keuchen der beiden Liebenden. Bulma, deren Körper noch immer bebte, genoß das Gefühl von Vegeta´s starken Armen, mit denen er sie fest an sich drückte,.....und sie erschauerte angenehm als sie fühlte wie seine klebrige Flüssigkeit langsam ihren Rücken hinunter lief. Er hingegen verfluchte sich für einen kurzen Moment dafür, dass er sich dermaßen hatte gehen lassen.....Zum Glück konnte er mehrmals hintereinander, somit hielt sich seine angebliche Katastrophe in Grenzen [A/N: Ich find nich, dass dis ne Katastrophe war....*hüstel*....ich würd´s ihm 100pro verzeihen...*räusper*]. Plötzlich drehte sich Bulma in seiner Umarmung um und grinste ihn breit an. "Du böser, böser Junge Du....Ich fürchte ich werde Dich für Deine Ungezogenheit bestrafen müssen..." Mit diesen Worten schlang sie ihre Arme um Vegeta´s Hals, welcher immer noch etwas verdutzt über ihre schnelle Regenerierung und somit außerstande sich zu bewegen war, und küßte ihn Hingebungsvoll auf den Mund. Sie drückte ihn sanft aufs Bett und massierte verspielt seinen Hals und seine Schultern während er ihr Gesicht mit einer seiner kräftigen Hände umfaßte und sie fester gegen seinen Mund zog. Gleichzeitig öffnete er seine Lippen einen Spalt um ihr Einlaß zu gewähren. Das zärtliche Spiel ihrer Zungen wurde vom leisen Seufzen begleitet, dass im Mund des jeweils anderen gefangen blieb.  
  
Vegeta protestierte mit einem tiefen Knurren, als Bulma den Kuß beendete und nach Luft rang. Dann blickte sie zu ihm hinunter und brachte ihm ein gefährliches Lächeln entgegen. Er erkannte, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte und die Neugier darauf brannte tief in ihm. Um diese zu überspielen, entschied er sich, sie mit seiner typischen Macho-Tour zu necken. "Ts, sagtest Du nicht, dass Du mich für mein schlechtes Benehmen bestrafen wolltest...Aber wenn das schon alles war....." Ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter und teuflischer...sie hätte darauf wetten können, dass dieser Schuft so reagieren würde...manchmal war er doch wirklich leicht zu durchschauen....Wenn der wüßte....  
  
Sie beugte sich vor zu ihm, ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von den Seinen entfernt. Sein heißer Atem machte es ihr schwer, sich auf ihren Plan zu konzentrieren. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn erneut geküßt, seinen Mund voller Leidenschaft geplündert, so wie er es mir ihr gemacht hatte, ....aber sie verfolgte ein weitaus größeres Ziel. Und etwas Disziplin würde sich garantiert lohnen.....Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er ihren Plan in vollen Zügen genießen würde...und dass sie seinen Anblick genießen würde... 'Warte nur, mein Prinz, jetzt zahl ich Dir all die Freuden heim, die Du mir bereitet hast...'  
  
Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich, nun auf ihm sitzend, im Zimmer nach einem Hilfsmittel um. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch verstummte, als sie einen Finger auf seinen Mund legte. Vegeta schloß mit Genuß die Augen, als Bulma ihren Finger langsam über seine wohlgeformten Lippen gleiten ließ. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch er empfand den sanften Druck ihres Fingers als extrem sinnlich und erotisch....wie machte sie das nur? Es war doch nur ein Finger...'Wie weich seine Lippen doch sind....ich hätte das nie für Möglich gehalten...'  
  
Bulma´s Gesicht leuchtete auf als sie etwas fand, dass sie verwenden konnte, sie lehnte sich dem Fußboden entgegen um etwas aufzuheben. Während dieser Bewegung rutschte sie auf Vegeta´s Erektion umher, ein gequältes Stöhnen von ihm fordernd. Sie machte es einem Mann wirklich nicht leicht sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.... Stolz präsentierte sie ihm ihr Nachthemd, dass sie zwischen ihren Händen langzog. Fragend zog er die Brauen hoch. Sie wedelte herausfordernd mit dem roten Satin Stoff umher, was ihre Brüste im Takt auf und ab wippen ließ. Wie aus Reflex hob er seiner starken Hände und griff noch ihre vollen Brüsten. Er massierte sie sanft und rieb mit seinem Daumen langsame Kreise über ihre harten Nippel. Genüßlich drückte sich Bulma gegen seine warmen Hände, es tat so gut von ihm berührt zu werden, er schien ihren Körper perfekt zu kennen.....Sie war kurz davor sich ihm wieder vollständig hinzugeben und sich seinem Tun zu unterwerfen, als sie sich zurück zur Kontrolle zwang.  
  
Mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln nahm sie seine Handgelenke in ihre schmalen Hände und drückte sie sacht aufs Bett, beide je weit von ihm gestreckt. Gleichzeitig beugte sie sich wieder runter zu ihm und küßte ihn zärtlich, nachdem sie kurz, mit einem Kichern, an seiner Nasenspitze genippt hatte. Während sie seinen unvergleichlich süßen Geschmack genoß und leise gegen seinen Mund seufzte, legte sie ihr Nachthemd über seine Augen und band die Enden hinter seinem Kopf zusammen.  
  
Bulma war etwas unsicher wie er reagieren würde und wartete einen kurzen Augenblick ab um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihn nicht störte oder eventuell sogar verärgerte. Als er nichts dagegen unternahm, trennte sie sich von seinen sinnlichen Lippen, verspielt an seiner Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zerrend bevor sie sich endgültig wieder in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete. Für einen kurzen Moment hätte sie schwören können, ein zaghaftes Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel huschen zu sehen....  
  
Als nächstes griff sie nach dem schwarzen Fetzen, der vorige Nacht noch sein Shirt gewesen war und fesselte damit seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf zusammen bevor sie ihn am Bett festband. Er gab ein spielerisches Knurren von sich "Mmmm, Mondo Bondage, ja? Ich bin wirklich angenehm überrascht....das hätt ich Dir gar nicht zugetraut...." "Heißt das...Du stehst drauf?" "Ooooh...und wie." Um seinem letzten Satz mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, stöhnte er ihn mehr als er ihn sprach. "Ich wünschte ich hätte ein paar Handschellen, aber so muß das halt reichen..." "Das geht schon...ich werd mich auch nicht losreißen....versprochen....'nich,dass Handschellen mich daran hindern könnten'..." "Sooo? Das wird aber hart....sicher, dass Du das schaffst?" Sie konnte es sich nicht nehmen, ihn zu necken, sie wußte, dass sie ihn mit so einem Zweifel herausfordern und ihn so zu seinem Absoluten Limit treiben könnte..... "Laß es doch auf einen Versuch ankommen...." Er hatte sein typisches, siegessichere Vegeta-Grinsen aufgesetzt....'Wir werden sehn, mein Prinz...wir werden sehn' [A/N: Hä, hä, was denkt ihr...? Wer gewinnt dieses Matsch wohl? Na mal sehn....ich weiß es auch noch nicht....]  
  
Sie betrachtete den Mann unter ihr sorgfältig. Voller Ehrfurcht für seine schier perfekte Erscheinung ließ sie ihre hungrigen Augen über seine beeindruckende Form wandern. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen königlichen Händen über die kraftvollen Arme, mit diesem prächtigen Bizeps, über sein hübsches Gesicht, dass von seidig glänzendem, dickem, flammenartigem Haar gekrönt war.....'Ja, genau sein Haar ist wie eine Krone....die prächtigste Krone, die ich je gesehn hab...passend für den prächtigsten Prinzen überhaupt' Ihre Augen trafen seine Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren....und verführerisch durch seinem erregten Atem zum beben gebracht wurden. Sie betrachtete seinen strammen Hals und seinen kräftigen Nacken, und badete im traumhaften Anblick, den ihr seine breite Brust bot. Und dann erst dieser göttliche Bauch mit diesen ausgeprägten Wellenähnlichen Muskeln....sie könnte ihn ewig so ansehen, ewig so bewundern....würde dieser Anblick sie nicht dazu zwingen ihn mit den süßesten Foltern, die sie sich vorstellen konnte, zu bescheren.  
  
Sie legte ihre zarten Hände auf seine harte Brust und streichelte ihn in kreisförmigen, langsamen Bewegungen, woraufhin er zu schnurren begann, seinen Brustkorb stetig auf und ab hebend. Voller Faszination zog sie ein paar Narben mit ihren Fingern nach, die sich über seine Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Bauch zogen. Gerne hätte sie gewußt, wo er sie sich zugezogen hätte...welches Monster ihm eine Verletzung zufügen konnte, die Spuren hinterließ. Und dennoch...war er doch letztendlich der Sieger gewesen...er war stets so unglaublich mutig, zeigte nie Furcht, stellte sich stolz jeder Herausforderung....und kämpfte bis zum letzten. Wie stolz sie doch auf ihn war. Auf ihren Prinzen, auf ihren mächtigen Saiya-jin.  
  
Sie beugte sich vor um sanfte Küsse über die größte seiner Narben zu verteilen, die sich quer über die linke Seite seines Brustkorbes erstreckte, und fuhr sie mit ihrer warmen Zunge entlang. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr Vegeta. Ihn weiter mit feuchten Küssen übersehend schmiegte sie sich an ihn, ihren Körper fest gegen den seinen pressend. Sie knabberte leicht an seinem Hals, bevor sie seinen Körper hinunter glitt und seine harten Kurven mit ihrer Zunge nachzog.  
  
Er atmete schwer, als er sie immer weiter seinen Körper runter wandern fühlte, fühlte wie ihre Hände von seiner Brust über seinen Bauch und zu den Seiten seiner Taille strichen, ihn zärtlich liebkosten. Schon immer hatte er es gemocht, wenn er hin und wieder mal mit Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnt wurde, wenn er mal etwas entspannen, sich vom harten Alltag, in dem er stets stark sein mußte, erholen konnte. Aber noch nie hatte er so unglaublich genossen wie bei ihr...überhaupt war noch nie eine Frau dermaßen bedacht darauf ihm was gutes zu tun....eigentlich hatte ihm noch nie auch nur irgend jemand etwas gutes getan. Es wurde immer nur von ihm verlangt...nie gegönnt. Wie dankbar er für etwas Abwechslung war, '...Ich könnte mich fast daran gewöhnen.....' Unerträgliche Hitze breitete sich in seinem stählernen Körper aus als Bulma hinterhältig ihre Zunge um seinen Bauchnabel kreisen ließ und sie ihre Hände weiter um seinen Körper gleiten ließ um seinen festen Po zu streicheln. Sie kniff ihn leicht um ihn zu trietzen und schmunzelte still vor sich ihn als sich die stramme Muskelmasse seines reizenden Hinterteils zusammenzog. "Ughn..." Vegeta drehte den Kopf zur Seite als Bulma ihre lüsterne Zunge in seinen Nabel tauchte und ihn langsam leckte. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, fühlte sich an als stünde er in Flammen....was machte sie nur mit ihm? WIE stellte sie es an, das er sich so...so unbeschreiblich wehrlos und gut zugleich fühlte....? Wie....?  
  
Sie übersprang seine Mitte bewußt, hauchte ihm lediglich ihren glühend, heißen Atem gegen die sensible Spitze, brachte ihm zum scharfen einzog nach Luft, und beschäftigte sich mit den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel. Küssend, leckend, nippend, saugend, knabbernd und beißend trieb sie ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns...des Freudenwahnsinns. Sie hörte seinen ungehaltenen Atem, hörte wie er nach mehr forderte, lediglich am Klang seines wilden Keuchens.....  
  
Ihr wurde selber heiß, als sie ihn in diesem Zustand sah und hörte, sah wie er sich wand, hörte wie er leise stöhnte, versuchte seine Freudenklänge zu unterdrücken. All das, seine gesamte Erscheinung, wirkte intensiver als jedes Aphrotisieaka, ließ sie ihn mehr und mehr begehren. Wie glücklich und stolz sie doch war, dass SIE ihm diese Folter zufügen durfte...sie und keine andere. Sie war es, die ihm so nah sein durfte! [A/N: In mir steigert sich grad der Neid...]  
  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen muskulösen Schenkel und ließ sie nach oben, seiner beeindruckenden Männlichkeit entgegen streichen, machte ihn rasend vor erwartender Lust. Sie saugte hart an seinem inneren Schenkel, in unmittelbarer Nähe, seiner Basis, als sie ihn zaghaft umfaßte und begann ihn auf und ab zu streichen. Ein paar mal ließ sie ihre Hand in einer pump ähnlichen Bewegung seinen Schaft auf und ab fahren, als..."Ngh....härter...ich will´s härter....greif ihn fester...fester, nicht so zaghaft, fes-ooooaahhn......jaaaaa, oh fuck, JA!!!"  
  
Sie fürchtete ihm weh zu tun, wenn sie zu fest zugreifen würde, aber offensichtlich war sie etwas zu über vorsichtig gewesen...jetzt wo sie ihn fest umschlossen hielt, gefiel es ihm eindeutig besser...Er keuchte und stöhnte heftig vor sich hin, bäumte sich ihr entgegen, völlig unfähig sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, als sie ihre pump Geschwindigkeit erhöhte....geschweige denn willig dazu. Er verdrehte die Augen unter seiner Augenbinde als er seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken lehnte, ihr seinen Hals in voller Pracht präsentierte, mit einem langgezogenem Stöhnen untermauernd. Sich in purer Ekstase befindend, gingen mehrere heftige Rucke durch seinen Körper...fast hatte sie ihn soweit. Kurz bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte ließ sie von ihm und empfing ein gequältes und frustriertes Stöhnen ihres Prinzen.....[A/N: Oh, wie fies sie doch ist! ^^ ]  
  
Bulma legte sich neben den zitternden Vegeta und streichelte ihn zärtlich die Wange, während er versuchte seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sie spielte mit ihrer Zunge an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor sie ihm entgegen hauchte...."Siehst Du.....ich hab Dir doch gesagt, dass es hart wird...." Er brummte trotzig auf. Noch immer atmete er schwer und unkontrolliert,....sie kam sich schon fast grausam vor, ihn so unerfüllt gelassen zu haben....Fast.  
  
Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, fühlte die ausgeprägten Muskeln, die seinen ganzen Körper schmückten und ließ ihre Hand von seinem Nabel in Richtung Brust wandern, in dem sie einen Finger vor den anderen setzte. Die Muskeln, die seinen Bauch säumten, spannten sich unter der zarten Berührung ihrer Fingerkuppen abrupt an und trieben ein vergnügtes Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel....sie mochte es, wie sein Körper auf auch nur die geringste Stimulation reagierte. An seiner breiten Brust angekommen, begann sie ihn beruhigend und in kreisförmigen Bewegungen zu streicheln, was er mit einem prickelnden Schnurren erwiderte.  
  
Als er sich nach einer Weile etwas entspannt hatte und sein Atem etwas flacher geworden war, wandte sie sich von ihm ab um nach etwas, das auf dem Teewagen stand, zu greifen.  
  
Er fragte sich, was diese niederträchtige Frau wohl als nächstes mit ihm vorhatte, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, berührte etwas kühles seine Lippen.  
  
"Mund auf", befahl sie mit sanfter Stimme. Mit einem breiten Grinsen öffnete er seinen Mund mit sinnlicher Langsamkeit und hieß willkommen, womit auch immer sie ihn füttern wollte. Er vernahm den süßlichen Geschmack einer Erdbeere, die die Spitze seiner flinken Zunge berührte und umspielte sie leicht. Bulma beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, wie er der Beere, die sie ihm immer wieder entzog, nur um sie ihm gleich darauf wieder entgegen zu bringen, ehrgeizig mit seiner Zunge folgte. Nach einer Weile gab sie nach und überließ ihm die rote Beere. Während er sie schluckte, küßte sie seinen Hals hinunter und dippte ihre Zunge in die Mulde, die sich zwischen den strammen Muskelsträngen befand, ihm ein kurzes stöhnen entlockend. Eine unerträgliche Hitze bildete sich in seinem Körper, steigerte seine Lust bis ins unerträgliche, quälte ihn. Er wollte nichts sehnlichster als sich von seinen Fesseln loszureißen und sich auf sie zu stürzen, über sie herzufallen wie ein wildes Tier. Aber das wäre eine Art Niederlage, nicht wirklich eine schlimme, aber dennoch....Niederlage ist Niederlage.  
  
Noch während er diese Debatte in seinem Kopf abhielt, brachte Bulma die nächste Frucht zu seinen Lippen. Der angenehme Duft eines Pfirsichs stieg in seine Nase.....und ließ eine Idee in ihm keimen, wie er sie trotz Fesseln reizen könnte. Ein bösartiges, zugleich verflucht sexieges, Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. Er überhäufte den Pfirsich mit gehauchten Küssen und leckte mit Genuß und einem leichten Brummen über die samtige Haut[A/N: Ähm, schlagt mich...das warn doch Pfirsiche mit der samtigen Haut, oder? Oder warn es doch Aprikosen? Ich bin allergisch auf beides und hab mich deshalb seit Jahren keiner der beiden Sorten mehr genähert...Verzeiht, wenn ich da was verwechselt haben sollte. Die "Botschaft" is ohnehin die gleiche *^_^*], bevor er langsam in das saftige Obst biß und seine Lippen verführerisch darüber gleiten ließ. Er begann eifrig den Saft, der ihm entgegen floß aufzulecken, zog verspielt Kreise mit seiner Zunge durch das gelbe Fruchtfleisch und knabberte Stück für Stück mehr von dem zarten Fleisch ab. Bulma wurde heiß bei diesem Anblick, der Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht wachrief...  
  
Etwas Fruchtsaft perlte sein Kinn hinunter....Bulma senkte ihren Kopf um die süße Flüssigkeit aufzulecken. An seinem Mund angekommen, ersetzte sie den Pfirsich durch ihre Lippen und Küßte ihn innig. Vegeta wollte sie fester an sich drücken, doch gefesselt geht das schlecht. Von daher hob er seinen Kopf, soweit das eben möglich war, und erwiderte ihren Kuß mit Eifer, Sehnsucht und Lust, verlangend gegen ihren Mund grunzend.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln trennte sie sich von ihm, und ermahnte ihn in einem Flüstern..."Du solltest aufhören, mich provozieren zu wollen, sonst...." "Sonst was," er hob herausfordernd eine Braue, auch wenn dies nicht Sichtbar für sie war"...sonst stürzt Du Dich auf mich und reitest mich zur Strafe wie einen wilden Hengst?....Nur zu"....mit seinem typischen Vegeta- Grinsen beendete er seinen Satz "Ich hindere Dich ganz sicher nicht."  
  
'Unglaublich! Wie dreist und unsäglich frech er ist....Na warte Freundchen!'  
  
Mit einem erhabenen Gesichtsausdruck richtete sie sich auf und blickte auf den vor sich hin grinsenden Vegeta hinab....'Oh nein! Du läßt Dich nicht von diesem Flegel provozieren....ganz egal wie sexy er auch sein mag......laß Dich nicht provozieren, bleib cool!' Sie legte den Pfirsich zurück und überlegte was sie als nächstes anstellen könnte....als sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte, grinste sie verstohlen. 'Das wird ihm seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung abverlangen...mal sehn ob Du Das durchhältst mein Prinz.....' Vegeta spürte, wie etwas warmes seine Brust berührte. Reflexartig hob er den Kopf nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder, mit einem frustrierten Grunzen, zurück aufs Kissen fallen zu lassen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ohnehin nichts sehen konnte. Er fühlte wie sich die Wärme über seinen Brustkorb schlängelte und sich dort auf angenehme Weise verteilte....'Was tut sie...?'  
  
Sie brachte ihren Zeigefinger, der mit der Substanz benetzt war, die sie über seine breite Brust verteilt hatte, zu seinem leicht geöffneten Mund und ließ ihn hinein gleiten.  
  
Wohlwollend nahm er ihn in Empfang und begann daran zu saugen und ihn mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen. Er grinste leicht, als er den Geschmack von Schoko-Rum Soße vernahm...."Spielekind...." Bulma schloß die Augen und genoß es, wie seine talentierte Zunge ihren zarten Finger anbetete, bevor sie ihn wieder zurück zog und mit der Verteilung der flüssigen Schokolade über seinen atemberaubenden Körper fortfuhr. Sie ließ die braune Flüssigkeit über seinen gesamten Oberkörper laufen, ließ sie langsam über jeden einzelnen Muskel seines Bauches kleckern..."Schmutzfink..." Voller Hingabe leckte sie seinen Körper wieder sauber, fuhr die Spur, die sie geschaffen hatte, sorgfältig nach. An einem seiner Nippel angekommen, ließ sie ihre Zunge kurz darum kreisen bevor sie hart daran zu saugen und zu nuckeln begann bis sie ihm schließlich ein paar Töne des Vergnügens entlockte und zum zweiten überging, wo sie ihre Aktion wiederholte.  
  
Vegeta´s Zehe zuckten und spannten sich an, als Folge der Spannung, die sie in ihm aufbaute, als sie weiter tiefer glitt und seinen Bauch mit der feuchten Wärme ihrer Zunge verwöhnte. Als sie ihre Zunge in seinen Nabel tauchte um diesen sauber zu schlecken, krümmte er sich mit einem Grunzen und drückte sich ihr entgegen. Zärtlich aber bestimmt drückte sie ihn mit ihren zierlichen Händen zurück aufs Bett und streichelte seinen felsenharten Bauch, während sie den letzten Rest Schokolade unter seinem Bauchnabel aufleckte. Sie wußte einfach nicht, welcher Geschmack sie mehr entzückte...der Seine oder der des Schoko-Rum´s....  
  
Den Kopf leicht anhebend sah sie zu dem, sich auf die Unterlippe beißenden Vegeta auf und grinste teuflisch. 'Er will nicht, dass ich höre, wie sehr es ihm gefällt, ja? Dann wird ich wohl noch eins drauf setzen müssen...Ich krieg schon noch Töne aus ihm raus!' "Hmmm.....Ich hab noch ein wenig davon übrig....was mach ich damit nur...?" Mit diesen, in sing-sang Ton gehaltenen, Worte drehte sie das keine Schälchen um und ließ den restlichen Inhalt über seinen pochenden Ständer tropfen. Ein überraschtes Jauchzen war seine Antwort darauf.  
  
Bulma plazierte sich zwischen seinen Beinen und streichelte seine kräftigen Schenkel, während sie ihren Kopf senkte und ihre Lippen um seine Basis schloß, bevor sie ihre Zunge hervor stieß und ihn sorgfältig sauber leckte. Ihn abwechselnd küssend und leckend, arbeitete sie langsam auf seine Spitze zu, ich immer häufiger und intensiver zum Stöhnen bringend.  
  
An seinem Gipfel angekommen entfernte sie den letzten Rest der süßen Flüssigkeit und fragte sich, wie lange er dieses Spiel wohl noch durchhalten würde, er hätte eh schon länger ausgehalten, als sie geglaubt hatte. Und ganz besonders fragte sie sich, wie lange SIE noch durchhalten würde...Sie wollte nichts mehr als ihn in sich zu fühlen. Brauchte nichts dringender.  
  
Während sie darüber nachdachte begann sie mit ihrer Zunge hart über seine Eichel hin und her zu streichen, jedes Mal ein Stöhnen von ihm erlangend, das von mal zu mal lauter und fordernder wurde. Sich in dieses Geräusch vertiefend, steigerte sie ihr Tempo und schlug nun ihre Zunge heftig auf ihm vor und zurück. Der Raum wurde nun mit seinen konstanten Lustgeräuschen erfüllt. "Ugh....genug..., GENUG!....ooooah, ST-STOOOOP!!! Ah, AAAAAAH!!!" 'Wie lange es wohl noch dauert, bis er......'  
  
Sie konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu ende denken, da sie völlig überrumpelt war, sich plötzlich unter Vegeta vorzufinden, der sich mit einem Ruck von seinen Fesseln befreit und sich seiner Augenbinde entledigt hatte, und sie nun fest auf das Bett drückte. Ein Kribbeln lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als sie die animalisch wilde Lust in seinen Augen funkeln sah, die auf ihre eigenen, ebenfalls vor Lust sprühenden, tief blauen Ozeane fixiert waren. Er atmete schwer und ungleichmäßig als er sie so anstarrte und ihr wurde klar, dass es jetzt kein zurück, kein entkommen mehr gab. Selbst wenn sie zu fliehen gewollt hätte, was sie aber weiß Gott nicht tat, würde er sie jetzt nehmen, würde sie jetzt nicht mehr davon kommen lassen. Er strahlte eine enorme, erobernde Dominanz aus, wie er so über ihr, auf allen Vieren, zwischen ihren Beinen kniend und seine Handflächen neben ihren Kopf plazierend, hockte und sie fixierte als wäre er ein hungriges Raubtier und sie die Beute, die er fixierte [A/N: Ist es denn nicht GENAU das...? Ich mein ja nur.....fehlt eigentlich nur noch der Geifer...oder Schaum vorm Mund *g*]  
  
Mit einem tiefen Grollen, das aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle hervorstieß, stürzte er sich auf sie, seinen Körper fest gegen den ihren pressend, und küßte sie gierig und voller Leidenschaft. Er stieß seine Zunge tief und hart in ihren willigen Mund und schlug sie heftig in ihr umher, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und in seinem Haar kraulte.  
  
Vegeta beendete den Kuß und ging tiefer, feuchte und harte Küsse über ihr Kinn, ihren Kiefer und ihren Hals verteilend. Bei ihrem Busen angekommen nahm er die eine ihrer Brüste zwischen seinen Zähne und biß leicht zu, bevor er hart an ihrem Nippel zu saugen begann. Sie stöhnte vergnügt auf. Er ging weiter tiefer, an ihren Bauch angekommen, ließ er die Spitze seiner feuchten Zunge kurz in ihren Nabel tauchen und hob kurz darauf seinen Kopf um sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen anzuschauen..."Jetzt wirst Du dafür büßen..."  
  
Vegeta griff nach ihren Knöcheln und hob ihre Beine an, streckte sie in die Höhe. Sich ein Stück hinunter beugend leckte er in der Kniekehle ihres rechten Beines und knabberte sacht an der dünnen Haut, brachte sie zum kichern. "Uh, das kitzelt...laß das...." Mit einem erneutem Grinse legte er sich auf sie, ihre Beine über seine Schultern geschlagen. Ihre Knie traten in Kontakt mit ihren Brüsten und sie sah ihn überrascht an..."Vegeta...W.." Ihre Worte verstummten in seinem Mund, als er sich vollständig auf sie runterbeugte und ihren zarten Körper bis zum äußersten dehnte. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, sah sie ihn flehend an "Vegeta....bitte. Ich brauch Dich....mach Liebe mit mir!" Er entgegnete ihr ein überheblich, triumphales Grinsen... "Jederzeit!" Mit diesen Worten rammte er sein steifes Glied tief in sie hinein, ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich gebend.  
  
Er startete einen harten und schnellen Rhythmus, saugte an ihrem Hals, preßte seinen heißen und schnellen Atem gegen ihre samtweiche Haut. Ihre Körper bewegten sich in völliger Harmonie, ließen beide alles um sich herum vergessen. Bulma, voller Freude und Glück vor sich hin jauchzend, schlang ihre Arme um seinen muskulösen Rücken, krallte sich in seinem festen Fleisch fest, machte ihn rasend.  
  
"Härter....bitte....härter" Vegeta ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten und rammte seinen Penis noch schneller und noch tiefer mit mehr Gewalt in sie hinein, während sie sich seinem Rhythmus anpaßte und ihr Becken fester und schneller gegen ihn rieb. Er packte sie fest an den Schultern, während sein erregtes Stöhnen von ihrem schlanken Hals gedämpft wurde. Mit jedem Stoß, den er ihr versetzte, stöhnte sie seinen Namen, bohrte ihre Nägel tiefer in seinen Rücken. Edles Saiya-jin Blut rann über die heiße Haut, die sich über seine breiten Schulterplatten erstreckte. Er liebte es, wie sein Name aus ihrem Munde klang, wie sie sich an ihn klammerte, ihn deutlich machte, wie gut er für sie war...Wie sie ihm auf wunderbare Weise den Verstand raubte.  
  
Bulma warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, heftig atmend, als er sein Gewicht etwas verlagerte um tiefer in sie eindringen zu können. Er stützte sich auf seinen rechten Arm um die Balance zu halten während er seine freie Hand über ihr rechtes Bein wandern ließ und es grade streckte, seinen Kopf dagegen lehnte. Mit jedem Stoß von ihm, fühlte sie, wie er hart gegen ihre hinterste Wand stieß, wie er ihr Innerstes streichelte und sie krallte sich im Laken fest, so das ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie schrie erneut seinen Namen als er ohne Vorwarnung sein Tempo auf eine Geschwindigkeit steigerte, die jenseits der Menschlichen Vorstellungskraft lag. Kein menschlicher Mann könnte je diese guttuende Geschwindigkeit erreichen.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH......VEGETA........." Sie griff mit einer Hand nach dem Arm, auf den er sich stützte und hielt sich daran fest, als sie fühlte wie sich in ihrem tiefsten Innersten eine Spannung sammelte, die sich jeden Moment in einer Explosion entladen könnte. Dem eigenem Höhepunkt nahe, sah er auf sie runter, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, wie ihr Körper bebte, wie er zitterte, sah was er für einen Effekt auf sie hatte, er knurrte tief und entschied sich dafür ihnen beiden Erleichterung zu gönnen. "OAHN! Das magst Du, nicht?....Das gefällt Dir...." Laut und lang stöhnend drehte er seinen Kopf zurück und legte ihn in seinen Nacken..."....und mir erst" fügte er leise zu seinem letzten Satz hinzu, bevor er seinen animalischen Instinkte freien Lauf gewährte. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihr, in die Luft gestecktes Bein und stieß mit voller Wucht in sie vor. Wieder und wieder, dem ersehnten Höhepunkt immer näher kommend.  
  
"Ughn, Ughn, OAH....OH....Majestät....ihr seit so gut.......HAH....OOOOOOOOHN!!! Oh JA...Ich...Ich komme! Eure Hoheit... AAAAHN!!!" Ein Gefühl von grenzenloser Macht stieg in ihm auf und er versenkte den Beweis seiner Männlichkeit ein letztes Mal bis zum Anschlag in ihrer warmen und feuchten Höhle. Ein lautes Brüllen erfüllte den Raum, als er seine Saat in sie entließ. Bulma spannte ihre inneren Muskeln an als sie ihr Orgasmus erfaßte und preßte auch den letzten Tropfen seines Liebessafts aus seiner grenzenlos Vergnügen spendenden Härte.  
  
Von einer Welle purer Ekstase überschwemmt, für eine Moment völlig seiner Kraft beraubt, brach er über ihr zusammen und blieb schwer atmend auf ihrem weichen Körper liegen, welcher sich perfekt seinen harten Kurven anpaßte. Bulma zitterte unter ihm, von dem Glück, dass er in ihren Körper verbreitet hatte, und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, wessen Körper ebenfalls bebte. Minuten lang lagen sie einfach so, still schweigend, sich langsam von der extremen Anspannung erholend und eng umschlungen auf dem Bett. Als Vegeta wieder seine normale Atemgeschwindigkeit wiedererlangt hatte, leckte er ihr über den Hals, bevor sich zur Seite rollte und vom Bett aufstand.  
  
Noch leicht keuchend brachte sich Bulma in eine sitzende Position und sah ihn irritiert an, wie er, ihr seinen Rücken zugewandt, seine Glieder streckte. Ihr Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf seinen äußerst knackig aussehenden Hintern, als sie sich fragte, warum er jetzt plötzlich auf gestanden wäre....und sie nicht statt dessen in seinen Armen halten würde.  
  
"Was hast Du vor?" Er schaute sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. "Zum Training gehen...was sonst. Ich hab schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet." Unvergleichlicher Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte er es wagen, so etwas zu sagen!! Vergeudet? Was bildete sich dieser Mistkerl eigentlich ein? Ihre Augen wurden glasig, von Tränen der Trauer und der Wut geflutet.  
  
"Du hast Deine Zeit also nur vergeudet, ja?" Ihre Stimme war schnippisch und klang zutiefst verletzt. "Mehr war das also nicht für Dich ja....Wie kannst Du nur...nach allem, was zwischen uns....." Sie schluchzte tief"....Aber ich hätte es ja wissen müssen, was soll man auch erwarten...von so einem...so einem selbstverliebten, überheblichen....kaltblütigen Bust..." Ihr gefluche wurde von Vegeta´s amüsiertem Gelächter unterbrochen und sie sah ihn mit wütend blitzenden Augen an....jetzt lachte er sie auch noch aus, machte sich über sie lustig.  
  
"Nun bleib doch mal locker, ey. Ja, gut, ich sagte 'Vergeudung', aber doch nicht, dass es eine Vergeudung war, mich mit Dir abgegeben zu haben. Ich meinte doch nur, dass ich eigentlich meine Zeit mit der Vorbereitung auf die Cyborgs nutzen sollte....Aber doch nicht, dass ich´s bereue. Warum kriegt ihr Frauen nur so leicht alles in den falschen Hals?" Er gluckste noch immer leicht vor sich hin, als Bulma´s Gesichtsausdruck von Zorn auf Verunsicherung wechselte. Vegeta ging auf sie zu und gab ihr, zur Versöhnung, einen zärtlichen Kuß auf den Mund. Mit ehrlichen Augen blickte er tief in die ihren " Du bist kein Spielzeug für mich...bitte denk nicht sowas von mir. Du bist mir zu wichtig, als dass ich Dich absichtlich verletzen würde" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an...Was meinte er damit? "WIE wichtig bin ich Dir?" Er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage. Statt dessen grinste er sie auf diese, für ihn typische, unwiderstehlich sexiege Art an "Aber erstmal..." Er drehte sich um und ging zum, an seine Zimmer angrenzendes, Bad, wo er eine Hand gegen den Rahmen lehnte und zurück zu ihr schaute"...erstmal wollte ich duschen. Du hast mich schließlich ganz schön eingesaut.....Krieg ich Gesellschaft?"  
  
'Kriegt er denn nie genug? Ich wußte gar nicht, was für ein Lustmolch er sein kann...Aber...wie könnte ich diesem Angebot schon widerstehen...?' Elegant rutschte sie vom Bett und sah ihn mit einem verführerischem Augenaufschlag an, während sie mit sexy Hüftschwung auf ihn zu schlenderte.  
  
Bei ihm angekommen ließ sie ihre Hände über seine breite Brust streichen, seinen Bauch hinunter und über sein sensibles Liebesorgan. Ein Schauer lief ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter, als sie fühlte wie er anfing unter der Berührung ihre Hand zu pochen und zu zucken, wie er härter wurde und sich langsam wieder anhieb. Vegeta schloß kurze Zeit die Augen und keuchte erregt auf. Sie drückte ihre weichen Kurven an seinen Körper, rieb ihre Nippel sinnlich gegen seine erhitzte Haut und beugte den Kopf vor um hingebungsvoll an seinem männlichem Kehlkopf zu nippen. Er atmete schwer und sah lustvoll auf sie hinunter, nachdem sie ihre Lippen wieder von seiner glatten Haut entfernt hatte. Mit einem verführenden Lächeln hauchte sie ihm entgegen "Also gut...aber nur wenn Du mich küßt!"  
  
Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, packte er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog ihre Lippen zu den seinen und begann sie hungrig zu verschlingen. Mit einem verlangendem Stöhnen zog schlang er seine starken Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich. "Du hinterhältiges Weibsstück!". Mit diesen Worten rammte er seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund und ging, Bulma an seinen steinharten Körper gepreßt, ins Bad, die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich zukickend.  
  
END  
  
or  
  
CONTINUE? **************************************************************************** ******** MU-HA-HA-HA!!! Naaaaa? Bin ich nicht endfies...?Gerade JETZT aufzuhören? Ja Leute, das ist mein voller ernst...das Kapitel ist wirklich zu Ende. Und es liegt bei Euch, ob ihr erfahrt was hinter dieser Tür passiert...Also, wenn Euch das interessiert....ihr wißt wo sich der "GO-Button" zur Review befindet......He, he. [Erpeeeeesuuuuung...../ Ja, ich weiß. Und?]  
  
Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass Euch das Kapitel hier einigermaßen zugesagt hat . Und mal so´ne Frage am Rande....Wie um alles in der Welt kann ein Mensch nur so was schreiben, ohne völlig im Boden zu versinken? Ich hab mich das echt öfters gefragt...aber ich bin noch da...noch bin ich nicht versunken. Das dürfte wohl der Beweis sein...Ich BIN versaut! Was soll´s....  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens etwas mehr so was wie´ne Story enthalten...die kam bis jetzt ja "etwas" kurz *hüstel*. Aber ich hab durchaus auch einen Plot geplant....  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr laßt mich fortsetzen....Jâ ne, Kamikaze 


	3. Flucht vor den Gefühlen

*vorsichtig um die Ecke luck* Ähm...Hi, da bin ich wieder...von den Toten auferstanden....Nein, mal im ernst, ich bin untröstlich! Ihr mußtet schon wieder so endlos lange warten...und das wo ich zuletzt so grausam war. Das war so wirklich nicht geplant, ich wollte wirklich schneller updaten...sonst hätt ich den Schluß des vorherigen Kapitels wohl eher etwas anders gemacht (Hätt ich?....*kurz nachdenk*...Nein, wohl eher doch nich...ich fand den Schluß gut. Gemein, aber gut). Jedenfalls tut es mir schrecklich Leid! Ich hab so schnell gemacht, wie ich konnte, aber ich hatte noch so viele andere Sachen zu tun...Ich hoffe, ihr habt mich noch nicht abgeschrieben....  
  
Ach ja...ich will allen meinen lieben Lesern ein großes Dankeschön und ein fettes Lob aussprechen, dafür dass ihr Euch die Zeit nehmt, mir hin und wieder ein paar nette Zeilen zu schreiben. Meine Leser bei mediaminer sind dafür nämlich anscheinend zu faul....*schnief*....Das ist so lieb von Euch! Ich würde mich gern persönlich bei jedem bedanken, aber, ich hatte´s ja versucht, das krieg ich doch nicht auf die Reihe...dann würde ein Update noch länger dauern...  
  
Aber genug gelabert (ich kann´s nicht lassen). Ich denke, ich laß euch jetzt in Frieden lesen. Verdient habt ihr´s. Und ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden. Ihr müßt nämlich wissen, dass mir dieses Kapitel extrem schwer fiel. Ich weiß auch net wieso, ich konnt mich einfach nie wirklich konzentrieren. Für die ersten 3 Seiten z.B. hab ich sage und schreibe EINE Woche gebraucht...ich saß imma nur vorm PC und hab den Bildschirm angestarrt, ohne eine zündende Idee zu haben....Und dann fürchte ich hab ich auch noch rumgesülzt als es zum Dialog kam...aber hoffentlich versteht man dennoch einigermaßen was ich meine....Ähm...Ich wollt die Klappe halten, gell...?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Flucht vor den Gefühlen  
  
Mit einem Zischen schoß das eiskalte Wasser aus dem Duschkopf. Als es Bulma´s vor Erregung glühende Haut berührte, zerriß ein überraschtes Quieken den Raum, das in vergnügtes Gekicher überging. Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht gegen Vegeta´s starken Hals und unterbrach ihr Gekichere nur um ihm hin und wieder ein paar feuchte Küsse in verspielter Art und Weise auf die Haut zu zaubern. In der Hoffnung, der Kälte des Wassers zu entkommen preßte sie ihre weichen Kurven fest gegen seinen perfekt modellierten Oberkörper, auf der Suche nach der Hitze, die er ausstrahlte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Brummen untermalt, legte Vegeta seinen linken Arm um Bulma und zog sie fester an sich, während er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter senkte und ihre Lippen mit den Seinen auffing, seine Zunge sanft nach vorne schob und von ihrer willigen Zungenspitze empfangen wurde. Er ließ seine Zunge tiefer in ihren Mund gleiten, während er seine rechte Hand nach dem Wärmeregler ausstreckte und die Temperatur auf eine angenehme Wärme erhöhte.  
  
Ein unterwerfendes Seufzen von sich geben schmolz sie in seinen Armen dahin. Das angenehm warme Wasser, dass sie umhüllte und beruhigend ihren Rücken hinunter floß; die erhitzte und glatte Haut von Vegeta´s muskulösem Körper, die sinnlich gegen die ihre strich; sein starker Arm der schützend um sie lag und sacht ihren oberen Rückenbereich massierte; der süß- betörende Geschmack seiner Zunge, die unaufhörlich die ihre verwöhnte; sein harter Schaft der gegen ihren Schenkel drückte...sie fühlte sich wie im Himmel, einen Himmel nur für sie beide, für sie und ihren Prinzen. Und sie wünschte sich, die Zeit könnte stehn bleiben...Seine freie Hand hatte sich ihren Weg zu Bulma´s schlanken Hals gesucht und schlich nun langsam höher um sich in ihr Haar zu wühlen und ihre Kopfhaut zu massieren, was ein kribbelndes Gefühl durch ihre Glieder rauschen ließ. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie so unter dem Wasserstrahl standen und sich gegenseitig voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe verschlangen...  
  
Mit einem Grinsen gegen ihre Lippen pressend, beendete Vegeta ihr Liebesspiel und drehte Bulma in seinen Armen, so dass seine gerippten Bauchmuskeln gegen ihr schmales Rückrad rieben und sie schwindelig werden ließ. Nachdem er noch mal Besitz ergreifend über ihren Hals geleckt hatte, begann er in langsamen, kreisförmigen Bewegungen damit, sie mit Hilfe des Massageschwammes einzuseifen. Er begann bei ihren Schultern und glitt behutsam ihren Arm hinunter, das gleiche wiederholte er nochmals bei ihrem anderen Arm, bevor er sich anderen Regionen ihres, ihm den Atem raubenden, Körper zuwandte.  
  
Ihr Atem und ihr Puls beschleunigten sich merklich, als sie fühlte, wie seine Hand langsam ihren Oberkörper hinunter glitt und sich seinen Weg durch das Tal bahnte, dass sich zwischen ihren beiden Brüsten befand. Sie spürte das hinterhältige Grinsen, welches von seinen samtweichen Lippen gegen ihren Hals gedrückt wurde, bevor er wieder damit begann ihren Hals rauf und runter zu wandern, ihn küßte, ihn mit seiner Zunge entlang fuhr, an seiner dünnen Haut knabberte und seinen heißen Atem gegen ihn hauchte. Hin und wieder belohnte sie ihn mit einem leisen Stöhnen.  
  
In aller Ruhe seifte er ihren Bauch ein, ging tiefer und tiefer, umspielte zärtlich ihren Bauchnabel, ließ sie wimmern und seufzen, bevor er sich ihren prallen, nach Berührung flehenden Brüsten widmete. Er zog langsame Kreise um ihre Rundungen und zog den Kreis von Mal zu Mal enger, bis er letztendlich bei ihren, vor Spannung erhärteten, Nippel angelangt war.  
  
Das rauhe Material des Schwammes rieb gnadenlos gegen ihre sensible Haut, auf und ab, hin und her, folterte sie auf die wohl phantastischste Art und Weise, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Bulma war völlig machtlos, diese süße Tortur, der sie von ihrem Liebhaber unterzogen wurde, raubte ihr jegliche Kraft, das einzige wozu sie noch im Stande war, war sich auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren, das seine Zärtlichkeiten in ihr auslösten....Sie japste kurz als sie fühlte, wie er sich kurz hinter ihr bewegte und sein steifes Glied, an ihren Pobacken entlang, zwischen ihre Schenkel schob, es fest gegen ihre intimste Zone preßte.  
  
Ein tiefes Grollen von sich gebend schob er seine Hüfte in Zeitlupentempo vor und zurück, ließ sein bestes Stück immer und immer wieder gegen ihre Klitoris reiben, brachte sie abrupt zum stöhnen. Er grinste teuflisch, als er fühlte, wie ihr weiblicher Saft auf sein männlichstes Körperteil floß, ihn willkommen hieß. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Körper ihn dazu aufforderte, seine mächtige Rute in ihr zu versenken, ihn zum Paarungsakt animierte, törnte ihn unwahrscheinlich an, machte ihn wild, weckte seine animalischen Instinkte. Er knabberte noch ein Mal kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen bevor er sich ihrer zweiten Brust zuwandte und wiederholte, was er zuvor schon mal getan hatte, niemals damit aufhörend, sich gegen sie zu reiben.  
  
Bulma spürte die Spannung, die sich in ihr sammelte, sie spürte, wie die Kombination von Vegeta´s Streicheleinheiten, seiner Liebkosungen und seiner glühenden Härte sie dichter und dichter an ihr Limit brachten. Sie Griff nach seiner Hand , mit der er ihre Hüfte massierte, um besseren Halt zu gewinnen, da sie das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment zusammen zuklappen. Dann lehnte sie, schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf nach hinten gegen die breite Schulter des dominanten Mannes, gab sich ihm ohne Gegenwehr hin, ließ sich völlig von ihren Gefühlen treiben.  
  
Nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie ihre Erfüllung erreichen konnte, entzog er sich ihr und ging in die Hocke, um sich ihrem tieferen Bereich zu widmen. Sie protestierte mit einem unzufriedenem Stöhnen...sie war so nah gewesen, und nun quälte sie die Unerfülltheit, die extreme Spannung, die nach wie vor ihren Körper zu zerreißen drohte. Dieser Mistkerl! "Uhn...!" Sie japste überrascht auf, als etwas feuchtwarmes die sensible Haut unmittelbar über ihrem Po berührte.  
  
Vegeta ließ seine begnadete Zunge in der Mulde, über Bulma´s wohlgeformter Rundung, kreisen, während er zärtlich ihre Schenkel einschäumte. Nach Vollendung seines Werkes, biß er ihr, spielerisch knurrend, in die rechte Hälfte ihres Hinterns und gab ihr beim aufstehen einen Klaps auf die andere Seite. Triumphierend vor sich hin grinsend griff er nach dem Duschkopf, sich gleichzeitig fest gegen ihre Rückfront pressend. Sie erwiderte den Druck, da sie ihm so nah wie nur irgend möglich sein wollte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta an der Strahleinstellung gedreht und ein harter, breiter Wasserstrahl kam nun mit voller Wucht aus dem Gerät geschossen, den er ihr, mit den Worten "Jetzt,...jetzt darfst Du", über die Brust rauschen ließ. Er lenkte den Strahl so, dass er mit voller Kraft über ihren harten Nippel schoß und wanderte dann immer von einer Seite zur anderen, steigerte ihre Erregung bis zum unerträglichen. Weiterhin die Augen geschlossen, völlig der Kontrolle über ihren Körper beraubt, gingen mehrere Rucke durch ihren Körper, jeder Ruck untermalt von einem verlangendem Stöhnen .  
  
Vegeta ließ den Duschkopf sinken, unmittelbar nachdem er seine andere Hand zwischen ihre Beine geschoben und ihre intimen Lippen gespreizt und das Zentrum ihrer Lust freigelegt hatte. Bulma schrie in purer Begeisterung als der harte Strahl auf ihren Kitzler traf und sie bog die Arme nach hinten um sich an Vegeta´s durchtrainierten, runden Po festzuhalten, was dieser wohlwollend und genüßlich stöhnend zu ließ.  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis sie kam. Ein heftiges Schütteln und Zittern ging durch ihren gesamten Körper, als sie ihren Orgasmus auslebte und das einzige was sie davor bewahrte, zu Boden zu stürzen, war Vegeta´s starker Arm, der um ihre Taille geschlungen war. Er hatte den Strahl wieder auf "Brause" gestellt und ließ das warme Wasser nun beruhigend über sie laufen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Ruhepause drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung, griff sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem, vor unbändiger Leidenschaft, glühend heißen Kuß. Sie rammte ihre Zunge tief in seine Mundhöhle und begann sofort damit die seine gierig zu verschlingen, sie schlug ihre Zunge wild hin und her, was er ihr gleich tat.  
  
Währen sie mit ihren Zungen Liebe machten, strich Bulma ihre linke Hand seine beeindruckende Brust hinab, schob sich zwischen ihrer beiden Körper, die vor Lust und Leidenschaft füreinander zu brennen schienen. Ein abruptes Stöhnen seinerseits wurde von Bulma verschluckt, als sich ihre zarte Hand fest um seine pochende Männlichkeit legte und ihn sacht auf und ab strich.  
  
"Mmh...Vegeta...." sie lächelte gegen seine geschwollenen, leicht bebenden Lippen, "er ist so enorm groß...ich kann ihn gar nicht richtig umfassen..." Sie rieb ihren Daumen kurz gegen seine pulsierende Spitze, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Sie schloß die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ihm ihren schlanken Hals darbietend und stöhnte langgezogen und verführend vor sich hin. "Und ich will dieses Geschenk Gottes in mir haben...jetzt sofort!!"  
  
Er brauchte einen Moment um sich von ihrem Hals los zu reißen...er füllte schon wieder dieses fürchterliche Verlangen, sie als die Seine zu kennzeichnen. 'Ist sie denn die Richtige...gehört sie denn wirklich zu mir? Ich darf das nicht tun, ich brauch Gewißheit.' Um seinen Kopf von diesen absolut fehl plazierten Gedanken zu befreien, schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und wand sich dann wieder seiner Chikyu-jin zu..."Interessant...was Du so willst", er flüsterte und seine Stimme klang rauh und unglaublich verführend, "ich wäre vielleicht bereit, Dir zu geben, wonach Du Dich sehnst...allerdings...müßtest Du schon was dafür tun. Von nichts kommt halt nichts...Weißt Du, was Du zu tun hast...?". Sie sah ihn verunsichert an...und schüttelte den Kopf "Nein...nicht, nicht genau..." Er grinste sie breit an bevor er sie zärtlich, aber dennoch mit diesem typischen Feuer, auf den Mund küßte, seine Lippen sinnlich über die ihren strich. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen, machte sie unfähig ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden...sie versank in diesen tiefschwarzen, geheimnisvollen Meeren. "Geh auf die Knie...und blaß mir einen!"  
  
Sie blickte ihm noch ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, bevor sie, wie in Trance, langsam vor ihm auf die Knie sank, auf den Weg nach unten eine Spur feuchter Küsse auf seinem muskulösen Körper verteilte, "Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl...Majestät...". Vegeta keuchte und verdrehte lüsternd die Augen. "Sag das noch mal!" Ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihre Mundwinkel, als sie gegen seinen Bauch hauchte. "Majestät!" "Ohn,...Ich liebe es, wenn Du das sagst...das macht mich...uhn...total an! Mach weiter damit! Ich will mehr hören!" "Eure Hoheit,.... mein erhabener Prinz..." Sie tunkte ihre Zungenspitze in seinen Nabel und ließ sie für einen Moment darin kreisen, stimulierte ihn mehr und mehr. "Ja...oah ja..." "Eure Lordschaft!"  
  
Sie kniete nun direkt vor ihm, ließ ihre Hände seine schlanke Taille und Hüfte auf und ab streichen..."Herrscher..." Bulma streckte eine Hand aus um den Rücken seiner Hand zu streicheln, die noch immer den Duschkopf fest umschlossen hielt. "Gebieter, gebt mir das..."[A/N: Merkt man eigentlich doll, dass ich ihn verehre???Öhm...] Er lockerte seinen Griff und überließ ihr besagten Gegenstand. Neugier und Lust zugleich flackerte in seinen Augen, mit denen er jeder einzelnen Bewegung ihrerseits folgte... 'Was hat sie nur vor...? Ich frage mich wofür-Oh mein Gott!' Mit einem Mal begriff er was sie in Planung hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.  
  
Sie grinste ihn wissend an, als sie seine Nervosität wahrnahm. "Wie es einem Prinzen gebührt..." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie die Einstellung wieder auf Massage und richtete den Strahl auf die Innenseite seines linken Oberschenkels, den sie langsam immer höher fuhr, ihm ein heftiges Keuchen abverlangend. Sie leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, bevor sie einen gönnenden Kuß auf die Spitze seiner Manneskraft hauchte. Es erforderte seine gesamte Selbstkontrolle, ruhig zu bleiben, doch er schluckte heftig und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er spürte, wie ihre weiche Zunge ihren Mund verlassen hatte und nun seine Eichel umkreiste. "Uhgn..." er biß sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihn tief hinein nahm, als ihre Zunge seine volle Größe entlang fuhr. Ohne Zögern begann sie sofort damit hart an ihm zu saugen, ihn gnadenlos zu lutschen. Sie ließ ihre Zunge wellenartige Bewegungen machen, ihn massieren.  
  
Zu ihm aufschauend, sah sie wie er seinen Körper zu Kontrolle und Disziplin zwang,.... vergebens. Er atmete schwer und unkontrolliert, biß die Zähne zusammen, ließ das laute Stöhnen zu einem Zischen verstummen, sein gesamter, mit perlenförmigen Wassertropfen übersäter, Körper bebte. 'Wie sexy er doch ist...aber warum quält er sich so...warum läßt er sich nicht einfach mal gehen?' Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz zu Ende gedacht, richtete sie den Wasserstrahl auf seine weiche Lustzone. "OOOOOOOAAAH!!!"  
  
Er stützte sich an den Duschwänden zu seinen Seiten ab, während sie vor ihm zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und ihn mit ihrem Mund, ihrer Zunge, dem harten Wasserstrahl bearbeitete. Er hatte die Augen nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet und blickte lustvoll auf sie hinab "Mh, ja....oah...oh ja, das...ah..das machst Du gut....so verdammt gut" Die Spannung in ihm wuchs und wuchs...und er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er das noch aushalten würde, wie lange er ihren harten und schnellen Rhythmus noch durchstehn würde.  
  
Mit einem erregten Knurren griff er nach ihrer Hand und entnahm ihr den Duschkopf, den er sogleich desinteressiert zu Boden fallen ließ. Sie wollte ihn grade aus ihrem Mund entfernen, um zu fragen, was los sei, warum er ihr den Duschkopf genommen hatte, warum er nicht wollte, dass sie so seine Säcke verwöhnte...doch bevor sie dazu kam, legte er seine beiden Hände um ihren Kopf "Schhhh...bleib schön wo Du bist...ist nur eine kleine Planänderung..." Damit begann er seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu stoßen, versenkte seinen Penis tief in ihrem Mund, um ihn dann wieder zurück zu ziehen. Die ersten Stöße waren langsam, doch bereits nach 5-6 Mal erhöhte er sein Tempo merklich. Er stöhnte laut im Takt, in welchem er seine Pracht hin und her rammte.  
  
Bulma hatte sich mittlerweile an seinen Schenkeln festgekrallt und genoß in vollen Zügen, wie er sich mit ihr vergnügte, sie stöhnte mit jedem Mal, wie sein Rohr in sie hinein schmetterte. 'Oh, dieser Mann! Dieser Mann! ...das ist so gut, so unglaublich gut...er ist so herrlich wild und ungehalten.......Gib mir mehr, Baby, gib mir mehr!'  
  
Vegeta steigerte seinen Rhythmus noch ein Stückchen mehr und legte den Kopf in Nacken, mit jedem einzelnen Stoß entwich ihm ein verlangendes Stöhnen, was von Mal zu Mal lauter wurde. Mit unbändiger Lust in den Augen sah er zu ihr hinunter, beobachtete, wie sie unterwürfig vor ihm kniete und sie ihre roten, sinnlichen Lippen fest um seinen Schwanz schlossen, den er fordernd vor und zurück rammte, sich mehr und mehr seinem Ziel nährte. Doch unmittelbar bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, zog er, unter einem qualvollen Stöhnen, Bulma von sich, verweigerte seinem Körper die ersehnte Erleichterung. Mit dem Vorhaben zu protestieren öffnete sie den Mund, doch bevor sie auch nur irgend etwas sagen konnte, fand sie sich in einem innigen Kuß und von Vegeta´s Körper gegen die Wand gepreßt wieder. Er verschlang sie, seine großen Hände wanderten über ihren gesamten Körper, sie schienen überall zu sein. "Wie sieht´s aus, Baby...bist Du bereit?" "Schon lange...ugn,...schon lange." Er vertiefte den Kuß, während er ihren sehnsüchtigen Eingang über seinen steifen Schaft plazierte und sie ihre Beine um seine Taille schlang, welche sie über seinem scharfen Po kreuzt um besser die Balance halten zu können.  
  
Sie stöhnte wild in seinem Mund, als er in sie eindrang, sie dehnte. Er wollte ihr etwas Zeit gewähren um sich ihm anzupassen, doch sie wollte nicht eine Sekunde länger warten, sie wollte ihn jetzt, jetzt sofort! Die Hände auf seine breiten Schultern legend, begann sie damit sich leicht rauf und runter zu ziehn. Ein überraschtes Grunzen war seine Antwort darauf. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden unterstützte er sie, indem er sie fest um die schmale Taille packte, half ihr, ihr Tempo zu steigern. Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen, weiterhin ihre Hüfte gegen die seine stoßend. Ihre zarten Hände glitten über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch, kratzte mit ihren langen Fingernägeln über seine weiche, makellose Haut. Sie suchte etwas Halt indem sie nach seinen Handgelenken griff. Ihr war so heiß, so entsetzlich heiß, die Hitze drohte noch ihr den Verstand zu rauben...allerdings brauchte sie den grade ohnehin nicht wirklich. "Oh Vegeta...ich...ich kann nicht mehr...Bitte...bring´s zu Ende...laß uns kommen". Mit einem lauten Knurren zerrte er sie wieder hoch, preßte ihre Körper fest aneinander, ließ seine Haut betörend gegen die ihre reiben. Ihre Lippen waren nur ein paar Millimeter voneinander entfernt, sie konnte seinen heißen Atem spüren, und er den ihren. " So sei es!" Mit diesen Worten, fand seine Zunge zurück in ihren Mund, er zog sie so fest wie möglich an sich, steigerte den Rhythmus, in dem sie sich liebten mehr und mehr. Ihre Körper schienen zu einem einzigen verschmolzen zu sein und alles um sie herum verlor jegliche Bedeutung.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kamen beide zusammen, die Schreie ihre Orgasmen blieben im Mund des anderen gefangen. Der Druck von Vegeta´s Händen auf ihren Rücken nahm zu als er kam, er wollte sie so nah wie möglich an seinem Körper haben, während sich im Höhepunkt ihrer Ekstase, ihre Fingernägel in das Fleisch über seinen Schulterblätter bohrten, frische Blutspuren ziehend. Plötzlich schwand jede Kraft aus seinen Gliedern, für ein paar Sekunden fühlte er sich schwach, er zitterte und ging zu Boden. Auf den Knien landend ließ er sich zurück fallen und lehnte sich gegen die kalten Fliesen der Wand, während sich Bulma fest an ihn schmiegte, seine Nähe suchte und zufrieden wimmernd ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Sie seufze und lächelte als sie die Augen schloß und dem langsam wieder gleichmäßigerem Schlagen seines Herzens lauschte.  
  
Vegeta seufzte und streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Rücken, während zahlreiche Gedanken durch seine Kopf schossen. Er merkte, wie ihre Haut allmählich an Wärme verlor und griff nach dem Duschkopf um ihr das warme Wasser über den Rücken laufen zu lassen, bevor sie anfing zu frieren, was sie ihm mit einem dankbarem Seufzer entgegnete. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stahl sich ein glückliches Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel, für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er tatsächlich so etwas wie Geborgenheit. Leider verschwand diese Empfindung auch genau so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Er war verwirrt, er wußte nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte....Frustriert lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Wand. Das war doch Irrsinn! Es war völlig banal. Irgendwie hatte er sich da in was verrannt. Diese ganze Situation war extrem verwirrend und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Ganze grade auf und dran war, aus dem Ruder zu laufen, irgendwie lief dieses kleine Abenteuer in eine Richtung, in der er es nicht mehr überblicken konnte, in der er die Kontrolle darüber verlor. Und mit einem Mal mußte er sich ernsthaft eine Frage stellen, ob er wollte oder nicht...war das ganze denn überhaupt je als Abenteuer geplant gewesen? Irgendein unbekanntes Gefühl verriet ihm, dass dem nicht so war....Nein! Unmöglich! Absolut unmöglich! Nie im Leben...das konnte nicht passiert sein...nicht ihm! Das ist nur ein Spiel. Gut, er mochte sie, das wollte er ja auch gar nicht leugnen, aber dennoch war es doch nur ein Spiel....oder etwa doch nicht? 'KUSO!! Jetzt versteh ich mich schon selbst nicht mehr...Das ist alles so falsch, so falsch. Was ist denn das für´ne Beziehung die wir hier führen? Ich sollte endlich einen Weg finden, das auf die Reihe zu kriegen...statt dessen bin ich unentwegt nur am vögeln...' "Scheiß Testosteron!" Er schnaubte frustriert vor sich hin...  
  
"Veggie-Chan? Was ist mit Dir?" Sie sah ihn mit diesen wunderschönen meeresblauen Augen an. In ihrem Blick war so viel Zärtlichkeit und Fürsorge. Er fühlte augenblicklich, wie er wieder schwach wurde...wie sollte er nur je diesen Augen widerstehn können? 'Es hilft nichts...es gibt nur diesen Weg. Verzeih mir, Baby'  
  
Völlig unerwartet setzte er wieder seine typisch, grimmige Miene auf, schob sie von sich und stieg aus der Dusche. "Ich muß jetzt gehen...Du findest den Weg ja allein." Mit diesen Worten nahm er sich ein Handtuch und verließ den Raum, er drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um.  
  
Völlig überrascht, verwirrt und verletzt blieb Bulma zurück, sie saß immer noch am Boden der Dusche und schaute mit leeren Blick zur Tür, durch die er sie soeben verlassen hatte. Was sollte denn das grad eben? Warum war er plötzlich wieder so schroff? Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und starrte auf den Boden, während ein paar einzelne Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Doch sie weinte nicht aus Schmerz, darüber, dass er gegangen war, die Tränen entstammten dem Schmerz den sie empfand, als sie erkennen mußte, dass er ihr noch längst nicht ihr Herz geöffnet hatte, dass er es weiterhin fest verschlossen hielt, nichts an sich ranlassen wollte. Und dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen endlich zu ihm vorgedrungen zu sein. Doch jetzt fragte sie sich, ob es ihr überhaupt je gelingen würde, oder ob es doch schon zu spät war. War er noch in der Lage zu lernen, sich zu öffnen, nachdem er sein Innerstes Jahrelang hatte verstecken und verleugnen müssen? Doch! Es mußte möglich sein, zumindest war sie ein wenig zu ihm vorgedrungen, hin und wieder wenigstens. Sie durfte jetzt nur nicht aufgeben. Sie durfte sich nicht von einem kleinen Rückschlag runterziehn lassen. Nicht um ihrer Willen und schon gar nicht um seiner Willen. "Vegeta...wie lange wird es noch dauern...bis ich Dich verstehe....und Du mir vertraust....ich tu Dir doch gar nichts..." [A/N: Oh, und ob Mädchen...und zwar mehr als tu denkst]  
  
Lustlos und gefrustet raffte sie sich auf und stakste aus der Dusche, griff nach einem Handtuch und begann sich langsam abzutrocknen, während sie zurück ins andere Zimmer schlich. Deprimiert ließ sie sich aufs Bett plumpsen. Eine ganze Weile saß sie da und starrte die Bettdecke an, bis sie letztendlich nach ihr griff, ihr Gesicht darin vergrub und den Duft tief inhalierte. Seinen Duft. Welcher sie ganz kribbelig machte. Sein Duft war so ganz speziell, so männlich, so sinnlich und so betörend. So intensiv. Sein bloßer Körpergeruch reichte aus um sie schwach werden zu lassen, und sie war der Meinung, dass sich sein verführerischer Geruch verstärken würde, sobald er sexuell aktiv wurde....Urplötzlich mußte sie lächeln..."Ts, eigentlich ´ne ganz schön miese Nummer...einen aphrotisierenden Duft abzusondern, um eine Frau ins Bett zu kriegen..." Sie atmete noch mal tief durch und verließ dann das Zimmer um nach nebenan zu dem ihrigen zu gehen, sie brauchte dringend was zum anziehn.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ungh....oah....Vegeta....aaaaahh...ngh....hah...hah, hah, hah...uh- OOOAAH!" Schwer atmend und keuchend zog Bulma ihre Hand zwischen ihren Beinen hervor. Frustriert stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und zog die Beine dicht an ihren Körper, vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien.  
  
Drei Wochen, schon ganze drei Wochen war es her gewesen, dass sie Vegeta zuletzt berührte. Vor drei Wochen hatte er das letzte Mal Liebe mit ihr gemacht...die längsten Wochen ihres Lebens. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie glaubte ihr gesamter Körper würde in Flammen stehn, sie brannte innerlich. Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seinen Berührungen, nach seinen Küssen, seinem Körper, nach allem, was er ihr gegeben hatte. Noch nie hatte sie solche Sehnsucht nach einem Mann gehabt. Es war wie er sie berührte, wie er sie streichelte, sie küßte, wie er roch und wie er schmeckte, wie er sich anfühlte.....wie er sich bewegte. Alles an ihm hatte sie in eine Sucht gestürzt, in ein Verlangen, ein Verlangen nach ihm...und sie war nicht in der Lage es zu stillen. Und von Tag zu Tag, sehnte sie sich mehr nach ihm. Sie brauchte ihn so sehr. Ihre unbefriedigten Bedürfnisse, ihre brennende Lust, war kurz davor, ihr den Verstand zu rauben. Doch sie hatte ihn in all der Zeit ja kaum gesehn gehabt.  
  
Es schien als würde er ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Er stand extrem früh auf und ging direkt in die Trainings-Kapsel, wo er sich bis spät in die Nacht aufhielt und seinen Körper bis an seine Grenzen trieb. Erst wenn er sicher war, dass alle im Haus zu Bett gegangen waren, schlich er sich ins Haus. Bulma hatte ihm immer etwas zu Essen in die Küche gestellt, was er glücklicherweise nicht ablehnte...Na ja, sein Magen zwang ihn vermutlich dazu. Ansonsten wich er ihr aus, und sollten sie sich doch mal kurz über den Weg laufen, war er mehr als kurz angebunden, dann war ein "Hi" schon viel. Sie war verzweifelt, was hatte sie denn getan, dass ihn dazu antrieb sich von ihr fern zu halten? Sie fand einfach keine Antwort, keinen Grund der für dieses ganze hin und her zwischen ihnen verantwortlich war. Aber den würde sie auch nicht finden, wenn sie weiter nur deprimiert auf ihrem Bett hocken würde, anscheinend war es an ihr, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Wenn er vor ihr wegrannte, müsse sie ihm halt hinterher rennen, wenn er nicht mit ihr reden wollte, dann würde sie halt mit ihm reden. Zumindest sah so die Theorie aus, das mit der Praxis war eine andere Sache. Aber sie mußte es versuchen, so ging es doch nicht weiter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, und im ganzen Haus war es stockfinster, als sich ein Schatten durch das Zimmer glitt. Vegeta war stets darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, und ganz besonders wollte er Bulma nicht wecken. 'Bulma...' es schmerzte in seiner Brust, als er sich an den Blick erinnerte, mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte, als er ihr zuletzt begegnet war. Ein Blick voller Schmerz und Trauer. Aber wieso ging ihm das eigentlich so nahe?  
  
"Vegeta?" Erschrocken fuhr er herum und nahm Bulma´s Umrisse, auf dem Sessel zusammen gekauert, wahr. "Ich dachte Du schläfst schon...Warum bist Du noch auf, es ist schon spät" "Ich weiß...Aber ich muß mit Dir reden!" Er atmete tief durch, bevor er auf ihre Forderung einging. Ihm war ja klar gewesen, dass er ihr nicht für immer aus dem weg gehen konnte. "Also gut...aber nicht hier. Laß uns hochgehen." "Einverstanden" Sie stand vom Sessel auf und schlenderte langsam auf ihn zu. Als sie aus dem Schatten hervortrat und ihm gegenüber stand, wanderten seine Augen ganz automatisch über ihren weiblichen Körper. Um ihre heißen Kurven befand sich ein seidener Mantel, welche phantastisch ihre Vorzüge hervorhob. Er blieb für eine Weile mit seinen Augen an ihrem tiefen Ausschnitt hängen. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt auf sie gestürzt und vernascht. Wieso zog sie sich nur immer so an, dass es ihm schwer fiel ihre Schönheit und seine Begierde für sie zu leugnen?  
  
"Ladys First" er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, welcher sie ohne weiteres nachging. Er lief direkt hinter ihr, seine Augen auf ihren sexy schwingen Hintern gerichtet, als sie die Treppe hinauf liefen. Ein gefährliches Kribbeln machte sich in seinen Fingerspitzen bemerkbar. Genau wie ein heftiges pochen in seiner Hose. 'Jetzt nicht!'  
  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen ließen sie sich nebeneinander auf dem Bett nieder. Für eine Weile saßen sie nur da ohne etwas zu sagen, suchten nach den richtigen Worten, bis es plötzlich aus Bulma heraus sprudelte. "Wieso gehst Du mir aus dem Weg?" "Tu ich doch gar nicht!" "Tust Du wohl!" "Tu ich nicht!" "Tust Du wohl" "Tu ich nicht" "Tust Du wohl!" "Tu ich nicht!" "So kommen wir nicht weiter!" "Stimmt!"  
  
Sie sahen sich mit blitzenden Augen an, bis Bulma plötzlich an fing zu kichern "Das bringt doch nichts." Seine einzige Antwort war ein scheues Lächeln. "Vegeta...", mit flehenden Augen sah sie ihn an und griff nach einer seiner Hände, welche sie dann mit ihrer beiden Hände fest umschlossen hielt, "...warum?" Er sah sie nur schweigend an, doch sie konnte in dem Flackern seiner Augen sehen, wie er nach Worten suchte.  
  
Sie hob seine Hand zu ihren Lippen und hauchte ihm sanfte Küsse auf die Fingerkuppen. "Weißt Du eigentlich, das Du sehr schöne Hände hast?" "Huh?" , er sah sie irritiert an. "Doch, wirklich," sie drehte seine Hand zwischen ihren Händen und betrachtete sie sorgfältig. Dann begann sie langsam mit ihren Fingern Kreise in seiner Handfläche zu ziehen, bevor sie jeden einzelnen seiner Finger entlang strich. "Deine Finger, sie sind so schön geformt...". Er beobachtete sie gespannt und genoß das Gefühl, das ihr kleines Spiel in ihm verursachte. Das war so unglaublich beruhigend. Und gleichzeitig spürte er ein sagenhaft erotisches Kribbeln durch seinen Körper rauschen.  
  
Er atmete schwer und schloß mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen, als sie zärtlich an seinem Handgelenk zu saugen begann und hin und wieder mit ihren Zähnen über die Pulsadern kratzte. 'Wieso empfinde ich das als so extrem erotisch? Es ist doch nur ´ne Hand?'  
  
"Bitte sprich mit mir...Wieso weist Du mich plötzlich so ab? Ich dachte...Ich dachte wir wär´n Freunde..." Er wand seine Hand aus ihrem zarten Griff und umfaßte damit ihr Gesicht, welches sie ihm dankbar entgegen lehnte und seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen fester gegen ihre Wange drückte. Sein Daumen fuhr angenehme, kleine Kreise über ihren Wangenbereich unter ihrem Auge, brachte sie zum seufzen.  
  
"Genau das ist es, was mich so verwirrt...In einem Moment bist Du grob und schroff und behandelst mich wie ein Stück Dreck und ein anderes mal beachtest Du mich nicht ein mal, und dann bist Du manchmal so lieb und zärtlich wie jetzt grade."  
  
"Ich weiß...ich bin schwierig. Aber das war ich schon immer...und ich werd es immer bleiben. Das ändert aber nichts daran, das ich Dich mag, und wir..... Freunde sind."  
  
"Aber warum gehst Du mir dann aus dem Weg?"  
  
"Um nachzudenken."  
  
"......"  
  
"Über unsere Situation. Darüber ob es richtig ist, was wir hier tun. Das fühlt sich so falsch an. So...ungewohnt."  
  
"Was meinst Du denn damit?"  
  
"Das ist alles so neu für mich. Ich kenne das nicht. Es ist das erste Mal, das ich längere Zeit auf einem Planeten bin...und das ich da auch noch...geduldet werde, sogar gut behandelt werde. Und es ist das erste Mal, dass mir etwas an jemanden liegt, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass da je jemand war, der mir nicht egal war. Deshalb fühl ich mich Dir irgendwie verpflichtet...ich weiß nur nicht in wie fern. Da sind plötzlich so viele Empfindungen und Emotionen, die mir bisher unbekannt waren, ich denke, dass ich die schon immer hatte, ich sie nur nie...entwickeln durfte. Ich war ja im Grunde ein Sklave, ich durfte mir das einfach nicht erlauben...das konnte ich mir nicht leisten....Aber jetzt ist so vieles anders...und diese schlummernden Gefühle in mir erwachen...nur kann ich damit nichts anfangen. Das ist so fremd, es.... verunsichert mich, ich kann nicht mehr logisch denken...ich weiß nicht mal mehr, was logisch ist und was nicht....ich komm mit diesen Emotionen nicht klar...ich habe nie gelernt damit umzugehn..."  
  
"Aber Du kannst es jetzt lernen...ich helfe Dir dabei...wenn Du willst"  
  
"Das...ich...aber...ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage dazu bin...Du wirst nur enttäuscht von mir sein.."  
  
"Niemals!!"  
  
"Ich verspreche aber nix"  
  
"Das ist okay. Ich hab mir auch so über einiges Gedanken gemacht...Ich hatte Angst, dass sich alles zwischen uns ändern würde...besonders nachdem Du mich ignoriert hattest....das wär schlimm gewesen, denn ich hab mich...so sehr daran gewöhnt...es ist so angenehm, Dich um mich zu haben...ich möchte das nicht mehr missen müssen....aber diese Ängste waren unbegründet. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir nach wie vor gut mit einander aus kommen, miteinander reden können. Wir sind doch weiter Freunde, nicht war?"  
  
"Ich denke schon....ts, dass Du mich überhaupt als Freund willst...ich hab so viele schlimme Dinge getan..."  
  
"Das heißt nicht, dass Du keine zweite Chance verdienst...jeder hat das recht auf einen Freund....sogar so´n Mistkerl wie Du!"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen provozierenden Blick zu, welchen er zunächst stillschweigend erwiderte.  
  
"Hm, schon klar...Du scheinst heut morgen wieder Deine "Miststück-Pillen" eingeworfen zu haben..."  
  
"Nö, meine waren alle...da hab ich mir Deine geliehn."  
  
Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur still schweigend an, versuchten ernst zu bleiben, die Stille nagte schrecklich an ihrer Beherrschung und Bulma´s Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich. Plötzlich begann Vegeta vor sich hin zu glucksen, was recht schnell von Bulma´s Gekicher zu einem lauten Lachen angestachelt wurde. Nach dem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß in seine Arme und neckte sie ein wenig mit seine Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge an ihrem Ohr.  
  
"Weißt Du was unser Vorteil ist?.....Wir sind kein Paar.....Wir brauchen uns nicht mit diesem ganzen Beziehungskram rumzuschlagen....wir können einfach so Spaß haben."  
  
"Mmh, da is was dran. Vermutlich hast Du recht"  
  
"Vermutlich? ...Nix vermutlich! Natürlich hab ich recht! Ich hab IMMER recht! Ist das klar?"  
  
Sie beachtete seinen strengen Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht, statt dessen ließ sie ihre Hand seinen Oberarm rauf und runter streichen 'Oah, dieser pralle Bizeps...Ich könnt ausrasten...'. Ihre Hand suchte sich ihren Weg über seine Schultern zu seinem Hals, wo sie ihn zärtlich zu massieren begann. Sie ließ ihre Finger über die strammen Muskelstränge gleiten, ihren Daumen über seinen Kehlkopf kreisen, ihre Handflächen über seinen gesamten Hals und Nacken streichen. Er drehte den Kopf um ihr möglichst guten Zugang zu gewähren und schnurrte genüßlich vor sich hin, während er den Griff seiner Arme um sie herum unbemerkt verstärkte. Sie wußte genau, dass er am Hals extrem empfänglich für Zärtlichkeiten war. "Is klar...Tieger"  
  
"Gut!" Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr einen Kuß auf den Mund, "Gute Nacht, Baby!", und wollte vom Bett auf stehn, als sie ihm am Handgelenk festhielt und daran hinderte. Er sah sie verdutzt an. "Geh nicht...Bleib heute Nacht hier! Bitte!" "Aber..." "Kein Problem...es gibt auch so was wie Platonische Freundschaften...Keine Beziehung, nur Sex unter Freunden. Und ich meine..." Sie strich ihm mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen, "...es ist doch nichts dabei. Wir verstehn uns gut, Du bist ein attraktiver Mann mit einem aufregenden Körper, ich eine attraktive Frau und wir harmonieren zusammen im Bett. Also,...wo ist das Problem...wenn wir Lust auf einander haben...warum nicht?"  
  
Sie striff sich den Morgenmantel von den Schulten, ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten und offenbarte ihm ihre nackte Haut. Er konnte seine hungrigen Augen nicht mehr von ihr lassen, als sie sich vor ihm auf den Rücken legte, ihre Beine einladend für ihn spreizte. "Vegeta,...bitte....ich brauche Dich so dringend....Ich brenne....oh bitte...sei gut so mir..." Während sie ihn anflehte, berührte sie selbst am ganzen Körper und wandt sich vor ihm. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen stand er vom Bett auf und riß sich die Kleidung vom Leib um sich nur kurz darauf auf sie zu legen, sie sein Gewicht spüren ließ und sie innig und leidenschaftlich küßte 'Ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht innerlich verbrennen würde'. Ohne zu zögern schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten beendete er den Kuß und beide kämpften um Luft. Mit brennender Lust in den Augen starrte er sie an..."Nur Sex?"..."Nur Sex..." Keine weitere Sekunde verschwendend glitt er ihren Körper hinunter, wild jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihre Haut küssend. Er leckte ungehalten über ihre Brüste und saugte hart an ihren steifen Nippeln, kniff sie mit seinen Zähnen.  
  
Bulma stöhnte laut und verlangend unter ihm, bäumte sich ihm entgegen, wollte ihre Hüfte gegen die seine reiben. Doch er verwehrte er dies, er hielt seinen Unterleib weit genug von ihr fern und widmete sich unbesonnen ihren Brüsten. Sie glaubte jeden Moment wahnsinnig zu werden, verlor mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über sich und ihren Körper. Ihre Finger klammerten sich um seinen Bizeps auf beiden Seiten, als ein heftiges Schütteln durch ihren Körper ging, und sie laut vor sich hin stöhnte.  
  
Er sah sie erstaunt an, als sie ihren ersten Höhepunkt hatte und unter ihm vibrierte. "Wow! Das ging aber schnell..." ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über seinen Gesicht aus, "...Soooll...soll ich weiter machen ....oder bist Du schon fertig" Sein leises Lachen machte deutlich, dass er äußerst amüsiert über sie war, normaler Weise wär sie auf ihn losgegangen, dafür dass er sie auslachte, aber dazu war sie momentan nicht im Stande...Sie krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest und zog seine Lippen zu den ihren, nur wenige Millimeter voneinander getrennt. "Untersteh Dich! Ich bin noch genauso scharf wie eben...! Wag es nicht aufzuhören!!" Sie preßte ihn fest gegen ihren Hals, den sie ihm zuvor entgegen gestreckt hatte indem sie den Kopf nach hinten verlagerte. Er wartete keine weitere Aufforderung ab und begann sofort damit ihren Hals zu lecken und zu küssen, erregt vor sich hin grunzend.  
  
"Du mußt es echt verdammt nötig haben" "Oh ja, das streit ich gar nicht hab...ugn...Ich...ugn...Hab es bitter nötig. Ich weiß nicht, was Du mit mir angestellt hast, aber...." Sie keuchte als er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zwängte und ihre Klitoris mit seinem Daumen streichelte, und gleichzeitig mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang, eine "Komm her" Bewegung mit ihnen machte. "Aber?" "...aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sterbe, wenn Du mich nicht augenblicklich in Grund und Boden vögelst! Ich halts nicht mehr aus. Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, zum ersten Mal hab ich verstanden....oooaah....oh Gott....verstanden was es heißt dauerspitz zu sein... In jeder freien Minute in der ich allein war, hab....hab....hab ich mich selbst befriedigt. Ich hoffte, so auf Erlösung...vergebens."  
  
"Uuuungh....Baby" er fuhr ihren Kieferknochen entlang und nippte an ihrem Kinn. "Hast Du Dich so sehr nach mir gesehnt?....Das wußt ich nich" "Hast Du´s Dir selbst gemacht?" Er grinste sie teuflisch an "Nein...das hab ich nicht nötig." 'Pro Tag mindestens drei Mal' [A/N: Ts, dieser Lügner] "Wie auch immer..." Sie entfernte seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen "...Komm endlich zur Sache! Ich scheiß auf´s Vorspiel! Alles was ich im Moment will ist Dein mächtiger Schwanz! Ich will Eins mit Dir sein. Nimm mich!!" "Ich nehm Dich wann immer Du willst."  
  
Mit einem einzigen, kräftigen Stoß rammte er sein hartes Glied in sie hinein und begrub sie unter seinem Körper, stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, sie er dicht zu ihren Seiten plaziert hatte. Bulma wand ihre Beine fest um seine Taille und schlang ihre Arme unter seinen Achseln durch, um seinen Oberkörper, begrub ihre langen Nägel in seinem festen Fleisch, brachte ihn zum genußvolle Knurren. Er liebte sie langsam und zärtlich, drang immer nur wenige Zentimeter in sie ein, machte sie rasend. Sie genoß seine Zärtlichkeit in vollen Zügen, während sie sich gleichzeitig nach härteren, schnelleren und tieferen Stößen von ihm sehnte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde von Stoß zu Stoß intensiver...übertönte seine Geräusche der Erregung.  
  
Er begrub sein Gesicht in der Beuge, die sich zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter befand, dämpfte sein immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen, während er tiefer in sie eindrang. Sie ergänzte seinen Rhythmus, indem sie ihre eigene Hüfte gegen die seine rieb, krallte sich mehr und mehr an ihm fest, krümmte sich und stöhnte laut und langezogen vor sich hin. Nach und nach steigerte er sein Tempo, ihre beiden Körper schaukelten in perfekter Harmonie vor und zurück, verschmolzen zu einem einzigen Individuum.  
  
"Ngh-oah...Vegeta...mehr, oh ja, mehr....gut...hah...so gut..." Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, sie wollte ihn überall berühren, ihn streicheln, ihn an seine Grenzen bringen. Sie strich ihre Finger seine Wirbelsäule entlang, seinem Po entgegen.  
  
Überrascht riß Vegeta die Augen auf, konnte das laute Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als ihre Finger über den flauschigen Punkt rieben, an dem sein Schweif früher gesessen hatte. Zu spät hatte er realisiert auf welchem Weg ihre zarten Finger gewesen waren, konnte sie nicht mehr daran hindern. Sie sah ihn kurz verblüfft an, verstand aber recht schnell, seinen schwachen Punkt entdeckt zu haben...und wie sie ihre neue Macht über ihn zu ihren Nutzen machen konnte.  
  
"So ist das also...Mh, wie gefällt Dir das? Ist das gut?" "Ungh..."Sie kreiste ihren Zeigefinger um den pelzigen Punkt, brachte ihn heftig und unkontrolliert zum stöhnen, brachte seinen Körper zum vibrieren, brachte ihn dazu schneller und schneller in sie vor zu stoßen. Ein furchtbarer Konflikt quälte ihn, auf der einen Seite haßte er es unsäglich die Kontrolle zu verlieren, auf der anderen machte sie ihn grade so verdammt geil. Sie steigerte sein Verlangen mehr, als er es ertragen konnte. "....ngh...hör auf...laß...es..." Seine Tonfall machte alles andere, als einen überzeugenden Eindruck und so ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen hart über diese Stelle zu reiben...immer und immer wieder. Gnadenlos knetete sie seinen scheinbaren G-Punkt durch. "St-Stop...Hörst.....Du nicht....aaaaah.....OOAAAAHN"  
  
Schweiß rann über seinen ganzen Körper, brachte ihn zum glänzen. Als er mit voller Wucht in sie hinein rammte, ihren Körper durchrüttelte, ihren eigenen G-Punkt wieder und wieder mit voller Härte streifte, verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Glieder. Ihre Hände schossen zurück, klammerten sich an seine Schultern. Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken und preßte seine Lippen gegen die ihre, begann sie gierig zu verschlingen bis sie beim nächsten Stöhnen den Mund öffnete und er seine Zunge tief ihn ihre Mundhöhle tauchte, mit der Ihren verschmolz.  
  
Der Raum war durchtränkt von den Geräuschen ihres Liebesspiels, das sich mehr und mehr seinem Ende näherte. Das Bett wackelte leicht hin und her, als Vegeta den Endspurt einlegte und kraftvoll auf seiner Geliebten rumritt, die unaufhörlich seinen Namen stöhnte und nach mehr schrie. Mit einem kurzen Brüllen versenkte er sein Rohr ein letztes Mal in ihre feuchtwarmen Höhle. Seine Samen schossen in einem harten Strahl in ihre Gebärmutter, forderte ihren eigenen Höhepunkt.  
  
Er verharrte in ihr als er sich auf ihrer weichen Form niederließ, bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter, rang nach Luft. Völlig erschöpft, aber unendlich zufrieden umarmte sie ihn mit letzter Kraft und kraulte ihn leicht abwesend die schwarze Mähne. Mehrere Minuten lagen sie still so da, ließen ihre Körper zur Ruhe kommen, lauschten der Atmung des anderen.  
  
Nach einer Weile hob er den Kopf und nippte an ihren Kinn, worauf hin sie ihm ein Stück entgegen kam und sie einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuß teilten. "Bleib so..." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, sie war unsagbar müde und ihre Kraft reichte nur noch für ein leises Wimmern. Nicht mal die Augen konnte sie noch aufhalten. Sich einverstanden erklärend hauchte er ihr einen Kuß auf den Hals, bevor er sich wieder an sie schmiegte und sich ebenfalls vom Schlaf übermannen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide in einen unerschütterlichen, tiefen Schlaf verfallen waren, eng umschlungen und weiterhin vereint. Beide fühlten sich wunderbar geborgen und glücklich....  
  
END  
  
or  
  
CONTINUE?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
Hmpf...ich bin nicht zufrieden mit dem Schluß...aber was solls....Ich hab bald Ferien, 10 ½ Wochen, und ich werde die ganze Zeit über in Berlin sein, da ich da bei meiner Oma wohne und die keinen PC hat, weiß ich nicht, ob ich in der Lage sein werde in dieser Zeit upzudaten...evt. kann ich den PC meiner Freundin nutzen, wenn die in der Schule ist, aber ich weiß es halt noch nicht...Von daher wünsch ich Euch vorsichtshalber jetzt schon einen schönen Sommer....Aber wenn ich Zugang zu einem Computer kriegen sollte, werd ich mich auch während des Sommers mal melden.  
  
Ansonsten könnt ihr ja hin und wieder mal bei mediaminer.org vorbei schaun und testen ob endlich wieder Bilder angezeigt werden...dort hab ich jetzt nämlich einen kleinen Dôshinji veröffentlicht (unter dem Namen 'Kamikaze 666'), der dem Stil von CRASH sehr ähnlich ist (Und keine Sorge, meine Zeichnungen sind anständig...na ja, obwohl...vielleicht ist 'anständig' nicht ganz das richtige Wort, wenn man bedenkt, dass es Hentai ist...)....Sorry, aber Werbung muß sein *g*. Und wo ich schon bei Werbung bin...ich werd die Woche eine neue Fan-Fic posten (evt. Sogar schon morgen)...würd mich freun, wenn ihr die auch lesen würdet...und sie Euch vielleicht sogar gefällt... 


	4. Ai Shite Ru

A/N: Tja, tja...lang ist´s her.....es ist schon über ein halbes Jahr, dass ich das letzte Update hatte...Was mir entsetzlich Leid tut! Wirklich! Ich hatte ganz und gar nicht geplant gehabt, dass es so lange dauern würde, bis ich endlich weiter schreibe....aber aus verschiedenen Gründen ist es dann halt so gekommen. Verzeiht! Ich hoffe es geht beim nächsten mal schneller....Versprechen kann ich jedoch nichts. Ich hab viel zu tun v_v

Aber na ja...Ich hoffe, dass die Länge dieses Kapitels etwas entschädigend für die lange Wartezeit....Ich hab mich wirklich angestrengt und hoffe, dass es sich gelohnt hat. Diesmal gibt es nicht ganz sooo viel Sex, aber bevor hier jetzt auf mich los geht....es gibt imma noch genug ^.~ Aber den Schwerpunkt hab ich trotz allem auf die Emotionen gelegt. Allerdings nicht im schnulzigen Sinne...sondern eher dramatisch. Aber am besten ihr lest einfach ^^. 

Mein persönliches „Sorgenkind" in diesem Chapter war diese eine Szene fast zum Schluß, ich bin sicher ihr werdet wissen, welche ich meine. Ich hab mich schon seit einem halben Jahr (eigentlich ja mehr...) drauf gefreut, diese Szene zu schreiben, allerdings war dies wesentlich schwieriger als ich dachte! Aber ich hab mich wirklich angestrengt und ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen die Szene gut und überzeugend rüber zu bringen...Eigentlich glaub ich schon....aber was zählt das schon ^^° 

Ach ja…Ich schätze mal, jeder wird´s wissen, aber für die, denen der Ausdruck dennoch fremd sein sollte, „Ai Shite Ru" heißt „Ich liebe Dich" ^^ 

Außerdem möchte ich mich noch ganz, ganz doll bei P. bedanken, da sie mir einen wirklich wichtigen Teil für dieses Kapitel (zumindest von meiner Sicht aus wichtig) geliefert hat. Und mich auch wieder aufgebaut hat, als es mir schlecht ging...Vielen Dank dafür und das Du für mich da bist!! 

*******************************************************************************************************

** Ai Shite Ru!**

Gelangweilt ließ Bulma ihre Finger über die Tastatur ihres Computers wandern um hin und wieder auf eine der Tasten zu tippen, den Kopf auf der anderen Hand gestützt. Seit Stunden schon war sie nich voran gekommen, ihre Konzentration war auf dem Tiefpunkt...Eigentlich wußte sie gar nicht mehr genau, woran sie überhaupt gerade arbeitete...Sie konnte sich einfach nich darauf konzentrieren. Abwesend starte sie den Bildschirm an.....Ihr ging so vieles durch den Kopf...so vieles das sie nicht verstand und sie völlig in Anspruch nahm. Immer und immer wieder stellte sie sich die eine Frage. Diese eine, welche ihr wohl noch den Verstand rauben würde...'Wie? Wie konnte es nur je so weit kommen...?'

Mit einem Seufzer erhob sie sich vom Stuhl und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sie hatte beschlossen, es für heute aufzugeben...es führte ja doch zu nix. Als sie nach ihrer Tasse griff, die noch bis zur Hälfte mit mittlerweile kaltem Kaffe gefüllt war, fiel ihr Blick auf den Monitor und das, was sie während ihrer Gedankenabwesenheit geschrieben hatte....lediglich ein einziges Wort, ein kleines Wort, grade mal 6 Buchstaben lang....und dennoch war es grade dieses Wort, dass ihr schon so lange Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, sie zu verfolgen schien...**_Vegeta_ [A/N: Ts...wenn man bedenkt wie lange sie vor der Kiste saß und grade mal 6 Buchstaben getippt hat.....*g* Na wenn die nich von den Socken is....] **

Sie ging in die Küche, um ihre Tasse dort abzustellen. Dann ließ sie sich im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher nieder und zappte durch die zahllosen Programme. Mit einem kurzen und leisen Knurren tat sie ihre Unzufriedenheit kunnt..."Überall nur Müll!" Auf allen Sendern liefen entweder Talkshows, die zum zigsten Mal das selbe Thema durchkauten, irgendwelche hirnrissige Reallity Shows mit Leuten, die wohl unbedingt ins Fernsehn mußten oder Wiederholungen von ano dutt. Bulma kauerte sich auf die Couch, zog die Beine an sich und umklammerte sie mit den Armen. Aus dieser liegenden Position kam ihr das TV-Programm noch unsinniger vor als ohnehin schon...Aber eigentlich war das auch nicht wichtig.....

Es war nun schon mehrere Wochen her, dass sie und Vegeta sich ausgesprochen und einen Beschluß gefaßt hatten. Den Beschluß nur Freunde zu sein....wenn auch sehr..."enge" Freunde. Und das war auch gut so! Sie verstanden sich gut miteinander. Sicher, sie stritten nach wie vor ständig, schmissen sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf und schrien sich an. Aber wirklich ernst waren ihre Auseinandersetzungen nie...sie waren eher schon eine Art Hobby...oder spielerischer Machtkampf. Alles in allem herrschte ein gutes Klima zwischen ihnen und einer konnte zum anderen gehen, wenn er jemandem zum reden brauchte....Wobei es eigentlich nur Bulma war, die zu Vegeta ging, welcher dann aber auch aufmerksam zuhörte und sie wieder aufmunterte oder ihr Ratschläge gab. Er selber war weiterhin verschwiegen und das Mysterium in Person. Bulma hatte gehofft, dass wenn sie es ihm vormachen würde, er es leichter haben würde aus sich herauszukommen und sich ihr zu öffnen...aber er hielt noch immer dicht. 

Ein glückliche Lächeln huschte über ihre roten Lippen...Aber er war für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Sie konnte sich jederzeit darauf verlassen, dass er sich Zeit nehmen würde, wenn sie zu ihm kam...egal warum. Sie konnte sich auf IHN verlassen. Zumindest in diesem Punkt wies er sie nicht mehr ab. Wenigstens etwas schien sie die Mauern wohl doch durchbrochen zu haben....

Was sie aber erschreckte, war das, was sie in seiner Nähe fühlte. Wenn er da war, breitete sich immer eine wohlige Wärme in ihr aus, sie fühlte sich glücklich. Fühlte sich geborgen. Allein seine bloße Anwesenheit verlieh ihr das Gefühl von Schutz und Sicherheit. So, wie sie es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte....Und das war doch durch aus Besorgnis erregend.

Mehr noch aber das, was sie fühlte, wenn er nicht bei ihr war....Einsamkeit...und Kälte. So wie Depressionen....Und sie konnte nicht anders als an ihn zu denken...den ganzen lieben Tag lang. Daran zu denken, wie sie wieder bei ihm sein kann....wie er abends von seinem Training kommt und sie in seine starken Arme nimmt....seinen Duft....wie er sie küßt....sie berührt. Sie verbrachte den Tag im Grunde nur noch damit auf ihn zu warten....und war er nicht bei ihr, so fühlte sie sich unsicher....Das konnte doch nicht richtig sein! Es ist doch nicht normal, dass man solche Sehnsucht nach einem Freund hat....

Tief in ihrem Inneren wußte sie, dass es die Art Sehnsucht war, die man bei jemandem verspürt, den man liebt, doch wollte sie es nicht wahr haben. Sie weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass sie längst mehr von ihm wollte als nur seine Freundschaft...und Sex. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich eingestehn, sich in ihn verliebt zu haben...Und doch war das der Fall. Aber warum leugnete sie ihre Gefühle für ihn? Er war kein schlechter Kerl, so viel stand fest. Zudem sah er mehr als nur gut aus, war ein phantastischer Liebhaber und Charm hatte er auch, wenn er nur wollte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er clever und unglaublich stark war. Sie passten so gut zusammen...Warum es also leugnen?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage lautete Angst...Wenn sie es sich nun eingestehen und es nicht länger unterdrücken würde....was wäre dann? Wie solle sie damit fertig werden...? Wie solle sie sich dann verhalten? So wie immer? Es für sich behalten? Ihm ihre Liebe gestehen? Was wenn sie es ihm sagen würde? Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er es hinnehmen? Was wenn er sich über sie lustig machen würde? Oder gar wütend werden würde? Und was wenn er ihre Gefühle sogar erwidert? Dass er sie ebenfalls liebt? Aber wenn sie es ihm gar nicht erst sagt? Wie solle er es denn dann wissen? Vielleicht traut er sich ja nur nicht, den ersten Schritt zu machen? Und wenn er nun wirklich der eine wäre? Der Mann, auf den sie immer gehofft hatte? Der, den sie sich damals von Shen Long hatte wünschen wollen? Und ihr mit ihrem Schweigen diese Chance entginge? Aber was, wenn er sie nicht lieben sollte? Wäre es dann nicht besser, es ihm gar nicht erst zu sagen? Um somit der Schmach zu entgehen? Aber wie würde sie dann je Ruhe finden können? Wäre es nich besser zu wissen, dass er nichts weiter für sie empfindet als ewig mit dieser Unsicherheit zu leben?

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf würde bereits anfangen zu qualmen...Fragen über Fragen. Und nicht eine Antwort. Ein Labyrinth ohne Ausweg. Welchen Weg solle sie nur nehmen? 'Welcher führt mich an mein Ziel?'

„Du solltest es ihm sagen!"

Mit einem Satz fuhr sie hoch. Erschrocken darüber, so plötzlich und unerwartet aus ihren Grübeleien gerissen worden zu sein. 

Verblüfft blickte Bulma in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die nun neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß und sie freundlich anlächelte. Sie mußte wohl irgendwann ins Zimmer gekommen sein, was Bulma allerdings nicht mitbekommen zu haben schien.

„W-was meinst Du? Ich weiß nich, wovon Du redest...Wem soll ich was sagen?", eine leichte Röte breitete sich über ihre Wangen aus.

„Ach was, tu doch nich so. Du weißt was ich meine...Sag Vegeta, was Du für ihm empfindest...dass Du ihn liebst!"

Mit einem Mal wurde Bulma knallrot im Gesicht. „W-WAAAS?! W-wie um alles in der Welt kommst Du denn da drauf???? D-das is völliger Unsinn!!!" 

„Ach wirklich? Nun....warum stotterst Du denn dann? Und wirst rot wie eine Tomate?

„...."

„Dacht ich´s mir doch...Vielleicht kannst Du jedem andere etwas vormachen, aber mir nicht! Ich bin Deine Mutter. Ich sehe doch ganz genau, wie es um Dich bestellt ist ^.~ Dass Du ihn liebst, ist so offensichtlich! So wie Du ihn ansiehst...so voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit....so voller Bewunderung. Ist er nicht da, bist Du völlig antriebslos und niedergeschlagen...und ständig seufzt Du rum und siehst aus dem Fenster zur Raumkapsel. Und wenn er dann bei Dir ist, bist Du wie ausgewechselt....Du bist fröhlich und ausgelassen...Du blühst dann richtig auf"

„Ist es wirklich so offensichtlich?..." den Blick gen Boden gerichtet ballte sie die Fäuste auf ihrem Schoß, begann zu zittern..."Meinst Du....meinst Du, er hat es auch bemerkt?"

Mrs. Briefs musterte ihre Tochter einen Moment und legte dann ihre Hand auf die Ihren, mit einem liebevollem Lächeln, dass sie ihrem Kind entgegen brachte „Keine Sorge...das glaub ich nicht. Ich denke, es ist nur für mich so offensichtlich. Ich denke nicht, dass er was bemerkt hat." Mit einer sanften und beruhigen Stimme sprach sie weiter, „Aber dennoch finde ich, Du solltest es ihm sagen. Er hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass er geliebt wird!"

„Aber....aber was wenn er meine Liebe nicht erwidert? Was mach ich dann? Es stimmt, ich liebe in wirklich sehr, auch wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, wann ich mich in ihn verliebt hab...ich wollte das nicht...ich wußte, dass es alles verkommlizieren würde...Ich hab mich mit aller Kraft dagegen gewehrt, aber...das was er in mir ausgelöst hat, war stärker....Und jetzt....Ich kann mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ist, ohne ihn zu sein....und nur mit Schrecken kann ich daran denken, dass er eines Tages die Erde wieder verlassen wird...dass er mich verlassen wird. Ich will nicht, dass er geht!" Mittlerweile haben Tränen der Anspannung angefangen sich ihren Weg auf Bulma´s Wangen hinunter zu bahnen....

„Nun ja....wenn das so ist, solltest Du es ihm erst recht sagen! Denn wenn er nicht weiß, wie wichtig er Dir ist, wie sehr Du ihn brauchst, wird er erst recht gehen. Ich kann Dir zwar keine Garantie dafür geben, dass er Dich ebenfalls liebt, aber ist es nicht besser eine Enttäuschung zu erleben, aber dafür Gewissheit zu erlangen, anstatt sich ein Leben lang zu fragen, ob man sich nicht vielleicht doch die Chance seines Lebens hat entgehen lassen?"

„ Wahrscheinlich hast Du recht.....Ich werde es versuchen. Aber...ich hab solche Angst....ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren könnte...Er ist so unberechenbar" 

„Aber macht ihn das nicht grade so interessant? ^^ „

Bulma konnte das Lächeln nun nicht mehr unterdrücken...." Ja....irgendwie schon...Das ist einer der Punkte, die ihn so anziehend machen!"

„Na siehst Du ^^"

Mrs. Briefs hatte grade den Satz beendet, als die Tür nach draußen aufging und jemand mit schwerem und bestimmten Gang in den Raum trat. 

Mit einem Mal versteifte Bulma, welche sich so eben erst entspannt hatte und versuchte sich krampfhaft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Die roten Stellen, die diese in Gesicht und Augen verursacht hatten blieben aber und so versuchte sie beschämt ihr Gesicht zu verbergen.

Vegeta hatte sich ein Handtuch um den Nacken geschlagen, mit dem er sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht tupfte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, während er das tat und bemerkte nicht, wie ihn Bulma durch ihre langen Haarsträhnen hindurch beobachtete.

'Er sieht richtig süß aus wenn er so erschöpft ist....Oh Himmel hilf....was soll ich nur tun?' Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und in ihre Richtung sah, blickte sie schnell wieder zum Boden. 

Verwundert sah Vegeta zu den beiden Frauen rüber..."Was ist denn hier los? Ist was passiert? Bulma...Hast Du etwa geweint?"

Auf diese Frage hin versteiften sich Bulma´s Glieder nur noch mehr. Was solle sie ihm denn jetzt antworten? Verzweifelt und mit geweiteten Augen starrte sie den Fußboden an, so als ob sich dort die rettende Lösung befinden würde.

Seufzend stand Mrs. Briefs vom Sofa auf und lächelte dem Prinzen entgegen. „Nein, nein...es ist nichts passiert. Bulma hat sich nur etwas ungeschickt angestellt und sich die linke Hand gestoßen. Vor Schreck über den plötzlichen Schmerz kamen ihr dann die Tränen geschossen. Es ist aber nichts ernstes. ^^" Ungläubig sah Bulma zu ihrer Mutter auf... „So...Du mußt sicher Hunger haben...dann werd ich mich mal ans Essen machen. Ich laß Euch zwei Hübschen dann mal alleine...aber das ihr mir ja nichts anstellt!" Scherzhaft hob sie den Zeigefinger und bewegte ihn ermahnend hin und her. Dann verließ sie das Wohnzimmer kichernd, bekam allerdings noch ein „Wir doch nicht" von Vegeta hinterher gerufen.

Als die blonde Frau das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich Vegeta Bulma zu und sah sie mit einem breitem Grinsen an, während er auf sie zuschritt. „Das sieht Dir wieder ähnlich, Du Tolpatsch! Wolltest Du wieder mit zu viel Schwung um die Ecke rennen, ja?" Amüsiert vor sich hin glucksend ließ er sich neben sie auf der Couch nieder und griff nach ihrer Hand, welche er behutsam zu sich zog. „Laß mal sehn..." Er streichelte sanft ihre zarte Handfläche und pustete seinen warmen Atem gegen ihre Haut. „Na na, is ja nicht so schlimm...man sieht ja nich mal was...[A/N: Ja Süßer...wie auch :P]Das wird schon wieder. Kein Grund für große Krokodilstränen."

Bulma glaubte, ihr Herz würde ihr bis zum Hals pochen. Sie spürte, wie sich die Wärme in ihr ausbreitete. War es seine tiefe und sanfte Stimme, die sie so durcheinander brachte, oder die Art, wie er sich um sie kümmerte? Er konnte so lieb sein, wenn er wollte...Aber grade jetzt erschwerte er ihre Situation damit. 

„Danke...wie aufmerksam" ein leichtes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. 

„Nun ja...für so ein Lächeln tut man(n) das doch gerne!"

Vorsichtig zog Bulma ihre Hand aus der Seinigen und strich ihm über die Wange..."Du siehst erschöpft aus..."

„Bin ich auch, um ehrlich zu sein." Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte fügte er noch hinzu „Aber ich fühl mich dennoch unglaublich gut!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und drückte sie mit einem Arm fest an sich, während er mit der freien Hand wieder anfing mit ihrer „verletzten" Hand zu spielen. Langsam rieb er seine Handfläche gegen die ihre, ließ sich ihre Fingerkuppen leicht berühren, während er gleichzeitig die letzten Tränen unter ihren, vor Genuß geschlossen, Augen weg küßte und sie nach und nach wieder zur Entspannung brachte.

So war es immer. Er wirkte wie Balsam auf sie. Ganz egal, wie verspannt und nervös sie auch seien mochte...sobald er sie in seine Arme schloß, wurde sie völlig ruhig und entspannt. Er tat ihr so gut, so unglaublich gut...Mehr als ihr lieb war. Und sie wollte ihn niemals wieder hergeben. Doch war sie nicht diejenige, die darüber bestimmen konnte...oder durfte. Dafür hätte sie ihn erst einmal überhaupt besitzen müssen. Aber das tat sie nicht...

Sie fühlte, wie seine weichen Lippen über ihr feines Gesicht glitten, auf ihren Mund zusteuerten und ihren Atem erschwerte. Sich fester an ihn drückend, lehnte sie den Kopf etwas mehr in den Nacken um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren. 

Er zögerte nicht weiter und nippte kurz an ihren Lippen, bevor er seine Zunge hervor gleiten ließ und sie mit dieser leicht anstupste, um Einlaß bittend. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihren Mund und hieß ihn willkommen, indem sie die Spitze seiner Zunge zärtlich mit der ihren streichelt, sie umkreiste. Mit einem genußvollem Seufzen vertiefte er den Kuß und faltete ihre Hände. Während sie sich, anscheinend immer hungriger werdend, gegenseitig verschlangen, begann er damit sacht ihren Rücken zu streicheln. 

Minuten lang saßen sie so da, ließen ihre Zungen miteinander spielen. Irgendwann, noch immer in seine Tätigkeit vertieft, hakte er seine Hand von der ihren los, um mit dieser nach ihrem Po zu greifen. Mit einem sanften Ruck zog er sie dann noch etwas mehr zu sich, so dass ihre Beine nun, übereinander liegend, quer über das Sofa plaziert waren. Er ließ seine warme Hand von ihrem runden Po aus langsam nach oben wandern und glitt unter ihre Bluse um ihre kurvige Taille zu streicheln. Danach strich er wieder zurück, bis hinunter zu ihrem Knie, das er zärtlich etwas drückte. Nur um wieder zu ihrer Taille zu fahren. Ohne den Kuß auch nur annähernd zu unterbrechen, wiederholte er das Ganze unendliche Male. Es schien, als wolle er sie überall gleichzeitig berühren, während er sein teuflisches Spiel mit ihrer Zunge trieb.

Bulma fühlte, wie sie ihm mehr und mehr gefügig wurde, und wie es ihr gefiel unter seiner Macht dahin zu schmelzen. Freudig über das, was sie fühlte, fing sie an in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über seine rechte Brusthälfte zu streichen. Wie sie es doch liebte, dass er beim Training immer nur äußerst spärlich bekleidet war und sie somit jetzt ungehindert Zugang zu der weichen Haut seines harten Adoniskörpers hatte. Spielerisch kratzte sie ab und an leicht mit ihren langen Fingernägeln über die bronzefarbende Haut und ließ ein angenehmes Kribbel seine Wirbelsäule hinunter rauschen. 

Als er sie noch weiter mit seinen Armen umkreiste, sie weiter zusammen drückte, lehnte sie den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Wie schön es doch war, auf dieser Weise von ihm eingeschlossen zu werden. Um es sich noch etwas bequemer zu machen, drehte sie ihr Becken leicht in seine Richtung, ihre Hüfte auf übelste Weise gegen seine „verbotenste" Zone reibend. Ein leises aber erregtes Stöhnen, dass durch ihre hungrigen Lippen gedämpft wurde, war seine augenblickliche Antwort darauf. Sie konnte seine Lust spüren....spüren wie sie hart in ihre Seite bohrte. 

Ein siegreiches Schmunzeln konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen....Bevor sie langsam, ganz langsam damit begann sich gegen ihn zu reiben, ihn damit mehr und mehr erregte und ihn leise stöhnen und heftiger atmen ließ. Sie liebte es, wenn er diese Geräusche von sich gab, das hatte sie schon immer geliebt. Und sie steigerten immer ihre eigene Lust auf ihn.

Mehr und mehr steigerten sie sich in ihr lustvolles Spiel, als sie plötzlich unsanft von Mrs. Briefs gestört wurden, die sie laut rufend aus der Küche zum Essen bestellte.

Bulma zog noch mal neckisch mit ihren Zähnen an seiner Unterlippe, ließ ihn vor entzücken knurren, bevor sie ihrem Zeitvertreib endgültig ein Ende setzten. 

Noch etwas nach Luft ringend, erhob sich Bulma vom Sofa und wollte schon zur Küche schreiten, als sie sich mitten in der Bewegung noch mal umdrehte und zu Vegeta zurück ging. Sie plazierte ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen, unmittelbar vor dem Teil seiner Hose, in dem sich eine ausgeprägte Beule abzeichnete. Sich mit beiden Händen auf seiner breiten Brust abstützend beugte sie sich zu ihm vor, so das sich ihre Lippen fast trafen und sie seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte. Genau wie er den ihren.

Automatisch blickte sie an ihm herunter, ihr Blick wanderte über die muskulöse Brust, über seinen von Muskeln geriffelten Bauch bis hin zur Ausbeulung seiner Hose. Sie schluckte. Sie hatte das Gefühl durch das Material hindurch sehen zu können. Förmlich konnte sie sehen, wie er sich ihr entgegenstreckte...stolz und stark. Mit der gleichen Gier und dem selben Verlangen, dass sie sah, wenn sie ihm in die, nur für einen Spalt geöffneten, Augen blickte, durch die er sie fixierte. 

Sie spielte ein Spiel mit ihm....sie näherte sich seinen Lippen, nur um sie ihm wieder zu entziehen, sobald er ihr entgegen kam. Nach ein paar Mal, hauchte sie ihm etwas entgegen...

„Darf ich nachher zu Dir kommen und über Nacht bleiben?" Um der Frage mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, schloß sie dabei die Augen und beendete sie mit einem lang gezogenen, hingebungsvollem Stöhnen.

Ein breites, sexy Grinsen breitete sich über Vegeta´s Gesicht aus...."Meine Tür wird offen sein!"

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, spürte er, wie sich Bulma´s Lippen erneut gegen die Seinen preßten und sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund vor stoß, mit dieser eine „hier her" Bewegung vollführend um ihn so zu reizen. Ohne zögern ging er darauf ein. Er merkte noch, wie eine ihrer Hände nach unten wanderten, doch konnte er nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren.

Voller Überraschung riss er die Augen auf, als sie ihn fest ihn den Schritt faste und sein schweres Paket leicht anhob. Ein kurzes und kräftiges Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, genau wie ein plötzlicher Ruck, der seinen Körper durchzuckte, welcher sich nur Augenblicke darauf völlig entspannte. 

Ungläubig blickte er sie an. Sah wie sie ihn triumphierend angrinste und leise kicherte...Er konnte nicht fassen, was so eben geschehen war...Das konnte doch nicht sein! Völlig perplex saß er auf der Couch und versuchte das so eben geschehene zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten. Passiv nahm er entgegen, wie sie ihn lächelnd auf die Nasenspitze küßte und ihm kurz über die Wange streichelte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlenderte sie zur Küche.

Als ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren, stand er mit einem Satz auf und wollte ihr folgen. Mitten in der Bewegung stoppte er jedoch und zog eine verärgerte Fratze, fluchte unverständliches vor sich hin. Das unangenehme, klebrige Gefühl, dass sich beim Laufen zwischen seinen Beinen bemerkbar machte, brachte ihn zu dem Entschluß, vor dem Essen erst einmal die Kleidung zu wechseln. Weiter schimpfend verschwand er somit ins obere Stockwerk... [A/N: Gott, was bin ich gemein...Aber keine Sorge Veggie-Chan...Diese kleine „Panne" macht Deiner Beliebtheit sicher keinen Abbruch ^.~ *ihn mal kurz in Arm nehm*] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bulma genoß die angenehme Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und seufzte leise und zufrieden als sie sich enger an ihn kuschelte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet und den Arm um seine schmale Taille geschlungen. Verträumt lauschte sie den leisen Geräuschen die er beim schlafen von sich gab, wie er tief und ruhig ein und aus atmete. Sein Arm war ebenfalls um sie geschlungen, seine Hand locker auf ihrer Hüfte ruhend. Die seidige schwarze Decke umhüllte ihre beiden Körper wie ein schützender Mantel. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben und sie mußte leicht schmunzeln, als sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte...er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt und er ähnelte einem kleinen Kind, dass nicht mal einer Fliege hätte was zu leide tun können.

Glücklich lächelnd schloß sie die Augen, während sie ihm sanft über den Bauch streichelte, ein leises Seufzen von ihm erntend. Obwohl er schlief, reagierten seine Muskeln auf diesen Hauch von Berührung, indem ein Zucken durch sie fuhr. 

Bulma gähnte herzhaft und ließ sich nach und nach vom Schlaf übermannen. Obwohl sie müde war, fiel es ihr jedoch schwer einzuschlafen, zu sehr wollte sie dieses wunderbare Gefühl von Geborgenheit genießen...Und wie müde sie war...müde und unsagbar erschöpft. Es dämmerte bereits und die ersten Vögel begrüßten den Tag mit ihrem fröhlichem Gezwitscher. Und die ganze Nacht über hatte sie kein Auge zu bekommen.

Vegeta hatte ihr die ganze Nacht über nicht ein bißchen Ruhe gegönnt. Wieder und wieder hatte er sie ran genommen, ohne Gnade, wie ein wildes Tier. Aus jeder möglichen Stellung. Von Vorne, von Hinten, liegend, sitzend, hockend, kniend, stehend. Es schien als würde er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über eine Stellung machen, sondern einfach nur so drauf los rammeln. Sie hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, zwischen den Wechseln zu versuchen ihm zu entkommen. Weit kam sie allerdings nie, da er sie sofort wieder einfing, meist mit einem irren, von Lust erfülltem Lachen. Und egal in welcher Position er sie dann erwischte, stürzte er sich auf sie...bzw. in sie. Ja, er war wirklich wie ein wildes Tier, ein wildes Tier, das lediglich einem starken Instinkt folgte...ohne jede Form von Verstand. Und niemand konnte ihr weiß machen, dass das was schlechtes wär! 

~~~~etwas früher~~~~~

Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch das dunkle Zimmer, gefolgt von heftigen keuchen. Bulma krallte sich im Laken fest, und rang nach Luft. Sie wand sich und stöhnte mit heiserer Stimme. Zu viel hatte sie ihre Stimmbänder heute Nacht schon in Anspruch genommen, zu oft einen Höhepunkt kunt getan. Sie konnte die Male schon gar nicht mehr zählen, die Vegeta sie über ihr Limit gebracht hatte, nur um gleich darauf wieder von neuem anzufangen. Er wurde und wurde nicht müde, seine Lust auf sie schien unendlich, er unersättlich. Ein Zustand, der auch auf sie abfärbte...kam sie, so führte es nur dazu, dass sie mehr wollte. Und er gab ihr mehr...immer mehr. 

Seine Hände glitten über ihren gesamten Körper, es schien als wären sie überall zur gleichen Zeit. Und jeden noch so winzigen Millimeter ihrer weichen Haut, den sie berührten, schien in Flammen aufzugehn. Ein Gefühl von unbeschreiblicher Hitze erstreckte sich über ihren gesamten Körper, die brennende Lust benebelte ihre Sinne. Ganz zu schweigen von den seinen.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sie hoch und drückte sie fest an sich, während er sie kniend weiter liebte. Es war alles eins, wie er sie hoch riß, wie er seine Zunge in ihren Mund vor stoß und sie wild und leidenschaftlich, ungehalten grunzend, küßte, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, sich festklammerte...und wie er sich ungehalten und mit rasanten Rhythmus in ihr bewegte. Seine Stöße waren hart und mächtig, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass es eindeutig er war, der das Sagen hatte, das er der dominante Teil in dieser „Schlacht" war. Das Alpha-Männchen.

Bulma krallte sich in seinem wilden, schwarzen Haar fest, biß die Zähne zusammen, und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seine tiefen und schnellen Stöße. Mit jedem Mal zischte und stöhnte sie, immer lauter werdend, vor sich hin, stöhnte seinen Namen. 

Er tat es ihr gleich und gab lustvolles Stöhnen von sich, während er sie über Hals und Schultern küßte, hungrig an ihr knabberte. 

„UUUHN......AAAAH" Fast synkron warfen beide den Kopf in den Nacken, näherten sich ihrem nächsten Orgasmus. Beiden hatten die Augen fest geschlossen um sich voll und ganz auf ihre Empfindungen konzentrieren zu können. 

Um ihr mehr Halt zu geben, griff Vegeta mit einer Hand unter ihren Po und erhöhte sein Tempo erneut. Bulma´s Stimme versagte mehr und mehr, und obwohl sie nur noch so vor sich hin stöhnte und seinen Namen keuchte und schrie, so war es doch kaum noch zu hören. Um so mehr dröhnten seine Lustschrei durch das Zimmer. 

Als er nochmals tief in sie eindrang, bis zum Anschlag in ihr verschwand, kamen sie beide mit enormer Kraft. Neue Kratzer zogen sich über Vegeta´s starken Rücken, aus denen augenblicklich heißes Saiya-jin Blut floß und den anderen zahlreichen Blessuren von dieser Nacht, die sich über seinen Rücken, Schultern und Arme erstreckten, hinzugesellten. 

Mit einem tiefen Grollen versagte sein Gleichgewichtssinn für einen winzigen Augenblick und er kippte vornüber, so dass er wieder auf ihr lag.

Bulma atmete tief durch, wollte sich entspannen, als sie fühlte wie er bereits wieder damit begonnen hatte, in ihr hin und her zu stoßen, sie mit seiner starken Männlichkeit beglückte und folterte zugleich. Er war so gut...so unsagbar gut. Und nicht satt zu kriegen! Um so schlimmer war es, dass sie nicht mehr konnte. So sehr sie es auch wollte...sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kraft, der Besinnungslosigkeit nahe.

„Uhn....Ve-Vegeta....ohn...." ihre Stimme war nur noch ein zaghaftes Flüstern.

„Was ist denn Kleines? Noch irgendeinen Wunsch?" er legte noch ein Mal an Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zu, ließ sie heiser aufschreien, bevor er weiter sprach „Ist kein Problem! Das vorhin, dass es bei mir so schnell vorbei ist...war eine ganz große Ausnahme....ohn...ein dummes, kleines...oooohn....Versehn! Hugh! UHN...AH! AAAAAHN! Für Dich halt ich auch die ganze Nacht....uuuhng.....durch! Hah!" 

Kaum in der Lage zu reden, teils weil ihre Stimmbänder überlastet waren, teils weil er sie so heftig und gnadenlos durchschüttelte, versuchte Bulma dennoch, die Stimme zu erheben. „Das...das weiß ich doch, mein ...uhn....mein hübscher Prinz! Das weiß ich!! Es ist nur...ich...ahn...kann...nicht mehr!"

„Huh?", verdutzt blickte er sie an.

„Ich kann nicht mehr...", mit Tränen der Erschöpfung und einem zaghaften Lächeln Blickte sie ihm in die tiefschwarzen Augen. „Ich hab keine Kraft mehr....ich bin total k.o. Verzeih mir"

Vegeta´s Mimik veränderte sich augenblicklich. Ihre Tränen erschreckten und verwirrten ihn...er hatte sie nicht zum weinen bringen wollen! Mit einem Mal nahm er wahr, wie schwach sie mittlerweile war und dass sie der Ohnmacht nahe seien mußte. 

Seine ganze Selbstkontrolle aufbringend, beendete er seinen Liebesakt abrupt und zog sich zurück. Schwer atmend und noch immer stark erregt, ließ er sich neben sie fallen. Er stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab, während er sie mit der andern Hand zärtlich liebkoste und sie streichelte. Seine Stirn berührte die ihre, er schloß die Augen und versuchte seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Es viel im unsagbar schwer so plötzlich abzubrechen, was er noch nicht hatte abbrechen wollen. Doch er mußte aufhören....ihr zu liebe...alles andere hätte ihr nur geschadet. Und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass seine Lust so sehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, dass er nicht mehr mitbekam, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. Beinahe hätte er ihr übelst schaden können. Er begann zu zittern, es gelang ihm einfach nicht die Anspannung in seinem Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen, geschweige denn abzubauen.

Bulma hingegen hatte sich wieder gefasst. Traurig sah sie ihn an, sah wie er mit sich kämpfte. Sie wußte, dass er noch immer geil war und es tat ihr Leid. Nur ihr zuliebe hatte er aufgehört, sich den Spannungsabbau verweigert. Das war nicht fair! Nur weil sie schwächelte, durfte er keine Befriedigung erlangen? Nein...das konnte nicht sein!

Sie gab ihn einen zaghaften Kuß auf den Mund, nippte leicht an seiner Oberlippe, versuchte so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen....was ihr auch gelang. Er gab sich ihrem Kuß hin und sie verschmolzen in einem sinnlichen und zärtlichen Kuß. Langsam und intensiv streichelten sie gegenseitig ihre Zungen, schmeckten sich gegenseitig. 

Während sie sich küßten, strich Bulma eine ihrer zierlichen Hände seinen maskulinen Körper hinunter, steuerte auf sein glühendes und hartes Verlangen zu. Sie fühlte, wie er hart an ihrer Zunge saugte, als sie ihre Hand fest um ihn schloß und fühlte wie er unter dem Druck ihrer Hand pulsierte. 

Er stöhnte kurz, als sie damit begann, ihre Hand langsam seine gewaltige Länge auf und ab zu pumpen, bevor er den Kuß vertiefte und sie innig und voller Dankbarkeit für ihren Dienst verschlang.

Nach und nach erhöhte sie ihr Tempo, bis Vegeta plötzlich den Kuß löste und sich leicht zurück lehnte, intensiv stöhnend und immer noch auf den Arm gestützt.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte, die Augen fest geschlossen, den Kopf zurück gelehnt, den Mund leicht geöffnet und ununterbrochen vor sich hin keuchend. Sie bewegte ihre Hand schneller und schneller und wurde ergänzt von den heftigen Stößen seines Unterleibes. Für einem kurzen Augenblick hielt er inne, während er ein ausgiebiges Stöhnen von sich gab und seine Augen beinahe bis ganz nach hinten rollten und ihm ganz anders wurde. Dann ging ein kurzer aber heftiger Ruck durch seinen Körper, woraufhin er sich endlich entspannte.

Bulma spürte, wie die weißliche Substanz an ihrem Schenkel hinunter lief, allerdings störte es sie nicht weiter, da sie nach dieser Nacht ohnehin schon völlig verklebt und eingesudelt war. Deutlich konnte sie fühlen, wie sowohl ihre eigenen Flüssigkeiten, wie auch sein Sperma überall zwischen ihren Beinen verteilt waren und teilweise sogar bereits angetrocknet waren. Aber es störte sie nicht! Im Gegenteil....irgendwie gehörte es dazu...und sorgte mit dafür, dass sie sich wohl fühlte.

Mit einem Schnaufen legte er sich neben sie auf den Rücken und zog sie zu sich, dicht an seinen Körper, und umhüllte sie beide noch mit der Decke. Er gab ihr noch einen Kuß, bevor er von einer schlagartig auftauchenden Müdigkeit überwältigt wurde. Den Arm um seine Taille schlingend lächelte sie ihn an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Es war unglaublich beruhigend nur seinem bloßen Herzschlag zu lauschen. 

Während sie seinen leisen Geräuschen lauschte, fasste sie sich einen Entschluß. Irgendwie mußte sie wohl was an ihrer Kondition arbeiten. Denn wie solle sie sonst bei einem solchen Maraton mit ihm mithalten können? Und sie wollte mit ihm mithalten können. Sie war sich auch sicher, dass Vegeta wohl auch in Zukunft öfter solche „Testosteron-Anfälle" haben würde, bei denen er wohl am liebsten die ganze Nacht durchvögeln wolle...Und sie wolle ihm nicht nochmals einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen! Zumal sie es ja auch genossen hatte. 

Aber wie auch immer...vorher mußte sie dringend ein Gespräch mit ihm führen! Ihre Mutter hatte Recht, sie mußte es ihm sagen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel und sie sich davor fürchtete, so hatte er doch ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Zu erfahren, dass es jemanden gab, für den er das wichtigste in dieser Welt war. Und wenn sie daran dachte, dass er nur ihretwegen seine eigene Befriedigung, sein eigenes Wohl ergehen, auf der Strecke gelassen hatte, so konnte sie ihm doch nicht völlig egal sein. Zumindest konnte sie wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie ihm so wichtig war, dass er sie nicht absichtlich verletzen würde. Eine Schlußfolgerung, die ihr unglaublich viel Mut für dieses Gespräch machte....

~~~~~~Rückblick Ende~~~~~~ 

Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen und die alltäglichen Geräusche des Tages, drangen in das Zimmer. Doch weder Bulma noch Vegeta schien dies sonderlich zu stören. Beide waren in einen tiefen und ruhigen Schlaf gefallen, hielten sich eng umschlungen und erholten sich von den Anstrengungen der letzten Nacht. Es schien, als hätte eine Bombe neben ihnen einschlagen können, ohne sie zu wecken. Zumindest überhörten beide das Klopfen an der Tür, welches nach einigen Minuten mit einem resignierenden Schnaufen beendet wurde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Völlig nervös marschierte Bulma im Wohnzimmer hin und her. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich die Worte zurecht zulegen, versuchte sich auszumalen, wie seine Reaktionen aussehen könnten und versuchte sich auf alle möglichen vorzubereiten.

Warum nur war sie so panisch? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie etwas schlimmes angestellt hätte...sie wollte Vegeta doch lediglich gestehn, dass aus ihrer bloßen Zuneigung mehr geworden war. Dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie wollte ihm nur sagen, wie es um sie und ihre Gefühle für ihn bestellt war...Sie erwartete nicht mal eine Antwort von ihm, oder dass es ihm genauso ergangen war. Er sollte es nur wissen....Und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl vor dem jüngsten Gericht zu stehen und sich einem Urteil beugen zu müssen. Wieso hatte sie nur so ein ungutes Gefühl...Es gab nichts, dass sie fürchten mußte. Hatte sie sich denn ganz umsonst die Mühe gemacht, sich Stundenlang einzureden, dass nichts weiter dabei wäre? Millionen Menschen gestanden sich täglich ihre Liebe. Also warum solle sie, Bulma Briefs, das nicht hin bekommen?

Tief einatmend, schickte sie noch ein letztes Stoßgebet zum Himmel und nahm wieder Haltung an. Sie ging zum Monitor und den Kontrollschaltern und baute eine Verbindung zur Raumkapsel auf.

Kurz darauf schaltete sich die Kamera in der Kapsel ein und sendete ihr ein Bild vom Inneren. Bulma presste die Lippen aufeinander, senkte den Atem. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen, voller Faszination beobachte sie, wie er seinen Körper bei seinem Training, mit stark erhöhter Gravitation, bis an seine Grenzen brachte. Er war zu konzentriert auf seine Übungen und somit hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie der Monitor angesprungen und Bulma´s Gesicht erschienen war. 

Ihre Augen wanderten die harten Linien seines muskulösen, fast nackten Körpers entlang, der von Schweiß durchtränkt war und im schummrigen Licht glänzte. Er war grade dabei, sich zu dehnen und zu strecken, die Beweglichkeit seiner Glieder zu trainieren. Seine prallen Muskeln passten sich geschmeidig jeder Bewegung an, strafften sich, spannten sich. Teilweise waren die strammen Sehnen sichtbar, wie sie sich unter der makellosen Haut abzeichneten und seinen Bewegungen folgten. Sein Körper stand regelrecht unter Strom, füllten den Raum mit Elektrizität. Die Muskeln seines flachen Bauches zuckten unter der enormen Anspannung, sein Bizeps spiegelte deutlich seine Kraft wieder. 

Bulma´s Finger krallten sich wie von selbst in ihrem Rock fest, und sie schluckte einen vermeintlichen Brocken hinunter, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte. Sie wußte, dass sie schon wieder klitschnaß war, zu erotisch war, was sie sah. Er verbog seinen Körper in einem Ausmaß und in Richtungen, wie sie ihr extrem unnatürlich, fast schmerzhaft, vorkamen, dennoch waren seine Bewegungen flüssig und geschmeidig, wirkten beinahe wie eine Art Tanz, dem sich kein weibliches Auge verschließen konnte. Sein Gesicht, an dem kleine Schweißtropfen hinab perlten, hatte einen angestrengten und konzentrierten Ausdruck. Hin und wieder übertrug das Mikrofon ein leises gequältes Stöhnen, das Bulma den Verstand zu rauben drohte. Würde es ein Gesetz geben, dass Sex-Appeal verbieten würde, müßte Vegeta mit der wohl härtesten Strafe bei einem Verstoß dagegen rechnen! Dieser Mann war einfach der reine Sex! 

Heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd versuchte sie sich aus ihrer Träumerei zu reißen und machte mit einem kurzen Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah sie zunächst mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Nach wenigen Sekunden jedoch, verdunkelte sich seine Mimik und er blickte sie wütend an, wobei er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was ihn wütender machte...dass sie ihn störte, oder dass es ihr gelungen war ihn zu überraschen und zu erschrecken.

„Was willst Du? Siehst Du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?!", unsanft herrschte er sie an. 

„Äh...Uhm...", erschreckt über seinen Ärger, stammelte sie vor sich hin...offenbar hatte er keine besonders gute Laune..."Verzeih...ich weiß, Du magst es nicht, wenn man Dich beim Training stört..."

„Allerdings!" Sein Tonfall war scharf...scharf und gefährlich.

Unsicher, ob sie das ganze vielleicht doch verschieben sollte, blickte sie ihn aus großen, glasigen Augen an...nein, jetzt war sie schon mal dabei....wer weiß, ob sie später noch mal den Mut dafür aufbringen könnte..." Es ist nur...Ich muß dringend mit Dir reden. Es ist wirklich wichtig! Bitte....kannst Du nicht einen Moment Pause machen. Ich geb mir auch Mühe, dass es nicht so lange dauert."

Vegeta gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich, versuchte aber dennoch ruhig zu bleiben, da er die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen sah. Vielleicht war er ja doch etwas zu schroff gewesen...obwohl, wenn sie ihn störte, trotz ihres Wissens, wie wenig er das leiden konnte, war sie selber Schuld. „Ja, ja...ich komm ja schon....Fang an zu beten, dass es wirklich wichtig ist!"

Mit einem Schlag auf die Amaturen schaltete er die Gravitation wieder auf "1" und beendete die Video- und Tonübertragung.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Vegeta ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt kam und sich vor ihr aufplusterte. Sie saß vor ihm auf der Couch und sah zu ihm auf. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sie glaubte, dass er sie mit seinen schwungvoll gezogenen, dunklen Augen regelrecht durchbohren würde. Ein düsterer Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht, was ihn bedrohlich und Angst einflößend wirken ließ.... 

„Und? Was ist? Du sagtest es wäre dringend." Seine Stimme klang gereizt.

Bulma spürte wie sie mehr und mehr der Mut verließ..."Uhm...willst Du Dich nicht erst mal setzen?"

„Nein! Ich bleibe hier stehn! Wenn Dir das nicht passt...Dein Problem." 

„Ja....also die Sache ist die....Ich hab nach gedacht...."

Desinteressiert hob er eine Braue und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ve-Vegeta...hör mal...es fällt mir wirklich schwer, zu sagen, was ich Dir zu sagen habe...von daher...könntest Du bitte damit aufhören, mich so anzusehen...ich bin schon unsicher genug...Bitte" Mit flehenden Augen sah sie ihn an.

Vegeta überlegte kurz und entschloß sich dazu, sich etwas entspannter zu geben, das war aber das mindeste was er tun konnte. Er ließ die Arme für einen Moment sinken und atmete tief durch um sich zu lockern, bevor er ihr mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte, dass sie fortfahren solle und sie wieder vor der Brust verschränkte. „Leg los..."

Bulma schluckte noch mal kurz, bevor sie weiter redete, „Also...wie gesagt ,ich hab nach gedacht...Über uns...und über unsere Situation. Und es ist so, dass ich mir dabei über was im Klaren wurde...Du erinnerst Dich doch sicher an unsere Abmachung, nicht wahr? Das wir lediglich miteinander schlafen, ohne weitere Verpflichtungen eingehen zu müssen. Das wir nach wie vor nur Freunde sind, aber eben auch Sex mit einander haben....Du erinnerst Dich, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich....Noch leide ich nicht unter Alzheimer." Er sah sie mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck an, versuchte sich zusammen zu reimen worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Uhm...versteh mich nicht falsch....Ich bin nicht wirklich unglücklich mit dieser Situation. Ich bin froh jemanden zu haben, der für mich da ist und so....dass ich nicht allein bin. Und ich liebe den Sex mit Dir. Wirklich! Es ist nur....." Für einen Moment fiel ihr Blick gen Boden und sie biß sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe...letztendlich schaute sie wieder auf zu ihm...den Tränen nahe."...Ich weiß nicht ob ich das weiterhin so möchte....Es hat sich was geändert, Vegeta.....Zwischen uns hat sich was geändert. Und ich dachte wirklich, dass wir ein gutes Arrangement getroffen haben...aber auf Grund dieser Veränderung geht das so nicht mehr."

Nun war es Vegeta, der sie unsicher anblickte. Angestrengt versuchte er den Sinn ihrer Worte zu verstehn. Es hat sich was geändert? Aber was? Wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sie ihre Vereinbarung nicht mehr wollte....dann konnte es ja nur bedeuten, dass sie ihn nicht mehr mochte. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn jetzt lange genug kennen gelernt und ihre Meinung über ihn doch geändert. Es mußte so sein, es konnte nur so sein....Vermutlich würde sie ihn jetzt sogar darum bitten, sich einen andern Ort zum wohnen zu suchen, damit sie ihn nicht mehr länger ertragen müsse. Aber warum? Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, gut zu ihr zu sein...um nicht wieder auf Haß und Ablehnung zu stoßen. Auf Einsamkeit. Und doch...irgendwas mußte er wohl falsch gemacht haben....Vermutlich war er nicht dafür geschaffen, mit andern zusammen sein zu können. Er war zur Einsamkeit verdammt...nach wie vor.

Mit einem Mal, stieg Wut in ihm auf....hatte doch auch sie ihn nicht dauerhaft gewollt. Ihn belogen. Sie sagte, sie würde bei ihm bleiben, ihm helfen vertrauen zu finden....Alles nur eine Phrase! Zornig sah er auf die wieder zum Boden blickende Bulma hinab. Mit flacher Tonlage fing er an zu sprechen „Ich verstehe....ja, ich verstehe ganz genau!"

„Wirklich?" Ungläubig riß sie die Augen auf...das war anscheinend gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie gedacht hatte. Freudig lächelnd sah sie ihn an „Das trifft sich gut...ich wußte nämlich nicht, wie ich es Dir hätte sagen sollen, aber..." Entsetzt sah sie in sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht. Sie fühlte, wie es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter lief und ihr Herz drohte zu schlagen aufzuhören. 'Was...was um alles in der Welt...hat er nur?'

„Heuchlerin!"

„W-was?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine...Du hast mir gesagt, Du würdest mich mögen...und mir helfen, mich zurecht zu finden. Du hattest mir Dein Wort gegeben, mich nicht alleine zu lassen!!"

„Ja..aber..."

„SCHWEIG!!! DU BIST AUCH NICHT BESSER ALS ALLE ANDEREN!! ALL DIE, DENEN ES FREUDE MACHTE, MICH IN DIE EINSAMKEIT ZU STOßEN! DU HATTEST MIR VERSPROCHEN, DASS ICH NIE WIEDER ALLEIN SEIN MÜSSE, UND JETZT STÖßT AUCH DU MICH WEG! WAS HAB ICH GETAN? WAS HAB ICH FALSCH GEMACHT?", seine Worte dröhnten in ihren Ohren. Er brüllte so laut, dass es weh tat...und dennoch glaubte sie Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Aber...Du mißverstehst..." 

„Ach ja? Nein...das glaub ich nicht!" Mit einem Mal war seine Stimme nur noch ein leises und gefährliches Zischen, „Du sagtest doch grade, es habe sich was verändert, zwischen uns habe sich was verändert. Nun...das kann ja nur bedeuten, dass Du mich los werden willst. Am besten so schnell wie möglich, immerhin sagtest Du ja es wäre dringend."

Ungläubig schüttelte Bulma den Kopf...er hatte das vollkommen in den falschen Hals bekommen...

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, aber vermutlich war es das falsche", er ließ leicht den Kopf hängen, ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus „Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben, das richtige zu tun...Ich war froh darüber, das Du mich leiden konntest...Aber anscheinend hab ich es geschafft, dass auch Du mich haßt...."

„Ich hasse Dich doch nicht..."

„Schon gut...ich bin es gewohnt, gehaßt zu werden. Deshalb wollte ich die Nähe zu Dir nicht...ich hab gewußt, das es so enden würde....HÄTT ICH MICH DOCH BLOß NIE AUF DICH EINGELASSEN! ICH HÄTTE GEHEN SOLLEN, SOLANGE ES GING! DANN HÄTT ICH MIR DIESE DEMÜTIGUNG ERSPAREN KÖNNEN!! ICH WUßTE FRÜHER ODER SPÄTER WÜRDEST AUCH DU MICH HASSEN, ICH WUßTE...."

„VEGETA, ICH LIEBE DICH!!!!!"

Mit einem Mal war es toten Still im Raum. Vegeta blickte verdutzt in ihre Augen. Sie war nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, da sie reflexartig aufgesprungen war, als sie die Wahrheit in sein Gesicht geschrien hatte.

'Nun ist es raus...' Zitternd setzte sie sich wieder und sie atmete noch mal tief durch, bevor sie weiter sprach..."Ja...Du hast richtig gehört. Es ist wahr, meine Gefühle für Dich haben sich geändert. Aber ich hasse Dich doch nicht! Weshalb auch? Du hast mir keinen Grund gegeben! Nein...ich habe mich in Dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht wann...ich hab nur irgendwann gespürt, dass es so ist. Mein Herz rast, wenn Du bei mir bist und ich fühl mich unendlich glücklich. Aber....genau deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob es gut ist, wenn wir so weiter machen, wie bisher. Ich empfinde zu viel für Dich, um mich nur mit Dir zu vergnügen. Ich hätte so gern mehr. Ich weiß, das bricht alles, was wir vereinbart hatten, aber ich hatte damals nicht eingeplant, mich in Dich zu verlieben...Auf einmal ist alles so kompliziert..." Sie sah den noch immer verdutzt dreinblickenden Vegeta tief in die Augen und versuchte nach etwas zu suchen, dass ihr Aufschluß über das gab, was er grade dachte. „Aber...so wie Du grade reagiert hast...Du wirktest irgendwie verletzt...Kann es sein...dass Du meine Gefühle erwiderst?" Nur vorsichtig traute sie es sich, diese Frage zu stellen...."Wenn dem so wäre...würde das einiges erleichtern und..."

„Mach Dich nicht lächerlich!"

Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an..."Was?"

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie sich gegenüber standen und sich in die Augen sahen. Bulma´s fragenden, blauen Augen blickten in die ernsten, schwarzen Vegeta´s. Keiner sagte etwas und die Stille drohte Bulma in den Wahnsinn zu treiben...Und sie hatte Angst vor was immer jetzt kommen würde. 

Doch was kam, war noch schlimmer, als sie es sich hätte vorstellen können...

Zuerst war es nur ein vergnügtes Glucksen, das er von sich gab, was jedoch recht schnell in ein lautes Gelächter überging. Er stand da und lachte. Sein lachen war markerschütternd und ging durch und durch. Er hielt sich den Bauch und krümmte sich vor Lachen...bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.

Unsicher quälte sie sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, versuchte zu verstehen, was so komisch war um mit ihm lachen zu können.

Langsam beruhigte er sich und noch immer vor sich hin glucksend begann er zu sprechen „Hast Du das grad etwa ernst gemeint? Nein...so dumm kannst Du nicht sein!"

Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an...was passierte hier? Was meinte er damit?

„Ts...Du hast Dich also wirklich in mich verliebt, ja? Ist ja unglaublich! Und jetzt? Jetzt hoffst Du darauf, dass ich Dich ebenfalls liebe? Dass wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben werden? Oder vielleicht noch Kinder? Erwartest Du etwa von mir, den braven Familienvater zu spielen? Oder Dir die Welt zu Füßen zu legen? Du kannst nicht ernsthaft auch nur Ansatzweise glauben, ich würde Deine Gefühle erwidern!"

Bulma konnte die Tränen nun nicht länger zurück halten, die nun in Strömen ihre Wangen hinunter flossen. Warum? Warum tat er das?

Er baute sich immer mehr vor ihr auf, verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust und sah belustigt auf sie hinunter. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas würde sein Herz zerquetschen, mit jedem Satz den er sprach mehr...und dennoch konnte er nicht aufhören. Es war einem inneren Zwang gleich.

„Hast Du wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre fähig zu lieben? Ach ja...Du wolltest es mir ja beibringen. Tja...wie´s aussieht, ist Dir das wohl nicht geglückt. Und selbst wenn...wie kommst Du nur darauf, das ich DICH lieben würde? Huh? Ich könnte jede haben! Ja gut....Du bist in Ordnung...Und in gewisser Weise hab ich Dich auch gern....aber lieben? Denkst Du, weil wir unsern Spaß miteinander hatten, würde ich mich gleich in Dich verlieben? Pah....sicher, ich steh ohne Ende drauf, Dir Dein Hirn aus Deinem hübschen Köpfchen zu vögeln. Aber das heißt auch nur, was es ist...dass ich Dich gern ficke! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Du bist schön und kamst mir wie gerufen. Aber letztendlich war es nur Sex, Bulma! Ich hatte nie vor, Dich auszunutzen, aber auf Grund unserer Abmachung war das ja auch nicht möglich. Du warst doch einverstanden damit. Und jetzt kommst Du an und erzählst, Du würdest mich lieben. Das ist..."

Ein schallendes Geräusch hallte durch den Raum und mit einem Mal war alles still.

Vegeta stand da und rührte sich nicht. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und schaute Regungslos vor sich hin. Auf seiner Wange zeichnete sich eine rötliche Verfärbung in Form einer Handfläche ab.

„DU WIDERWÄRTIGES STÜCK DRECK!!!" Noch immer schwebte Bulma´s Hand, mit der sie ihm soeben eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, in der Luft. Wütend und unter Tränen stehend, sah sie ihn an, innerlich bebend. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MICH SO ZU BEHANDELN? MEINE GEFÜHLE DERMAßEN MIT DEN FÜßEN ZU TRETEN? Das ist dermaßen niveaulos...Warum....warum tust Du das bloß? Ich versteh Dich nicht...Ich versteh Dich einfach nicht!"

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten...weiter rührte er sich jedoch nicht.

„Vegeta....erst kriegst Du einen Anfall, weil Du glaubst, ich würde Dich nicht mehr mögen und dann...wenn ich Dir sage, dass es das genaue Gegenteil ist....spuckst Du auf mich herab...? Das macht keinen Sinn...."

„Pff...Das macht sehr wohl Sinn! Ich hab mich aufgeregt, weil ich Dich falsch verstanden hatte....was bedeutet hätte, das Du mich mit Füßen treten, mich erniedrigen würdest. Mein Vertrauen zerschlagen würdest. Das war eine Sache des Prinzips. Ich werde nicht abgelehnt!!! Ich lehne ab!! Weil nämlich ich derjenige bin, der ganz oben in der Nahrungskette steht...weil ICH der Saiya-jin no Ouji bin. Und Du trotz allem nur ein unbedeutender kleiner Mensch. Ich hätte es Dir nicht einfach durchgehen lassen können, wenn Du mich verarschst!"

„Du armer Irrer!" sacht schüttelte Bulma den Kopf und sah ihn zunächst mitleidig an. Recht schnell jedoch schlug ihre Stimmung wieder in puren Zorn um..."Das war also alles nur eine Sache des Prinzips, ja?! DU ELENDER MISTKERL!!! HAST DU EIGENTLICH EINE AHNUNG, WIE SEHR DU MICH VERLETZT HAST??? ICH DACHTE WIRKLICH, DIR LÄGE WAS AN MIR. ICH DACHTE, DASS DU WENIGSTENS ETWAS FÜR MICH ÜBRIG HÄTTEST, STATT DESSEN HAST DU MICH NUR ZUM AUFBAU DEINES EGOS BENUTZT!!!"

Schmerzhaft drangen ihre Worte zu ihm vor....Und er fragte sich, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte....Er hatte ihr doch sonst nie weh tun wollen...warum jetzt? Er wand all seine mentale Kraft auf um sich dazu zu überwinden, die Sache wieder grade zu biegen, sie wieder zu beruhigen...

„Hör mal..." Er wollte sie an den Schultern packen, doch sie schlug seine Hände weg.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN, DU ARSCH!!! WAG ES NICHT MIR ZU NAHE ZU KOMMEN!! NIE MEHR!!! UND GEH MIR BLOß AUS DEN AUGEN! ICH WILL DICH NICHT SEHN....MACH DASS DU WEG KOMMST!! UND SOLLTEST DU AUCH NUR AUF DIE IDEE KOMMEN, ZU........ACH, WIEßT DU WAS??? LECK MICH!!!!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie bitterlich weinend zur Treppe und rannte hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich einschloß.

Erzürnt darüber, dass sie ihn nicht mal hatte zu Wort kommen lassen rief er ihr noch hinterher „GERNE, MEIN PÜPPCHEN!!! GERNE!!!" Kurz darauf stampfte er wütend zurück in die Raumkapsel und verriegelte sie.

Als auch die letzte Schleuse der Tür geschlossen war, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen sie und sackte verzweifelt in sich zusammen und blieb am Boden zusammengekauert sitzen, vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen, welche er über seine, an den Körper gezogene Knie, gekreuzt hatte. 

„Was hab ich nur getan...?"

Minuten lang saß er auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert, in der Finsternis der unbeleuchteten Kapsel. Und immer und immer wieder stellte er sich die selber Frage....

Schmerzhaft wurde ihm nach und nach klar, dass er soeben den wohl schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Dass es ihm soeben erfolgreich gelungen war, eine Person, die ihm näher stand als je jemand zuvor, zu verletzen...zu vertreiben. Er hatte die erste Person, die je Gefühle für ihn hegte zutiefst verletzt, ihr förmlich das Herz herausgerissen und es am Boden zertreten. Er hatte die erste Person, die ihm wirklich was bedeutete eiskalt von sich gewiesen und zerschlagen.

Keuchend rang er nach Luft, es schien als würde ihm etwas die Atemwege verschließen. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als er sie sich vor die Augen hielt und er der nackten Wahrheit ins Gesicht blickte.... „Ich habe die erste Person, die ich liebte vertrieben!" 

Ungläubig starrte er vor sich hin. Ihm wurde klar, warum er es getan hatte.... Nicht aus Spaß daran, andere leiden zu lassen, nicht weil er sie quälen wollte....Sondern aus Panik.

Sie war ihm so nahe gewesen.....viel zu Nahe. Bisher hatte Nähe für ihm immer nur Schmerz bedeutet. So etwas wie Geborgenheit kannte er nicht, er hatte es nie zuvor erfahren. Und jetzt kam sie und hatte ihm alles, wo nach er sich immer gesehnt hatte auf einmal gegeben. Schutz, Fürsorge, Aufmerksamkeit, Wärme, Zärtlichkeit...Liebe. 

Ja, es war wahr! Egal wie sehr er es verheimlicht hatte, sogar vor sich selbst versuchte es zu verbergen, so wußte er in seinem tiefsten Inneren dennoch, dass es so war...und immer so gewesen war. Er hatte sich immer nach genau diesen Dingen gesehnt. Nach jemanden, der ihn liebte, der ihn in den Arm nahm...jemanden bei dem er sich mal fallen lassen konnte, ohne sich vor einem unsanften Aufprall hätte fürchten zu müssen. Doch sein ganzes Leben lang blieb ihm das verwehrt. Statt dessen war das Gegenteil der Fall....er wurde dazu erzogen diese Dinge zu verachten. Auf brutalste Weise wurde ihm eingetrichtert, dass dies Dinge waren, die Schwäche bedeuteten, die er sich nicht leisten konnte. Früher hatte er sich immer gefragt, was so falsch daran wäre, warum es eine Schwäche war zu lieben. Doch als die Jahre ins Land strichen, im Laufe seiner harten Ausbildung zur Killer-Maschine, verstummten diese Fragen mehr und mehr und verschwanden in den tiefen Kerkern seiner von Haß und Einsamkeit zerfressenden Seele. Jegliche Form von Empfindung hielt er verschlossen, da diese ihm nur Strafen und Schmerz gebracht hätten. Er verschloß sich allem und jedem. Er ließ kein Zeichen von Gefühl mehr nach Außen, ließ niemanden wissen, wie es in ihm aussah, wovon er heimlich träumte, was er sich wünschte....nicht einmal in seinen Augen ließ er noch eine Regung erkennen. Er baute zahlreiche und hohe Mauern um sich, um sich zu schützen. Er baute sich eine Scheinwelt, in der Gefühle überflüssig wurden. Teilnahmslos bemerkte er wie er nach und nach zu einer leeren Hülle wurde, der alles egal war. Irgendwann war alles, was er in seinem Innersten verbarg in weite Ferne gerückt. Zunächst vergaß er, wo er die einst starken Emotionen , die er aus Angst vor Schmerz und Kummer versteckte, eingeschlossen hatte...und schließlich vergaß er völlig ihre Existenz. Es schien als wäre all das, was ihn zu einem Lebewesen machte für immer verloren...Wenn er schon nicht mehr daran glaubte, an sich selbst glaubte....wie solle er sich dann je wieder finden können. Er wußte, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Labyrinth verirrt hatte. 

Doch dann kam sie! Und sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es manchmal gar nicht möglich, bzw. notwendig war, sich aus seinem eigenen Gefängnis zu befreien. Dass man manchmal die Hilfe anderer bräuchte...dass GENAU das der Sinn des Ganzem wäre. Ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden kam sie auf ihn zu, machte sich daran, die Mauern zu zerschlagen. Stück für Stück, anfangs völlig unbemerkt, arbeitete sie sich vor, zerschlug seine Innere Abwehr. Zielstrebig war sie auf das zugesteuert, was selbst er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auf das was sich am dunkelsten Punkt seiner Seele befand... Sein wahres Ich!

Irgendwie mußte sie gespürt haben, dass er es verbarg. Und sie wollte es aus dem Abgrund holen, es zurück ans Tageslicht bringen. Koste es was es wolle. Und im Grunde war er Dankbar dafür gewesen. Dafür, dass sie ihm half, den Weg aus der Einsamkeit, seines zum Schutz errichteten Labyrinthes zu finden, in dessen Kammern er sich letztendlich selbst hoffnungslos verlaufen hatte. Wo es doch eigentlich zur Verwirrung der Feinde gedacht war. Ja, zunächst dankte er ihr von Herzen, dass sie ihn da rausholen wollte und ihm neue Hoffnung spendete. Aber dann....

Alles, was ihn Jahre lang geschützt hatte, fiel innerhalb kürzester Zeit in sich zusammen. Die hohen Mauern stürzten wie ein Kartenhaus über ihm zusammen, drohten ihn zu erschlagen. Selbst die Panzer, die er trug, zersplitterten...sie zerfielen zu Staub, wenn sie ihn anlächelte. Ihre Seele durchdrang ihn, bahnte sich ihren Weg zu ihm. Und dann, als sie ihm sagte, was sie für ihn fühlte, war nicht ein einziger Schutzwall noch übrig. Sein Innerstes lag frei und ungeschützt vor ihr. Sie war nur noch einen Schritt davon entfernt gewesen in sein Innerstes zu blicken, etwas zu sehen, wovon nicht mal er wußte, was es wäre....Und das machte ihm Angst. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich in die Enge getrieben, fühlte sich unbeschreiblich verletzlich. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie das Tor zu seinem Herzen, zu seiner Seele endgültig öffnen würde?

All das ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er ihr gegenüber gestanden hatte, und sie den magischen Satz gesagt hatte, welcher eigentlich der Inbegriff seiner Träume war. Doch er machte ihm entsetzliche Angst. Welch Ironie! Dass ihm ausgerechnet die Frau, die er liebte, mit einer Liebeserklärung in Panik versetzen würde, war wahnwitzig. Und er liebte sie! Ganz egal, wie stark er sich dagegen wehrte...Denn grade WEIL er sie liebte, war es ihr erst möglich gewesen, ihm so gefährlich nahe zu kommen. Ihn sich bedroht fühlen zu lassen.

Nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, was sie für ihm empfände, wollte er nichts sehnlichster, als ihr zu sagen, dass er sie ebenfalls lieben würde. Doch damit hätte er ihr die letzte Tür auch noch freiwillig geöffnet....Was ihn noch verletzlicher als ein Kind gemacht hätte. 

Und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts ertönte in seinem Kopf eine Stimme. 

„Merkst Du nicht, was ihr geschieht?" 

„Was?"

„Sie versucht Dich anzugreifen!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Woher kommt diese Stimme...Wer bist Du? Was willst Du?"

„Ich will Dich warnen...Und es ist sehr wohl wahr. Merkst Du das denn nicht? Dieses hinterlistige Weib versucht Dich zu schwächen, in dem sie Deine Mauern einreißt. Und dann wird sie Zuschlagen! Erst erschleicht sie sich Dein Vertrauen...und wenn Du unachtsam wirst, fällt sie Dir in den Rücken."

„Nein! DU LÜGST!!!"Vegeta hatte das Gefühl gehabt sich selbst zu sehen, wie er völlig allein in der totalen Leere stand. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz und die unbekannte Stimme dröhnte von allen Seiten durch die Finsternis, klang schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf wieder, wurde lauter, immer lauter.

„Hast Du denn gar nichts gelernt? Du kannst ihr nicht vertrauen, sie wird Dir Schmerz zufügen. Wenn Du ihr vertraust, wird sie Dich leiden lassen..."

„Nein....nein...das würde sie nie tun...niemals" 

„Weil Du glaubst, dass sie Dich liebt? Sei nicht töricht! Sie spielt nur mit Dir. Laß Dich nicht täuschen!"

„SEI ENDLICH STILL!!! HÖR AUF SO WAS ZU SAGEN" Er konnte sehen, wir er auf die Knie fiel, sich die Hände auf die Ohren presste....vergebens. Die Stimme drang bis in jede seiner Zellen...quälte ihn. „Ich glaub Dir kein Wort!!"

„Doch...das tust Du! Wenn Du eines in der Vergangenheit gelernt haben solltest, dann ist es niemanden trauen zu dürfen...Vertraue niemanden!!! Bisher bist Du so doch gut zurecht gekommen...warum es jetzt also ändern?"

„Weil ich so nicht mehr weiter leben will! Ich erfriere noch in meiner eigenen Kälte...Ich will und brauch so nicht mehr zu leben! Ich will ein neues Leben anfangen! Mit ihr! Ich will endlich glücklich sein"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht...und dass sie Dir kein Glück bringen wird"

Mit einem Mal erschien Bulma in der Finsternis. Liebevoll Lächelnd stand sie vor ihm. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchfloß ihn...."Bulma...Ich muß Dir was sagen, Ich...."

Er verstummte, als sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und diese damit verschloß. „Schon gut", mit weicher Stimme begann sie zu sprechen "Ich weiß was Du mir sagen willst...Du willst sagen, dass Du mich ebenfalls liebst, nicht wahr?"

Ein leichtes Kopfnicken war alles, was er fertig brachte....Wie gut...sie verstand ihn ohne das er etwas sagen brauchte. Doch dann verwirrte ihn etwas....Sie hatte zu lachen begonnen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Wenn Du Dich jetzt sehn könntest! Ist ja echt zu komisch! Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass ich es geschafft habe, Dich so weit zu bringen. DICH!!"

Irritiert sah er sie an.. "Wovon redest Du?"

„Davon, dass Du mir auf den Leim gegangen bist! Wie bedauerlich...Du bist wirklich verliebt, nicht wahr? Zum ersten Mal vermutlich, bist Du verliebt...Aber weißt Du was? Das interessiert mich nicht! Ich wollte lediglich sehen, ob ich Dich soweit kriegen, Dich dermaßen in die Knie zwingen kann. Du warst DIE Herausforderung! Was Du fühlst interessiert mich nicht! Genauso wenig wie es Dich interessiert hat, was Deine zahllosen Opfer gefühlt haben, deren Leben Du kaltherzig beendet hast. Hast Du im Ernst geglaubt, ich würde so ein Monster wie Dich lieben. Du bist grade gut genug um als Spielzeug zu dienen!" Sie brach in schallerndes Gelächter aus, während sie mehr und mehr in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Unter Schock stehend sah er zum Boden, Schweiß rann ihn über die Stirn und die Schläfen. Ein Stich ins Herz wäre nichts dagegen gewesen...Und mit einem Mal ertönte die Stimme wieder.

„Siehst Du...Hab ich es Dir nicht gesagt?"

„Das glaub ich nicht....Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?" 

„Laß Dir das nicht gefallen...Zahl es ihr heim!!"

„Aber...das kann ich nicht...Ich...Ich liebe sie"

„Aber Du bist ihr egal...sie hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mit Dir zu spielen. Du mußt sie dafür bestrafen!!"

„Nein...." 

„DU MUßT!!!!"

„Nein..ich.."

„DU HAST KEINE WAHL! ZERQUETSCH SIE! SIE HAT DICH ERNIEDRIGT....ZERSCHMETTER SIE!!"

„Ja....aber..."

„KEIN ABER!! KOMM ENDLICH WIEDER ZU DIR!!! ZERQUETSCH SIE WIE EIN INSEKT!! MACH SIE FERTIG! SORG DAFÜR, DASS SIE SICH WÜNSCHT, DIR NIE BEGEGNET ZU SEIN!! LEHR SIE RESPEKT!!!"

In Vegeta´s Kopf hallten immer und immer wieder die gleichen Wörter wieder...'zerquetsch sie'....'zerquetsch sie'...Verzweifelt versuchte er sich gegen die Manipulation zu wehren, er versuchte klar zu denken, doch was immer ihn beeinflußte...es gelang ihm, ihn völlig zu verwirren, so dass er nicht mehr wußte, was er glauben solle....Und letztendlich siegte es über seinen guten Willen.

Er richtete sich auf, in seinem Blick spiegelte sich der reine Zorn wieder, drohend hob er die Faust empor. „Niemand wagt es mich so zu behandeln...Du wagst es mich zu demütigen? Dafür wirst Du zahlen...Ich zerschmetter Dich! Wollen wir doch mal sehn, wer hier über wen lacht!"

Die Schwärze um ihn verschwand und er fand sich im Wohnzimmer wieder, wo ihn Bulma freudig anstrahlte....Und dann versetzte er ihren Hoffnungen einen Schlag, den er zutiefst bereuen sollte....Eine Tat, verursacht durch die Angst vor Ablehnung und Verrat.

Vegeta lehnte den Kopf gegen den kalten Stahl, der Raumkapsel. Ein leises Lachen drang durch die Räumlichkeit. Ein leises, verzweifelt klingendes, Lachen, dass lauter und lauter wurde. Er wußte nicht warum, aber er konnte nicht mehr aufhörn zu lachen. Es schmerzte in seiner Brust und er war nervlich am Ende. Er hatte sich von einer Illusion täuschen lassen...eine Illusion, hervorgerufen von seinen eigenen Ängsten und Zweifeln. Bulma würde niemals mit ihm spielen, ihn verletzen wollen. Sie war stets darauf bedacht, ihm Gutes zu tun, sie wollte nur sein Bestes....Das wußte er. Aber warum konnte er in dieser Illusion nicht seinen Glauben an sie aufrecht halten? Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass ihn seine eigenen Zweifel dermaßen täuschen und dazu verleiten würden, das ihm liebste auf der Welt zu verletzen? Wie? 

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, vergrub er seine Gesicht in den Händen...."Bulma, sag mir...wie kann ich wieder gut machen, was ich Dir angetan hab? Ist das überhaupt möglich...?"

Er verbrachte die Nacht in der Kapsel und schlief nach Stunden langen Grübeln auf dem kalten Boden ein. Die Nacht war unruhig für ihn...er schlief nicht gut...und in seinen Träumen wurde er von den Schrecken der Vergangenheit verfolgt, welche Bulma die letzten Wochen immer von ihm fern gehalten hatte....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angestrengt suchte er nach Worten, als er stehend ein mageres Frühstück in sich hinein zwang. Er fühlte sich nicht hungrig, es schien ihm eher, als würde ihm jeder Bissen im Halse stecken bleiben....aber wenigstens etwas mußte er zu sich nehmen. Er wußte, sein Körper brauchte Nahrung und würde es ihm nicht verzeihen, wenn er sie ihm verwehren würde. Während er aß, versuchte er die richtigen Worte zu finden, mit denen er Bulma erklären könne, was in ihm vorgegangen war, mit denen er sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte. Doch es wirkte so völlig hoffnungslos. Egal was er sich überlegte, so schien es doch das falsche, schien nicht gut genug, um auch nur annähernd gut zu machen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Zudem war er sich unsicher, ob er ihr wirklich alles, einfach alles über sich, sagen sollte....Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab.

Wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm wieder vertraute, damit so etwas nie wieder passieren konnte, dann mußte er es ihr sagen. Nur wenn sie wußte, was ihn zu dieser Reaktion, die sie nicht verdient hatte, bewegte, bestand die Chance, dass sie ihn verstand...und ihm vielleicht vergeben konnte. Er hatte nur diese eine Wahl....sie mußte erfahren, wie verletzlich er im Inneren war. Auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke zuwider war.....Aber nur so konnte er sie zurückbekommen. Und er wollte sie zurück! 

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie die Küche betrat. Er fühlte sich hilflos....wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aber er hatte die Hoffnung, dass es sich vielleicht ergeben würde, wenn er erstmal anfing zu reden...Scheu brachte er ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln entgegen. „Hey..."

Wortlos ging sie an ihm vorbei und nahm sich ein paar Cerialien, Milch und die nötigen Eßutensilien aus den Schränken und Schubfächern. Irritiert ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, versuchte erneut, ein Gespräch zu beginnen „Hör mal...."

Wieder ignorierte sie ihn und ging einfach an ihm vorbei, steuerte auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Er senkte den Blick, so dass sich ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht legte....Normalerweise wäre er jetzt zornig geworden, aber er wußte, dass er diesmal kein Recht dazu hatte. Es geschah ihm völlig recht...Vermutlich hatte er sich nie zuvor dermaßen schuldig gefühlt gehabt. 

Er versuchte es erneut. Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte, huschte er an ihr vorbei und blockierte den Weg. Regungslos blieb sie vor ihm stehn. Mit leerem Blick sah sie zum Boden. Vegeta sah, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren...Wie schrecklich sie geweint haben mußte...Und er hatte sie nicht trösten können...Im Gegenteil...er war sogar der Grund gewesen. Erneut setzte er zum reden an..."Ich....Ich verstehe, dass Du wütend bist, aber....Du mußt mich anhören...weil ich....ich...also...wenn nicht, dann....uhm...." 

Bevor es ihm gelang, die Worte zu finden, nach denen er krampfhaft suchte, duckte sie sich leicht und zwängte sich unter seinem Arm hindurch, an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn allein zurück. Als sie ihn streifte, wurde ihm eiskalt. Es war nicht wie sonst, wenn sie ihn berührte, er spürte keine Wärme...das einzige was er fühlte war ein eisiger Wind. Und es fröstelte ihn. Frustriert starrte er zum Boden. Sie weigerte sich, ihm zu zuhören. Aber wenn sie ihn nicht anhörte....wie solle er sie dann um Verzeihung bitten...

Er beschloß es für heute sein zu lassen, für diesmal gab er auf....vermutlich brauchte sie noch etwas Zeit. Es war viel verlangt, dass sie schon jetzt mit dem Mann reden solle, der ihr noch einen Abend zuvor einen brutalen Stich ins Herz verpasst hatte....Er mußte ihr Zeit geben und geduldig sein. Wenn er sie drängte, würde ihm das auch nichts bringen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tag für Tag versuchte er erneut viele Male mit ihr zu reden...vergebens. Sie behandelte ihn wie Luft, als gebe es ihn nicht. Als....als wäre er für sie gestorben. Sie lebte ihren Alltag, schuftete ohne Ende und sprach nicht ein Wort mit ihm. Selbst wenn sie sich mal aus irgendeinem Grund im selben Raum aufhielten, so schien er nicht für sie zu existieren. Er gab sich alle Mühe, bewies mehr Geduld, als er geglaubt hatte, je aufbringen zu können, nur um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zuzuhören. Alles vergebens. Sie schenkte ihm nicht ein bißchen Beachtung...nicht einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ließ ihn einfach so in der Kälte stehn. Selbst ihre Eltern wunderten sich schon...doch entschieden sie sich dafür, sich raus zu halten. Egal was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen seien mochte, sie mußten es alleine klären. 

Vegeta litt entsetzlich, als die Wochen vergingen, und er noch immer keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Er wußte nicht mehr weiter, war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Er hatte wirklich alles versucht, was ihm eingefallen war, hatte jedes As aus seinem Ärmel gezaubert, dass er besaß. 

Und wie oft war er Nachts aufgewacht und hatte geglaubt, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und dass alles wieder in Ordnung war. Allerdings hatte er jedes Mal feststellen müssen, dass er geträumt haben mußte und alles, was er in seinen Armen hielt, nichts weiter als die eigene Bettdecke gewesen war. Er sog dann jedesmal ihren Duft ein, der noch in den Fasern steckte, fühlte wie sein Herz schwerer wurde...und wie sehr er sie vermißte. 'Manchmal weiß man halt erst, was man hat, wenn man es verliert' 

Seufzend machte er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, kuschelte sich in die Ecke und nippte hin und wieder an der Tasse Tee, die er fest umklammerte, während er weiter nach einer Lösung suchte. Er war allein im Haus, das wußte er, was ihm etwas Druck nahm, da er etwas locker sein konnte, ohne dabei von jemanden erwischt werden zu können. Bulma´s Eltern waren für ein paar Tage auf einem Kongreß und Bulma selbst war ausgegangen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass sie sich mit ein paar Freundinnen verabredet hatte um tanzen zu gehen. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei...was wenn sie jemanden kennen lernen würde, bevor er auch nur eine Chance bekommen hatte, sie zurück zu gewinnen....

Während er nachdenklich vor sich hin starrte, lauschte er unbewußt der Musik im Radio....

_„....I´m too sexy for my love, too sexy for love_

_ Love´s going to leave me._

_ I´m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_ So sexy it hurts....."_

Er schmunzelte leicht...irgendwie mochte er den Song. Er lief oft im Radio, vor allem morgens, wenn die andern noch schliefen und er schon umher tigerte...gewisser maßen wurde er immer mit dem Song geweckt...Und wenn er in Stimmung war, hatte er sich auch schon dabei ertappt, dass er im Bad nach dem Duschen die Hüften dazu kreisen ließ...ob nun bekleidet oder nicht...aber meist mit Zahnbürste im Mund. Als er so darüber nachdachte, kam er zu dem Schluß, dass das doch ziemlich albern aussehn mußte...aber was soll´s....Es sah ja keiner. [A/N: Jetzt führt Euch doch mal bitte dieses Image vor Augen....!!!*Tränen lach*]

_„....I´m too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I´m too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat, what d´you think about that..."_

Er tippte im Takt mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Tasse und leichte Zuckungen gingen durch seinen Fuß, während er sachte mit dem Kopf nickte. 

„ARCHH...Ich hab keine Zeit für so einen Unfug!! Ich muß mir was einfallen lassen. Irgendwas total geniales, etwas womit sie nicht rechnet...Etwas womit ich ganz einfach ihre Aufmerksamkeit kriegen MUß!!! Dem sie gar nicht widerstehen KANN!!! Ich krieg sie nur, wenn ich mit was ganz besonderen ankomme! Denk nach, Alter, denk nach!!!" Angestrengt versuchte er sich was auszudenken, nur kam und kam er zu nichts...es war doch zum aus der Haut fahren. Im fiel doch sonst immer was ein!

_ „...I´m too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my_

_ 'Cause I´m a model, you know what what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_ I´m too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy, poor pussy cat...." _

Es war wie ein Blitz, der seine Körper durchfuhr. Mit einem Mal saß er Kerzengrade auf der Couch. Dann blickte er mit großen Augen zum Radio und sah es ungläubig an.

„Das ist es! Das ist DIE Idee!!!" Nachdenklich fuhr er die markanten Züge seines Kinns mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nach „Alles was ich dafür brauche ist etwas Rhythmusgefühl und Beweglichkeit, bzw. Eleganz. Über beides verfüge ich, daran soll es nicht liegen...Wenn ich es geschickt anstelle, dann KANN sie mich einfach nicht mehr ignorieren!! Damit krieg ich sie...garantiert! Ich weiß, dass sie da nicht widerstehen kann! Wenn ich es jedoch nicht richtig machen sollte...." Er sank in sich zusammen und guckte betreten vor sich hin „...dann wird das ober peinlich und ich blamier mich bis auf die Knochen...."

Schwungvoll erhob er sich vom Sofa und winkelte den Arm an, spannte seinen Bizeps, wie bei einer Siegerpose „Pah! Wär doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht packe!! Immerhin bin ich der Eine! Der Saiya-jin no Ouji!!! Das wird eines meiner leichtesten Übungen!" Nachdem er sich ausgiebig Mut zugesprochen hatte, fuhr er sich wie zur Bestätigung noch mal mit der Hand durch sein seidiges Haar und marschierte aus dem Zimmer um ein paar Dinge vorzubereiten, bevor sie zurückkehrte. Heute würde sie ihn endlich erhören. Ganz sicher!!

_ „And I´m too sexy for this Song!!!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mit einem leichtem Zug am Schalthebel betätigte Bulma den Scheibenwischer. Es hatte mittlerweile zu regnen angefangen...oder besser gesagt....zu schütten. Seufzend betete sie die Ampel an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie doch endlich wieder auf grün schalten möge. Durch die Lautsprecher ihres Wagens klang ihr sanft „Le ciel" entgegen. Der Text passte gut zu ihrer Stimmung und so begann sie unbewußt leise mit zu summen.

Es war noch nicht sonderlich spät, aber sie konnte sich ohnehin nicht amüsieren. Sie hatte es versucht...einfach abzuschalten und Spaß zu haben. Aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte es nicht. Genau so wenig, wie sie auf die Flirt-Versuche des jungen Mannes hatte eingehen können, den ihre Freundinnen ihr vorgestellt hatten. Eigentlich hatte sie den ganzen Abend nur in einer Ecke der Diskothek gesessen, vor sich her gestarrt und gegrübelt. 

Sie wollte dagegen ankämpfen, sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren...ihn vergessen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Und ihr war klar warum....Es hatte furchtbar weh getan! Seine Worte waren das schmerzhafteste gewesen, das sie je erfahren hatte...Und trotz allem....Sie liebte ihn nach wie vor. Ihre Gefühle hatten sich nicht geändert. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass sie glaubte, es würde ihr das Herz zerreißen...Und sie vermisste ihn. Schrecklich sogar! Trotz was er getan hatte sehnte sie sich nach ihm. Nach seinen starken Armen, nach seinem Geruch, seinem Geschmack, sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen...danach wie er sich anfühlte....wie er sich in ihr anfühlte.

Sie hatte schon mehrmals darüber nachgedacht, doch zu ihm zu gehen, aber sie wußte, dass das eine große Dummheit gewesen wäre, sie sich damit selbst erniedrigt hätte. Sollte er doch mehr für sie empfinden, als wie er sagte, dann wäre sie nicht abgeneigt, zu ihm zurück zukehren...aber es mußte von ihm ausgehen. ER mußte sich bei ihr entschuldigen....aufrichtig und ehrlich. 

Ihr fiel ein, dass er seit ihrem Streit immer wieder versucht hatte mit ihr zu sprechen....Wollte er sich vielleicht sogar entschuldigen? Anfänglich war sie viel zu verletzt gewesen, um in der Lage gewesen zu seien, mit ihm zu reden. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, wollte ihn nicht hören. Es war einfach viel zu schmerzhaft gewesen.

Doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt. Sie hatte sich völlig von ihrer Arbeit beanspruchen lassen um sich abzureagieren und nicht so viel über ihn nachzudenken. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, so war sie doch leicht beeindruckt davon, wie hartnäckig er immer und immer wieder versucht hatte, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Eigentlich war sie davon ausgegangen, dass die Sache für ihn erledigt wäre, und er, wenn sie ihn nur einfach ignorieren würde, von ihr ablassen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Seit ungefähr einem Monat schon.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich anhören, was er zu sagen hatte...wesentlich schlimmer konnte es ja eigentlich gar nicht mehr werden....

Mit diesem Gedanken bog sie auf das Gelände der Capsul Corp. ein und fuhr die lange Auffahrt hinauf, um vor dem Hauptgebäude zu parken. Nachdem sie das Lenkradschloß hatte einrasten lassen, stieg sie aus und verriegelte die Türen. Vor dem Regen flüchtend rannte sie zur Eingangstür und kämpfte mit dem Schlüssel und dem Schlüsselloch.

Als es ihr endlich gelungen war, die Tür zu öffnen, war sie bereits völlig durchnäßt. „So ein Sauwetter!!"

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, tastete sie sich in der Dunkelheit voran, auf der Suche nach dem Lichtschalter. Sie fand und betätigte ihn....doch nichts passierte. Nach mehren Versuchen, kam sie zu dem Schluß, dass das wohl nicht funktionieren würde. Sie entschloß sich dazu, es im Wohnzimmer zu versuchen. Auch da mit Mißerfolg. 

„Hn....", sie wunderte sich kurz, hatte dann aber die Sicherungen in Verdacht. Als sie sich auf den Weg zum Sicherungskasten machen wollte, bemerkte sie, wie von der Treppe und dem oberen Stockwerk aus ein sanftes Licht flackerte. Neugierig ging sie darauf zu.

Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie sah, dass das Licht von einem Meer aus Kerzen kam, das wie ein Weg nach oben führte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Faszination und des Zögerns, schritt sie langsam, durch den Feuerweg hindurch und folgte ihm mit einem Gefühl, dass sie nicht beschreiben konnte...Was um alles in der Welt hatte er nur vor, dass er solch einen Aufwand betrieb. Das sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Irgendwie gelang es ihm doch immer wieder sie zu erstaunen. Und sie dazu zu bringen, ihn für das personifizierte Mysterium zu halten. Ein Rätsel aus Fleisch und Blut.

Der in warmen Licht strahlende Pfad endete vor seiner Zimmertür, welche sie nun vorsichtig öffnete und sich Erwartungsvoll Zutritt verschaffte. Das Zimmer selbst war ebenfalls von Kerzen erleuchtet, und wie ihr jetzt erst auffiel, von ausschließlich schwarzen Kerzen, wie sie perfekt zur restlichen Einrichtung passten. Zusätzlich war der Raum von Musik erfüllt. Eine düster und sanft klingende Musik zugleich. Sie fand die Melodie, welche ruhig und trotzdem voller Feuer und Leidenschaft war und die tiefe Stimme des Sängers extrem beruhigend. Es schien, als hätte er in wirklich jedem Bereich einen exquisiten und guten Geschmack.

Apropos...Wo war er eigentlich? Sie ging in die Mitte des Zimmers und blieb vor seinem großen Bett stehn, sah sich um....

Als die Tür ins Schloß schnappte, fuhr sie erschrocken herum...Und ihr Atem stockte. Da stand er, in der dunkelsten Ecke des Zimmers, die eine Hand noch immer gegen die Tür geheftet. Und er sah zum sterben gut aus! Er trug eine enge, schwarze Lederhose, welche weit unter seinem Bauchnabel endete und all seine Vorzüge perfekt unterstrich. Oben rum trug er ein langärmliges, schlichtes, schwarzes Hemd, dass er nur locker in der Mitte mit zwei Knöpfen zusammen hielt, womit man einen guten Blick auf seinen muskulösen Bauch und einen noch besseren auf seine breite Brust hatte. Um seinen Hals schimmerte ein kleines silbernes Kettchen an dem ein kleiner, ebenfalls silberner Kreuzanhänger hing. Seine Haare glänzten im schwachen Schein der Flammen wie pure Seide.

Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als sie ihm direkt in die Augen sag. Er hatte den Kopf leicht nach unten geneigt und blickte sie mit brennenden und entschlossenen Augen an. Mit tiefer und extrem rauchiger Stimme hauchte er ihr etwas entgegen. „Schön, dass Du meine kleine Einladung angenommen hast."

Sie wollte ihm etwas entgegnen, stoppte jedoch als er sich von der Wand abstieß und langsam und sehr elegant auf sie zu schlenderte, den Kopf weiterhin nach unten gesenkt, sie mit diesem Blick von unten herauf fixierend...als wäre er auf der Jagt. 

„Warum setzt Du Dich nicht? Mach´s Dir bequem..." 

„Und was wenn ich keine Lust hab hier zu bleiben...Ich wüßte nicht wieso ich bleiben sollte..."

„Nun dann...", er stand ihr nun direkt gegenüber und griff sie sanft an den Schultern. Sie wollte sich seinem Griff entziehen, war jedoch außerstande sich zu bewegen. Sein intensiver, männlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase...machte sie völlig wehrlos, und sie fühlte, die Hitze, die zwischen ihren Beinen entfachte. Bevor sie die Situation wirklich begreifen konnte, fühlte sie, wie seine Lippen die ihren berührten und seine Zunge langsam in ihren Mund glitt. Sinnlich begann er damit ihre Zunge zu streicheln, sie zu liebkosen. Bulma zögerte keine Sekunde mit der Erwiderung seines Kusses, wobei sie sich fragte, ob sie das nun wolle oder nicht. Als sie leise gegen seinen Mund seufzte, beendete er den Kuß, während er sie gleichzeitig sanft auf das Bett drückte, sie zum sitzen zwang. „....dann werd ich Dich wohl davon überzeugen müssen, dass Du hier bleiben willst."

Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich langsam wieder auf, während er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte und mit dieser sinnlich über seinen Körper nach oben strich, niemals den Augenkontakt zu ihr brechend. Seine Hand fuhr seinen maskulinen Körper entlang, fuhr über seine Brust. Als er seinen Kehlkopf mit den Fingerkuppen berührte, lehnte er den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass sein Hals eine grade Linie bildete, während er sich langsam zwischen ihren Beinen auf die Knie sinken ließ, damit sie ihn besser sehn konnte. Er schloß die Augen und öffnete den Mund leicht, als er sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht fuhr. Nachdem er seine Augen wieder für einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, sah er sie seitlich und verstohlen an, während er, im langsamen Rhythmus der Musik wieder über seine Brust strich, bis er bei den verschlossenen Knöpfen ankam. Ohne den Augenkontakt mit ihr, welche ihn erstaunt ansah, zu brechen, öffnete er die Verschlüsse langsam und ließ sein Hemd auseinander gleiten, gewährte ihr ungehinderten Blick auf seinen gesamten Oberkörper.

Er ließ das Hemd seine Schultern hinunter gleiten, indem er sich leicht nach hinten beugte. Als es auf seinen Armbeugen hängen blieb, richtete er sich langsam wieder auf, striff sie beinahe mit seinem Körper, hielt nur wenige Millimeter Abstand. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah leicht zu ihm auf, blickte in ein unglaublich verführerisches Grinsen. Dennoch bemerkte sie, wie er die Arme in einer grade Linie nach unten bog und somit sein Hemd ganz hinunter rutschte. Bevor es jedoch den Boden berührte griff er mit einer Hand danach und schwenkte es mit einer Bewegung um Bulma herum um das andere Ende mit der anderen Hand zu fangen, und sie wie mit einer Schlinge zu sich zog, sich ihre Lippen fast berühren ließ und sie verheißungsvoll anhauchte. Außerdem bewegte er sich sinnlich zur Musik, ließ seinen Körper geschmeidig mit den Noten gleiten und kreisen. 

Ihr wurde heiß, als er sich ihn unmittelbarer Nähe ihres Körpers dermaßen räkelte...er berührte sie nicht, und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Körper würden sich gegeneinander reiben. Mit der „Schlinge" als Gegengewicht ließ er sich wieder langsam nach unten sinken, ging mit nach hinten angewinkelten Knien in eine Art Spagat über, vorauf hin er das Hemd aus seiner Hand gleiten ließ um sich statt dessen Halt zu verschaffen, indem er mit beiden Händen ihre Schenkel entlang bis zu den Knien hinab glitt und sich somit Stück für Stück nach hinten fallen ließ. Fast berührte sein Hinterkopf den Boden, als es sich ihr entgegenbäumte, sein Rückrad so weit durchbog wie es ihm möglich war.

In einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung, ließ er sich wieder nach vorne, auf die Knie rollen und tauchte gewissermaßen nach unten, striff nur knapp mit Kinn und Brust am Boden vorbei, um direkt vor ihr, wo ihre Beine zusammen führten, wieder hoch zu kommen, sein Kreuz jedoch weiterhin nach unten gebogen. 

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem Herz, das sich vor klopfen zu überschlagen drohte, sah sie ihm zu, sah wie er mit geschlossenen Augen wieder ihren Körper hinauf glitt. Als er ihr Gesicht erreichte, blickte er ihr erneut tief in die Augen, gab ihr das Gefühl, sie damit zu durchbohren. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr von seinem Blick losreißen...von seinen Augen losreißen, welche sie seit je her fasziniert hatten. Nie zuvor hatte sie jemanden mit solchen Augen gesehen. Völlig abgesehen von der, zumindest für Menschen, ungewöhnlichen Färbung, hatten sie eine wunderschöne, schwungvolle Form. Er hatte Schlitzaugen, jedoch nicht wie irgendein Asiate dieser Welt, sondern auf eine völlig eigenwillige Art und Weise. Diese Augen waren einzigartig in diesem Universum. Und sie konnten vor Leidenschaft nur so funkeln. Seine Augen waren die pure Sünde! Und vor ihnen gab es kein Entkommen! 

Ihr wurde heißer und heißer als sich seine großen, angenehm warmen Hände zärtlich über ihr Gesicht legten und er so tat als wolle er sie küssen. Zu ihrem bedauern tat er´s nicht, sondern stoppte immer kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Während er sie neckte, wanderten seine Hände ihre Arme hinab, bis er ihre zierlichen Hände in seine Pranken schließen konnte und sie leitete.

„Weißt du was?" mit leiser und tiefer Stimme begann er zu sprechen „Da das hier....eine Ein-Mann, bzw. Ein-Frau Show ist....ist Anfassen erlaubt." Mit diesen Worten legte er ihre Hände auf seine Schenkel und geleitete sie langsam nach oben, lenkte sie zu seinem Po, wo er letztendlich ihre Handflächen gegen drückte.

So ein verlockendes Angebot konnte sie nicht abschlagen, weshalb sie genüßlich ordentlich zu packte und seine festen Pobacken nicht mehr aus ihrem Griff entließ.

Er grinste sie breit an als er sich zur mittlerweile etwas schnelleren Musik bewegte, seinen Körper in Wellenartigen Bewegungen immer wieder dem Ihren nah brachte. Ihr Gesicht war auf gleicher Höhe wie sein Bauch und da er diesen immer dichter an ihrem Mund vorbei gleiten ließ, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen ihn auf den Bauch zu küssen, verspielt an der glatten Haut zu knabbern und seinen Bauchnabel aus zu schlecken. 

Mit einer Hand fuhr er ihr durchs feuchte Haar und packte sie sanft, als er sein Becken im Takt ein paar Mal bis auf wenigen Zentimetern Abstand zu ihrem Gesicht vor und zurück stieß, wobei sie ihre Hände fest an seinen Po gepresst ließ und ihm mit jeder Bewegung folgte.

Mit einem Mal zog er seine Hand aus ihrem Haar zurück, ließ seine Handfläche über ihre Wange fahren und zog ihren Kopf am Kinn sanft nach oben, damit sie hin an sah, damit sie sah, wie er, sexy grinsend, seine Hände wieder auf seine Brust legte, nie damit aufhörend, sich perfekt zur Musik zu bewegen. Er schob seine Hände nach unten, seine Finger glitten über die Wellen, seines harten Bauches, steuerten auf den Bund seiner Hose zu, wo sie immer weiter auf einander zu steuerten. Mit den Fingern einer Hand glitt er unter das Material, schob seine Hand mehr und mehr in seine Hose hinein, was Bulma fast ausrasten ließ vor Begeisterung. Das war das mit Abstand erotischste, was sie je gesehen hatte. Er strippte, er strippte nur für sie! Und sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr es sie erregte, dass er auf so schmutzige Weise für sie tanzte. 

Die Finger seiner anderen Hand griffen nach dem Knopf und lösten ihn vorsichtig aus der Lasche, woraufhin er nach dem Reisverschluß griff und diesen extrem langsam nach unten zog. Bulma glaubte jeden Moment zu sabbern anfangen zu müssen. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Und dann noch dieser brennende Blick, mit dem er sie ansah. 

Er hob ein Bein und hievte es über ihre Schulter. Danach begann er damit sich die Hose Millimeter für Millimeter über seine Hüfte zu streifen, ließ sie erkennen, dass er weiter nichts trug, was ihr den Verstand zu rauben drohte.

Kurz bevor sie jedoch alles zu sehen bekam, was er zu bieten hatte, schwang er das Bein, welches er über ihre Schulter gelegt hatte zurück und drehte sich in ihrem Griff, fing ihre Hände auf, die sich wegen seiner raschen Bewegung so eben von ihm gelöst hatten, und führte sie um seine Taille herum, wo er sie auf seinen Bauch legte. Kontrolliert schob er ihre zarten Hände nach unten, schob sie in seine Hose, machte sie kribbelig vor Erwartung. Doch bevor sie ihn dort berühren konnte, wo sie ihn berühren wollte, schob er ihre Hände wieder zu seinen Seiten, ließ sie nun seine Hose seinen Körper hinab streifen, seinen muskulösen Hintern und die starken Beine frei legen. Während die Hose seinen Körper hinunter fiel, küßte sie ihn auf den Po und biß neckisch hinein. 

Er ging in die Hocke, während er sich nach hinten lehnte, sich an sie schmiegte und die Augenschloß als er ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte und seinen Rücken im Rhythmus der Musik gegen ihren Körper rieb. Währen er das tat streichelte sie ihn über die Brust, fuhr mit ihren Händen hinab bis zu seinem Nabel und wieder hinauf. Nach einer Weile schob er eine seiner Hände, mit denen er sich an ihren Armen festgehalten hatte, zu ihrer Schulter hinauf, über ihren Hals, weiter bis er sie am Hinterkopf greifen und sacht nach unten ziehen konnte. Er drehte ihr seinen Kopf entgegen und begegnete ihr in einem hingebungsvollen Kuß. Während er sie innig küßte, drehte er sich in ihrer Umarmung, worauf hin sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und sich an seinen kräftigen Schultern festhielt, willig zu ließ, wie er auf´s Bett kletterte und sie ins weiche Laken drückte. 

Als er auf ihr lag, umfasste er ihr Becken und rollte, sie mit sich nehmend, auf den Rücken, positionierte sie über sich und sah sie verführerisch an. Während sie ihn verwundert ansah, versuchte sich der neuen Situation anzupassen, begann er damit ihre Beine zu streicheln, die er neben den Seinen plaziert hatte. „Ich dachte, Du hättest vielleicht mal gerne die Kontrolle....dass Du mal gerne oben sein möchtest...Hier ist Deine Chance. Heute nimmst Du mich."

Sie atmete schwer....er machte sie so an. Sein Körper, die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte, sein verführerischer Duft, seine Stimme, seine Wortwahl...alles machte sie rasend vor Lust. Keine weitere Sekunde verschwendend, lehnte sie sich runter zu ihm, fiel über ihn her, verschlang ihn, verschlang ihn in einem Kuß voller Leidenschaft und Begierde. Die Gier, mit der sie ihn küßte, steigerte sich, als sie fühlte, wie seine Hände unter ihr Top gewandert waren, sich unter ihren BH geschoben hatten und nun ihre weichen Brüste massierte. 

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ sie von ihm, setzte sich und zog sich ihr Oberteil über den Kopf, während er hektisch am Reißverschluß ihres Rockes zerrte, welcher sich in seiner Ungeduld allerdings hoffnungslos verhakt hatte. Sie versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber das Ding klemmte und ließ sich nicht bewegen. „Scheiß drauf! Vegeta, reiß ihn runter!"

Sich nicht ein zweites Mal bitten lassend, riß er ihr das Kleidungsstück mit einem Ruck von ihrem zarten Körper. Dem Rock folgte ein winziges Höschen, als sie sich von ihrem BH befreite. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch trug, waren Strapse, Strumpfhalter und die hochhackigen Schuhe. Doch das schien keinen von beiden weiter zu stören. 

Bulma hatte sich wieder auf ihn gestürzt und küßte ihn wild und innig, während seine Hände über ihren ganzen Körper wanderten, sie überall sehnsüchtig berührten. Sie verließ seinen Mund und verteilte hungrig feuchte Küsse über seine Wange, arbeitete sich vor zu seinem Hals, wo sie ihn hin und wieder spielerisch biß, ohne zu wissen, welchen Drang sie damit ihn ihm auslöste. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort über seine Schulter bis hin zu seiner Brust. Zärtlich kniff sie ihn mit den Zähnen, brachte ihn zum stöhnen und seine Muskeln zum zucken. 

Seine Hüfte hatte eine Art Eigenleben entwickelt und stieß ihr verlangend entgegen. Ab und zu kam seine glühende Spitze dabei mit ihren Körper in Kontakt, steigerte seine Lust unerträglich. 

Er wollte sie grade bitten, sich mit ihm zu vereinen, als er spürte, wie sich ihre warmen und feuchten Wände ruckartig um ihn schlossen und er erregt und überrascht aufschrie, ihr zufriedenes Stöhnen, als sie sich auf ihn setzte, übertönte. 

Sie streichelte seine breite, von Narben durchzogene Brust, wartete, dass er die Augen wieder öffnete, die er momentan geschlossen hatte um sich zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht wie gewohnt, die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen, weshalb er etwas brauchte um sich daran zu gewöhnen, unten zu liegen. 

Als er soweit war, blickte er sie, mit vor Lust sprühenden, Augen an und umfasste ihre Taille mit seinen starken Händen. Leise stöhnend begann sie damit, ihr Becken leicht vor und zurück zu stoßen, es auf ihm kreisen zu lassen, immer wieder auf ihm rauf und runter zu gleiten, jeden Winkel seiner Länge ausnutzend. 

Sein schwerer Atem wurde hin und wieder von leisem stöhnen unterbrochen, als er seine Augen über ihr Antlitz wandern ließ. Es stimulierte ihn sehr, wie sie sich angestrengt auf ihm wand, wie ihre Brüste, ihrem Rhythmus folgend, auf und ab wippten. Er begann zu schnaufen und zu keuchen als sie ihr Tempo erhöhte. Die Augen schließend begann er ebenfalls damit, sich unter ihr zu winden, rollte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

Immer wieder verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht, mal ritt sie ihn aufrecht sitzend, mal beugte sie sich zu ihm runter um ihn über Hals und Gesicht zu küssen. Ihre in Schweiß gebadeten Körper rieben sich wild gegeneinander, als sie sich hungrig küßten, die Lippen des anderen mit dem eigenen Speichel benetzten, nicht mehr aufhören konnten, sich zu schmecken. Währenddessen wanderten Vegeta´s Hände von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrem Rücken, er umarmte sie fest, zog sie an sich, massierte ihren Schulterbereich.

In der Stellung, in die er sie durch seine innige Umarmung zwang, drang er nicht tief in sie ein, konnte so jedoch ihre Klitoris gut stimulieren, was sie immer wilder werden ließ, sie dazu brachte ihr Becken schneller und schneller gegen ihn zu reiben. Sie keuchte laut und in kurzen Abständen gegen seinen Hals. Nach und nach ging ein heftiges Zucken durch ihren Körper, sie versuchte sich loszureißen. Irgendwann ließ er locker, so dass sie sich wieder aufrecht auf ihn setzte und ihr Tempo steigerte.

Mit Mühe öffnete sie die Augen und blickte zu ihm runter, auf ihren hübschen Prinzen wie er sich wand und stöhnte, wie ihm der Schweiß die Schläfen runter rann. Japsend versuchte sie die Kontrolle und das Tempo beizubehalten, doch es war weitaus schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte. Sonst, wenn sie die Kräfte verlassen hatten, konnte sie sich einfach treiben lassen, da es Vegeta war, der den Rhythmus aufrecht hielt. Ihr war nicht wirklich klar gewesen, wie anstrengend es werden konnte. 

Vegeta bemerkte, dass sie Schwierigkeiten beim Beibehalten des Tempos hatte und gab ihr Unterstützung indem er sie wieder um die Hüfte packte und ihr bei den Bewegungen entgegen kam. Sie ließ ihre Hände seinen Bauch hinab gleiten und kratzte ihn leicht über die unteren Muskeln seines ausgeprägten Six-Packs. Dann warf sie den Kopf nach hinten, bog ihr Kreuz nach hinten durch und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Becken hart und unkontrolliert gegen das seine rieb, laut vor sich hin stöhnend und nicht mehr merkend, wie sie ihn mit sich zog, zum Höhepunkt ihrer Lust.

Sie schrie laut und ausgiebig als sie ihren Orgasmus auslebte, überhörte Vegeta´s lautes Stöhnen, als auch er kam, und brach auf ihm zusammen. Noch immer keuchend, presste sie sich an ihn, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Hals, kämpfte um Luft.

Vegeta war noch immer dabei sich von seinem Höhepunkt zu erholen, als er, schwer atmend, seine Arme um sie schlang und sie fest an sich drückte, während er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. 

Als er wieder normal atmen konnte, versuchte er, trotz Schläfrigkeit, mit ihr zu reden, „Bulma...?" Doch sie reagierte nicht. Irritiert drehte er den Kopf und sah, dass sie bereits eingeschlafen war und einen Seeligen Gesichtsausdruck trug, während sie sich fest an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte. 

Tief seufzend machte er es sich etwas bequemer und schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar und atmete tief ein, ließ ihren wohligen Duft auf ihn wirken. Eigentlich hatte er geplant gehabt, sie zu verführen und sich hinterher, wenn sie entspannt war, mit ihr auszusprechen. Aber wecken wollte er sie auch nicht....würde er das halt morgen nachholen.

Er griff nach der Decke und deckte sie damit zu, damit sie nicht frieren würde. Dann nahm er sie erneut fest in den Arm und schwor sich, sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen, bevor er sich dem Schlaf hingab. Er wußte noch immer nicht genau, wie er ihr seine Empfindungen erklären sollte und ob sie ihn verstehn, ihm verzeihen würde, von daher zog er es vor, ausgeruht zu sein.

END

or

CONTINUE

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So...das war´s für diesmal. Ich hab das übrigens in Rekordzeit geschrieben...Was soll ich sagen...es hatte mich halt geritten, dass ich noch immer nicht zum weiter schreiben gekommen bin.^^ 

Und meinen Lederfetisch konnt ich auch etwas ausleben *mua-ha-ha*

Und noch ein paar Infos zur Musik in diesem Kapitel....Wenn jemanden der Titel „Le Ciel" bekannt vorkommt....also vermutlich gibt es mehre Songs, die so heißen, ich hatte allerdings das „le Ciel" von Gackt im Sinn. Denen, die den Song nicht kennen sollten, kann ich ihn nur wärmstens empfehlen. Wirklich wunderschön!

Bei der Musik, zu der Vegeta...tanzt....Da dachte ich vor allem an die Lieder „Oasis" von „Gackt" und „Rise to Heaven", „Queen of Decadence", „New Vouge Children" und „Succubs" von „Schwarz Stein". Ich schätze keiner wird sie kennen (Also „Schwarz Stein"..."Gackt" wird vielen wohl zumindest ein Begriff sein), da das die wenigsten tun, aber ich wollte es halt mal gesagt haben ^^. 

Ganz am Anfang hatte ich eigentlich vorgehabt, „I´m too sexy" für diese Szene zu nehmen, aber als ich genauer darüber nachdachte, fand ich die Wahl für diese Situation etwas unpassend, da der Song doch irgendwie so fröhlich ist. Das kann man vielleicht verwenden, wenn man aus einer Toberei heraus anfängt zu strippen...aber bei so einer Verführungsnummer kommt das glaub ich nicht so gut...Deshalb hab ich mich für etwas entschieden, zu dem man sich doch etwas ästhetischer bewegen kann.

Na denn....auf möglichst bald ^.~ 


	5. Schatten des Herzens

**_A/N: Tja….ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll….Also…erstmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so entsetzlich lange gedauert hat. Ich brauch ja immer eine ganze Weile, aber diesmal war echt heftig…und das tut mir wirklich unendlich Leid!! Es war absolut keine Absicht und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht. Es würde jetzt zu lange dauern, um genau zu erklären, warum es so lange gedauert hat, aber es war eine aneinander Reihung von Dingen, die mich am schreiben gehindert haben….Ursprünglich hatte ich ziemlich früh nach dem 4.Teil weiter geschrieben, aber es ging sehr, sehr zäh voran…es gelang mir nicht, die richtigen Worte zu finden und ich kam mir schon teilweise ziemlich dumm vor, weil mir wirklich nur völlig stumpfsinnige Formulierungen eingefallen sind….Deshalb wollte ich eine Weile Pause machen(Also…die ersten 5 Seiten hab ich vielleicht März/April geschrieben, dann alles hingeschmissen und nun Ende November/Anfang Dezember wieder angefangen)….dann kam Schul-/Abistreß hinzu und ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mich darum zu kümmern….dann hatte ich aber ein wenig Zeit….und keine Ideen, sprich einen brutalen Writerblock…welcher lange, lange angehalten hatte….hinzu kamen eine Menge private Probleme und Krisen und schwere Depressionen…..Und nach all den Monaten begann ich mich zu fragen, ob es überhaupt noch Sinn machen würde, wenn ich jetzt weiter schreibe, da ich glaubte, bereits jeden Leser verloren zu haben….Aber auf Grund ein paar Reviews, welche mich sehr aufgemuntert haben, hab ich mich dann doch wieder aufgerafft….denn eigentlich wollte ich es ja auch nicht abbrechen. Von daher möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei „Kiriki", „myhope", „Majin Micha" und „Hitomi" bedanken, deren Reviews mir noch mal Mut gemacht haben. Genau wie ein paar sehr gute Freunde…ich denke ohne Euch, gäbe es das kapitel nicht…Ich war wirklich verzweifelt. Und es tut mir ganz ehrlich wahnsinnig Leid, dass ihr fast ein Jahr warten musstet. Aber es ging wirklich nicht…ich konnte nicht schreiben…ich war in einer Verfassung, in der ich nur Mist geschrieben hätte…und da laß ich es lieber ganz! Ich hatte auch ab und zu darüber nachgedacht, mal eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, aber da dachte ich mir jedes Mal…"brauchst Du nicht, jetzt schreibst Du ja eh bald weiter"….tjao….beim nächsten Mal mach ich das dann halt einfach doch….und wenn´s dann wirklich nur noch ´ne Woche dauert…um so besser._**

**_Aber nun gut….nun ist das 5.Kapitel ja fertig und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht. Ich hab mir echt mühe gegeben….gut, dass tu ich immer, aber das Kapitel hat mich eine Menge Nerven gekostet….aber ich persönlich finde, dass es sich gelohnt hat. Es gibt einen tiefen Einblick in Vegeta´s Vergangenheit und dessen Seele. Eigentlich wollte ich all das erst in „Cursed by Destiny" durchnehmen, aber…nun ja….ich wusste nicht mehr wirklich, wie ich mir das Kapitel eigentlich gedacht hatte und hab deshalb einfach mal drauf los geschrieben und den Dingen seinen Lauf gelassen….es hat sich einfach so entwickelt. Und ich hab mich dazu entschieden, den Stoff nun auf die beiden Storys aufzuteilen…was hier nur angerissen wird, kommt folglich in „Cursed" detailierter vor….außerdem wird das düsterer sein(sprich für alle Leser von „Cursed" wird das hier ein kleiner Vorgeschmack sein)….Egal….ich will nicht weiter reden….ich hoffe Euch gefällt das 5. Kapitel… -_**

**_Ach ja…eines noch….Ich hab mir diesmal auch eine Beta-Leserin gegönnt, Cherub, die wirklich schnell gearbeitet hat. Wow, das alles in der kurzen Zeit durchzugehn…nicht schlecht. Ich bin Dir sehr Dankbar dafür! Und dafür, dass Du mich vor ein paar….sagen wir Pannen bewart hast °°_**

****

**_Schatten des Herzens _**

_**Ein leises Seufzen störte die Ruhe, die das Zimmer erfüllte. Bulma spürte, wie sie dabei war, aufzuwachen, wehrte sich aber dagegen. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen, zu angenehm und sorglos war ihr Schlaf gewesen, sie wollte nicht dem Tag und den damit verbundenen Problemen begegnen...noch nicht. Sie wollte noch ein wenig dösen und den Frieden genießen....**_

**_Doch alle Müh war vergebens....verschlafen schlug sie die Lider auf und blinzelte ein paar mal um sich an das seichte Licht zu gewöhnen, während sie herzhaft gähnte. Resignierend schnaufte sie und zog einen Schmollmund als sie erkannte, dass sie den inneren Kampf gegen ihren Körper, welcher ihr klar machte, dass sie genug geschlafen hätte, verloren hatte. _**

_**Sie fühlte sich schon ausgeschlafen, das war ja nicht das Problem, aber....sie kuschelte sich fester an den warmen Untergrund und schlang die Arme um den Körper unter ihr....solange sie schlief brauchte sie den Konflikt nicht fürchten. Es war alles so viel einfacher, wenn man schlief und sich ins Land der Träume flüchten konnte....**_

_**Ein sanftes Brummen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie aufblicken..."Vegeta?"**_

_**Eine leichte Röte schlich sich über ihre Wangen und eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper als sie ihn ansah. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete ruhig und regelmäßig. Er wirkte ganz ruhig und entspannt. Wenn man ihn so betrachtete, würde man nie auch nur vermuten können, zu welchen Taten er fähig war. Wo er doch grade schon fast einem Engel glich.**_

**_Bulma lächelte zart....noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn schlafen gesehn. Normalerweise schlief sie vor ihm ein und wurde erst wach, nachdem er schon lange das Bett verlassen hatte...er vermied es stets in eine Situation zu kommen, in der er in irgendeiner Weise schutzlos wäre. _**

**_Zärtlich begann sie damit, ihm über die Wange zu streicheln während sie seinen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck studierte und versuchte, sich dieses Bild einzuprägen, wer wußte, ob sie ihn je wieder so zu sehn bekam. Wie friedlich er doch grade aussah... _**

**_Währenddessen dachte sie über die letzten Wochen nach...darüber, was er alles zu ihr gesagt hatte und wie er ihr danach hinterher gelaufen war, wie er die vergangene Nacht zu ihr gewesen war. _**

„_**Vegeta...", mit sanftem Flüstern versuchte sie, sein Gewissen zu erreichen „...wieso....erst bist Du so unsagbar grausam zu mir....und dann....eine solche Aktion, nur um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen....das macht für mich keinen Sinn. Bitte erklär mir, was Du mit dem ganzen Theater bezweckst...damit ich es verstehn kann....damit ich DICH verstehn kann..."**_

_**Nachdenklich blickte sie aus dem Fenster...draußen goß es immer noch in Strömen und sie hörte, wie der Regen gegen die Scheibe trommelte. Das Wetter schien ihre Innere Gefühlswelt wieder zu spiegeln....zumindest aber passte es gut dazu.**_

_**Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie spürte, wie etwas ihr Handgelenk umschloß und nur zögernd wandte sie sich wieder Vegeta zu. **_

'_**Oh nein...'**_

**_Er schaute sie mit ernsten Augen an, verzog nicht eine Miene. Bulma hielt den Atem an, sie wußte, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war, dass er jetzt mit Sicherheit ziemlich wütend sein mußte, immerhin hatte sie ihn grad beim Schlafen „erwischt". Sie wußte, dass dies zu den Dingen gehörte, die ihn rasend machten vor Wut...wenn man ihn bei was ertappte, das er sonst von allen fern hielt._**

_**Sie kniff die Augen zu, duckte sich vor dem folgenden Wutausbruch. Doch es kam etwas völlig anderes.....**_

_**Wieder die Augen schließend, schmiegte er seine Wange wieder gegen ihre Hand, führte ihre Hand so, dass er sein Gesicht in ihre Handfläche legen konnte. Eine ganze Weile verharrte er so, fast hätte sie meinen können, er würde es genießen. Tat er es vielleicht sogar? Bulma war verwirrt. Sie wußte nun überhaupt nicht mehr, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, viel zu ungewöhnlich war sein Verhalten. Was erwartete sie jetzt nur? Was führte er im Schilde?**_

„_**Willst Du...das wirklich?"**_

„_**Huh?", fragend sah sie ihn an.**_

_**Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fuhr er weiter „Mich verstehn?"**_

**_Bulma kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte angestrengt zu verstehn, auf was er eigentlich hinaus wollte...."Natürlich! Natürlich will ich das! Vegeta...seit ich Dich kenne...seit Du hier wohnst, versuch ich mit aller Macht, Dich zu verstehn, aber.....Du bist wie ein Rätsel. Jedesmal, wenn ich glaube, ich hätte Dich wenigstens ein bißchen verstanden, wüßte in etwa, wie ich mich Dir gegenüber verhalten müßte.....tust Du etwas, was mich wieder vollkommen verwirrt, wieder neue Fragen aufwirft. Und wieder steh ich da....ohne zu wissen....mit wem ich es zu tun hab. Du widersprichst Dir so oft in dem was Du tust, das ich einfach nicht mehr weiß, was ich glauben soll...voran ich bin. Wirklich...ich habe versucht Dich zu verstehn....aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage bin. Du blockst so vieles ab....Ich glaube...wenn Du mir nicht ein bißchen entgegen kommst, dann werde ich nie verstehn....Das beste Beispiel ist doch, was Du Dir zuletzt geleistet hast....ich weiß nicht, was Du von mir erwartest, was ich tun soll, damit Du zufrieden bist....oder...ob Du mich überhaupt leiden kannst..."_**

_**Verzweifelt blickte sie ihn an, welcher den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte und vor sich her starrte. Es sah aus, als würde er über etwas nachdenken, die richtigen Worte suchen....**_

_**Nach einer Weile richtete er sich langsam auf, schob sie sanft von seinem Schoß, so dass sie neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte. Mit nachdenklichem Blick sah er sie an, und sie konnte in seiner Mimik erkennen, dass er mit sich rang...er wollte etwas sagen, doch es schien, als wüßte er nicht wie. Irgendwie....wirkte er sogar verzweifelt....und sie begann sich zu fragen, was grade in ihm vorgehn mußte, dass es ihm so schwer fiel darüber zu reden. Der Grund für sein absurdes Verhalten etwa?**_

_**Er schmunzelte, als er registrierte, dass sie ihm völlig nackt gegenüber saß und griff nach der Decke, welche er ihr behutsam um ihren Körper wickelte. **_

„_**Wie könnte ich Dich hassen? Ich wüßte keinen Grund dafür..."**_

„_**Aber wieso hast Du dann all diese Dinge zu mir gesagt?? Hast Du eine Vorstellung davon, wie weh das tat? Im Grunde hast Du mich, wenn auch mit andern Worten,...hast Du mich...", die Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg über ihre zarten Wangen zu bahnen, es brachte nix dagegen anzukämpfen, „...als Deine Hure bezeichnet!" **_

**_Er hörte den bitteren Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme und wußte, dass er ihn nur zu Recht verdient hatte! Und das er auch das schlechte Gewissen, welches durch ihre Tränen nur noch verstärkt wurde, nicht unbegründet hatte! Er fühlte sich schuldig! So unglaublich es auch war...Und es tat ihm Leid, nie hatte er sie zum weinen bringen wollen...zumindest nicht, seit er sie näher kannte! Trotz des Wissens, was er ihr sagen wollte, was er ihr sagen MUßTE, fiel es ihm nach wie vor unbeschreiblich schwer, die Worte zu finden, die er suchte. _**

_**Sachte umfaßte er ihren Kopf und zog sie zu sich, lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die ihre.**_

„_**Ja. Ich weiß....ich weiß, dass ich verletzende Dinge gesagt hab....und ich hab sie....mit voller Absicht gesagt. Ich wollte Dir weh tun! Ich wollte....dass Du so richtig leidest!"**_

_**Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, der Schock stand ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben....und für einen Moment war sie völlig sprachlos, sprachlos und fassungslos.**_

„_**Was fällt Dir ein?", empört schob sie ihn von sich, ihre Stimme zitterte, sie zitterte vor Zorn und Schmerz. „Was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein? Was..."**_

_**Sie verstummte, als er eine Hand hob und sie....Erstaunen machte sich in ihren Gesichtszügen bemerkbar....flehend ansah. **_

„_**Laß mich ausreden...Bitte"**_

„_**Warum sollte ich? Was solltest Du mir denn noch zu sagen haben?"**_

_**Er seufzte kurz „ Einiges! Es ist einiges....und ich weiß gar nicht wo ich am besten anfangen soll...."**_

_**Sie verstand immer weniger, was er ihr sagen wollte. Aber es schien, als hätte sie jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine war, ihn hier sitzen zu lassen und nie zu erfahren, was sein Verhalten bedeutete. Die andere war ihn sich anzuhören und vielleicht zu verstehn....Es war nicht schwer, sich zu entscheiden. Sie entschied sich dafür, ihn anzuhören.**_

„_**Es fällt mir nicht leicht, darüber zu reden...um die Wahrheit zu sagen...ich hab noch nie zuvor darüber geredet. Aber...es hängt alles damit zusammen...weshalb ich Dich so behandelt hab...wie Du es nicht verdienst....weshalb ich Dich verletzen wollte...deshalb werd ich versuchen...über die Dinge zu reden, die sonst niemand weiß. Also bitte....mach es mir nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist...sonst weiß ich nicht, ob ich das schaffe."**_

„**_Es ist doch nur reden", es tat ihr schon fast leid, als sie merkte, wie er sich ihretwegen quälte....aber ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass sie ihm nicht erlauben dürfe, nicht darüber zu reden. Dass sie ihn darin bestärken müßte, über das zu reden, was ihm wie ein dunkler Schleier, ihn erdrückend, auf dem Herzen lag...was auch immer es sein mochte. Er durfte es nicht noch länger in sich hinein fressen._**

„**_Also", während er sprach, führte er einen inneren Kampf, es war eine enorme Überwindung für ihn, über das zu sprechen, was er sein Leben lang vor allen verborgen hatte…."…ich war noch sehr jung, als mein Vater damit begann, mich zu trainieren…ich konnte grade mal aufrecht laufen, da wurde ich schon in die traditionellen Kampfkünste unserer Familie eingewiesen. Ich war eher in der Lage, eine Landschaft zu verwüsten als flüssig zu sprechen. An meine Mutter erinnere ich mich kaum noch…es…es ist nur ein verschwommenes Bild vor meinen Augen…aber ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen…. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann ist mir als könnte ich ihre Stimme weit, weit weg hören…aber ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagt…dennoch spüre ich, dass ihre Worte voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit sind…"_**

**_Er hielt kurz inne, die Augen verschlossen, und es schien, als versuche er, sich genauer zu erinnern. Seine Hände krampften sich in das Laken und krallten sich im Stoff fest. Verwundert streckte Bulma eine Hand aus und legte sie auf die Seine um ihm etwas Beistand zu geben. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Erinnerungen ihn quälten…_**

„**_Ich war noch sehr klein, als ich ihr entrissen wurde…ich wollte nicht…ich war noch viel zu jung, aber ich erinnere mich, wie mein Vater sagte, dass ich gar nicht früh genug mit dem Training beginnen könne…und dass ich nur verweichlichen würde, wenn mich diese Frau weiter verhätscheln würde…Er…er hat sie nicht ein mal beim Namen genannt…." , seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem traurigen und bitteren Tonfall….bevor er begann mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und die Fäuste ballte „ Ich hab sie seit dem nie wieder gesehen…Er hatte mich einfach von ihr weggezerrt…von meiner eigenen Mutter!!!! Ich hätte sie gebraucht! Ich hätte ihre Fürsorge gebraucht…die Geborgenheit, die jedes Kind braucht…Aber MIR wurde dies verweigert…Ich bin von allen beneidet worden…ICH, der Prinz, der Hoffnungsträger der Nation. Alle glaubten, dass es mir an nix fehlen würde, dass ich alles hätte, was ein Kind sich wünschen könnte…aber die Wahrheit war…Ich hatte NICHTS!!! Ich hatte nichts…und niemanden! Mein Vater ließ mir keinen Frieden, er hat mich gescheucht und mich zum kämpfen gezwungen…hatte ich mich geweigert…so schlug er auf mich ein….fing ich an zu weinen, schlug er auf mich ein….erwähnte ich nur das Wort „Mama", schlug er auf mich ein….Ich hatte keine Wahl…wenn ich nicht verprügelt werden wollte, musste ich mich wehren….und gelang mir ein Manöver nicht…wurde ich bestraft. Mit Folter und Nahrungsentzug. All das verbarg er hinter dem Vorwand es seie zu meinem Besten, dass ich nur so hart und stark werden würde…._**

_**Wenn ich nicht trainierte, musste ich lernen…Ich hatte Einzelunterricht bei den härtesten Elitelehrern und Professoren des Landes."**_

„_**Unterricht?" Bulma war verblüfft und zeigte dies auch ohne Zweifel…wenn auch nicht grade gewollt.**_

**_Ein belustigtes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen „Ja…natürlich…Ich weiß, wir Saiya-jins haben den Ruf hohle Barbaren zu sein, aber bis auf die untersten Klassen sind wir sehr wohl gebildet. Wir sind ein Folk, dass schon lange im All agiert…es ist erforderlich, dass wir eine gewisse Grundausbildung haben…Es mag sein, das der durchschnittliche IQ eines Saiya-jins unter dem menschlichen Schnitt liegt, aber deshalb sind wir noch lange nicht primitiv oder rückständig…Stell Dir vor, wir hatten sogar eine hoch entwickelte Kultur…Musik…Kunst…Wir sind Krieger…aber kein Folk von aufrecht gehenden Affen!!! Was allerdings ein weit verbreiteter Irrglaube ist…."_**

„**_Tut mir Leid! Ich wollte Dich nicht beleidigen….Ich hab das nur zum ersten Mal gehört", nur mühevoll unterdrückte sie ein nervöses Lachen….sie wusste, dass sie ihn gekränkt hatte und wollte möglichst schnell davon ablenken, „erzähl weiter…"_**

**_Es dauerte einen Augenblick, in dem er sie ernst ansah. Schließlich fand er seine Sprache aber doch noch wieder. „Das Pensum war hart…und das Tempo hoch. Ich war noch keine 5 Jahre, als ich den Stoff der Mittelstufe lernen musste. Und ich musste schnell lernen und begreifen….wenn ich nicht mithielt, oder etwas nicht sofort verstanden hatte, war der Tribut dafür hoch…Ich wurde mit Schlägen bestraft, wenn ich etwas Falsches sagte….Es war die Hölle!!! _**

**_Nur wenige Stunden war es mir vergönnt, zu schlafen und mich auszuruhen…bevor die Strapazen wieder von vorne anfingen. Mein Zimmer….die Leute dachten wohl, ich hätte ein prachtvoll ausgestattetes Luxus Apartment mit vergoldetem Himmelbett und Bediensteten….Die Wahrheit war aber ein kleiner Raum mit Metallwänden und Metallboden…kalt und trist…und mein Bett war eine schlichte, harte Matratze. Ich glaube….ich, der von allen so beneidet wurde, für das gute und behütete Leben das ich führte, da dies mein Vater der Öffentlichkeit vorgaukelte, denn er wusste genau, dass das Volk nicht tatenlos zugesehen hätte, wenn ihr junger Prinz schlecht behandelt wurde…., war in Wirklichkeit…die Ärmste Kreatur des ganzen Landes. Ich hatte keine Freunde, meine Behausung war ein Kerkergleiches Loch, ich wurde gequält und gefoltert…von meinem eigenen Vater…und mir wurde jede Art von Liebe und Zuneigung verweigert. Ich sollte stark sein…perfekt, ohne Schwäche….Aber ich war ein kleines Kind. Und ich vermisste meine Mutter…jeden Tag. Aber mein Vater verbot es…ich HASSTE ihn dafür!!!! Ich verfluchte ihn und wünschte ihn zum Teufel!!!!_**

_**An meinem 5. Geburtstag äußerte ich abermals den Wunsch meine Mutter zu sehn….Die Antwort meines Vaters war, dass er mich grün und blau prügelte…Nur beim Gedanken daran kann ich den metallischen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge wahrnehmen….Er redete davon, dass ich ein verweichlichtes Baby wäre und die Krone nicht verdient hätte….und es an der Zeit wäre, mich endgültig abzuhärten….Ich verstand nicht, was er damit meinte….aber ich sollte es bald erfahren…"**_

**_Er hielt einen Moment inne und atmete tief ein…"Am nächsten Tag ließ er mich zu ihm kommen….er sagte….dass er sich nun doch entschlossen hätte, meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen….allerdings sollte ich eine Bedingung dafür erfüllen…eine Kleinigkeit. Ich sagte, dass ich bereit sei, alles zu tun, um zu meiner Mutter zu können…und er ließ ein kleines Mädchen in den Saal bringen….Sie war nicht viel jünger als ich…in etwa mein Alter….Sie sah verweint aus…die nackte Angst stand in ihren Augen…das arme Ding zitterte am ganzen Körper…aber sie wagte nicht mehr als ein klägliches Wimmern von sich zu geben. Sie tat mir unendlich leid…und ich begriff nicht, was mein Vater damit bezweckte…mit fragendem Blick hab ich mich zu ihm gewand…und noch heute kann ich hören, wie seine Worte kalt und grausam meine Ohren und meinen Verstand erreichen…er sagte, dass nix im Leben umsonst sei und man für alles einen Preis zahlen müsse…Und ich jetzt in einem Alter wäre, in dem ich begreifen müsste, dass ich hart seien muß, um meine Ziele zu erreichen, dass ich, wenn ich etwas will, mit allen Mitteln dafür kämpfen müsse….Und wenn ich meine Mutter sehen wollte, ich beweisen müsste, dass es mein voller Ernst wäre und ich alles dafür geben würde…."_**

_**Bulma ahnte schlimmes und hielt sich, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Hand vor den Mund…er schilderte ihr eine Kindheit von aller höchster Grausamkeit und sie hatte die entsetzliche Befürchtung, dass dies erst der Anfang war…**_

„**_Er sagte zu mir…wenn ich das Mädchen töten würde, dürfte ich zu meiner Mutter…."_**

„_**Oh mein Gott….!" Ein entsetztes Flüstern presste sich durch ihre Lippen…**_

„**_Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte….ich wollte das nicht…das Mädchen fing an zu wimmern und zu flehen, sie bettelte um ihr Leben….Ich begriff das alles nicht…ich verstand nicht, warum ich das unschuldige Mädchen töten sollte, nur um meine Mutter zu sehn, sie hätte so etwas nie verlangt….Mein Vater brüllte mich an, redete auf mich ein, das Mädchen schrie und weinte….Ich hatte das Gefühl, alles um mich herum würde an Form verlieren, alles drehte sich….ich fühlte mich so unendlich verloren….Und ich hatte nur noch einen Gedanken…meine Mutter würde mich beschützen, sie könnte dafür sorgen, dass das Chaos ein Ende hätte…ich wollte nur noch zu ihr…das Bild meiner Mutter, die mich in die Arme nimmt und den Alptraum beendet, war wie ein Strohalm in diesem Moment, an dem ich mich krampfhaft klammerte…das einzig Wahre…Ich wollte nur noch zu ihr…ich war einfach verzweifelt und brauchte das, was jedes Kind brauchte….Und mit einem Mal, war alles um mich herum still…._**

**_Es war, als wäre ich in einem schwarzen Loch…alles war dunkel…und still. Nach und nach wich das Schwarz einem verschwommenen Nebel, ich konnte mich atmen hören…ich keuchte…und….schluchzte…Ich hörte mich immer wieder sagen…'Es tut mir Leid…es tut mir so Leid'….Das Bild um mich herum wurde klarer…und ich konnte meine Hände sehen…die weißen Handschuhe…ich konnte das Entsetzen nicht verbergen….sie waren voller Blut….Mir wurde heiß…und kalt…und wieder heiß…Ich bekam Panik….und dann sah ich die Leiche des kleinen Mädchens…mir stockte der Atem, ich keuchte………es ist , als wäre es erst gestern gewesen…die Bilder….sind so klar……..Ich hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken, als ich begriff, dass ich es war, der sie getötet hatte…ich hatte….ich hatte ihren Brustkorb zertrümmert…und alle Lebenswichtigen Organe mit einem Ki-Ball verkohlt........Mein erster Mord…..Ich geriet in Panik….aber ich erinnerte mich daran, was mein leitender Gedanke war…ich durfte zurück zu meiner Mutter…ich wollte ihr alles erzählen….ich wollte…mich bei ihr ausweinen…ich hoffte, sie würde mich verstehen und mir vergeben….ich hab sie so dringend gebraucht…._**

**_Meine Hoffnungen wurden brutal zertreten…wieder mal. Mein Vater saß auf seinem Thron und sah spöttisch auf mich herab", Zorn breitete sich in seiner Stimme aus, während er weiter erzählte „während er laut lachte….Er meinte, dass ich daran gar nicht denken bräuchte…dass ich den Deal nicht erfüllt hätte…ich hätte zeigen sollen, dass ich tough genug für einen Kämpfer wäre…aber kläglich versagt hätte….Auf meinen Einwand hin, dass ich doch getan hätte was er verlangt hatte….sah er mich mit eiskalten Augen an….und sagte…..'Aber Du hast geweint!'….Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung gestikulierte er ein paar Soldaten, dass sie mich wegbringen sollten…und ich wurde zurück in mein Gefängnis gebracht. Ich schlief die Nacht nicht gut….ich wurde von Alpträumen heimgesucht…das Mädchen erschien mir und sie verfluchte mich…sie sagte, dass ich nie glücklich werden sollte….sie erschien mir wie ein Zombie…und sie bedrohte mich, meine Seele sollte zerstückelt werden, sagte sie, sie wünschte mir ein qualvolles Leben….und einen ehrlosen Tod…und mit einem schrillen Lachen verhieß sie mir, dass man meinen Körper und meine schwarze Seele schänden sollte, bis ich mich freiwillig in die Klauen der Hölle begeben würde um dort bis in alle Ewigkeit jede Form von Leid durchleben zu müssen….Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf….und ich schwor, dass meinetwegen nie wieder ein unschuldiges Wesen sterben sollte….dass wegen mir nie wieder jemand leiden sollte….Aber der nächste Morgen brachte die Veränderung, die dieses Vorhaben zur absoluten Unmöglichkeit machte…_**

**_Noch früher als sonst wurde ich geweckt und fort gebracht….ich fragte, was das zu bedeuten habe….und erfuhr, dass mein Vater beschlossen hatte, dass ich eine besondere Ausbildung brauchte, um später ein mächtiger Herrscher sein zu können…dass die Schonzeit nun vorbei wäre und jetzt das harte Training beginnen würde….Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass es noch schlimmer werden könnte….ein Fehler!_**

_**Ich wurde zum Flugplatz gebracht, wo ein riesiges Raumschiff stand…und dann kamen zwei Männer, die mich holten….sie sprachen eine auf Vegeta-Sei ungeläufige Sprache, dennoch sprach ich diese, wenn auch nur gebrochen, es schien also so, dass der harte Unterricht sich mal bezahlt machte. Ich konnte mich einigermaßen verständigen und verstand in etwa, worüber die mir fremd wirkenden Männer sprachen….sie ließen sich über meinen Akzent aus und fluchten über meine primitive Rasse…."**_

„_**Freezer…." Unerwartet wurde er von der noch immer geschockten Bulma, deren Augen glasig funkelten als sie ihn voller Trauer und Schmerz ansah, unterbrochen.**_

„_**Hm?"**_

„**_Es war Freezer´s Schiff…hab ich recht? Das war der Tag, an dem Du seinen Truppen zugeteilt worden bist…nich wahr?"_**

**_Ein stummes Nicken war die Antwort auf ihre Frage. „Ja….mein Vater selbst hat mich in die Hände des Teufel´s übergeben….." tiefe Trauer und Schmerz spiegelten sich in seiner Stimme wieder und zerrissen Bulma fast das Herz. Instinkttief rückte sie dichter an Vegeta ran und versuchte ihn zu stützen. Sie spürte, dass er, auch wenn er selber nie drum beten würde, sie jetzt brauchen würde…Die alten Wunden lagen nun wie eine klaffende Wunde offen vor ihr…er ließ sie Anteil haben an seiner Vergangenheit, wollte ihr so Stück für Stück näher bringen, warum er die Person war, die er nun mal war…und warum er offenbar so kaltherzig und desinteressiert allem Leid gegenüber war. Und sie hatte bereits begonnen zu begreifen…Es schien deutlich auf einen Schutzmechanismus hinauszulaufen._**

**_Sie ließ ihm ein wenig Zeit, um sich etwas zu sammeln…gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte um weiter reden zu können. Er hielt sie fest umschlossen in seinen Armen, diesmal jedoch nicht so wie sonst, dass er sie schützend an sich zog…diesmal war es eher umgekehrt…und er hielt sich an ihr fest. Suchte Halt bei ihr, während die Bilder aus vergangen Zeiten wieder in seinem Kopf Revue passierten und ihm den Schweiß über die Schläfen, das Entsetzen in seine Augen trieben. _**

„**_Ich wurde zu ihm gebracht….noch heute kann ich seine schmalzigen Worte hören, wie er mich mit falscher Freundlichkeit willkommen hieß. Ich wusste mit wem ich es zu tun hatte…ich hatte viel über ihn erfahren, doch hätte nie erwartet, dass ich mal seinem Truppen, auf seinem Schiff angehören würde….Ich hatte Angst, denn ich wusste, dass eine falsche Bemerkung, eine falsche Bewegung meinen Tod bedeuten würde. Ganz gleich, wie freundlich er mir auch gegenübertrat, seine gnadenlose Grausamkeit war legendär…Aber ich ließ mir nix anmerken und bewarte tapfer meine Haltung. Ich dachte, je rationaler und überlegter ich mich verhielt, desto niedriger war das Risiko. Offenbar klappte es…es gelang mir, mir nicht seinen Zorn zuzuziehen. Ich wurde mit allen wichtigen Leuten bekannt gemacht, deren Namen ich mir besser gleich merken sollte, da sie meine Vorgesetzten waren. Zarbon wurde mir als persönlicher Erzieher und Lehrer zugewiesen und mir wurden alle wichtigen Regeln vorgetragen. Ich hörte aufmerksam zu, denn ich wusste, dass mein Leben davon abhängen würde, wie gut ich über alles Bescheid wußte. Von dem Tag an machte ich es mir zur Aufgabe alles und jeden sorgfältig zu beobachten, still und unauffällig. Niemand sollte wissen, wie viel ich tatsächlich wußte. Dabei kam es mir zu gute, dass ich viele der Sprachen zumindest verstehen konnte…und ich lernte schnell, diese auch anzuwenden und perfektionierte meine Kenntnisse, erlernte neue Sprachen, sogar mit Akzenten. Zarbon war ein strenger Lehrer, dennoch seltsam freundlich…Er brachte mir viel bei….und effektiv. Ich wurde in viele technische Dinge eingewiesen, im Umgang mit Waffen geschult und bekam eine Ausbildung zum Piloten._**

_**Ich hatte eine eigene Kabine, die relativ komfortabel war, verglichen mit meiner Unterbringung zu Hause, sogar luxuriös. Es fehlte mir offenbar an nichts. Die Verpflegung war gut, und ich wurde mit Respekt behandelt, zwar gab es auch welche, die mich offenbar nicht Leiden konnten, aber von denen, die wichtig waren und was zu sagen hatten, wurde ich geachtet. Und mir wurde viel beigebracht.**_

**_Es war zwar kein Paradies, aber seit langem ging es mir mal wieder gut…viel zu gut…Ich fand es sehr verdächtig, denn das Leben, dass ich auf dem Schiff erfuhr, passte nicht mit dem Bild überein, dass einem sonst immer vermittelt wurde. Irgendwas stimmt nicht und ich behielt mein Misstrauen. _**

**_Ich stellte ziemlich früh fest, dass es viele Neider gab und mich so einige sicher auf der Stelle umgebracht hätten…doch ich hielt es für besser, mir nix anmerken zu lassen. Das war eine Lektion, die tief saß…niemals Angst, Zweifel, Trauer oder anderweitige Angreifbarkeit zu zeigen…Denn je kühler ich mich verhielt, desto weniger hatte ich zu leiden….unter meinem Vater….unter den Soldaten auf dem Schiff…Wenn ich cool blieb, ließ man mich in Frieden. Am Anfang war es schwer, diese Maske aufrecht zu halten, aber nach und nach wurde es zur Routine. Das kam automatisch mit den Einsätzen, auf die man mich mitnahm…ich wurde Stück für Stück an das Leben im Krieg gewöhnt. Anfänglich musste ich mich gegen Angreifer wehren, die mich töten wollten…es war Notwehr, dass ich sie tötete….es war dadurch nicht leichter….aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an alles…in der ersten Zeit, ging mir das extrem nahe, aber ich musste lernen, meine persönlichen Gefühle da raus zuhalten, sonst wäre ich dran erstickt. Als ich dies meisterte wurde ich an den nächsten Schritt heran geführt…das töten Unschuldiger….erst rein „zufällig"…dann mit wissend…Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das je durchhalten sollte….Des Nachts kamen sie alle wieder, alle die ich getötet hatten und sie drohten meinen Verstand zu zerstören. Die Alpträume mussten aufhören! Ich schuf mir Hilfen…versuchte Ausreden zu finden, um meine Seele zu entlasten…Ich redete mir ein, dass meine Opfer nur Pech gehabt hätten…irgendwann war ich soweit, dass ich mir sagte, dass nur die Starken überleben würden, dass sie des Lebens nicht würdig waren….Ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, aber so schuf ich mir eine Scheinwelt, in der ich wegen meiner Taten nicht verurteilt werden konnte…Und töten musste ich…ich wusste, dass jeder es von mir verlangte und es als Befehlsverweigerung gelten würde, wenn ich es nicht täte….was meinen Hinrichtung bedeutet hätte. Aber mein Überlebenswille trieb mich dazu dieses Spiel mitzuspielen…._**

**_Ohne es wirklich zu merken, bin ich in einen Teufelskreis geraten, der sich wie eine Spirale immer enger und tiefer in die Abgründe der Hölle worr. Ich redete mir ein, dass das nur vorübergehend wäre, ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich immer tiefer sank…._**

**_Nach ein paar Monaten kam mein Vater auf das Schiff…er wollte sehn, wie ich mich machte…Als ich durch die Gänge ging, um ihn zu treffen stellte ich etwas merkwürdiges fest…normalerweise hatte ich Angst vor Treffen mit meinem Vater…doch diesmal war es anders gewesen…zum ersten Mal graulte es mir nicht davor ihn zu sehen…ich verspürte keine Angst. Stolz breitete sich in mir aus….Stolz darüber etwas geschafft zu haben, darüber, dass ich den ersten Schritt geschafft hatte, meinem Vater die Stirn zu bieten….doch dabei merkte ich gar nicht, auf wie dünnem Eis ich mich bereits bewegte…Ich fühlte keine Angst…das ist wahr…aber ich fühlte auch nichts anderes mehr. Ich wollte meine Empfindungen abstellen, wenn es nötig war…doch es war naiv zu glauben, dass diese Trennung möglich wäre. Mein Herz hatte begonnen zu erkalten und ich merkte es nicht einmal…Ich glaubte, dass alles nach Plan lief…_**

**_Als ich ihm gegenüber stand, passierte etwas, dass ich noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte…er lobte mich…für die Fortschritte, die ich gemacht hatte…ich weiß nicht mehr, ob mich das hätte freuen sollen oder nicht…aber es weckte in mir die Hoffnung doch noch Anerkennung von meinem Vater zu kriegen und deshalb tat und sagte ich das, was er von mir erwartete….Ich behielt Haltung und meine kalte Maske auf. Es schien das gewesen zu sein, was er wollte…es war das erste Mal, dass er mich nicht strafte…stattdessen schien er das erste Mal stolz auf mich zu sein…und obwohl ich ihn hasste, so machte es mich doch glücklich…warum weiß ich selber nicht. Es muß zu dieser Zeit gewesen sein, wo ich die Idee bekam, dass das der Weg zu Respekt und Anerkennung war. In dem man sich über die andern stellt und nur seine Regeln gelten lässt. Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob sie alle vielleicht doch Recht hatten…dass Gefühle etwas für Schwächlinge und Versager sind…._**

**_Mein Vater beschloß, dass ich noch weiter bei den Truppen bleiben sollte, dass dies eine ideale Ausbildung für mich wäre, die mir noch viel bringen würde…aber ich sollte nicht länger alleine seien…er sagte etwas von kritischen Zeiten…doch ich verstand nicht, was das bedeutete…An diesem Tag lernte ich Radditz und Nappa kennen…von dem Tag an waren sie meine ständigen Begleiter, meine Leibwächter und die einzigen, denen ich trauen konnte. Wir wurden ein gut aufeinander abgestimmtes Gespann, und wurden zu einer gefährlichen, gar tödlichen Bedrohung für jeden, auf den wir angesetzt wurden…mit der Zeit wurden wir zum gefürchteten ‚Saiya-jin Trio' oder auch ‚Todes-Trio'…allein die Erwähnung dieses Namens verbreitete Angst und Schrecken…und besonders gefürchtet war ICH. Ich verwechselte das mit Respekt, hielt es für die Anerkennung, nach der ich so lange gedürstet hatte und ich begann die ängstlichen Gesichter zu genießen…mehr und mehr, über viele Jahre hinweg, festigte sich dieses Verhaltensmuster…und es wurde durch viele schreckliche Ereignisse gestärkt…._**

**_Nun ja….bevor mein Vater das Schiff wieder verließ, weihte er mich in das Geheimnis der Legende ein, die unser Volk unbesiegbar machen würde…Er erzählte mir vom legendären Super Saiya-jin, ein Krieger, der mächtiger ist, als alles dem Universum bekannte, ein Krieger voller Mut und Kraft, für den nichts unmöglich wäre. Und dass, wenn er eines Tages erscheinen würde, ihn alle Welt verehren würde. Dieses mächtige Wesen sollte alle 1000 Jahre erscheinen und…."_**

_**Für einen Moment verstummte Vegeta. Bulma beobachtete ihn genau und es schien ihr, als wäre der Mann neben ihr zwar körperlich anwesend, geistig jedoch wäre er in der Vergangenheit und würde dieses Szene grade noch einmal durchleben…und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dies keine gute Sache war…Während sie sich Sorgen über Vegeta´s Zustand machte, begann dieser weiter zu erzählen.**_

„…**_.es sollte MEIN Schicksaal sein! ICH sollte die Legende sein, die von allen geehrt und geachtet wäre. Ein Gedanke, viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich erkannte meine Chance. Ich dachte…wenn ich lange und hart genug trainieren würde, dann würde ich eines Tages zum SuperSaiya-jin werden und ich könnte allen beweisen, wie stark und mutig ich wäre…und alle würden mich ehren und…man würde mich endlich lieben…auch mein Vater. Es ist absurrt…ich habe geglaubt mir Zuneigung zu verdienen, in dem ich andere schlecht behandle…und noch absurder ist es, dass ich mir, trotz der Misshandlungen meines Vaters sehnlichst wünschte von ihm anerkannt zu werden…wo es mir doch eigentlich hätte egal sein können…"_**

**_Ein weiteres Mal unterbrach er seinen Redeschwall, diesmal um belustigt leise vor sich hin zu glucksen…belustigt über diese surreale Sehnsucht, die er insgeheim noch immer hatte._**

„_**Das ist gar nicht mal so ungewöhnlich…" **_

_**Irritiert blickte er auf und sah in die blauen Augen der Person, der er soeben seine Seele Preis gab und welche ihm liebe- und verständnisvoll anblickte, dass ihm ein merkwürdiges, fremdartiges Kribbeln durch den Körper fuhr.**_

„**_Es kommt oft vor, dass gerade die Kinder, die von ihren Eltern schlecht behandelt wurden, eine extrem hohe Bindung zu ihnen haben. Weil sie sich so sehr wünschen doch noch geliebt zu werden, tun sie alles dafür, um für diese Liebe zu kämpfen…Gewissermaßen ist es vielleicht absurrt…andererseits jedoch irgendwie nachzuvollziehen und sogar logisch….Natürlich ist das kein Trost….aber es fiel mir gerade ein und….ich dachte mir, es hilft Dir vielleicht, wenn Du Dich deshalb zumindest nicht für verrückt hältst…."_**

„…**_Ein wenig hilft es tatsächlich…auch dass Du noch hier sitzt und mich anhörst…vielleicht fragst Du Dich, was das mit meiner Reaktion von neulich zu tun hat, aber…ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das am besten erklären soll, von daher hielt ich es am besten, dir Lückenlos meine Vergangenheit zu offenbaren, ich hoffe, dass es so einfacher wird, wenn Du über die Hintergründe bescheid weißt…so gelingt es mir hoffentlich eher…"_**

„**_Ist schon gut…erzähl einfach weiter…ich glaube…ich bin bereits dabei, vieles zu verstehn…Ich bin so dankbar und glücklich für das Vertrauen, dass Du mir entgegenbringst…das bedeutet mir unsagbar viel…und ich bin sicher, dass sich vieles von alleine lösen wird, wenn ich erstmal alles weiß…je mehr ich über Dich erfahre…desto besser kann ich Dich verstehen…und dann kann ich Dir hoffentlich helfen…wie und wobei auch immer…Aber ich ertrage es nicht mehr, Dich so leiden zu sehen, Tag ein, Tag aus, ohne etwas tun zu können, weil ich nicht mal weiß, warum du so unglücklich bist. Um ehrlich zu sein…ich hab lange Zeit nicht wirklich einen Grund für Deine Trauer gesehn und hielt es für bloßes Selbstmitleid…Du vermittelst allen immer das Gefühl, dass Du im Grunde alles hast, was man sich wünschen kann…Dass….dass Deine Leute tot sind…niemand von uns hat wirklich geglaubt, dass Dich das wirklich trifft….vielmehr dachten wir, dass Du lediglich aus Prinzip darauf herum reitest…und Dich wichtig machen willst. Dass es nicht so ist, ist mir jetzt schon lange klar….aber bisher sah ich keine logischen Zusammenhänge…so langsam tu ich das aber…und vieles ergibt einen Sinn….", während sie ihm zuredete, strich sie ihm einfühlsam über den Rücken. Sie wollte ihm das Gefühl von Nähe und Schutz geben…ihr wurde mehr und mehr, je länger sie ihm zu hörte und seine Worte verarbeitete, klar, dass er dies mehr brauchte, als er je zugeben würde….."Also…denk nicht weiter drüber nach und laß alles raus, das Du immer alleine mit Dir rum getragen hast…Ich bin keine Therapeutin und kann Dir nicht versprechen, Dir wirklich helfen zu können…..aber meistens reicht es schon, wenn man weiß, dass man nicht alleine ist und wenn man eine Anlaufstation hat….erzähl weiter….", mit dieser Aufforderung lehnte sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und hielt seine Hand._**

_**Eine Weile blieb er stumm, verarbeitete ihre sanften Worte und nahm die gesamte Situation in sich auf…er war auf dem richtigen Weg, er fühlte es. Das erste Mal seit langem hatte er das Gefühl etwas wirklich richtig zu tun…Und dass er dabei war eine Richtung einzuschlagen, die ihn wieder zurück auf den richtigen Weg bringen würde, den er vor so langer Zeit unbemerkt verloren hatte…zurück ins Licht, zurück in die Wärme. **_

„**_Ich wollte es allen beweisen…für mich stand fest, dass ich dieser SuperSaiya-jin werden musste….so wie es mein Schicksaal bestimmte. Ich trainierte immer härter und stieg schnell in der Rangordnung auf…Ich war noch nicht mal sechs Jahre alt und schon auf dem besten Wege zur Elite…Mein Ergeiz war nicht zu stoppen. Ich tötete und zerstörte alles, was mir vor die Nase kam, ich wollte um jeden Preis mein Ziel erreichen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Ich glaubte, dass ich so endlich Frieden finden könnte…Dass morden nicht zum Frieden führen konnte, sah ich schon gar nicht mehr…._**

_**Dann kam der Tag, der alles verändern und mich vor einen endlosen Abgrund der Verzweiflung stellen sollte….Ich wurde auf einen Planeten geschickt und sollte eine Prüfung ablegen, die darin bestand, in kürzester Zeit alles Leben um mich herum auszulöschen. Keine schwere Aufgabe…nicht mehr…ich war so ans töten gewöhnt, dass es keine Überwindung mehr darstellte…es war bereits alltäglich…und die Kreaturen auf dem Planeten waren lächerlich schwach…Ich langweilte mich regelrecht. Aber…mittlerweile glaub ich, dass das eh nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Während ich dort saß und ins Feuer starrte…bekam ich die Mitteilung, dass Vegeta-Sei zerstört wurde….und es keine Überlebenden gab.**_

**_Ich empfand keine Trauer….nur eine unbeschreibliche Leere in meinem Innersten. Wenn alle Tod waren…wem sollte ich denn dann noch beeindrucken…? Wenn es meine Heimat nicht mehr gab…was würde aus mir werden? Als ich auf´s Schiff zurückkehrte, stand ich immer noch unter Schock, aber ich war in meinem Schauspiel bereits so routiniert, dass ich mir nix anmerken ließ…ich blieb wie immer…kalt und unantastbar. Ich hörte, wie viele darüber entrüstet waren, dass mich diese Nachricht offenbar kein bisschen berührte und so weiter machte, als wäre nichts geschehen…In Wahrheit aber hatte mich dieser Schlag übelst getroffen und nur eine gähnende Leere hinterlassen. Aber keiner sollte es wissen!_**

**_Sogar Freezer schien beeindruckt davon, wie leicht ich das alles offenbar auffasste…_**

**_Ich fühlte mich so alleine…so…verloren. Ich hatte darauf hingearbeitet, zurück nach Hause zu kehren und mich beweisen zu können. Zu zeigen, dass ich es wert war, geliebt zu werden. Doch dieses Ziel wurde zerstört, bevor ich es erreichen konnte. Radditz und Nappa versuchten mich zu trösten…aber es gelang ihnen nicht, denn sie kannten ja den wahren Grund meiner Trauer nicht. Es tat so weh…und ich litt. Ich wollte dem ein Ende setzen…und ich schloß mit der vergangenen Zeit hab…Ich schaltete mehr und mehr jegliche Gefühle, die an meine Vergangenheit gebunden waren, ab, damit sie mich nicht mehr belasteten…ich versuchte alles zu vergessen…Aber es gelang mir nicht, meine Sehnsüchte zu vergessen, die nun nie erfüllt werden sollten…es gelang mir sie zu verdrängen…aber nur für begrenzte Zeit. Sie kehrten immer wieder zurück und quälten mich._**

_**Dennoch lebte ich nach außen hin unbeirrt weiter. **_

_**Ich dachte damals wohl, dass ich bereits allen Schrecken, alles Leid erfahren hatte, das es so gibt…aber dass es da noch bedeutend mehr und schlimmeres gab, sollte mir bald klar werden…**_

**_Nach diesem Vorfall….veränderte sich einiges. Es kam die Zeit, wo ich das wahre Gesicht Freezer´s kennen lernen sollte…Bis dato hatte ich ein recht gutes Leben geführt, aber das war plötzlich vorbei. Auf einmal war keiner mehr so nett zu mir, wie am Anfang. Ich hab nicht verstanden warum, was dieses ganze Spiel sollte…Dass Freezer grausam war, wusste ich, aber er hatte mich bisher dennoch gut behandelt…aber zumindest hatte ich somit eine Bestätigung für mein Misstrauen. Mein Unterricht wurde schlagartig anders….und das Wortwörtlich. In den Trainingsstunden mit Zarbon hat er mich halbtot geprügelt…und mich beschimpft, als wertloser Parasiet, als Abschaum und als schwächlicher Versager. Diese Wandlung war keine wirkliche Überraschung, ich hatte immer damit gerechnet…ein Rätsel war es mir dennoch…_**

**_Aber dank meiner Fähigkeit, meine Kraft nach schweren Verletzungen zu steigern, konnte ich zumindest einen kleinen positiven Aspekt aus der Sache ziehen. Aber meine Kraft reichte noch lange nicht aus, um mich gegen die Eliteeinheiten und Zarbon zu wehren. Es erfüllte mich mit Zorn und Schmach, dass ich ihnen rein gar nix entgegen setzen konnte", wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, ballte er die Faust, starrte sie vor Wut zitternd und mit zornigen Augen an, „Ganz besonders weil sie immer wieder den Namen unserer stolzen und edlen Rasse in den Schmutz zogen, ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für die Ehre meines Volkes zu kämpfen…doch ich erreichte rein GAR nichts! Es war so unglaublich erniedrigend!!! Ich fühlte mich unglaublich hilflos. Doch ich war zu stolz, ich wollte nicht aufgeben…ich trainierte wie ein Besessener, ich wollte alle, die sich über uns Saiya-jins lustig machten, zur Rechenschaft ziehen, sie Respekt lehren….Ich war es meinem Volk schuldig!!_**

**_Eines Tages kriegte ich mit, wie ein paar Frauen auf dem Schiff von einigen Soldaten schikaniert und belästigt wurden…Es waren große, widerliche Kerle, aber nicht sonderlich stark. Die Frauen hatten dennoch Angst…sie schlugen sie, nur weil sie sich nicht hatten anfassen lassen wollen. Es gefiel mir nicht, wie sie sie behandelten…und die Frauen taten mir Leid. Ich ging dazwischen und zettelte eine Schlägerei an. Radditz und Nappa wollten mich davon abhalten, sie meinten ich würde einen großen Fehler begehen. Doch ich war so blind vor Wut…ich nutzte die Schlägerei als Ventil für all die angestauten Gefühle, die ich nie raus lies…und die paar Gestalten waren keine Bedrohung für mich. Deshalb sah ich in der Situation nix bedrohliches…ich bedachte nicht die Konsequenzen, die mein Handeln haben könnte…ein sehr, sehr bitterer Fehler…._**

**_Ich wurde in die Haupthalle gebracht, wo ich mich vor Freezer rechtfertigen sollte…Ich fühlte mich im Recht, seit langem hatte ich mal etwas richtiges getan, ich hatte den Schwächeren geholfen…und das löste ein gutes Gefühl in mir aus…Von mir wurde vermutlich erwartet, dass ich mich für den Vorfall entschuldigte…doch ich war davon überzeugt, mich für nichts entschuldigen zu müssen. Und dies spiegelte ich in meiner Körperhaltung und Sprache wieder…._**

_**Er lief bedächtig vor mir hin und her, schmunzelte belustigt und nervte mich mit dieser öligen Stimme, diesem falschen Getue, der aufgesetzten Freundlichkeit…"**_

**_Vegeta blickte ins Leere…mit wütend funkelnden Augen. Nach und nach baute sich die Szene vor ihm auf, er konnte es sehen, wie bei einem Film…er sah sich selbst als Junge, wie er Freezer gegenüberstand, hörte jedes einzelne Wort, konnte das Geräusch wahrnehmen, dass durch den Saal hallte, wenn die Schuhe beim auftreten den kalten Bodens berührten…._**

**_Flashback_**

„_**Sag mir, kleiner Saiya-jin Prinz….was sollte diese Aktion? Warum hast Du meine Männer so übel zugerichtet? So wie ich das sehe, gab es dafür keinen Grund…", schmierig hallte die Stimme des Ice-jins durch den Raum, erzeugte ein Gefühl von Ekel in der Magengegend des jungen Kämpfers, der stolz und stramm vor ihm stand. Ohne sich auch nur die kleinste Gefühlsregung zu erlauben, blickte er erhaben und schnurgerade vor sich hin.**_

„**_Sie hatten die Mädchen belästig…ich wollte ihnen nur zeigen, dass sie sich auf unserem Schiff nicht wie Schweine aufführen sollten…immerhin fällt das auf die gesamten Truppen und somit Euch zurück…ich glaube kaum, dass das in Eurem Interesse wäre, mein Lord."_**

_**Ein leises Lachen kam aus Freezer´s Richtung.**_

„**_Nicht schlecht, die Antwort…plausibel und ohne zögern…Und das obwohl Du noch so jung bist….Aber wir beide wissen doch, dass es weniger die Sorge um den Ruf meiner Truppen war, weshalb du auf die Männer losgegangen bist als vielmehr….", ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf den schmalen Lippen Freezer´s aus, „…die Tatsache, dass Du den Mädchen helfen wolltest…Du…hattest Mitleid mit ihnen…ist es nicht so, kleiner Prinz?"_**

„**_Bei allem Respekt…dieses Wort ist mir fremd!! Mitleid ist was für Schwächlinge!", fast patzig flog dieser schnelle Konter durch den Raum._**

„**_Hm, hm, hm….", leise lachend schlich der Ice-jin weiter um den jungen Prinzen, „Ich muß zugeben…man könnte Dir dieses Schauspiel wirklich fast glauben…Du bist wirklich klug, kleiner Prinz, Du hast sehr schnell begriffen, wie die Dinge hier laufen und was der Schlüssel zum Erfolg und vor allem zum Überleben ist…Du lernst sehr schnell, bist zielstrebig, präzise…Du giltst als einer der grausamsten Soldaten, die sich auf diesem Schiff befinden…Ich geb ehrlich zu, dass mich Deine rasanten Fortschritte erstaunen…"_**

„**_Ich denke nicht, dass ich hier bin, damit ihr mir in den Arsch kriecht….ich hab noch andere Sachen zu erledigen, also warum kommt ihr nicht zur Sache…mein Lord", kaum ausgesprochen, bereute Vegeta auch schon seine Worte…er wusste, dass Freezer ohnehin schon verärgert war, das spürte er, warum musste er dann auch noch solch freche Bemerkungen von sich geben? Er wusste es selber nicht…vermutlich weil er es gewohnt war, er hatte sich ein vorlautes Mundwerk angewöhnt um sich auch verbal so gut wie möglich durchsetzen zu können…doch in Freezers Gegenwart hätte er sich besser unter Kontrolle haben sollen. Zähneknirschend hoffte er, dass Freezer in relativ guter Stimmung war und über den kleinen Ausrutscher hinweg sehen würde…._**

**_Freezer hielt einen Moment inne, ein finsterer Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht, während er den Saiya-jin auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise ansah, so dass es diesem eisig kalt den Rücken runter lief._**

**_Noch bevor er realisieren konnte, wie ihm geschah, fand sich Vegeta auf dem Boden wieder, niedergeschmettert von einem gezielten, harten Schlag der muskulösen Rute Freezer´s in seine Rippen. Keuchend und hustend, sich vor Schmerzen windend versuchte er sich schnellst möglich wieder aufzurichten. Er stöhnte gequält auf, als er sich an die Seite fasste und den stechenden Schmerz wahrnahm, der ihm die Luft zum atmen zu nehmen schien, spürte, wie die Rippen unter dem leichten Druck seiner Finger nachgaben und sich in sein Innerstes bohrten. Metallischer Geschmack breite sich in seinem Mund aus, Lippen und Zunge färbten sich rot, als er hustend das Blut aus seinem Inneren auf den Boden des Saales beförderte. Nur mühevoll und zitternd konnte er sich auf allen Vieren halten, zwang sich zum tapfer sein, ließ einen Zusammenbruch nicht zu. _**

„**_Dir ist offenbar nicht ganz klar, in was für einer Lage Du Dich befindest, mein Kleiner…Dir sollte klar sein, dass so niemand mit mir redet und ungestraft davon kommt…Deinen Mut muß man anerkennen, dennoch ist er töricht…Du hast gelernt, Dir Respekt zu verschaffen…aber vergiss nicht, wem DU Respekt zu zollen hast! Bisher war ich noch nett zu Dir, ich wollte es nicht unbedingt auf einen Krieg mit Vegeta-Sei ankommen lassen…doch dieser Schutz fehlt Dir jetzt. Ab jetzt bist Du nur noch einer unter vielen, eine Schachfigur in einem Spiel. In MEINEM Spiel! Und ich rate Dir…wenn Dir etwas an Deinem Leben liegt…oder das der andern beiden…lerne schnell, wie Du Dich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hast…"_**

**_Mit langsamen Schritten war er nun an das am Boden liegende, sich krümmende Wesen herangetreten. Höhnisch grinsend kniete er sich neben den röchelnden Vegeta und griff nach seinem Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Wut, vermischt mit Furcht, funkelte in den tiefschwarzen Augen des Jungen, dessen blutverschmiertes Gesicht von schwarzen Haarsträhnen eingerahmt war. Zu stolz zum weinen, blickte er seinem Peiniger verbittert und trotzig zugleich in die eiskalten Augen._**

_**Amüsiert und fies lächelnd, mit flachem Tonfall fuhr er fort…**_

„…_**.denn es wäre doch wirklich sehr schade, wenn diesem…" Vegeta wimmerte kaum hörbar und kniff die Augen zu, als ihm die Finger Freezer´s über die Wange strichen „…hübschen Gesicht etwas zustoßen würde….Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns…."**_

**_Kaum ausgesprochen leckte er das rote Sekret von Vegeta´s Kinn. Entsetzt und geschockt riss dieser die Augen auf, reflexartig, fast schon panisch, mobilisierte er sämtliche Kraftreserven und stieß sich mit einem lauten Schrei los._**

**_Überrascht und überrumpelt taumelte Freezer zurück, fasste sich jedoch schnell. Zornig blickte er seinem Widersacher in die Augen, bevor er diesen mit einem Ki-Ball durch denn Saal schleuderte. Ächzend und röchelnd blieb er am andern Ende des Raumes liegen, schrie bitterlich auf, als er die Verbrennungen wahrnahm, welche der letzte Angriff verursacht hatte._**

„**_Laß Dir das eine Lehre sein!!! Nur damit Du eines weißt…Du gehörst mir!! Ich kann mit Dir machen, was ich will. Niemand wird Dir helfen oder mich daran hindern. Du bist ganz allein, kleiner Prinz. Gehorche mir besser und zügel Deine Zunge, sonst wirst Du es fürchterlich bereuen!!!" _**

**_Scharf zerschnitt Freezer´s Stimme die Luft, während er zum Armaturenpult lief und Zarbon zu sich bestellte. _**

**_Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieser den Raum betrat und einen amüsiert grinsenden Freezer und einen leise wimmernden, am Boden liegenden, Vegeta vorfand. Sichtlich desinteressiert sah er sich um und konnte sich ein gehässiges Lachen nicht verkneifen._**

**_Mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, wandte sich Freezer noch mal an Vegeta „Was ich Dir noch sagen wollte…Deine Augen verraten Dich. Dein kleines Schauspiel ist perfekt…nur Deine Augen zeigen, dass Du längst nicht so Gefühlskalt und abgebrüht bist, wie Du tust…Glaub mir…so wirst Du es nie zu etwas bringen…Gefühle machen Dich schwach und verwundbar…für solche Leute ist hier kein Platz…Nimm das als Rat an und arbeite an diesem kleinen Problem…so lange Du Dich um andere scherst, bist Du ein leichtes Ziel und wirst nicht lange überleben…."_**

„_**So viel Führsorge…" sarkastisch spottete Vegeta über die eben gehörten Worte, während Zarbon, welcher ihn auf sein Zimmer schleppen wollte, ihn am Kragen packte.**_

**_Doch auf diese Worte hin, fand er sich abermals am Boden wieder, und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er nicht die Klappe gehalten hatte._**

„_**Meister", nun war es Zarbon, der die Stimmer erhob, „Ihm scheint nicht klar zu sein, wie anfällig er gegen Angriffe wegen seiner Gefühle ist….Darf ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen, die ihm ein für alle mal zeigt, wie Schmerzhaft diese Schwäche ist?"**_

**_Mit einem Knopfdruck, verriegelte Freezer sämtliche Türen im Saal. „Nur zu…dann ist er vielleicht auch nicht mehr so aufmüpfig…."_**

_**Sadistisch lachend schritt Zarbon langsam auf Vegeta zu, welcher mit Schrecken das Schließen der Türen beobachtet hatte und nun versuchte dem Mann, der auf ihn zukam, zu entkommen, indem er rückwärts robbte. Vergeblich.**_

_**Mühelos packte ihn Zarbon und schloß seine Hand fest um den kleinen Hals, brachte Vegeta dazu verzweifelt um Luft zu ringen. **_

„_**Weißt Du, kleiner Saiya-jin…wer nicht fühlt, leidet nicht…Ich wette, Du wirst Dir jeden Moment noch wünschen, dass Dein lächerliches Herz bereits tot wär." **_

_**Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, setzte er die Bedeutung dieser Wort um, versuchte sich auszumalen, was ihn jetzt nur erwarten könnte…**_

„**_Laß mich los……..", nun bahnten sich doch ein paar vereinzelte Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen, die aussichtslose Situation und die damit verbundene Verzweiflung, nagten schwer an seiner Selbstbeherrschung… „…bitte…"_**

_**Flashback Ende**_

**_Bulma traute ihren Augen nicht…während Vegeta ihr die Szene schilderte, veränderte sich sein Verhalten von Sekunde zu Sekunde dramatisch…Seine Stimme senkte sich, war teilweise kaum noch hörbar. Doch jetzt…zusammengekrümmt und panisch stöhnend saß er neben ihr, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, welche sich in seinen Haaren festkrallten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und kleinen Pupillen starte er vor sich hin. Kalter Schweiß ran über seine Körper, welcher von starkem Zittern erschüttert wurde. Er begann unkontrolliert und hektisch zu atmen, keuchte und fing an zu japsen. _**

**_Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so gesehen, selbst die Vorstellung von diesem Bild erschien ihr unmöglich. Es machte ihr unbeschreibliche Angst, ihn so zu sehen. Verzweifelt rüttelte sie an ihm, versuchte ihn aus seiner Trance zu schütteln, doch er reagierte nicht. Er war gefangen in einer Erinnerung, die furchtbare Wunden hinterlassen haben musste. Nur auf ihren Wunsch hin, hatte er die Vergangenheit wieder aufgewühlt und nun schien es, als durchlebte er alles noch einmal. Was immer damals auch passiert sein mochte, es hatte eine offenbar fatale Auswirkung auf ihn._**

„**_Vegeta…Vegeta, hörst Du mich? Was ist mit Dir?!", weiter und weiter rüttelte sie an ihm, doch er reagierte gar nicht drauf. Stattdessen wurde sein Verhalten immer besorgniserregender. Sein Zittern wurde stärker, er schüttelte den Kopf und begann hysterisch zu schreien._**

„_**Nein….bitte nicht…..laß mich….laß mich gehen…" **_

**_Leises Wimmern unterbrach seine verzweifelten Schreie, während er sich mehr und mehr zusammen krümmte. „….ich will das nicht…."_**

„**_Um Gottes Willen, was ist mit Dir? Bitte sag doch was…Vegeta. So hör mich doch an, ich bitte Dich." Verzweifelt versuchte sie seine Hände zur Seite zu drücken, sie umfasste sein Gesicht, zog es zu sich und wollte ihm in die Augen gucken. Abwesend starrte ihr sein leeres Augenpaar entgegen und sie begann Panik zu kriegen. Er stand unter starkem Schock, was immer er gerade durchmachte, es machte ihn mehr als nur fertig. Ihr einziger Gedanke war, ihn irgendwie ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholen zu müssen, wieder und wieder brüllte sie ihm seinen Namen ins Gesicht._**

**_Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er endlich reagierte. Seine Pupillen nahmen ihre eigentlich Form wieder an, heftig und unkontrolliert atmend, sah er panisch hin und er, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Energisch wiederholte sie seinen Namen, brachte ihn dazu ihr in die Augen zu sehen._**

„_**Vegeta, Vegeta…es ist gut…ich bin´s….Bulma…sieh mich an!!!"**_

**_Mit noch immer weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er sie an, sein Atem beruhigte sich…ohne Vorwarnung fiel er ihr um den Hals, presste sich an sie, schlang die Arme um sie und hielt sich so fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Irritiert und verwirrt zögerte sie einen Augenblick, bevor sie instinktiv seine Gestik kopierte und legte sanft ihre Arme um ihn, streichelte ihm über den Rücken während sie ihm gut zuredete, damit er zur Ruhe kam._**

„_**Was ist nur mit Dir passiert….?" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen „Was haben die mit Dir gemacht???"**_

„_**Ich…..ich…ich kann nicht…es tut mir Leid…ich kann nicht…Ich schwöre Dir, ich wollte Dir wirklich alles erzählen….aber ich kann nicht…Bitte Hass mich nicht dafür…"**_

„**_Schhhhhh….." sie nahm ihn fester in die Arme und fuhr ihm übers Haar „ich hass Dich doch nicht deshalb….es ist okay…es macht nichts…Es ist noch zu früh….Du kannst es mir erzählen, wenn Du soweit bist….irgendwann…."_**

„_**Laß mich nicht alleine…"**_

„_**Nein….tu ich nicht…Versprochen!" Sie fühlte wie er sich wieder entspannte und hauchte sanfte Küsse über seinen Hinterkopf.**_

**_Minuten lang saßen sie nur so da…sie hielt ihn fest, während er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge versteckte. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, aber Bulma glaubte ihr Kopf würde explodieren, weil ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen…Und immer und immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, was an dem Tag nur passiert sein konnte, dass Vegeta einen derartigen Aussetzer kriegen würde…Sie ahnte etwas….doch sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken, verbannte ihn in die Tiefen ihrer Gedanken…es konnte, nein, es durfte nicht sein…doch es war dieser eine Gedanke, der sich hartnäckig hielt und sich in roter Farbe über eine gedankliche Wand zog….insgeheim spürte sie, dass es die Wahrheit war…und ihr Herz verkrampfte bei der Erkenntnis, während sie ihn fest an sich zog. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos…sie wollte was für ihn tun, wusste aber nicht was…oder wie sie ihm helfen konnte…_**

„**_Vegeta?" Fragend sah sie zu ihm runter, sie fühlte, wie er immer schwerer wurde, was sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt riss. Ein sanftes Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen, als sie sah, dass er die Augen fest geschlossen hatte und ruhig atmete…Sie entschied sich dafür ihn schlafen zu lassen, irgendwas sagte ihr, dass es ihm jetzt gut tun würde…Wieder in ihre Gedanken abschweifend, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und streichelte ihn kontinuierlich über den Rücken…._**

„_**An dem Tag bin ich gestorben…" etwas überrascht blinzelte sie kurz auf, sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte und wie lange sie jetzt schon da saßen, irgendwie hatte sie ihr komplettes Zeitgefühl verlassen. Er hingegen schien nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben, dass er eingenickt war, zumindest erwähnte er es mit keiner Silbe und redete stattdessen einfach weiter, als seie nix gewesen….**_

„…**_an dem Tag ist meine Seele gestorben….Ich stand lange Zeit neben mir. Ich tat nach wie vor alles, was meine Aufgabe war und was man von mir erwartete, ich funktionierte perfekt. Doch im innersten war ich erkaltet…ich fühlte mich leer…so allein…und dreckig. Ich fragte mich, wozu ich eigentlich noch lebte…ich hatte alle Hoffnung verloren, ich wusste nicht mehr, was mein Ziel war. Alles erschien völlig sinnlos….Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, abgesehen davon, dass ich kaum noch mit jemandem redete…noch weniger als zuvor. Ich merkte, dass sich Radditz und Nappa um mich sorgten, doch ich verriet ihnen nichts, ich sagte, dass alles soweit in Ordnung wäre und ich nur meine Heimat vermisste…was ja durchaus stimmte. _**

**_Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange es dauerte, bis ich mich wieder fing…aber irgendwann kehrte mein Kampfgeist zu mir zurück. Ich wurde regelmäßig zu Freezer geordert, für neue Aufträge, oder zur Überprüfung….doch mir passierte nichts. Ich hatte mich unter geordnet und tat ohne Widerworte, was man mir sagte, antwortete nur das nötigste und vor allem das, was man von mir hören wollte. Ich vermiet es ganz einfach negativ aufzufallen und unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Dadurch wurde ich an vielen Dingen beteiligt…ich machte ja keinen Ärger mehr, sondern war genau die gefühlslose Marionette, die ich sein sollte. Ich bekam mit, wie sich Freezer daran ergötzte meinen Widerstand gebrochen zu haben, noch bevor er richtig ausbrechen konnte…doch es war mir egal. Genau wie alles um mich herum. _**

**_Doch irgendwann kam ich an einem Punkt an, wo sich meine Einstellung wieder änderte. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was der Auslöser war, aber ich schwor Rache, Rache für das, was mir angetan wurde. Außerdem konnte es nicht so weiter gehen. Er vernichtete eine Rasse nach der andern, löschte unzählige Lebensformen aus und verbreitete Angst und Schrecken. Und alles nur so zum Spaß. Ich wollte das Universum von ihm befreien…doch ich wusste nur all zu gut, dass ich nie im Leben stark genug war um ihn zu vernichten…jedenfalls nicht auf direktem Wege….Ich entschied mich, ihn nicht direkt anzugreifen, sondern ihn von innen zu vernichten. Doch dies war kein Vorhaben, dass von Heut auf Morgen umzusetzen war….Alles musste wohl überlegt sein. Über Jahre hinweg tüftelte ich an meinem Plan. _**

**_Damit er nichts merkte, tat ich alles, um ihn keinen Verdacht schöpfen zu lassen. Ich trainierte härter und härter, ich musste stärker werden, ich beobachte alles und jeden, speicherte jedes Detail in meinem Kopf. Allgemein gab ich mich als gefühlslose Killermaschine aus, angetrieben von den Gedanken an Rache. Ich wusste, ich hätte das Potential um seiner Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu bereiten, doch dafür musste ich nun mal leben…und mein Leben wurde nur garantiert, wenn ich tat, was ich sollte….ich musste töten um nicht selber getötet zu werden. Doch es war ein Opfer, das ich bringen musste. Auch wenn ich jetzt vielleicht viele Kreaturen auslöschte, wenn mein Plan aufging, wären sie nicht umsonst gestorben. Würde ich sie verschonen, würde sie jemand anders töten und mich mit…und es hätte niemanden gegeben, der Freezer hätte stoppen können. Dann hätte es noch mehr Tote gegeben…._**

**_Ich weihte Radditz und Nappa nur bedingt in meine Pläne ein…sie wussten, dass ich vorhatte Freezer´s Imperium zu vernichten….doch nicht, um das Universum zu retten….Allen, die zwei mit eingeschlossen, machte ich weiß, dass ich vorhatte seinen Platz ein zunehmen. Es gelang mir, jeden davon zu überzeugen, dass ich aus Spaß alles vernichten würde, dass in irgendeiner Weise am Leben war. Ich spielte ein perfektes Spiel, steigerte mich dermaßen in die Rolle hinein, dass ich es teilweise schon selber glaubte, dass ich Freude daran hätte, hilflose Kreaturen dahinzumetzeln…Die Tatsache, dass ich Freezer stürzen und an seine Stelle treten wollte, verbreite sich wie ein Lauffeuer. _**

**_Natürlich war er darüber nicht grad begeistert und ich wurde hart bestraft…", wieder begann er zu zittern, doch er behielt sich diesmal unter Kontrolle und fuhr mit anfänglich leichtem Zittern in der Stimme fort, „und da ich auf diesem Punkt verharrte und mich frech und rebellierend stets in den Mittelpunkt spielte, wurde ich oft bestraft. Es war furchtbar, doch es gehörte zu meinem Plan. Freezer sollte glauben, ich sei ein größenwahnsinniger Verrückter….so stellte ich sicher, dass er mich für ungefährlich hielt. Dadurch hatte ich zwar unter Folter aller Art zu leiden, doch wurde nicht getötet, da er mich für keine Bedrohung hielt.. Und ich wusste, dass es ihm mehr Spaß machen würde, mich zu quälen als mich zu töten. Eine Last, die ich auf mich nehmen musste, wollte ich siegen. Er merkte gar nicht, wie ich heimlich den Strick um seinen Hals enger schnürte, unbemerkt an Macht gewann…mit jedem Jahr, wurde ich stärker….es war nur eine Frage der Zeit…._**

**_Dummerweise dauerte es viel zu lange…ich machte nicht die Fortschritte, die ich mir erhoffte…und ich verlor nach und nach die Geduld…und offenbar auch den Verstand. Was ich über mich ergehen lassen musste war die Hölle, außerdem mussten meinetwegen oder durch meine Hand unzählbar viele Leute sterben…darunter viele, die mir nahe standen, es aber niemals erfuhren. Jeder der mit mir zu tun hatte, litt oder starb, weshalb ich einfach keinem gegenüber Gefühle zeigte, niemanden an mich heran ließ und weshalb ich auch Radditz und Nappa extrem schlecht behandelte…niemand sollte auch nur auf die Idee kommen, sie gegen mich zu verwenden…..ich wollte sie nicht gefährden…Aber dadurch…war ich absolut alleine, ich hatte niemanden den ich mich anvertrauen konnte…Mit der Zeit verlor ich mein eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen, es lag wohl daran, dass ich die Qualen nicht mehr aushielt und alles verdrängte…ich schob alles Leid von mir, wollte es vergessen, ich verriegelte jede Regung von Gefühl…ich wollte einfach nichts mehr spüren, es war ganz einfach zu viel. Offenbar gelang es mir…aber dabei verdrängte ich auch alles, dass mich ausmachte, oder wer ich bin…um nicht zu zerbrechen, ließ ich alles in mir absterben, damit ich nichts mehr merken würde…ich wusste nur noch, dass ich Freezer vernichten wollte…aber eigentlich wusste ich nicht mehr warum…es war nur noch das Gefühl der Rache übrig. Rache, Wut und Stolz war das einzige was ich noch fühlen konnte…und was mich am Leben erhielt…ansonsten war ich erkaltet….doch da ich dies Jahrelang ohnehin gespielt hatte….fiel mir das gar nicht auf. Im Grunde gab es keine Veränderung…ich wurde von jedem gehasst, doch ich hatte mir erfolgreich eingeredet, dass es mir egal wäre…dass ich eh niemanden brauchen würde. Was anfänglich zu meinem Schutz gespielt und vorgetäuscht war, wurde ohne dass ich mir dessen bewusst war echt._**

**_Dann erfuhr ich von den DragonBalls und ich sah darin die Chance, Freezer zu vernichten…wenn ich unsterblich wäre, hätte er mir nichts anhaben können und ich hätte mich endlich für alles rächen können, was er mir angetan hatte…_**

**_Doch ihr wolltet die Kugeln ja nicht rausrücken…ich kam auch gar nicht auf die Idee, darum zu bitten oder um Hilfe zu fragen…so mechanisch war mein Handeln schon…wenn ich etwas brauchte, fragte ich nicht danach, ich nahm es mir…was bis dato auch der Grund war, dass ich noch lebte…der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht leichter gegangen wäre, in Euch Verbündete zu sehen, kam mir nicht. Ich war einfach nur auf die DragonBalls fixiert, in denen ich den Schlüssel zu meiner Freiheit gesehen hatte….und ihr standet zwischen meinem Sieg und mir…weshalb ich Euch automatisch als Feinde ansah……" _**

_**Er senkte den Kopf und die Stimme „…wie dumm von mir…."**_

**_Bulma wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte…sie glaubte, dass er eine Reaktion von ihr erwartete, da er nicht weiter sprach, doch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie antworten sollte…sie war etwas durcheinander…nie zu vor kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie aus den Augen einer andern Person als die Bösen hätten dastehen können….aber offenbar muß das damals aus seiner Sicht so gewirkt haben….wenn er sein wahres Ich doch nur nicht verborgen hätte…dann hätte es nie so weit, nie zu so vielen Toten kommen brauchen…._**

**_Die einzige Antwort, die ihr momentan einfiel war sich fester an ihn zu drücken…als Zeichen dafür, dass sie bei ihm war…._**

„_**Ich war wütend…wütend darüber…darüber geschlagen worden zu sein…und darüber, dass mein einfacher Sieg über Freezer nach wie vor nicht in meinen Händen war…Ich suchte die Schuld nicht bei mir, das lag mir völlig fern…Schuld an meiner Situation hattet zweifelsohne ihr. Doch darum kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter, als ich erfuhr, dass auch Freezer von den DragonBalls erfahren hatte und nun bereits auf Namek war. **_

_**Es war nicht geplant gewesen, ihn schon anzugreifen, da ich eigentlich noch nicht so weit war, doch wenn er erst die Unsterblichkeit erlangen würde, dann wäre alles zu spät, dann gebe es nie wieder eine Chance ihn zu vernichten. Dies war die allerletzte Gelegenheit, die ich hatte und ich beschloß alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und ihn sofort mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen müsste.**_

_**Ich machte mich augenblicklich auf den Weg nach Namek um ihn zu stoppen.**_

**_Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte ich mir eine einigermaßen gute Taktik auszudenken…was ich bisher plante, musste ich wohl oder übel verwerfen…Ich entschied mich, dass Risiko einzugehen, die dortigen DragonBalls zu suchen und ihm seine zu stehlen, um ihm so vielleicht doch noch zuvor kommen zu können…bei diesem Vorhaben konnte ich zumindest schon mal mit Zarbon abrechnen…._**

**_Doch wieder machtet ihr mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung, wieder hattet ihr Euch mir in den Weg gestellte. Es machte mich wütend, dass ihr nicht begreifen konntet, was auf dem Spiel stand, dass ihr diesem Monster helfen würdet, in dem ihr Euch mir in den Weg stelltet…es dauerte eine Weile, bis mir in den Sinn kam, dass ihr ja gar nicht wissen konntet, dass wir im Grunde auf der selben Seite standen…nach allem was ich Euch angetan hatte. Im Grunde wäre es Zeit für eine Erklärung oder gar eine Entschuldigung gewesen….einen Moment ging mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf, doch ich wurde von der Ankunft der Giniyu Force abgelenkt. Ich musste schnell handeln und zwang Euch zur Zusammenarbeit…ich bildete mir ein, dass dies der schnellste Weg wär….Das funktionierte ja auch…doch dann lief alles aus dem Ruder, ich verlor die Kontrolle. Nur weil ihr Euch quer stelltet und so lange zögertet bis ihr mir meinen Wunsch erfülltet, ,starb der Drache bevor ich die Unsterblichkeit erlangen konnte…Und dann stand ich auch schon meinem schlimmsten Feind gegenüber. Ich fühlte mich von Euch verraten und konnte deshalb wieder keine Verbündeten in Euch sehn. Außerdem wusste ich, dass es meine Aufgabe war ihn zu vernichten, ich hatte es immer im Gefühl gehabt…als er mir sagte, dass er es war, der Vegeta-Sei vernichtet hatte, wusste ich auch warum. Er hatte mir mein Zuhause, mein Schicksaal, meine Zukunft, einfach alles genommen und mich jahrelang gefoltert und erniedrigt. All die Jahre hatte ich unter ihm zu leiden, musste so viel über mich ergehen lassen…vielleicht hätte es nicht so sein müssen, doch ich nahm alles freiwillig auf mich, all die Schmerzen, die Sünden…ich nahm die Last auf meine Schultern um ihn irgendwann aufhalten zu können....doch es lief alles schief…ich hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt…ich hatte alles gegeben, wirklich alles…ich wollte die Ehre meines Volkes wieder herstellen, ich wollte meine Ehre wieder herstellen…und alles Leid, das Freezer ausgelöst hatte rächen…wie ein besessener hab ich gekämpft…bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut…doch es hat nicht gereicht…ich war allein zu schwach…so ungern ich das auch zugebe…außerdem war ich blind vor Wut…ich bin viel zu unklug vorgegangen…war viel zu stürmisch….aber…ich war einfach so verzweifelt…ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken…_**

**_Und dann…als ob das Schicksaal nicht schon grausam genug zu mir gewesen war…blieb mir nicht einmal die Schmach erspart…von einem unbedeutenden Bauernjungen überboten zu werden….es war so erniedrigend…keiner von Euch kann auch nur im Entferntesten verstehn, wie ich mich fühlte….wie ich mich jetzt noch fühle….Ich hab all die Arbeit gemacht…über Jahre hin hab ich den Kopf hingehalten, auf Namek hab ich die Vorarbeit geleistet, ohne mich hätte Freezer längst alle Kugeln gehabt, ich hab ihn hingehalten…und dann kommt dieser ach so tolle Held, mischt sich in einen Kampf ein, der ihn nichts angeht, mit seinem unverschämten Glück….und heimst die ganzen Lorbeeren ein. Mag sein, dass er den letzten Schlag durchgeführt hat, um Freezer zu besiegen….aber er hat ihn nicht mal vernichtet…schlimmer noch, er wollt ihn sogar laufen lassen…und alle Welt feiert ihn…Und mich verachten alle…obwohl ich es war, der die meiste Arbeit, die beschwerlichsten Dinge, getan hatte. Er hat sich alles genommen, was mir hätte gehören sollen…weil er sich einmischte hat er die Ehre, für alles was ich vorbereitet und durchlitten hatte, bekommen…wegen MEINER Arbeit lieben ihn alle….und ich bleib allein zurück. Werd von allen gehasst…wofür hab ich denn gekämpft???? Und wieso habt ihr mich wieder erweckt….? Habt ihr mir nicht mal diese Demütigung ersparen können, die Demütigung, das alles miterleben zu müssen? Ich bin für mein Volk gestorben…in Ehre. Vielleicht hab ich mein Ziel nicht erreichen können…aber ich habe immer meine Aufgabe als Prinz der Saiya-jin erfüllt…ich hatte nie Schande über meine Leute gebracht…denn ich hab immer für den Ruf meiner Leute gekämpft. Ihr wisst ja gar nicht….was ihr mir mit meiner Wiederbelebung angetan habt…Der Sinn meines Lebens war es, Freezer zu richten…ich bin darum betrogen worden….es macht keinen Sinn mehr, dass ich noch existiere….ich habe nicht einmal mehr ein zu Hause….ich gehör nirgends hin."_**

**_Er verstummte und blickte traurig vor sich hin….Bulma fühlte, wie die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen stieg…ein furchtbar stechender Schmerz fuhr ihr durch die Brust….wie sehr er doch leiden musste…sie konnte es nur erahnen…._**

„**_Ich versuche….weiter zu leben….aber es ist so schwer…wenn Du weißt, dass Du nichts mehr auf der Welt zu suchen hast…Deinen Lebenswillen aufrecht zu halten…ich klammer mich an die Ziele, die ich mir gesteckt hab….aber was sein wird, wenn ich sie erreicht hab…..weiß ich nicht…."_**

**_Zärtlich nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich hoch….und sah in die traurigsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hat. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, als sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung sanft küsste. _**

„**_Du irrst Dich…."ihre zierlichen Finger strichen wie ein zarter Hauch über seine Wange, „ Du bist nicht alleine….und nicht alle hassen Dich! Du weißt, dass ich Dich sehr, sehr gern hab…und ich werde immer bei Dir sein, wenn Du es wünscht. Vielleicht hast Du es ja noch nicht bemerkt…aber Du hast ein Zuhause…Du bist jetzt hier Zuhause…und jederzeit willkommen!"_**

**_Ihr Blick fiel auf die große Narbe auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen…die Stelle, an der ihn Freezer´s tödlicher Angriff getroffen hatte. Sie beugte sich vor und fuhr die Wunde mit den Lippen ab. Verwundert blickte er zu ihr runter, wie sie sich gegen seine Brust lehnte._**

„**_Auch wenn Du glaubst, dass Dein Leben sinnlos wäre und zur Zeit nicht weißt, wozu Du existierst…es werden Zeiten kommen, in denen Du es wieder wissen wirst. Du warst dermaßen auf die Mission fixiert, die Du Dir stelltest, dass Du vergessen hast zu leben…hätten wir Dich nicht zurück geholt…Du wärst gestorben bevor Du überhaupt gelebt hast…in meinen Augen, wäre dies eine tragische Verschwendung gewesen. Ich bin sicher, dass Du recht hast und ich wirklich keine Vorstellung davon haben kann, wie Du Dich fühlen musst, aber…versuch die Vergangenheit hinter Dir zu lassen. Du hast eine einmalige Chance bekommen, die vielen verwehrt bleibt…Nutze sie, und fang an zu leben! Abgesehen davon….für mich bist Du wichtig…ich brauche Dich sehr. Ohne Dich wäre mein Leben nicht das Selbe…es wäre so viel leerer. Zugegeben…es war ein Versehn, dass wir Dich wiedererweckt haben, von daher hat Dir das niemand mit Absicht „angetan"….aber ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich über dieses Missgeschick! Also bitte versprich mir, dass Du keine Dummheit begehen wirst…ganz gleich wie verzweifelt Du auch seien magst…."_**

„_**Du hast ja Recht….mit allem! Aber….ich weiß nicht, wie ich es umsetzen soll…ich bin mein Leben lang auf´s Kämpfen ausgebildet worden…wie soll ich da ein normales Leben führen können? Ich bin wer ich bin…ich kann mich doch nicht völlig ändern…**_

_**Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen…ich werde keine…"Dummheit" begehen…dafür bin ich viel zu stolz….ich geb mich nie geschlagen…auch dann nicht, wenn mein Gegner das Leben selbst ist."**_

„**_Ein Hoch auf Deinen überdimensionalen Stolz!" , breit grinsend gab sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Nasenspitze, was dazu führte, dass er sie äußerst verdutzt ansah. „Und mach Dich nicht verrückt…niemand erwartet von Dir, dass Du plötzlich all Deine Gewohnheiten ändern sollst…Du sollst nur anfangen Deine Vergangenheit hinter Dir zu lassen und nicht immer daran denken, wie es hätte seien sollen…fang neu an…Stück für Stück…Du wirst sehen…bevor Du es merkst, geht es ganz von alleine….Und ich bin froh, dass Du der bist, der Du bist…denn in diese Person hab ich mich verliebt…und die sollst Du bleiben!! Nur werd etwas lockerer…und sei nicht mehr ganz so misstrauisch andern gegenüber…Ich weiß, dass Du Dir nach wie vor das Selbe wünscht, wie als Kind…aber das wirst Du nur bekommen, wenn Du es zulässt…" _**

**_Ein abfälliges Schnauben war alles was er dazu sagte. Verwundert zog sie eine Braue hoch._**

„_**Was weißt Du denn schon…?" , trotzig wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich ertappt fühlt, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und markierte den Schmollenden.**_

**_Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens, brach Bulma jedoch in leises Gekicher aus und musste sich gegen ihn stützen um nicht umzufallen. „Ach Du….."_**

**_Vegeta konnte nicht anders als sie sanft, fast scheu, anzulächeln…"Tut mir wirklich Leid wegen neulich….ganz ehrlich! Du bist die Letzte, die es verdient hätte…so von mir behandelt zu werden!!! Verzeih mir bitte…."_**

„**_Das hab ich doch schon längst….aber wo Du es schon ansprichst…", nun wurde sie wieder ernster und setzte sich wieder hin, dicht neben ihn so dass sie sich anlehnen konnte, strich besänftigend seinen Arm auf und ab…, „…was war denn nur los? Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?"_**

**_Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, „Nein, nein gar nicht…im Gegenteil…Es war nur so….Ich bin so daran gewöhnt, allein zu sein und niemanden an mich ran zu lassen, ich hab es nie zugelassen um mich und andere zu schützen…es macht mir ehrlich gesagt Angst, so enge Nähe, und damit mein ich weder körperliche noch räumliche Nähe, …pure Ironie, wenn Du´s so sehen willst…das, wonach ich mich immer sehnte…verschreckt mich….Ich fürchte mich einfach davor, dass wenn ich es doch zulasse…zulasse, dass mir jemand dermaßen Nah kommt und mich besser kennt als jeder andere…dass ich es wieder einmal bereuen werde. Bisher endete jeder Versuch auch nur annähernd jemanden seelisch in meine Nähe zu lassen…in einem Desaster…wo alle beteiligten einen hohen Preis für haben zahlen müssen….Und Du….als Du….als Du diese Worte gesagt hast….es war wie eine Zauberformel…die ein Barrikade in meinem Kopf sprengte….In dem Moment wurde mir so vieles klar…ich hab Dinge gesehn, die ich bisher verdrängt hatte…oder gar nicht erst sehen wollte…Ich hatte gehört, was ich so dringend hören wollte….mußte…und in dem Moment erinnerte ich mich an alles…Ich hatte vergessen, wer ich bin…über all die Jahre hinweg hatte ich vorgegeben jemand anders zu sein….und ich wurde zu dieser Person…weil ich mein wahres Ich zu lange verborgen hatte….so dass ich es selbst vergessen hatte…Aber in dem Moment kam ich wieder zu mir…und es war ein unglaublicher Schock. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag traf…ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll…es war, als wäre ich all die Jahre neben der Spur gelaufen…ich hatte immer gewusst, was Sache war….aber ich wollte es nicht anerkennen…nicht einsehen….aber da…ich hatte akzeptiert…und meine Seele freigelassen. Aber ich fühlte mich dadurch ziemlich verletzlich….und ich hatte diese Vision…"  
_**

„_**Eine Vision?"**_

„**_Ja….als wir dort im Zimmer standen…ich war nicht wirklich anwesend…ich weiß nicht, wo ich gedanklich war…aber es war ein Ort der absoluten Einsamkeit….eine Stimme hat zu mir geredet…ich weiß nicht woher sie kam….sie hat mir einreden wollen, dass ich mich von Dir fernhalten sollte…dass Du eine Gefahr für mich darstellst und mir nur Schaden willst….Ich hab Dich verteidigt…ich hab nichts von all dem geglaubt…aber dann….dann hab ich Dich gesehn…Du warst…auf einmal da…und hast Dich über mich lustig gemacht…Du hast mir alles bestätigt, wovor ich immer Angst hatte, weshalb ich nie wollte, dass Du mir so nahe kommst…Du meintest, dass Du nur mit mir gespielt hättest…und dass ich zu mehr eh nicht taugen würde…Du hast mich als Monster bezeichnet, für das Du nie etwas empfinden könntest…und Du standst einfach nur da und hast mich ausgelacht….plötzlich war ich wieder allein…und ich hörte diese Stimmer wieder…sie redete unentwegt auf mich ein….ich wollte nicht glauben, was ich gesehen hatte…aber ich war so durcheinander…und diese Stimme wurde immer lauter, schmerzte in meinen Ohren…und dann…ich hatte geglaubt, was passiert war….ich…ich fühlte mich so benutzt und gedemütigt….und das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen…ich wollte mich rächen, Dich dafür bestrafen….Kaum hatte ich diesen Entschluß gefasst…verschwand die Schwärze in der ich mich zuvor befunden hatte…und ich hab all die schlimmen Dinge zu Dir gesagt…meine Zweifel haben mich dermaßen geblendet, dass ich glaubte, Du wärst eine Bedrohung für mich, würdest Du mir noch näher kommen….Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber…rein theoretisch hättest Du alles, was Du brauchst um mich zu zerstören…und ich dachte, dass genau dies Dein Ziel war…was verrückt ist, ich weiß, nie zuvor hat sich jemand so gut um mich gekümmert….abgesehen von meiner Mutter….Deshalb hatte ich beschlossen, Dich weit, weit weg von mir zu schieben…damit Du mir nicht gefährlich werden konntest….Als Du mir die Ohrfeige gegeben hast, die ich verdient hab, kam ich wieder zu mir…und ich hab mich gefragt, wie ich nur so dumm sein konnte…ich weiß, dass Du mir nie etwas tun würdest….ich hab keine Ahnung was mit mir los war. Ich wollte Dir alles erklären und Dir sagen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint hatte….aber verständlicher Weise hast Du mir nicht zugehört….und ich hab es auch verdient, dass Du mich mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft hast….dennoch….es war nicht so gemeint…Du hattest lediglich Pech und wurdest Opfer einer meiner Wahnvorstellungen…..Es….tut mir wirklich Leid…ganz ehrlich!". _**

_**Erneut ließ er den Kopf hängen und sackte in sich zusammen…"wenn ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen kann….dann laß es mich wissen…ich muß Dir sehr weh getan haben…ich würd Dir gerne beweisen, wie Leid mir das tut."**_

**_Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey…Kopf hoch! Sieh mich an."_**

**_Zögerlich hob er den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen…er wusste nicht, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber keineswegs, dass sie ihn freundlich anlächelte, mit der gleichen Wärme, die sie ihm immer entgegen brachte…._**

„_**Dummerchen….wie kannst Du nur solche Sachen von mir denken?"**_

**_Er begann den Kopf zu schütteln und wollte etwas sagen, aber stockte als sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihn abermals umarmte…. „Du bist kein Monster!!! Mag sein, dass ich das von Dir gedacht hab…aber das ist lange her…wenn ich Dich für ein Monster halten würde, wäre ich nicht hier….", zärtlich gab sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und konnte ein glückliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als sie spürte, wie er unter ihrer Berührung erzitterte und sich die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken und auf seinen Armen aufstellten, als Folge eines wohligen Schauers ,der ihn durchströmte. „Und es ist nicht nötig, dass Du mir etwas beweißt…es scheint Dir nicht aufgefallen zu sein, aber….wie Du mir nachgelaufen bist und…allein wenn ich daran denke, wie oft Du grad um Verzeihung gebeten hast….DU……was mehr könnte beweisen, dass Du es wirklich ehrlich und aufrichtig meinst….? Ich glaube Dir!! Und ich kann gar nicht anders, als Dir zu verzeihen…ich kann zwar vieles nicht nachvollziehen, wie auch, aber ich hab verstanden….und ich denke, dass ich ab jetzt besser mit Deinen Launen umgehen kann…Und ich glaube…dass ich Dir nicht ganz egal bin…das reicht mir völlig!" _**

„**_Ich…ich…….danke! Ich hoffe, dass so was nicht mehr vorkommt…", er war überrascht…überrascht über sich und dass er sich so erleichtert fühlte…darüber, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich ihr zu öffnen, darüber, dass sie ihm vergeben hatte…er hätte nie erwartet, dass dies so gut tun könnte._**

„**_So….", ehe er wusste, was passiert, setzte sie sich wieder grade hin und strahlte ihn an. Verdutzt hob er eine Braue und sah sie fragend an. „Ich finde, dass reicht für heute…ich bin froh, dass wir das hinter uns haben!! Aber ich für meinen Teil sterbe fast vor Hunger und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich damit nicht allein bin, nicht wahr? Von daher….schlag ich vor, dass wir endlich mal aufstehn."_**

_**Total perplex saß er ihr einfach nur gegenüber und glotzte sie buchstäblich sprachlos an.**_

„**_Und was Dich angeht, mein Freund,…hör auf, hier wie ein Trauerklos rum zu sitzen und nimm wieder Haltung an. Is ja nicht zum aushalten, Dich so zu sehen…ich will meinen griesgrämigen Vegeta zurück haben, der lieber grundlos an allem rumnörgelt und den arroganten Macho markiert als so deprimiert aus der Wäsche zu gucken! Hast Du das jetzt verstanden?" mit einem Zwinkern und fröhlichem Lachen beendete sie den Satz und hopste aus dem Bett._**

_**Nun völlig verwirrt über diese plötzliche Wandlung sah er sie mit großen, schon fast ungläubigen, Augen an und alles was er fertig brachte war ein hastiges Nicken. Und er fragte sich abermals was nur in dieser Frau vorginge und wie sie es nur immer wieder schafft ihn dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen.**_

„_**Ach je….", sich am Hinterkopf kratzend sah sie an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass sie noch immer einen Teil ihrer Dessous und die High Heels trug. „Hab ich etwa so geschlafen??? Dass mich das nicht gestört hat…ts…"**_

„_**Öhm…."**_

„**_Nun ja…auch egal…ich werd mir mal ein paar neue Klamotten holen und mich ans Frühstück machen….Du musst ja schon halb Tod sein vor Hunger…", gedanklich schon etwas abwesend, ging sie zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen konnte, wurde sie allerdings von Vegeta´s Stimme zurückgehalten. Noch in der Tür stehend, drehte sie sich um, um zu hören, was er sagen wollte._**

„**_Was ich Dir grad erzählt hab…weiß niemand sonst. Ich hab noch nie zuvor über diese Dinge geredet und was ich wirklich fühle…niemand sonst weiß, welche Ziele ich verfolgt hab…oder was ich für Wünsche hab. Ich hielt es immer für besser, wenn niemand weiß, wie es in mir aussieht…ich fühl mich dann sicherer…für Dich hab ich eine Ausnahme gemacht…weil Du die einzige Person bist, der ich vertraue….Nicht mal Radditz und Nappa wussten je so viel über mich, wie Du es jetzt tust…..also"_**

„**_Schon gut…ich bin nicht blöd", sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und brachte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln entgegen, „Ich werde es niemanden sagen…von mir wird keiner auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen erfahren…dieses Gespräch ist unser Geheimnis und hat für andere niemals stattgefunden. Versprochen…ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab!", um zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, tat sie so, als würde sie ihre Lippen wie einen Reißverschluss verschließen._**

_**Erleichtert atmete er tief durch und lächelte sie nun seinerseits zaghaft an. „Ich liebe Dich!"**_

**_Amüsiert fing sie an zu kichern „Ja, ja…das dacht ich mir…dass Du mich für die Wahrung Deines Geheimnisses lieben würdest….", sie warf ihm noch einen schnellen Kussmund zu, bevor sie um die Ecke huschte._**

_**Noch eine Weile nachdem sie bereits das Zimmer verlassen hatte, saß er auf dem Bett und blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher.**_

„**_Nein….Du verstehst nicht….nur 'Ich liebe Dich'….", abwesend griff er sich an die linke Brust, „Du hast mein Herz wieder zum schlagen gebracht….tut es deshalb so weh….?"_**

**_Nachdenklich saß Bulma auf dem Sofa A/N: Bild ich mir das ein, oder verfolgt mich dieses Sofa? Oo, in die weichen Polster gekauert, und sah zum Fenster raus, es goß nach wie vor in Strömen und der starke Wind schleuderte die dicken Tropfen geräuschvoll gegen die Scheibe. In Gedanken versunken nippte sie hin und wieder an der Tasse Kaffe, die sie mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen hielt als wolle sie sich daran wärmen. Ein wenig fröstelte es sie tatsächlich, aber nicht wirklich weil ihr kalt war, sondern weil ihr wieder und wieder Vegeta´s Geschichte durch den Kopf ging….sie wusste ja, dass er es nicht leicht gehabt hatte…aber dass es so schlimm war…und dass es ihm so nahe gegangen war….sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm nicht einen Tag zu früh begegnet war…wenn er nicht bald jemanden gefunden hätte, der ihm die Wärme gibt, nach der er sich sein Leben lang so sehr gesehnt hatte…sie war sicher, er wär zu Grunde gegangen. Schon bei dem Gedanken, was hätte passieren können, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen und sie umfasste die Tasse noch fester. Sie versuchte sich auszumalen, wie ein Leben in dieser unglaublichen Kälte sein musste…und schon die leiseste Vorstellung in diese Richtung, ließ sie schaudern. Nie im Leben hätte sie das überlebt! Um so mehr bewunderte sie ihn für seine Tapferkeit…Dennoch…auch wenn er das sicher nicht mögen würde, und weshalb sie es ihm auch niemals sagen würde….sie empfand tiefes Mitleid für ihn…._**

**_Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf einen Bestimmten Punkt im Hinterhof…das riesige Raumschiff, welches Vegeta, auf Grund der Gravitationsmaschine, als Trainingsort nutzte. Seit dem „Frühstück" war er schon dort drinne, und bisher waren die Lampen nicht erloschen. Hin und wieder konnte sie eine Explosion wahrnehmen und obwohl sie diese mittlerweile kannte und sie gewissermaßen schon zum Alltag gehörten, so zuckte sie doch jedes Mal zusammen und warf einen besorgten Blick zum Schiff um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war._**

**_Ein leises Seufzen entfleuchte ihr, als sie die Erkenntnis fasste, dass er wohl noch Stunden da drin sein würde….und sie dazu verdammt hier allein rum zu gammeln und sich zu langweilen. Darauf hatte sie nun aber wirklich keine Lust, denn wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, würde sie sich nur die ganze Zeit den Kopf über gewisse Dinge zermartern…und für heute hatte sie eigentlich genug. Deshalb griff sie kurzer Hand nach dem Telefon um sich mit ein paar Freundinnen zu verabreden…_**

_**Blitzschnell flogen grell leuchtende Kugeln durch die, von Schweißgeruch getränkte, Luft, hinterließen dunkle Flecken wo immer sie mit der Umgebung in Berührung kamen. Keuchend vor Anstrengung wich der muskulöse, vor Schweiß glänzende Körper den brennend heißen Bällen aus, blockte sie ab oder zerschlug sie mit bloßer Faust. **_

**_Ein lauter Schrei durchzog den Raum, als eine der Kugeln Vegeta hart in den Rücken traf und er unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Kaum wieder bei Sinnen, wollte er wieder aufstehen und den restlichen Ki-Ladungen ausweichen, als diese ihn auch schon erfasste und mit der selben, puren Gewalt, mit der er sie losgeschickt hatte, erneut zu Boden schlugen._**

_**Nachdem sich der Nebel gelegt hatte, hallte ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen im Raum wieder und beendete die kurzweilige Stille. **_

„_**Gnh…" **_

**_Mühsam richtete er sich wieder auf, rieb sich leise zischend die Stellen an Arm und Rücken, an denen er so eben getroffen wurde. Normalerweise wäre dies ein Grund für ihn gewesen, ungehalten und laut fluchend durch den Raum zu stampfen und auf die Geräte einzuprügeln, um sich abzureagieren…und um hinterher zu behaupten, dass Bulma nicht in der Lage wäre anständige Maschinen zu bauen, die seinem Training standhalten würden. A/N: Der wahre Grund für den häufig fallenden Satz „ONNA, fix my GR!!"….?überleg Aber heute war er dafür zu gut gelaunt. Er hatte in den letzten paar Stunden große Fortschritte gemacht, war in der Lage die Gravitation um ganze 50 G zu steigern und auch wenn er sich mittlerweile ziemlich ausgepowert und erschöpft fühlte, so hatte er auch gleichzeitig das Gefühl, vor Kraft nur so zu strotzen. Er war mehr als zufrieden mit seinem heutigen Training und machte dies noch durch einen lang gezogenen, glücklichen Seufzer deutlich. _**

_**Mit einem kurzen Ruck brachte er sich wieder in eine stehende Position und streckte sich ausgiebig. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, welche bereits den späten Abend anzeigte, eine Tatsache die von einem Knurren aus seiner Magengegend noch bekräftigt wurde, entschied er, dass er für heute so langsam zum Ende kommen könnte….Zum Ausklang entschloss er sich noch zu einigen Sit Ups und Liegestützen, schon allein aus Eitelkeit damit sein Körper gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen konnte, seine Form zu ändern. **_

**_Während er sich angestrengt stöhnend und keuchend bei den Liegestützen immer und immer wieder vom Boden weg hob, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder sinken zu lassen, spürte, wie ihm das salzige Wasser über seinen Körper und die zum größten Teil nackte Haut perlte, konnte er sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, nahmen doch bereits wieder völlig andere Gedanken als sein Training Platz in seinem Kopf. Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er sich wieder auf seine momentane Tätigkeit zu konzentrieren, doch der Druck in seinen Lenden wurde letztendlich dermaßen unerträglich, dass er irritiert zusammen brach. _**

**_Am Boden liegend, begann er plötzlich laut zu lachen und dachte sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, dies als Zeichen zu deuten, dass er für Heute aufhören sollte._**

_**Noch immer amüsiert glucksend rappelte er sich erneut auf und streckte seine Muskeln ein letztes Mal zur Entspannung, worauf diese leicht zuckten. **_

**_Nachdem er sämtliche Geräte abgestellt hatte, warf er sich ein frisches Handtuch um den Nacken und die Schultern und öffnete die Schleusen der Tür. Sein erster Gang führte ihn in die Küche, wo er sich erstmal eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und sich sogleich daran machte diese zu leeren, während er weiter zum Bad lief. Auf seinem Weg dorthin musste er jedoch erstmal das Wohnzimmer passieren, wo er allerdings verwundert in der Tür stehen blieb._**

„_**Was ziehst Du denn für ein Gesicht?"**_

_**Noch immer auf dem Sofa sitzend, blickte ihn eine resigniert dreinblickende Bulma an. Sie hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt und sah deprimiert und**_

**_beleidigt aus. Als er sie angesprochen hatte, hatte sie ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen und kurz geseufzt bevor sie wieder ins Leere starrte. _**

_**Fragend neigte er den Kopf leicht zur Seite und zog eine Braue hoch.**_

„_**Na ja…ich langweile mich…Du hast die ganze Zeit trainiert und ich wollte Dich nicht stören….deshalb wollt ich ausgehen, aber egal wen ich anrufe, keiner hat Zeit….deshalb häng ich nur so rum und zappe durch die Kanäle…"**_

„_**Hm,…" er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging auf die Couch zu, wo er sich neben ihr nieder ließ.**_

„_**Was machst Du eigentlich schon hier…sonst trainierst Du bis in die Nacht hinein…", nun war sie es, die ihn etwas erstaunt anblickte, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter beeindruckte. **_

„**_Nun ja…ich fand, dass es für heute reicht…ich bin gut voran gekommen und zufrieden…deshalb wollt ich mir den Abend mal etwas Ruhe gönnen….was hättest Du denn heut Abend gern gemacht?"_**

**_Sie seufzte leise „Ach…ich weiß nicht…was trinken gehen…in die Disco….irgendwas, nur nicht hier rumhängen….aber das hat sich ja eh erledigt…meine Freundinnen haben keine Zeit und…mein Freund geht nicht gerne aus…."_**

**_Vegeta blickte sie eine Weile stumm an, bevor er sich lässig zurück lehnte, die Arme ausgebreitet auf die Rückenlehne legte und ein Bein so anwinkelte, dass er den Fuß auf´s Knie legen konnte. Während er diese typische Mackahaltung einnahm, fing er an sie überheblich und verstohlen zugleich anzugrinsen. „Ich frag mich ehrlich gesagt, woher Du das wissen willst….so weit ich weiß….hast Du ihn das nie gefragt."_**

**_Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie sah ihn ungläubig an….hatte er gerade das gemeint, was sie glaubte, oder eher hoffte, verstanden zu haben??? Sie erhoffte sich eine etwas deutlichere Aussage, doch er erweckte nicht den Anschein, dass er diese von sich geben würde, denn er saß unverändert da und grinste sie auf seine unwiderstehlich, sexige Art und Weise an. Es rattate in ihrem Kopf…was sollte sie denn jetzt sagen? War das eine Einladung? Oder hatte er es nur so daher gesagt? Erwartete er jetzt was von ihr? Und wenn ja…was? Warum grinste er so?_**

**_Während ihr all diese Sachen durch den Kopf gingen, neigte er den Kopf ein weiteres Mal, sah ihr nun seitlich und leicht von unten in die Augen, veränderte seine Mimik zu einen, ihr den Atem nehmenden Ausdruck. Durch verführerische Schlitze sah er sie an, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr zu wissen, wo oben und unten war. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie es ihm möglich war, ihr lediglich mit einem einzigen Blick, den Verstand zu verdrehen._**

**_Mit einem Mal fingen ihre Augen an zu funkeln, ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem freudigen Lächeln hoch und signalisierten ihm, dass sie sein, vielleicht einmaliges, Angebot verstanden hätte._**

„_**Nun…was soll ich sagen…ich bin heut eben in äußerst guter Stimmung, was-ngh", bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, fiel sie ihm überglücklich um den Hals und versiegelte seine Lippen in einem hingebungsvollen Kuß.**_

**_Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und sie an sich zu drücken, doch er verwarf den Gedanken genauso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Er genoss es, wie sie die Initiative an sich riss und sein Gesicht mit ihren sanften Händen umschloss. In der überheblichen Position verharrend, brummte er genussvoll, bevor er gegen ihre Lippen grinste und ihr den von ihr ersehnten Einlaß gewährte. _**

**_Ungehalten verschlang sie seine Lippen und schmeckte seine süße Zunge, alles um sich herum und die Zeit völlig vergessend. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie glücklich er sie gerade gemacht hatte. Nicht nur, dass er sie gewissermaßen zu einem Date eingeladen hatte und sich offiziell mit ihr zeigen wollte, nein, was noch viel wichtiger war und ihr Herz Achterbahn fahren ließ, war, dass er die Bemerkung mit dem ‚Freund' ohne zu zögern auf sich bezogen hatte….und wenn er sich als ihren Freund sah, so war die Schlussfolgerung die man zwangsläufig daraus ziehen musste, dass er sie als seine Freundin, als sein Mädchen, ansah. Ob ihm bewusst war, was er soeben zu ihr gesagt hatte?? _**

**_Sie wollte, dass er nur aus diesem Kuss spüren konnte, wie unendlich sie ihn liebte. Für alles, was er mit ihr machte. Er ließ es sie nicht anmerken, aber innerlich zerfloss er unter der süßlich-feuchten Berührung ihrer Lippen. Ja, er spürte, was sie ihm vermitteln wollte…und es erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl, dass er nicht beschreiben konnte…er fand keine Worte für das, was er empfand und was sie mit ihm machte. Aber Worte waren an diesem Tag ohnehin schon genug gefallen und im Moment absolut überflüssig. Ihr antwortend lehnte er seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorne, kam ihr entgegen und vertiefte den Kuss mit genüsslichen Seufzen. _**

**_Nach einer undefinierbaren Zeitspanne löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm durch einen leichten Nebel, der sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatte, an. Und wieder grinste er ihr entgegen. Oh, wie sie für dieses Grinsen hätte sterben, gar töten können._**

„**_Aber", sich wieder von seinen Augen losgerissen, beugte sie sich vor, die Hände neben seinem Körper gegen die Rückenlehne platziert , und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge um seinen männlichen Duft zu inhalieren, „…auch wenn ich zugeben muß, dass es mich anmacht…wenn wir weggehen, solltest Du vielleicht doch erstmal duschen gehen." Während sie ihm ihren Vorschlag ins Ohr hauchte, verteilte sie zarte Küsse entlang seiner Halsschlagader, deren leichtes Pochen sie wie ein Kribbeln über die dünne Haut ihrer Lippen fühlte. _**

**_Ein amüsiertes Glucksen war seine Antwort. „Was denkst Du denn?? Dass ich stinkend wie ein Iltis unter Leute gehe?" Provozierend und leicht spöttisch blickte er sie an, nachdem sie sich wieder gerade hingesetzt hatte. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen…ich werd Dich schon nicht blamieren. Ich versprech Dir, dass Du Dich mit mir zeigen und…riechen lassen kannst!" Mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln und immer noch cool auf der Couch hängend zwinkerte er ihr zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte zu._**

„**_Na dann ist ja gut…", zufrieden über seine Antwort grinste nun auch sie ihn breit an. Allerdings wandelte sich dieses Grinsen recht schnell wieder in ein warmes Lächeln als sie sich genau anschaute, wie er auf der Couch hockte. „Jetzt gefällst Du mir schon wieder viel besser, weißt Du das?"_**

„**_Hnh?", nun brachte sie ihn doch leicht aus der Fassung._**

„**_Nun ja….Du bist mir um einiges lieber, wenn Du mit Deinem Macho Gegrinse da arrogant auf dem Sofa thronst als….als wenn Du so entsetzlich traurig und…irgendwie verletzlich bist…..es macht mir Sorgen….es ist gut, dass ich bescheid weiß….aber ich bevorzuge Deine dominante Art…weißt Du…auch wenn Du teilweise ein echtes Ekel sein kannst…es ist genau dieses Ekel, das ich will…mehr als alles andere in dieser Welt! Ich", sie verstummte, als er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund legte und sie mit ernsten Augen durchbohrte. _**

„**_Du solltest Dich umziehn…so wie ich Dich kenne, brauchst Du dafür eine halbe Ewigkeit…ich werd in der Zwischenzeit duschen…und dann hier unten auf Dich warten…alles klar?"_**

**_Sie nickte schnell, in der Befürchtung, dass er es sich doch noch anders überlegen würde und begab sich schnell ins obere Stockwerk zu ihrem Zimmer._**

**_Er wartete, bis sie verschwunden war, dass er sich aus seiner Position bewegte. Nachdenklich stützte er sein Kinn auf die zusammengefalteten Hände. Ein paar kleine Grübchen bildeten sich zwischen seinen Brauen als ihm zahlreiche Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen…Gedanken darüber, wie sein Leben weiter gehen sollte. Bevor er jedoch tiefer in seine Gedanken versinken konnte, hallten ihre Worte von kurz zuvor in seinen Ohren wieder und ein triumphierendes, zugleich zufriedenes Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen, während er sich vom Sofa erhob und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach oben machte. _**

**_Bereits etwas ungeduldig, stetig im Flur auf und ab wandernd, blickte er auf die Uhr. Er fand es faszinierend, wie lange Frauen doch hin und wieder brauchen konnten, wenn sie ausgingen, er hatte mittlerweile geduscht und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen, es ging einfach nix über Tiefkühlpizza….und sie…war noch immer nicht da. Er hatte das schon öfters bei ihr beobachten können…doch bisher musste ER nie auf sie warten._**

**_Noch während er über diese, in seinen Augen ziemlich überflüssige, weibliche Eigenschaft nachdachte, spürte er, wie sich zwei zarte Hände von hinten um seinen Brustkorb schlossen, ihn fest nach hinten zogen und wie sich weiche Kurven gegen seinen Rücken schmiegten. Er rührte sich für eine Weile nicht und ließ sie ihren Willen haben._**

**_Am liebsten hätte sie ihn Ewig so festgehalten, es tat so gut, sich an ihn zu pressen und seine Wärme, seine Nähe zu spüren. Und sie liebte es, wie sich sein Körper anfühlte, dass sie ihn noch so fest halten konnte und die prallen Muskeln dennoch keinen Millimeter unter ihrem Händedruck nachgaben. In ihren Empfindungen schwelgend rieb sie ihre Hände sacht hin und her, schob den weichen Stoff seines Shirts leicht vor ihren Fingerspitzen her und versuchte dieses Gefühl für immer in ihren Gedanken zu verankern._**

**_Ein leichtes Zucken durchfuhr sie, als er nach ihren Händen griff und sie sanft von sich löste. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, wie sie ihn anschmachtete, pushte sein Männer Ego, weshalb er nicht gegen das triumphierende Grinsen ankam, welches er ihr entgegen brachte als er sich zu ihr umdrehte._**

**_Positiv überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, während er seinen Blick über ihre Erscheinung gleiten ließ. Seine Augen funkelten als er sie schelmisch angrinste. Er machte gar kein Geheimnis draus, dass er sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Anblick war. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes, seidiges Top, dessen Träger um den schlanken Hals gebunden waren und in einen tiefen, anziehenden Ausschnitt übergingen. Ein schwarzer Lackrock, mit zwei auffälligen Gürteln verziert, schmiegte sich um ihre kurvige Hüfte, verdeckte nur das nötigste. Er konnte sehen, wie unter dem Ende des Rockes ein paar Spitzen vorlugten, die ihn auf Strümpfe oder Strapse tippen ließen, etwas dass seine Neugier steigerte und ihm extrem zusagte. Ihre zarten Füße waren in aufwendige Stiefel gefasst, welche sie durch einen spitzen Absatz knapp auf Augenhöhe mit ihm hoben. _**

**_Er war froh über seine Entscheidung, eine enge Hose aus festem und vor allem unnachgiebigen Leder zu tragen, da er bereits wieder fühlte, wie der Platz in seinem Schritt fast schmerzlich immer enger wurde und er sich innerlich zu eiserner Disziplin zwingen musste. Mit perfekt trainiertem Pokerface streckte er seine Hand aus und strich ihr eine störrische Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es sprach ihn sehr an, dass sie ihre langen Haare etwas wild gestylt hatte, da es in seinen Augen seinem Temperament entgegen kam._**

**_Bulma konnte nichts gegen die leichte Verlegenheit ausrichten, die ihre Wangen in zartes rosa tauchten, als er sie so intensiv musterte. Es war ihr ein klein wenig unangenehm und dennoch fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt. Sie versuchte die Ursache dafür zu finden, warum er sie gerade so verlegen machte, denn es war ja nicht so, dass es ihr neu wäre, wenn er sie mit seinen Augen Stück für Stück abtastete…aber vielleicht war es die neue Situation. Immerhin war es das allererste Mal, dass er sie ausführte…was ihr ähnlich vorkam wie der Tag an dem sie ihre Unschuld verlor._**

**_Über ihre plötzliche Schüchternheit amüsiert, schmunzelte er vor sich hin „Na, na…das kenn ich ja gar nicht von Dir…", behutsam legte er einen Arm um sie, „Na komm….zeig mir mal, was in Eurer Stadt so los ist."_**

**_Ohne auch nur auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten, zog er sie mit sich und steuerte auf die Haustür zu. Als er an der Garderobe vorbeikam griff er mit der freien Hand nach seiner schweren Lederjacke und warf sie locker über die Schulter._**

_**Etwas überrumpelt stolperte sie die ersten Schritte mit ihm mit und fing gleich darauf an ihn sicherhaltshalber zu tadeln, „Aber dass Du Dich ja benimmst, ja?"**_

**_Getroffen schaute er sie an, „Was willst Du denn damit sagen?? Ich benehm mich doch immer!!"_**

„_**Ja, ja…Hauptsache Du denkst auch dran…", skeptisch und ermahnend blickte sie ihn an.**_

„**_Is ja gut….reg Dich ab…ich werd brav sein…versprochen."_**

**_Auf dem Weg zu Bulma´s Auto fand sie nun endlich die Courage, ihn genauer zu betrachten. Seine Kleidungswahl war schlicht, aber deshalb nicht weniger attraktiv. Die enge, schwarze Lederhose und das schwarze, trägerlose Shirt, welches sich geschmeidig an seine durchtrainierte Form legte und die äußerst passende Aufschrift „Mess with the Best, Die like the Rest" trug, unterstrichen perfekt alle Vorzüge seines Körpers, sie konnte jetzt schon die neidischen Blicke anderer Frauen sehen. Nicht wenig erstaunt war sie, als ihr auffiel, dass seine Augen mit schwarzer Farbe umrandet waren, was ihm sagenhaft gut stand und sein düsteres und cooles Image nur noch verstärkte. Bulma lächelte warm…ihr finsterer Prinz war grade tatsächlich dabei den Abend, oder besser die Nacht, mit ihr zu verbringen…und zwar außerhalb des Hauses, bzw. Bettes. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er das wohl täte…sie hätte ein Königreich dafür gegeben um seine Beweggründe zu erfahren._**

_**Seufzend vor Glück und innerer Zufriedenheit, hing sie sich an seinem Arm fest und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine starke Schulter, während sie seinen schweren und bestimmten Schritten lauschte, welche durch die mit Metall beschlagene Stiefelsohle besonders deutlich zu hören waren.**_

_**Am Auto angekommen bewies er abermals, dass er durchaus Manieren besaß und öffnete ihr die Beifahrertür. Etwas irritiert und fragend sah sie ihn an.**_

„_**Was wird das?"**_

**_Eine Frage, die Vegeta nun wirklich nicht nachvoll ziehen konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte…seiner Meinung nach, war er gerade mehr als deutlich und es erstaunte ihn, dass Bulma seine Kavaliersgeste nicht verstand. So weit er informiert war, gehörte es auch auf einem leicht rückständigen Planeten wie der Erde zum guten Ton, wenn der Mann der Frau die Tür aufhielt. In so fern kam er nicht um rum sie nun seinerseits verwirrt anzublicken._**

„_**Wonach sieht´s denn aus? Ich halte Dir die Tür auf.", er verstand beim besten Willen nicht, wo ihr Problem lag.**_

_**Ein gequältes Lächeln zwang sich auf ihre Lippen…wie sollte sie ihm das jetzt nur schonend beibringen, ohne dass er einen Anfall kriegen würde. Die Stimmung und vor allem seine Laune zu zerstören, war mit Sicherheit das absolut und definitiv Letzte, was sie wollte…aber was sein muß…muß sein.**_

„_**Nun ja….das seh ich, so ist es nicht, und es ist wirklich mehr als nobel von Dir, aber…ähm….also….", sie schwieg für einen Moment, bevor sie kleinlaut den Satz beendete „Es ist die falsche Seite"**_

_**Noch sichtlich unbeeindruckt schaute er zum Auto. „Wieso…das Lenkrad ist auf der andern Seite…also alles bestens…"**_

„_**Tja….siehst Du…genau das ist das Problem…Du kannst nicht fahren…Dein Platz ist also quasi….hier"…nervös deutete sie auf den Platz, wo er sie eigentlich hatte Platz nehmen lassen wollen.**_

**_Vegeta war nun offensichtlich etwas durcheinander. Er ging wohl kurz noch mal die eben gehörten Worte durch um den Fehler zu finden, den er deutlich rausgehört hatte. Letztendlich fand er, dass der Fehler in dem Satz war, dass sie offenbar von ihm erwartete, sich rumkutschieren zu lassen…an sich hätte er nix dagegen einzuwenden, aber in dieser Situation empfand er es als, gelinde gesagt,…fehlerhaft._**

**_Mit einem noch immer etwas grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck verlagerte er sein Gewicht und lehnte sich lässig gegen das Auto._**

„_**Entschuldige…natürlich kann ich fahren…ich bin ausgebildeter Pilot für jegliche Fortbewegungsmittel."**_

„_**Also gut…dann halt anders…Du KANNST vielleicht fahren, nuuur…Du DARFST nicht…", sie fühlte sich irgendwie von Wort zu Wort unwohler…etwas sagte ihr, dass er das überhaupt nicht gerne hörte.**_

**_Völlig entgeistert starrte er sie an, wollte nicht glauben, was ihm gerade zu Ohren gekommen war. „Bitte…WAS?", seine Frage klang etwas zischend, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass Bulma´s Vermutung richtig war und er alles andere als begeistert war._**

„_**Nun ja….Du hast keinen Führerschein."**_

„_**Was für´n Ding?", dass sie ihm jetzt auch noch einen Begriff als Grund nannte, den er nicht kannte, machte die Situation nicht gerade besser.**_

**_Hastig kramte sie in ihrer Tasche und zog ein kleines, kreditkartenförmiges Stück Plastik hervor, hielt es wie ein Schild und in ‚Ich-kann-da-nix-für-Haltung' vor´s Gesicht. „So was….ein Dokument, dass bezeugt, dass Du ein Fahrzeug steuern kannst….Du darfst nicht ohne Führerschein fahren…ohne Lizenz zu fahren ist streng verboten" A/N: Ich hoffe niemand unterstellt mir hier, dass ich ihn für etwas vertrottelt halte, aber ich empfinde es als logischer, dass er nicht jeden Begriff, der uns als völlig normal vorkommt, kennen kann….er ist nun mal ein Außerirdischer und kommt aus einer ganz und gar anderen Welt…und er ist ja grad ein paar Monate auf der Erde…von daher käme es mir selber sehr unglaubwürdig vor, wenn er in jedem Punkt, wie ein Erdling bescheid wüsste…und wenn das „große Fragezeichen" dann bei solch belanglosen Dingen auftaucht ist es zudem witziger als wenn es sich um todernste Dinge handeln würde _**

_**Das einzige, wozu er in der Lage war, war ein ungläubiges Blinzeln, bevor er ihr die Karte aus der Hand nahm und sie unbeeindruckt betrachtete. **_

„**_Du willst mir sagen, dass ich nicht fahren darf, obwohl ich es kann, nur weil ich kein kleines Stück Plastik besitze….welches das gestattet???", aus seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören, dass er diese Reglung, welche ihn behinderte, äußerst schwachsinnig fand._**

„_**Ähm…ja….genau das wollt ich damit sagen."**_

_**Abfällig starrte er auf das Kärtchen, schob sich dann aber doch vom Auto los und gab sie ihr zurück. „Nun denn…is ja nicht Deine Schuld…bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die weitere Nacht besser verläuft"**_

„_**Das heißt, Du gehst nicht beleidigt zurück?"**_

**_Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass sie im Zusammenhang mit ihm etwas von 'beleidigt' erwähnte, überspielte dies aber mit einem überheblichen Blick zur Seite. „Wie gesagt…es ist nicht Deine Schuld…."_**

**_Nach dem die Fahrerfrage somit offenbar geklärt war, lächelte sie erleichtert und huschte auf die andere Seite zur Fahrertür, damit es sich ihr Begleiter nicht doch noch anders überlegen konnte…bei ihm wusste man ja nie. Unterdessen hatte sich eben dieser bereits auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder gelassen und saß nun, verächtlich dreinblickend, mit verschränkten Armen da. Einen großen Teil der Fahrt ins Zentrum sagte er kein Wort und Bulma tat gut daran, ihn erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile bereits gut genug um zu wissen, dass das Beste, wenn er sich in seinem Stolz oder männlichem Ego gekränkt fühlte, war, ihn eine Weile links liegen zu lassen, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. Wenn er ohnehin schon angepiekt war, und sei es nur wegen einer Lappalie, so würde es nur zu einem lautstarken Wutanfall, bei dem garantiert Dinge zu Bruch gehen würden, führen, sollte man ihm dann auch noch auf die Nerven gehen…was man automatisch täte, sobald man ihn bloß ansprach, wenn er solch miese Laune hatte….ganz gleich, was man auch sagte. Ließ man ihn jedoch in Ruhe, so beruhigte er sich meistens schnell wieder und seine schlechte Laune verschwand eben so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war. Eine Tatsache, die außer ihr offenbar keiner verstand, weshalb sich jeder dauernd wunderte, wurde er von Vegeta lautstark angeblufft, sobald man nicht aufhörte ihn zu reizen. Dabei konnte es doch verhältnismäßig leicht sein, mit ihm auszukommen, wenn man sich an gewisse Grundregeln ihm Umgang mit ihm hielt. Nahm man auf die ein oder andere seiner Eigenheiten acht und zeigte etwas Feingefühl, so war er eigentlich ziemlich unkompliziert….für die meisten anscheinend schwer zu begreifen._**

**_Tatsächlich legte sich sein Ärger nach einer Weile und er versuchte abzuklären, wo sie ihn nun eigentlich hinschleppen würde, musste sich zu seinem Pech aber damit abfinden, dass er dies noch früh genug merken würde. Der Auslöser dafür, dass er nun auch den Rest der Fahrt schwieg…diesmal allerdings aus Trotz, weshalb er sich Bulma´s vergnügtes Gekicher zuzog. Dennoch blieb er eisern und spielte den Schmollenden und starrte stur aus dem Fenster, tat so, als würde er weder ihr Kichern noch ihre Anmerkung, wie süß er doch seie, wenn er eine Flappe zog, überhören…. _**

**_Leicht distanziert sah er sich um, während Bulma ihn, seinen Arm fest um ihre Taille geschlungen, durch die Menschenmassen führte. Beobachtend tastete er die Umgebung ab, welche in schummriges Licht getaucht und durch, etwas in den Augen brennenden, Rauchschwaden vernebelt wurde, prägte sich blitzschnell alles ein, was er sah, jeden Winkel, alles was von Bedeutung sein könnte, Verhaltensmuster, um eine Blamage zu vermeiden._**

**_Schon während er sich von Bulma zu dem von ihr erwählten Ort ziehen ließ, bemerkte er, wie bereits ein paar dutzend weibliche Augenpaare an seiner Erscheinung haften blieben und er konnte sich ein siegesbewusstes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, womit er offensichtlich erst recht seinen Bewunderinnen den Kopf verdrehte, da er aus dem Augenwinkel noch erkennen konnte, wie einige der Damen anfingen zu wanken oder verlegen zu kichern. Folglich schwellte sich seine Brust noch mehr vor Stolz und Eitelkeit. A/N: Ts, ja wer hätte das gedacht….._**

**_Als Bulma plötzlich stehen blieb, bemerkte er, dass sie ihn an die Bar geschleppt hatte und sich nun zu ihm vorbeugte um ihm direkt ins Ohr zu fragen, was er wolle, durch die laute Musik war eine normale Unterhaltung leider ziemlich schwierig. Im ersten Moment fragte er sich, warum sie ihn fragte, wo es doch eigentlich umgekehrt sein sollte…aber dann traf ihn erneut die Erkenntnis, dass er zwar ein Prinz war und durchaus über ein ordentliches Vermögen verfügte, das er sich im Laufe der Jahre erarbeitet hatte, dieses jedoch auf der Erde rein gar nix wert war. Das Leben konnte doch teilweise echt ungerecht sein. Kurz vor Frust schnaufend teilte er ihr mit, dass sie ihm irgendwas zu Trinken bringen sollte, wo sie meinte, dass es ihm zusagen könnte, da er sich bei den irdischen Getränken eh nicht auskannte und erstmal irgendwo mit Probieren anfangen musste._**

**_Während er am Rand der Theke stehen blieb und die Leute beobachtete, drängte sie sich zum Barkeeper durch, um sich ein paar Kehlebefeuchter zu organisieren. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, sich zwei Gläser zu beschaffen, hielt sie Ausschau nach Vegeta, da sie etwas abgedrängt worden war und ihn dummerweise leicht aus den Augen verloren hatte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis sie ihn am Rand der Bar beim Übergang zur Tanzfläche entdeckte._**

**_Mit verschränkten Armen und grimmig dreinblickend betrachtete er die Menschen, die sich umherdrängten und ihren Spaß hatten. Es war offensichtlich, dass er wieder in die Rolle des Beobachters geschlüpft war und er schon fast einer Raubkatze glich, die auf der Lauer lag…nur ohne Schnurrbart. Bulma konnte sich ein sanftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn auch wenn er gerade ziemlich angepisst wirkte, so wusste sie, dass es ihm eindeutig wieder besser ging und das beruhigte sie doch sehr._**

**_Weiter lächelnd schlenderte sie auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ein Glas mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. Nachdem sie eine ihrer Hände wieder frei hatte, griff sie nach seinem Hinten und schob ihn in Richtung einer, im Dunkeln liegenden, Sitzecke. Etwas erstaunt blickte er kurz über seine Schulter zu seinem Hinterteil, dass nun fest in Bulma´s Gewalt war, legte allerdings keinen Widerspruch ein. _**

_**In der Ecke angekommen setzte er sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Nachdem sie sich etwas an ihn gekuschelt hatte, beugte sie sich wieder zu seinem Ohr vor.**_

„_**Und? Ist es sehr schlimm?"**_

_**Er zog eine Braue hoch und nahm zur Antwort einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas. **_

_**Ungewollt starrte sie ihm dabei auf den Hals, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und biss sich auf die Lippe um sich von ihren sündigen Gedanken abzulenken. **_

„**_Ist es wirklich so schlimm?" etwas unsicher blickte sie ihn nun an, sie hatte gehofft, dass es ihm gefallen würde….aber wenn er seine „Begeisterung" schon ertränken musste…vielleicht wäre es dann besser zu gehen…_**

_**Er ante in etwa, was gerade durch ihren Kopf ging, und er schmunzelte ihr entgegen, er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fand er ihre Eigenart, sich ständig den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ob er sich wohl fühlte, ziemlich süß. Natürlich wusste sie davon nichts…denn wo würde sein Spaß bleiben, wenn sie genau bescheid wüsste…so war es doch viel amüsanter. **_

„**_Nein….es ist okay…nur etwas ungewohnt…es ist lange her, dass ich mal Zeit für diese Art von Spaß hatte…abgesehen davon muß ich mich erstmal an Eure Geflogenheiten gewöhnen…aber die Mucke ist gut.", er versuchte, es sich nicht einzugestehen, aber es freute ihn einfach, als er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht nach seiner Antwort etwas aufhellte…so süß er sie auch fand, wenn sie etwas unsicher war, vermutlich weil sie dann immer so Schutzbedürftig wirkte, so wollte er auch nicht, dass sie unglücklich war. Ihm war schon klar, dass es eine große Belastung für sie sein musste, mit ihm auszugehen…woran er nicht gerade unschuldig war, das wusste er, da musste er es ihr ja nicht noch unnötig schwer machen._**

„**_Wie schön zu hören…Ich dachte mir, dass Dir die Musik zusagen würde…ich war der Meinung, dass die Richtung zu Dir passen würde…düster….hart…", mit jedem einzelnen Wort, küsste sie seinen Hals hinauf, „cool….und….feurig zugleich"_**

_**Etwas ironisch fügte er hinzu „….laut"**_

_**Verdutzt hielt sie inne…"Täusch ich mich oder hast Du gerade einen Witz über dich selbst gemacht??"**_

_**Ein freundliches Grinsen war alles, was er dazu erwiderte.**_

„_**Aber es ist hoffentlich nicht zu laut…ich weiß ja, dass Deine Ohren empfindlich sind…"**_

„**_Nein, nein…keine Sorge…es geht schon…es ist zwar laut, aber keine schmerzliche Frequenz…es sind in erster Linie hohe und schrille Töne, die in meinen Ohren schmerzen….sprich so was in der Art, wie wenn Du mich hysterisch anschreist…", um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen rieb er sich kurz das Ohr und ignorierte ihren Gift sprühenden Blick, mit dem sie ihn durchbohrte._**

„_**Sag mal….willst Du mich ärgern oder was??"**_

„**_Wer? Iiiich?....Niemals!", am liebsten hätte sie ihm den Hals umgedreht. Aber da es ein Ausdruck von guter Laune war, wenn er anfing sie aufzuziehen, sah sie drüber hinweg. _**

„**_Aber…es ist süß, dass Du Dir solche Sorgen um mich machst….eine angenehme Veränderung in meinem Leben…Wieso tust Du das eigentlich?"_**

**_Wieder gelang es ihm, ihr eine leichte Röte über die Wangen zu jagen…"Na ja….eigentlich ist die Frage doch ziemlich überflüssig…Du kennst den Grund." Verlegen blickte sie zum Boden._**

„**_Das ist wahr…..dennoch….vielleicht bin ich ja egoistisch, aber….ich höre es gerne…", er konnte nicht glauben, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann…allerdings musste er sich inzwischen nicht mehr wundern, was mit ihm los war…inzwischen war er dahinter gekommen, was die Ursache war…und er hatte sogar begonnen, es sich einzugestehen…warum hatte sie ihn heute nur nicht für voll genommen als er es ihr sagte…? In diesem Moment ging es so leicht….wer weiß, wann und ob überhaupt er es ein weiteres Mal heraus bringen könnte…_**

'_**Er hört es gerne???', sie zögerte ein paar Sekunden bevor sie sein Gesicht zu sich zog, ihre Lippen den Seinen so nahe bringend, dass sie seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. **_

„_**Ich sorge mich so schnell um Dich, weil ich Dich so unendlich liebe, mein Prinz! Ich kann einfach nicht anders….Du bist immer in meinen Gedanken und alles in mir will, dass es Dir gut geht…wenn Du leidest, leide ich mit Dir…erst wenn es Dir gut geht, kann ich zufrieden sein….ganz einfach weil ich Dich so unglaublich liebe!!", bevor er etwas sagen konnte, gab sie ihm einen liebevollen Kuß, spielte leicht mit seinen Lippen.**_

**_Etwas schwerer atmend und mit großen Augen sah er sie an, nachdem sie ihre Lippen von den Seinen gelöst hatte…nur wage nahm er wahr, wie sie ihm noch sanft über die Wange streichelte, weil ihm tausend Dinge gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen. War das sein Weg? War das das Richtige? Das, was seiner Seele den lang ersehnten Frieden geben konnte? Wie sollte er nur Gewissheit kriegen…..?_**

**_Mit einem Räuspern klärte er seine Gedanken…um von seinem geistigen Durcheinander abzulenken, lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Glas, welches er in der Hand hielt. „Was ist das eigentlich?"_**

„_**Ist es gut?"**_

„_**Njaaaaa….man kann es trinken…", er fing schon wieder an, sie zu necken. Doch diesmal ging sie nicht drauf ein und entgegnete ihm stattdessen einen Blick, der soviel bedeutete wie ‚ach bitte…verarsch mich nicht…..'**_

_**Nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, bemerkte er augenblicklich, dass sie ihn diesmal durchschaut hatte und rang sich dazu durch, ihr nun doch ganz ehrlich zu antworten…"Es ist lecker….und….süffig", kurz innehaltend fügte er hinzu, „wie schnell haut einen das um?"**_

„_**So wie ich Dich kenne, brauchst Du dafür…ein paar mehr….Das ist übrigens Cola mit Wodka"**_

„_**Aha…und was hast Du da…?"**_

„**_Probieren?", freundlich lächelnd hielt sie ihm ihr Glas mit der farbenfrohen Flüssigkeit und der aufwendigen Verzierung hin. Nach kurzem zögern griff er nach dem Strohalm und zog einen Schluck._**

„**_Ziemlich süß….bestimmt ein klassisches Frauengetränk was?", er konnte es nicht lassen und sein überhebliches Grinsen brachte ihre Braue zum nervösen und leicht gereizten Zucken. „Da ist auch dieses Zeug drin, oder? Wie sagtest Du…Wodka?"_**

„_**Das schmeckst Du raus? Wow, Du lernst echt schnell…"**_

„**_Eine meiner besten Eigenschaften", sein Grinsen wurde nun sichtlich immer breiter und überheblicher, welches sich nach ihrer nächsten Bemerkung allerdings schlagartig in sein verführendes Casanova Grinsen verwandeln sollte._**

„**_Das nennt sich ‚Sex on the Beach'….", noch bevor sie wirklich reagieren konnte, hatte er sie fest an seinen Körper gezogen, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Ihren entfernt._**

„_**Hey…wenn Du Sex am Strand willst, dann hättest Du´s nur sagen brauchen…ich hätte da sicher eine Möglichkeit gefunden."**_

**_Sie war noch dabei unter seiner rauen Stimme dahin zu schmelzen, als er ihre Knie auch schon unter einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß weich werden ließ. Es war ihr nicht möglich, das glückliche Seufzen zu unterdrücken, als seine samtig weichen, feucht klebrigen Lippen über ihre fuhren, sie regelrecht zu verschlingen schienen. Das Seufzen und den damit verbundenen Moment der Schwäche ausnutzend, schob er ihre Lippen auseinander und streichelte die Spitze ihrer Zunge mit seiner eigenen, begann mit ihr zu spielen. _**

**_Sich machtlos fühlend, zerfloss sie förmlich in seinen starken Armen, welche sie eng umschlossen hielten und sie gab sich fast willenlos seiner stürmischen Passion hin, genoss es in vollen Zügen. Genoss es, wie er sie hielt, wie er sie berührte, genoss seinen maskulinen, ihre Sinne betäubenden, Duft, seinen betörenden Geschmack._**

**_Er fragte sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob man sie vielleicht beobachten würde, verwarf den Gedanken aber augenblicklich wieder, da es ihm ohnehin egal war…er hatte alles was er wollte, was er brauchte….was interessierten ihn da die Blicke andere Leute…? Zumal er fühlen konnte, wie ihn eine ihrer Hände erforschend über die Brust streichelte, sich ab und an in seinem Oberteil festkrallte und ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass er von ihr mehr als nur begehrt war. Er konnte sich ein genüsslich, hungriges Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als er sich ein klein wenig anders hinsetzte um sie besser erreichen zu können und sie dabei unbewusst über seinen empfindlichen, unter Spannung stehenden, Schoß zog._**

**_Rabiat wurden sie unterbrochen als ohne Vorwarnung jemand auf den Tisch neben ihnen flog und lauthals grölend, eine unangenehme Duftwolke aus Schweiß und Alkohol verbreitete. _**

„**_EY DU PENNER!! VERZIEH DICH! SIEHST DU NICHT, DASS DU STÖRST?"_**

„_**Vegeta, bleib ruhig…", leichter gesagt als getan, da ihn diese Störung extrem ankotzte…es gab einfach Dinge, bei denen er nicht gestört werden wollte…**_

_**Etwas benommen vom Tisch aufstehend lallte der Trunkenbold noch was von „viel Spaß" und torkelte von dannen.**_

„**_Das hat den gar nicht interessiert, dass ich den angeblufft hab…wo bleibt da der Spaß?"_**

„_**Ich würd eher sagen, dass der so betrunken war, dass der das gar nicht mitbekommen hat….egal…wo waren wir doch gleich….? Ach ja…", mit diesen Worten wollte sie wieder ihre noch immer brennenden Lippen gegen die seine pressen, als…**_

„_**Entschuldigen sie…kann ich ihnen noch was zu trinken bringen?", die Frage kam von einer jungen Kellnerin, deren Job es war die Gäste nie lange mit leeren Gläsern zu lassen.**_

**_Vegeta war etwas genervt und rollte die Augen, bewarte diesmal aber Ruhe…zum Teil, weil Bulma ihn streng anblickte, zum Teil, weil er bei Frauen ohnehin nachsichtiger war und dem Mädchen die Störung verzieh._**

**_Ein paar Stunden und die halbe Spirituosenkarte später, war die gesamt Situation um einiges heiterer. Aus der dunklen Ecke, in die sich Bulma und Vegeta zurückgezogen hatten, kam lautes Gelächter und Gekicher, was allerdings niemanden großartig interessierte. Der Tisch, an dem die beiden saßen, war mit zahlreichen leeren Gläsern und Flaschen zugestellt, wurde leicht erschüttert, als Vegeta mit dem Fuß gegen das Tischbein kam, weil dieser sich vor Lachen krümmte, sich gegen die Lehne des Sitzes lehnen und sich bereits den Bauch halten musste. _**

„_**Was zu ESSEN???", leicht ungläubig sah er sie an, während er sich die Tränen wegwischte, die sich durch das intensive Lachen gebildet hatten. **_

**_Erstmal unfähig zu sprechen, nickte sie mit dem Kopf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, eigentlich war die Geschichte schon uralt, doch die allgemein feucht fröhliche Situation und Vegeta´s belustigtes Gelächter führte dazu, dass sie sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte….und je mehr sie über die Situation nachdachte, desto komischer fand sie diese alte Kamelle. _**

„_**Ja, wenn ich es Dir doch sage….er dachte, das sei was zu essen…"**_

„**_Oh Mann…sogar ich weiß, dass eine Heirat nichts zu essen ist…und ich bin noch nich mal ein Jahr auf Eurem Planeten…..Chichi kann einem ja wirklich fast Leid tun…", nach wie vor glucksend nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche, an der er sich gewissermaßen festhielt._**

„**_Ich weiß ja auch nicht…manchmal frag ich mich wirklich, ob er nicht doch mehr als sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, wo er sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte…", Kopf schüttelnd rieb sie sich vorsichtig die Augen, um ihr Make-up nicht zu verwischen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber irgendwie sind sie in ein Gespräch verfallen, in dem sie sich kuriose und vor allem komische Geschichten von den Leuten um sie herum erzählten…anfänglich hätte sie gedacht, dass dies etwas wäre, wo nur sie zu erzählen hätte, aber sie täuschte sich. Sie erfuhr Dinge über Radditz und Nappa, und sogar über Vegeta selber, die wirklich zum Schreien komisch waren….offenbar gab es wirklich niemanden im ganzen Universum der vor kleinen Missgeschicken und Fettnäppchen sicher war…selbst die größten Krieger hatten offenbar hin und wieder das „Glück", sich ins Abseits zu befördern. Wobei sie die geheimen Geschichten, wie man aus gewissen Situationen wieder raus kam, ohne dass es jemand merkte viel amüsanter fand. Es schien, als wäre Vegeta schon öfters am Rand einer katastrophalen Blamage gewesen, konnte sich aber meist noch irgendwie daraus winden…und gerade DIESE Insider Storys und seine geheimen Gedanken dazu, die sonst keiner kannte, da er sich ja damit hätte bloß stellen müssen, sie aber offenbar wissen durfte, brachten sie zum Heulen vor lachen. Einfach die Bilder, die sie sich in ihrem Kopf vorstellte, bereiteten ihr entsetzliche Bauchkrämpfe._**

**_Und Vegeta´s Schadenfreude schien auch keine Grenzen zu kennen. Sie hätte gedacht, dass es ihn nicht wirklich interessieren würde, wenn sie ihn in die peinlichen Fehltritte einiger Leute einweihen würde, aber seine Reaktion entsprach dem vollen Gegenteil. Es war offensichtlich, dass er viel Spaß hatte. Der viele Alkohol hatte anscheinend ein kleines Wunder bewirkt und ihn um einiges lockerer gemacht. Er machte einen sehr entspannten Eindruck, was ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Freude und Glück in Bulma auslöste._**

_**Noch immer leicht vor sich hinkichernd hörte sie, wie ein bestimmtes Lied angespielt wurde, worauf hin sie augenblicklich aufsprang.**_

„**_Oh mein Gott, ich liebe dieses Lied!!", und ehe er sich versah, war sie auf die Tanzfläche verschwunden und ließ ihn ein klein wenig verdutzt zurück. Er fand sich jedoch schnell damit ab und begnügte sich stattdessen damit, sie zu beobachten, wie sie sich zur Musik räkelte und ihm dabei immer verführende Blicke zuwarf. Es war deutlich, dass sie wollte, dass er zu ihr kam und mit ihr tanzte, aber er hatte gerade nicht wirklich Lust sich in das Getümmel stinkender Primitivlinge zu stürzen. Manchmal hasste er seine Saiya-jin Sinne dafür, dass sie so überempfindlich waren und jede Unannehmlichkeit augenblicklich wahr nahmen…es konnte doch eine ziemliche Folter sein…..Von daher versuchte er sich auf sie zu konzentrieren und nur ihren Geruch wahr zu nehmen, alle anderen Einflüsse ausschließend. Ein wenig gelang es ihm sogar, aber den sturzbesoffenen Harleyfahrer neben ihm, der roch als hätte er sich seit Monaten nicht gewaschen, wär dafür aber in eine Wanne voller Bier gefallen und ihn zusätzlich noch mit einem Glimmstängel quälte, kriegte er leider nicht aus seiner armen Nase raus. _**

**_Angeekelt rümpfte er die Nase, was der Typ mit verfilzter Vollbehaarung zufällig mitbekam und sich zu ihm beugte, ihn mitten ins Gesicht lallte…."Hey….Du Schönling…hieks….hassu irjentein….Problem? Isch rade Dir….hörje-fälligst auf, mich so anzustarren….sonst gibsch watt auf die Fresse….kapisch? Dann isches vorbei mit dem hübschen Gesicht…"_**

**_Vegeta glaubte in einer riesigen Giftwolke gefangen zu sein und er musste sich zusammen reißen, damit sich das Innerste seines Magens nicht augenblicklich nach Außen stülpte…ihm war einfach nur Speiübel. Am liebsten hätte er dieses Großmaul am Kragen gepackt und ihn zurecht gewiesen, dass man ihn so nicht zu behandeln hätte, bevor er ihn durch den Raum geschleudert hätte. Allerdings erinnerte er sich an das Versprechen, dass er Bulma gegeben hatte und auch wenn er sich im Recht fühlte, so wusste er, dass Bulma alles andere als Begeistert sein würde. Und er gehörte nun Mal zu der Sorte Mann, die ein Versprechen hielt, wenn er es erst ein Mal gegeben hatte….Somit hielt er sich schweren Herzens zurück und versuchte die Situation auf andere Weise zu lösen._**

**_Er wusste, dass er in der Lage war, Personen zu beeinflussen, allerdings war ihm unklar ob er bei diesem Typen Erfolg haben würde, da er nicht mehr gerade im Besitz seines Verstandes zu seien schien._**

**_Mit tödlich ernsten, nur einen gefährlichen Schlitz weit geöffneten Augen blickte er dem Biker tief in die Augen, nagelte ihn mit der Intensität seiner Aura fest. Mit ruhiger, aber gefährlich scharfer Stimme begann er zu sprechen „Hör zu, Du stinkender Parasit…niemand redest so mit mir, ohne die Konsequenzen ziehen zu müssen….Du hast Glück, dass mein Mädchen nicht will, dass ich hier anfange loszumeucheln, was der einzige Grund ist, weshalb Du noch aus einem Stück bist…also tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und rück mir von der Pelle, bevor ich die Beherrschung verlier!"_**

**_Der Mann war nun doch etwas verunsichert….die Person mit der ungewöhnlichen Frisur wirkte ganz und gar nicht eingeschüchtert, was die Reaktion war, die er erwartet hätte. Aber stattdessen bedrohte er ihn in einem äußerst gefährlich klingenden Tonfall und auch in seinen Augen war nicht auch nur ein winziger Funke von Angst zu finden. Der Typ, welcher ihm weder in Größe noch Volumen das Wasser reichen konnte, war sich seiner Sache absolut sicher und schien nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran zu haben, ihm, den Boss der meist gefürchteten Straßengang der Gegend, überlegen zu sein. Was nur bedeuten konnte, dass der Kerl einfach nur bluffte, das aber ausgesprochen gut, nicht wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte, ganz einfach wahnsinnig war oder….wirklich so gefährlich war, wie er tat. Es war dem Ganoven nicht möglich eine Antwort zu finden und er wollte es nicht wirklich riskieren eine fatale Fehlentscheidung zu treffen, zumal es ihm bei diesen unnatürlich finsteren Augen eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht ganz unmöglich war, dass der junge Mann vor ihm durchaus eine Bedrohung darstellen konnte…Allerdings war es unmöglich einfach so klein bei zu geben, weshalb er sich mit lautem Gelächter aus der Affäre ziehen wollte._**

„**_Laß gut sein, Kleiner…isch will ma nisch so sein….heude drück isch noch ma´n Auje zu….", sagte er und torkelte von dannen, er hielt es für eine perfekte Lösung sich über den schrägen Typen lustig zu machen und von dannen zu ziehen, alle glauben zu lassen, dass er der mächtigste Mann in dem Laden war, bei dem es sich niemand wagen würde, sich gegen ihn zu erheben. So in seiner eigenen Lobeshymne schwelgend, merkte er gar nicht mehr, wie sich Vegeta´s Mimik bedrohlich verdunkelte, wie ihn zwei vor Feuer glühende Augen verfolgten…und ihn ins Visier nahmen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er gerade die absolut falscheste Person verspottet hatte, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte._**

_**Vegeta wartete, bis sich Bulma für ein paar Sekunden von ihm abwandte, ihm den Rücken zudrehte, und schleuderte einen kleinen Ki-Ball gezielt, damit er niemand anders traf, dem verfilzten Typen hinterher, so dass er ihm eine schmerzliche Brandwunde am Arm erteilte.**_

**_Dass Bulma von all dem nix mit bekommen hatte, zeigte sich deutlich als sie ihn freudig anlächelte, was er mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen beantwortete und so tat als wäre nichts gewesen, als hätte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von ihr abgewandt. A/N: Schuft XD_**

**_Erschrocken griff der Biker nach seinem Arm, sah noch den Qualm, der von verbranntem Fleisch und Haaren verursacht wurde, und die schmerzliche Blessur. Ungläubig sah er über die Schulter und blickte in ein bedrohlich dreinblickendes Augenpaar. Das war der Moment, in dem er trotz Betrunkenheit erkannte, dass dies eine einmalige Warnung war, wo er gut dran täte, sie ernst zu nehmen. Und wohl oder übel musste er erkennen, dass er nicht länger die stärkste Person in der Gegend war….er fragte sich nur wer oder vielmehr WAS der Kerl mit dieser gefährlichen Fähigkeit war. A/N: Tja, und so wäre dann auch die Rangfolge mal wieder geklärt lach_**

**_Vegeta traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, wie ein blonder, offensichtlich sehr von sich überzeugter, Sunnyboy sich aus heiterem Himmel an seine Bulma ran machte. Er kam plötzlich aus der Menschenmasse hervor und lief zielstrebig auf sie zu und nun flirtete er ungehemmt mit seiner Kleinen. Es schien den Blondie gar nicht zu interessieren, ob sie überhaupt zu haben war._**

_**Wut über diese schamlose Frechheit stieg in ihm auf, seine Zähne knirschten gereizt übereinander und die Adern seiner Hand stiegen leicht empor als er die Fäuste ballte. Als der blonde Typ auch noch Hand an sie legte, obwohl sie ihm auswich und sie bedrängte, explodierte er innerlich, seine Augen sprühten Gift und Galle…es war eigentlich nicht möglich, aber es war tiefe Eifersucht, die ihn erschütterte…unnötig, da sie ja gar nicht darauf einging, aber dennoch war dieses Gefühl mehr als deutlich und selbst für ihn nicht zu verleugnen. Allerdings interessierte er sich gerade herzlich wenig dafür, ob er nun so was absurdes wie Eifersucht empfand oder nicht, er wollte nur einen Keil zwischen seinen Mädchen und dieser Witzfigur haben.**_

**_Bevor er sich bewusst wurde, was er tat, fand er sich auch schon auf der Tanzfläche wieder, wie er mit sicheren und schweren Schritten auf die zwei Personen zuschritt. Da er ja jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zurück konnte, konnte er genau so gut sein Vorhaben zu Ende bringen._**

**_Grob packte er das Babyface an der Schulter und zerrte ihn gnadenlos von Bulma weg, welche sich sogleich schutzsuchend an ihn presste, mehr als deutlich zeigte, wer ihr Mann war und setzte noch eins drauf indem sie Vegeta demonstrativ über trainierten Bauch und Brust strich._**

„_**Laß die Finger von ihr…sie is ´ne Nummer zu groß für Dich…Bubi".**_

**_Vegeta fasste den Beschluß, dass es den Menschen eindeutig an Vernunft und vor allem an Instinkt, der sie vor Gefahr warnte, fehlte, denn auch das Blondchen nahm ihn nicht gerade ernst, wagte es sogar noch mit Bulma zu flirten, obwohl sie nun schon fest an Vegeta klammerte._**

„**_Hör mal, Schönheit…Du machst auf mich einen sehr intelligenten Eindruck, also triff eine kluge Entscheidung und lass den Muskelbepackten Affen sitzen und komm mit mir mit, ich kann Dir doch viel mehr bieten…zum Beispiel…", eingebildet posierte er vor den beiden, ziemlich fassungslos dreinblickenden, Personen und fuhr sich, völlig von sich überzeugt, durch die langen, blonden Haare, grinste schmierig und schleimig vor sich hin, „….eine vernünftige Frisur…"_**

**_Bulma musste schnell handeln, da sie wusste, dass die Zeitbombe an die sie sich klammerte, kurz vorm explodieren war, sie kannte Vegeta gut und wusste die Zeichen genau zu deuten, die er von sich gab, wenn er kurz davor war, jemanden den Hals umzudrehen._**

**_Empört zischte sie den möchte gern Playboy an „Jetzt hör Du mir mal zu, Du Lachnummer! Für solch geleckte Typen wie Dich, die mehr in ihr Spiegelbild verliebt sind als alles andere, hatte ich noch nie was übrig. Ich bevorzuge echte Männer, die nicht nur große Reden schwingen können, sondern auch was im Kopf und in der Hose haben!! Und für so einen Spargeltarzan, wie Dich, werde ich meinen durchtrainierten Supermann sicher nicht verlassen!!! Denn ich steh auf Muskelbepackte Männer! Und nur damit Du´s weißt….seine Haare sind spitze, ganz im Gegensatz zu Deinen schmierigen Zotteln….und es heißt nicht Affe sondern Saiya-jin!!"_**

**_Vegeta, dessen Ego gerade mal wieder ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war, fühlte sich zwar etwas überrannt, dennoch hielt er es für effektiver sich nicht einzumischen, da es für den Heini demütigender sein musste, wenn sie ihn runter machte…von daher stimmte er ihr nur kurz zu „Du solltest Dich vom Acker machen, bevor sie richtig böse wird."_**

„**_Ts….als ob ich es nötig hätte, mich mit so´ner frigiden Zicke abzugeben…", eingebildete stolzierte er über die Tanzfläche zu einer vollbusigen Brünette im hautengen Minikleid….allerdings erreichte er sie nicht mehr, da Bulma ihm vorher einen Krug Bier, dem sie einen Typen vom Tisch schnappte, der offenbar eingepennt war, über den Kopf schüttete. Sein Fluchen ignorierte sie, als sie zu Vegeta zurück stolzierte, welcher sie ziemlich verblüfft anglotzte. Ihr kleiner Ausraster hatte ihm anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen._**

„_**Aber ich soll mich benehmen…."**_

_**Ehe er sich versah, hing sie ihm um Hals, drückte sich an ihn und küsste ihn.**_

„_**Täusch ich mich, oder warst Du gerade eifersüchtig?", neckisch kraulte sie ihn über die Brust und zwinkerte ihm zu.**_

_**Trotzig und sich ertappt fühlend, verschränkte er die Arme und brummelte vor sich hin. „Wieso sollt ich? Wegen so´na Lusche bin ich doch nicht eifersüchtig….der kann mir doch nicht annähernd das Wasser reichen…mal abgesehn davon, dass es mich nicht interessieren würde….Ich hab nur gesehen, dass der Typ Dich belästigt hat und Du Dich nicht wehren konntest…ich wollt nur nett sein…das hat nichts mit Eifersucht zu tun.!"**_

**_Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort und konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn auf zu ziehen. Spielerisch fing sie an sich gegen ihn zu reiben und ihm ins Ohr zu säuseln. „Duhu bist eifersüchtig, duhu bist eifersüchtig, kannst es nicht ertraaagen, wenn ich mit andern Männern spreche…", sie kicherte leise, als sie seinen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck sah und entschied, dass sie ihn nicht weiter ärgern sollte…Zur Besänftigung hauchte sie ihm ein paar zarte Küsse übers Gesicht, und begann währenddessen ihn zum tanzen zu animieren. _**

**_Anfänglich war er etwas steif, weil er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er das wolle, ließ sich aber nach wenigen Augenblicken mit ihr mitreißen und übernahm sogar die Führung, zog sie fest an seinen Körper und ließ sie die Hitze spüren, die sie in ihm auslöste. Sie war erstaunt, wie flüssig und geschmeidig seine Bewegungen waren…wie sexy und erotisch er tatsächlich tanzen konnte._**

**_Er nutzte es aus, dass gerade langsame und sinnliche Musik lief, um sich in ebenso sinnlichem Rhythmus gegen sie zu reiben, er hielt sie mit festem Griff an seinen Körper, ließ seine großen, warmen Hände sanft aber bestimmt über ihren nackten Rücken gleiten, sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, fesselte sie mit seinem Blick, hypnotisierte sie regelrecht. Seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von den ihren entfernt, er spielte ein wenig mit ihr indem er sie durch leicht geöffnete Lippen seinen warmen Atem entgegen hauchte, machte sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer._**

„_**Tu das noch mal, was Du vorhin gemacht hast", leise und nur für seine Ohren bestimmt flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.**_

_**Etwas irritiert runzelte er die Stirn, „Was meinst Du?"**_

„_**Ich möchte, dass Du lächelst…das solltest Du öfter tun…es steht Dir nämlich gut…."**_

**_Er schnaufte leicht und legte den Kopf kurz in den Nacken bevor er ihr erneut in die Augen blickte…und ihr tatsächlich ein zaghaftes Lächeln entgegen brachte._**

**_Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln…er wirkte so unbeschreiblich lieb, wenn er so lächelte…und unbeschreiblich liebevoll. Und nur sie, nur sie allein, durfte diese Seite an ihm kennen, lediglich sie hatte dieses Privileg. Etwas, was sie durchaus glücklich machte…und stolz._**

„_**So wie Deine Augen funkeln, geh ich davon aus, dass das richtig ist…ich mach das nämlich nicht oft, musst Du wissen.", mit sanfter und warmer Stimme sprach er ihr zu, während er seine Stirn leicht gegen die ihre lehnte und sich gestattete noch etwas mehr zu lächeln, ihr dabei tief in die Augen blickend.**_

„_**Mhhm….es ist perfekt….", sie atmete tief durch und schloß die Augen, genoss einfach nur die Harmonie des Augenblickes…ließ sich von ihm führen.**_

**_Es verging eine Weile, bevor sie ihre Position änderte und sich an ihn kuschelte, ihre Arme um ihn schloß, sich festhielt und sich auf seinen Körper, die Bewegungen die er ausübte und seine Hände, die ihren Rücken und Po streichelten, konzentrierte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon tanzten, ob nur ein paar Sekunden, ein paar Minuten…sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verloren, war in ihrer eigenen Welt. Sie wünschte sich, dass der Abend nie enden würde…alles war einfach perfekt._**

„_**Ich bin sicher, Du hättest es geschafft!! Davon bin überzeugt!!"**_

**_Anscheinend hatte sie es sich heute zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn mit Zusammenhangslosen Kommentaren zu verwirren. Was dachte sie von ihm….das er hellsehen konnte? So Leid es ihm auch tat, aber das gehörte nun leider doch nicht zu seinen Eigenschaften…hilfreich wäre es sicher gewesen._**

**_Mit fragendem und verwirrtem Ausdruck sah er sie an…. „Wovon redest Du?"_**

**_Voller stolz, der in ihren Augen leuchtete sah sie auf zu ihm. „Ich meine…wenn wir nie in Kontakt gekommen wären, wenn Du nie Wind von den Dragon Balls bekommen hättest und somit auch Freezer keine Ahnung gehabt hätte…was ja Deinen ganzen Plan erst durcheinander gebracht hatte…ich bin sicher, dass…dass Du es geschafft hättest…und Dein Plan aufgegangen wäre. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Du Freezer besiegt hättest…so wie es hätte sein sollen…."_**

**_Sie fühlte wie eine seiner Hände ihren Weg in ihre Haare fand und er sanft ihre Kopfhaut massierte, während er sie an sich drückte, sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub und seine andere Hand sich fest um ihren Rücken schlang._**

„_**Glaubst Du das wirklich?"**_

„_**Nein……ich glaube es nicht…..ich WEIß es!!!....Denn ich glaube fest an Dich…und Deine Fähigkeiten. Und ich weiß, dass Du stark bist….sogar stärker als Dir vielleicht klar ist. Du bist die stärkste Person, die ich kenne…und deshalb weiß ich, dass Du alles schaffen kannst…"**_

**_Ein quälender Gedanke brannte sich in seinem Kopf fest…er wollte es nicht aussprechen, aber er kam nicht drum herum….kaum hörbar, mit gebrochener Stimme stellte er die furchtbare Frage…. „Was ist mit Kakarott?"_**

**_  
"Oh Vegeta…Du bist auf dem falschen Weg…und ich glaube in Deinem tiefsten Innern weißt Du das genau….dass Dein momentanes Ziel gar nicht wirklich Dein Ziel ist….vielleicht der Grund, weshalb Du es nicht erreichst…aber das ist mir egal…ganz gleich, wie es nun wirklich ist…Ich sagte Dir bereits, dass DU die stärkste Person bist, die ich kenne…denn es ist nicht zwingend ein einzelner Sieg oder Niederlage, oder die bloße Kraft, die die Stärker einer Person ausmacht…Man darf nicht vergessen, was Du alles durchmachen musstest….allein die Tatsache, dass Du das alles durch gestanden hast, ohne zu zerbrechen….allein das macht Dich zu einer extrem starken Person…ich kenne niemand anders, der diese Torturen überstanden hätte…..Abgesehn davon….Du glaubst es vielleicht, aber Du hast Deine Grenzen noch lange nicht erreicht…"_**

„_**Woher willst Du das wissen?"**_

Sie lächelte einfühlsam, auch wenn er es momentan nicht sehen konnte, zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Ich weiß es halt….weibliche Intuition…"

**_Sein Griff um sie festigte sich…er wollte sie einfach nur fest halten…und sie nie mehr los lassen. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie sie nur einen so unerschütterlichen Glaube in ihn haben konnte…nach allem, was er getan hatte….Es war merkwürdig…Was war nur mit ihm los? _**

**_Als er sie so ihm Arm hielt, fühlte wie gut sie ihm tat, wie gut sie seiner Seele tat, spürte er wie sein innerer Widerstand mehr und mehr zerbröckelte. Sein Widerstand hatte schon lange nachgelassen, doch nun war er schon so weit verschwunden, dass er es zumindest sich selber eingestehen konnte….dass er sein Herz hoffnungslos an sie verloren hatte._**

**_Aber warum tat es dann so weh? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz zerspringen würde, seinen Brustkorb zerbersten würde…es raste und hämmerte…brachte ihn völlig durcheinander. Warum? Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht abweisen würde, dass sie ihn liebte…es war doch alles ideal, alles perfekt…warum tat es also weh? Lag es daran, weil es ihm noch nicht gelungen war, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren? Oder weil er mit all dem noch überfordert war? Er wusste es nicht…es war alles so verwirrend…._**

**_Noch während er grübelte, änderte sich die Musikart und es wurde etwas schnelles und hartes gespielt, was Bulma dazu nutzte, um ihn anzuheizen. Sie war nach wie vor eng mit ihm umschlungen, als sie sich aufreizend gegen ihn schlängelte, den Körperkontakt zu möglichst vielen seiner erogenen Zonen suchend, auch ihre eigenen nicht unbeachtet ließ._**

_**Er fing an, schneller zu atmen, er versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten, aber sie wusste viel zu gut, wo sie ihn berühren musste, als dass es ihn hätte kalt lassen können. Und als sich einer ihrer Schenke zwischen seine Beine schob und sie ihn somit im Schritt reiben konnte, entfleuchte ihm ein lüsternes Stöhnen. Er wollte sie…jetzt sofort. Aber er wusste, dass er sie hier nicht haben könnte, dass sie dies nicht zulassen würde.**_

**_Abrupt und schon beinahe etwas grob packte er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie, schlang seine Arme um sie, um sie über den Bauch und andeutungsweise über die Brust streicheln zu können, ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern, während er seine Hüfte in gefährlichem Takt gegen sie rieb. _**

**_Es war, als würde alles um sie herum erlischen, als wären sie ganz allein auf der Welt…völlig ungestört. Vegeta nahm nichts um ihn herum wahr, konzentrierte sich nur auf sie. Eine unerträgliche Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus, es schien, als würde jeder Millimeter seines Körpers in Flammen stehen. Ihr Rhythmus, den er ohne weiteres ergänzte, war gnadenlos und es war ihm, als würden sie schon gar nicht mehr tanzen sondern….andere Dinge tun._**

**_Sie fühlte, wie seine Lage war, sie konnte es darin spüren, wie er sich hinter ihr bewegte, wie er seine Hände einsetzte, sie verlangend berührte, mit dem Wissen, dass er jetzt nicht durfte, was er wollte. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zog sich in ihre Mundwinkel…sie wusste, dass er in gewisser Weise litt…und es machte ihr Spaß ihn zappeln zu lassen…dachte gar nicht daran, ihn zu erlösen. Bulma wollte den Abend noch nicht abbrechen, damit er seinen Willen bekam….noch nicht. Stattdessen entschied sie sich dafür, ihn einer harten Zerreißprobe zu unterziehen. Sie wollte ihn am Limit seiner Disziplin sehen._**

**_Unerwartet fühlte er, wie sich ihre Arme nach oben hoben, sich etwas nach hinten drehten und ihre Hände nach seinen Oberarmen griffen, deren Muskeln leicht gespannt waren und etwas zuckten, da er seine Arme nun mal eng und fest um sie geschlungen hatte. Nun hatte er freies Feld und ließ es sich nicht nehmen sie zu foltern. Seine Hände glitten langsam an ihrer Seite hoch, umfuhren bedacht ihre runden Brüste, seine Fingerspitzen berührten sie unterhalb der Achseln, ließ sie erschauern, bevor er ihr mit flacher Hand übers Dekolleté bis zum Ansatz des Busens strich. _**

**_Er grinste triumphierend, als sie sich unter seinen Berührungen krümmte, sich räkelte und den Kopf nach hinten gegen ihn lehnte, ihm ein leises Stöhnen entgegen hauchte. Es war ja so leicht, sie zu kontrollieren…Er ahnte nicht ein Mal, dass dies zu ihrem Plan gehörte, um ihn in den Wahnsinn vor unerträglicher Lust zu treiben._**

**_Während er neckisch an ihrem Ohr knabberte, ihr hauchend entgegen flüsterte, was er jetzt grade gerne alles mit ihr machen würde, ihr detailliert beschrieb, wie er sie in seiner Phantasie zur nächst besten Unterlage bringen, sie vornüber beugen und ihren Rock beiseite schieben würde, wie er ihr den Slip wegreißen und ihr ohne weiteres seine mächtige und steinharte, vor Begierde glühende, Rute reinschieben würde, sie ungeachtet aller Personen im Raum mit schnellen und tiefen Stößen, die sie erschüttern würden, dazu bringen würde, seinen Namen zu schreien, wand sie sich in seine Armen, aus denen es kein entkommen gab und er sich ungeachtet dessen weiter zu den Rhythmen aus den Boxen bewegte. Er wusste, dass sie sein schmutziges Gerede ohne Ende antörnte, sie dies allerdings nur in ihren Gedanken gestatten würde und er es gar nicht erst versuchen brauchte, es in die Tat umzusetzen, da der Abend sonst ein jähes Ende mit einer brennenden Ohrfeige nehmen würde._**

_**Es erregte ihn, wie sie sich wand und an ihn schmiegte, ihren Rücken gegen seinen Bauch und seine Brust rieb, während er ihre Bewegungen schlängelnd ergänzte und ihrem Po mit seinen Lenden folgte, sie dabei aber nie berührte. **_

_**Verwirrung stieg allerdings in ihm auf, als er fühlte, wie ihm schleichend die Kontrolle entrissen wurde…das gehörte nicht grad zu seinem Plan. Dadurch, dass sein Verstand von purer Lust vernebelt war, dauerte es auch ein Weilchen, bis er die Ursache für seine unkontrollierte Erregung erkannte….**_

**_Die kleine Hexe hatte sich gegen seinen Rhythmus gewand und drückte ihren Po nun fest in seinen Schritt, rieb ihn, entgegen seiner eigenen Bewegungen, gnadenlos gegen seine Weichteile…die inzwischen allerdings mehr hart und prall als weich waren. _**

**_Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, stöhnte und grunzte ihr aber dennoch ungehalten ins Ohr. So ein Mist….er sah, wie sie zufrieden grinste und erkannte, dass er ihr soeben blind in die Falle gegangen war. Hinterhältiges Weib!_**

**_Seine Gedanken verflüchtigten sich, als er krampfhaft um Kontrolle rang, was weder sie noch sein eigener Körper ihm leicht machten. Sie streichelte ihn mit ihrem gesamten Körper, und seine Hüfte entwickelte offenbar ein Eigenleben. Jedenfalls fühlte er schmerzlich, wie sein Becken in schnellen und harten Stößen gegen ihr weiches Hinterteil prallte. Das Gefühl ihrer weichen Rundungen, die unter der prallen Beule seiner Hose nachgaben, ließen ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden….seine Augen rollten für einen kurzen Moment zurück, während er sie um die Taille fasste und auf ihr brutales Spiel einging…er sah darin den einzigen Weg heil aus dieser Situation wieder raus zukommen…._**

**_Bulma kicherte unentwegt, als sie den Weg entlang torkelte, der vom Auto zum Haus führte. Sie hatte im Verlauf der Nacht noch ordentlich zugelangt, was den Alkohol anging und war nun ziemlich vergnügt, während sie über ein paar Leute lästerte. Als ihr die Angelegenheit zu wackelig wurde, hakte sie sich bei Vegeta ein um etwas Halt zu kriegen. Sie fand es ungerecht…er hatte um einiges mehr getrunken als sie, aber auf ihn hatte der ganze Schnaps, das Bier und die Cocktails offenbar kaum einen Effekt…er war lediglich etwas relaxter….und leicht zum lachen zu bringen. Sie zog einen Schmollmund….war es denn gar nicht möglich ihn mal aus der Bahn zu werfen….nur mal ganz kurz wenigstens….?_**

**_Er schmunzelte leicht als er noch mal einen Blick über die Schulter warf. Sie war dermaßen beschwipst gewesen, dass sie vor lauter rumalbern nicht mehr mit bekommen hatte, dass er nun doch seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte. Kaum hatte er sie ins Auto gesetzt und ihr auf eine etwas säuselnde Frage hin etwas von einem Taxi erzählt, war sie auch schon eingenickt. Und sie döste die ganze Fahrt über….zu seinem Glück. Denn er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm mit ihrem Gezeter in den Ohren gelegen hätte, wenn sie mitbekommen hätte, dass er sich nun doch hinter das Steuer gesetzt hatte….erst recht, wenn sie mit bekommen hätte, wie er über den Highway gerast ist. _**

**_Seine Brust rumpelte kurz als er leise vor sich hin gluckste, sich über sich selbst amüsierte. Es war schon seltsam, aber seit je her hegte er diese unerklärliche Liebe zu Autos. Warum wusste er nicht, im Grunde brauchte er sie nicht, er war alleine doch um einiges schneller….und dennoch….seit er denken kann, hatten seine Augen immer wieder wie die eines kleinen Jungen im Spielzeugladen angefangen zu leuchten und zu funkeln, sobald er irgendwo einen heißen Flitzer sah. Schon Radditz und Nappa hatten immer verzweifelt mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, wenn er sich voller Begeisterung ein Auto ansah, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte. Es konnte vorkommen, dass er beim Anblick bestimmter Modelle vor Freude hätte jauchzen können….und heimlich hegte er den Wunsch selber einen schnittigen Sportwagen zu besitzen…Es war absurd, er wusste es, aber irgendwie empfand er es als materielles Symbol seiner Männlichkeit….Und er liebte es, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl von starken PS unter ihm, wie die Karosserie vibrierte, wenn er den Motor schnurren und brüllen ließ….Außerdem war das Gefühl der Geschwindigkeit ein ganz anderes wie als wenn er flog….er konnte es nicht beschreiben…geschweige denn erklären…es war ganz einfach so…._**

_**Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen Druck an seinen Hintern verspürte, etwas überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, bevor er seinen Kopf zu Bulma wandte, welche ihn schelmisch angrinst.**_

„**_Oaah…Veggie-Chan, weißt Du eigentlich was für einen geilen Arsch Du hast?", sie kicherte vergnügt, „Ich steh total auf Deinen süßen Hintern."_**

_**Noch bevor er was erwidern konnte, löste sie sich auch schon von ihm und tapste zur Tür. Verzweifelt kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche und suchte nach den Hausschlüsseln…"Verflixt noch mal…wo sind die nur….aaarg…."**_

_**Leise seufzend kreuzte er unbewusste die Arme vor der mächtigen Brust und driftete mit seinem Blick und den Gedanken etwas ab, während Bulma ihre Handtasche beschimpfte, ihre Schlüssel gefressen zu haben und sie diese gefälligst wieder ausspucken solle.**_

**_Über den Gipfeln der entfernt liegenden Bäume konnte er bereits die frühe Morgendämmerung erspähen….wie lange sie wohl weg gewesen waren? Er hatte gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet…was merkwürdig war, da er sonst ein äußerst gutes Zeitgefühl hatte…Grübelnd runzelte er die Stirn…wie kam das nur? Hatte er sich so gut amüsiert, dass er Zeit und Raum tatsächlich vergessen hatte? Hatte er sich amüsiert? Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich unbemerkt in seine Mundwinkel….ja, das hatte er…er hatte den Abend viel Spaß gehabt…und er hatte ein Gefühl der Vollständigkeit verspürt. Irgendwie….hatte er das erste Mal das Gefühl gehabt…zu Hause zu sein. Und dieses Gefühl war so stark, so…intensiv, dass es nicht einmal ihm möglich war, es zu leugnen….Er versuchte es…aus Angst vor den damit verbundenen Folgen…aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte das Gefühl der hierher Gehörigkeit nicht verbannen….aber wie sollte er nur damit umgehen? Wie….?_**

_**Sie zerrte an seinem Arm und aus seinen Gedanken, kicherte erneut, als sie sein überraschtes Gesicht sah…. „Hast Du geträumt, mein Liebster?"**_

‚**_Liebster?', diese Bezeichnung ging runter wie Öl…berührte seine verwundete Seele mit wohltuender Zärtlichkeit….Hatte sie so was nicht schon öfter gesagt? Ihm war so….aber es hatte ihn nie erreicht…er wollte es nicht hören…aber nun…aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er angefangen es zuzulassen…und nun konnte er es hören…all die wohltuenden Dinge, die sie zu ihm sagte….er konnte sie hören…und vor allem….er konnte die Liebe, die sie ihm anbot annehmen…._**

_**Sie zog ihn mit sich, durch den Hauseingang und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, drückte ihn stürmisch gegen die Wand und brannte ihm einen Kuß voller Leidenschaft auf seine perfekten Lippen, welche nur so danach schrieen geküsst, verschlungen zu werden. Während sie, sehnsüchtig und hungrig stöhnend, mit seiner Zunge spielte, fiel die Tür ins Schloß und ließ das Paar in der schützenden Dunkelheit des Flures zurück.**_

_**Nachdem sie den Kuß löste, blickte er sie erstaunt an. Er wollte etwas zu ihrer, ihn etwas überraschenden, neuen Initiative sagen, wurde aber von einem scharfen Einzog nach Luft unterbrochen, als ihn ein Lusterfüllter Blitz durchfuhr.**_

**_Unbemerkt hatte sich ihre zarte Hand nach unten geschlichen und hatte ihn nun fest im Griff. Vergnügt über seine überraschte Reaktion, kicherte sie ihm ins Ohr, säuselte leise vor sich her…_**

„_**Mmmm….Vegeta….", er keuchte, als sie damit begann alles, was sie mit ihrer Hand greifen konnte, mit größter Vorsicht zu massieren…"Ich Liebe Dich ja so sehr."**_

_**Er lächelte…. „Ich weiß…."**_

**_Ein ratschendes Geräusch ließ in verwundert blinzeln…Irritierte schaute er sie an…sah wie sie ihn voller Wärme anlächelte…."Laß es einfach geschehen…."_**

**_Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie ihre Hände an seinem Hosenbund hatte und nun konnte er auch das Geräusch von eben zuordnen…es war sein Reißverschluss gewesen, den sie geöffnet hatte…_**

_**Während sie den Knopf aus der Lasche löste, seufzte er entspannt und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten, legte den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er sie aus den Augen, folgte ihr mit dem Blick, als sie auf ihre Knie sang. **_

**_Voller Erwartung schloß er die Augen und leckte sich die Lippen. Er fühlte wie sie ihre weichen und warmen Hände um ihn schloss, ihn aus seiner Hose holte…tief atmete er durch._**

_**Sie zögerte nicht einen Moment, nahm einen großen Teil seines Penis in den Mund und begann augenblicklich hingebungsvoll an ihm zu lutschen und zu saugen, ließ ihre feuchte Zunge die Unterseite seines männlichen Muskels massieren. **_

_**Genüsslich stöhnte er kaum hörbar, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.**_

**_Es erforderte viel Konzentration, um ruhig zu bleiben….sie hatte nicht mal Zeit dafür vergeudet, um auf seine Erektion zu warten, sondern kam sofort zur Sache. Aber das war jetzt auch egal…auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er seine schmerzenden Lust die gesamte Nacht über immer wieder hatte unterdrücken müssen, was eine immense Potenz in ihm gespeichert hatte, dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis seine Schwelkörper wieder mit einem Rausch durchblutete wurden und er in ihrem Mund, während sie an ihm saugte, ihn leckte, wieder hart wurde._**

„_**AH", er konnte das Stöhnen, auch wenn es nur ganz kurz war nicht unterdrücken, es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an. Er rollte den Kopf langsam gegen die Wand, atmete schwer.**_

**_Er fühlte ganz genau, wie sein Glied in ihrem Mund an Größe und Umfang gewann, wie sich die sensible Haut mehr und mehr in ihre Zunge drückte, von dieser eingebettet wurde, während er ihre Mundhöhle mehr und mehr ausfüllte, ihren Kiefer dehnte. Dieses Gefühl….oh, er glaubte zu explodieren….es war so unsagbar erotisch. Schon oft wurde er mit Blow-Jobs verwöhnt…aber noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau in den Genuss kommen lassen, erst ihn ihrem Mund steif und hart werden zu dürfen. Es war, als wäre er steifer als je zuvor…es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Schwellkörper über die übliche Prallheit hinaus schwellen, wären kurz davor, ihn zu zerreißen…..so schmerzhaft…und doch so gut._**

**_Ein glücklich klingendes Seufzen war von ihr zu hören, als er eine Hand auf ihren Kopf legte, ihr sanft über´s Haar streichelte, während sie ihn unbeirrt weiter verwöhnte…abwechselnd über seine gesamte Länge lutschend und hart an ihm saugend. Sie fühlte, wie er pulsierte, was ein angenehmes, sie erregendes, Kribbeln über die sensiblen Nerven auf ihrer Zunge auslöste._**

**_Stumm stöhnend, weil die brennende Lust ihm die Stimme abzuschnüren schien, aber schwer atmend stand er gegen die Wand gelehnt, rollte den Kopf langsam, im selben Rhythmus wie sie ihn anwandte, von einer Seite zur anderen, hin und wieder kaum hörbar schnaufend, die Augen fest geschlossen, sich nur auf sein Gefühl konzentrierend._**

„**_Uuuuhm…..was machst Du bloß mit mir….?", ein geräuschvolles, gequält klingendes, Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als sie die ersten, einsamen Tropfen aus ihm raus saugte, was sie nur dazu ermutigte, ihn weiter zu beglücken._**

_**Sein Körper begann zu zittern…und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um der Situation Herr zu werden, verkrampfte seine Muskeln, um die Kontrolle zu bewahren….stöhnte schon fast verzweifelt, als er fühlte, wie er trotz allem mehr und mehr an Beherrschung verlor.**_

**_Doch so weit ließ sie es nicht kommen…sie hatte andere Pläne mit ihm…Außerdem musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es ihr durchaus ein wenig Spaß machte, ihn zu quälen. Nicht, weil sie ihm was Böses wollte…nein, sie genoss es, ihn zu quälen, weil sie ihm was Gutes tun wollte…sie wusste, dass es sein Lustgefühl extrem steigerte, wenn sie ein wenig mit ihm und eben seiner Lust spielte…Und heute fühlte sie sich stark genug, um eine etwas dominantere Rolle einzunehmen…verspürte den Mut, ihn zu foltern, mit ihm Dinge zu tun, die sie sonst nicht wagen würde…._**

_**Sie vermutete, dass es am Alkohol lag….sicher war sie sich jedoch nicht….vielleicht hing es auch mit der ganzen Situation zusammen, damit, wie der Tag im allgemeinen verlaufen war…aber im Grunde war es auch egal....das Warum interessierte gerade niemanden…**_

**_Ihn teuflisch angrinsend, glitt sie seinen Körper wieder rauf, strich mit den Handflächen die Außenlinien seiner Hüfte und Taille entlang. Langsam schob sie sein Shirt ein wenig nach oben, begann mit Hingabe und Intensität den unteren Teil seines Bauches, direkt unter seinem Bauchnabel mit feuchten Küssen zu bedecken. Sein flacher Bauch und die gewellten Muskeln zuckten und bebten, als sie ihre Zunge über seine glühend heiße Haut strich….Sie grinste siegessicher, als sie ihn keuchen hörte._**

_**Ohne weiter auf seine Bedürfnisse einzugehen, raffte sie sich wieder auf, strich ihm über die breite, vibrierende Brust, lächelte ihn zuckersüß und bitter zugleich an, während er um Luft kämpfte…**_

**_Nachdem sie ihm in einer ‚folge mir' Gestik kurz das Kinn kraulte, und ihm einen verführerischen Blick, durch leicht geöffnete Augen, zuwarf, schlenderte sie, bedacht die Hüfte schwingend, zum Wohnzimmer auf ihr Zimmer zu._**

**_Gebannt stand er im Schatten des Flures…er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht…er wollte mit dem Kopf denken, doch die Realität war, dass er mit einem weiter tiefer liegenden Körperteil dachte, welches leicht vibrierend vor Anspannung noch immer aus seiner Hose heraus stand…Ohne weiter Zeit zu vergeuden, rückte er schnell seine Hose etwas zurecht und schlich ihr auf leisen Sohlen nach, schwebte fast lautlos hinter ihr her…er fühlte sich, als wäre er ferngesteuert, hätte keinen Einfluß auf sein Handeln…nicht, dass er es nicht wollte, ihr nicht folgen wollte….dennoch fühlte er sich wie unter einem Bann. _**

**_Sie führte ihn in ihr Zimmer, setzte sich auf ihr Bett, wo sie darauf wartete, dass er die Tür schloß und ihr folgte. Als er langsam auf sie zuschritt, fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hose, die nun, durch seine Bewegungen, nur noch lose um seine Hüfte hing, kurz davor war, runter zu rutschen….zu ihrem Bedauern blieb sie allerdings doch auf den kräftigen Muskeln seines Beckens hängen…Andererseits war es auch nicht so ein großes Drama….was sie besonders wollte, konnte sie ja sehen, da es ihm nicht möglich war, sich in diesem Zustand wieder vollständig zu bekleiden. _**

‚_**Es, bzw. ER, passte wohl nicht mehr, was, mein Liebster…?'**_

**_Ein Schauern durchfuhr sie, als sie seine Augen sah, wie er sie fixierte, so voller Begierde und Verlangen…sie liebte diesen Blick…von Anfang an, hatte er sie damit abhängig gemacht._**

**_Die Matratze gab leicht nach, als er sich mit einem Knie, zwischen ihre Beine platziert, darauf nieder ließ. Mit einem sanften Brummen, versiegelte er ihre Lippen, als er sie langsam mit dem Gewicht seines stählernen Körpers ins weiche Laken drückte, sie unter sich begrub._**

**_Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen öffnete sie ihre Lippen, woraufhin er sofort damit begann, den süßen Inhalt, der sich ihm bot, gierig zu plündern. Während er sie voller Leidenschaft küsste, seine Hände leicht zitternd über ihre Arme wandern ließ, sie nicht mehr entkommen lassen wollte, umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit den Händen, um ihn fester an sich zu pressen, den wohltuenden und anregenden Kuß vertiefend, und rieb fast unbemerkt ihren Schenkel, den er zwischen seine Knien gefangen hielt, gegen eine ganz bestimmte, harte Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen, ließ ihn leise schnurren._**

**_Nach einer Ewigkeit löste er den Kuß, um Luft kämpfend….Sie sah das starke Verlangen, das Verlangen nach Befriedigung, die nur sie ihm geben konnte, in seinen Augen lodern als er ihr in die Augen blickte. Allein dieser Blick sorgte dafür, dass sie ihren Slip durchweichte….wie sehr sie ihn doch spüren wollte, wie sehr sie seine enorme Kraft spüren wollte….ganz tief in ihr drin. Doch nein…es war noch zu früh…noch wollte sie ihm nicht geben, was er wollte, was er so dringend gebraucht hätte. _**

_**Sie räkelte sich leise stöhnend unter ihm, ließ ihn beinahe den Verstand verlieren….und sie genoss es in vollen Zügen, ihn in der Hand zu haben…allein der Gedanke, was sie mit ihm vor hatte, wie sie ihn noch quälen wollte, törnte sie unsagbar an…vermutlich konnte sie wirklich ein richtiges Miststück sein, so wie er sie teilweise nannte.**_

‚**_Oh Vegeta….das wirst Du nie vergessen….heute drehen wir den Spieß mal um!"_**

_**Leise kichernd, drückte sie ihn sachte von sich, schob ihn wieder aus dem Bett, so dass er ein wenig irritiert vor ihr stehen blieb, sie schwer atmend anblickte und auf eine Erklärung wartete.**_

**_Nie den Kontakt zu seinen Augen brechend, drehte sie sich auf alle Viere, krabbelte weiter in die Mitte ihres großen Bettes und streckte ihm ködernd ihren wohlgeformten Hintern entgegen. Wären ihre Klamotten nicht im Weg gewesen, hätte er nun eine ungehinderte Aussicht auf sein heiß ersehntes, feuchtes und enges Ziel gehabt. Doch allein der Gedanke daran, reichte aus, um sein Blut zum kochen zu bringen._**

„**_Vegeta….", verstohlen blinzelte sie kurz, sah ihn seltsam an, „Zieh Dich aus!!"_**

**_Einen Moment hielt er inne, runzelte überrascht die Stirn…ihre Stimme klang sehr bestimmend. Aber was soll´s…wenn sie es so wollte…dann sollte sie es haben. Ohne zögern griff er nach dem Ende seines Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf._**

**_Bulma´s Augen weiteten sich, ihre Hände griffen nach dem Laken, krallten sich fest, als sich sein Körper streckte, jeder einzelne Muskel seiner Bewegung folgte…ein Anblick, der ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ. Er war einfach nur perfekt…makellos! Man konnte es einfach nicht anders sagen. Jeder einzelne Zug seines strammen Körpers war perfekt! Nie würde sie sich an ihm satt sehen können!_**

**_Nachdem er sein Shirt hatte zu Bodden fallen lassen, beugte er sich nach unten um die schweren Stiefel zu öffnen, die er nur achtlos neben das Bett stellte. Letztendlich schob er in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung, die Hose über seine starken Beine und stieg aus ihr hinaus, nun völlig nackt, in seiner vollen Pracht vor ihr stehend, ihre hungrigen und gierigen Augen mit seinem Anblick fütternd._**

_**Mit einem breiten Grinsen, kroch er ihr wieder hinterher, war gerade dabei, sie erneut aufs Bett zu drücken, als sie ihn sanft von sich hielt. Er war verwirrt…und nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken, so dass er sich hätte einen Reim drauf machen können….**_

**_Betörend blickte sie ihm in die Augen, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt und hauchte ihm entgegen._**

„_**Wärst Du so lieb und würdest mir helfen?", sie deutete auf den Knoten, der ihr Oberteil zusammenhielt, bevor sie ihre Hände über ihre kurvigen Linien gleiten ließ und auf sämtliche andere Verschlüsse ihrer Kleidung deutete.**_

**_Erneut breit und teuflisch grinsend, machte er sich sogleich an ihrer Verhüllung zu schaffen, wollte sie ungeduldig von ihr reißen…_**

„_**NEIN!", bestimmt erhob sie Einspruch, lächelte den irritierten Vegeta aber sogleich wieder an „Nicht so…nein…nicht so…ich will die Sachen behalten, also…schön langsam, ja?"**_

**_Genervt knurrte er leise, folgte dann aber doch ihren Anweisungen und versuchte mit zitternden Händen und schwer atmend den Knoten hinter ihrem Hals zu lösen._**

„**_So ist es gut….schön….laaangsam….", während sie das sagte, ließ sie ihre zarte Hand genauso langsam über seinen, bereits ziemlich ungeduldigen, Schaft auf und ab gleiten, zwang ihn dazu angestrengt zu schnaufen, während er ihr Oberteil endlich geöffnet bekam. Und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als der Stoff ihren Körper hinunter glitt, verbesserte seine Lage ganz und gar nicht._**

_**Unter ihrem langsamen Atem stieg ihr Busen mit dem bereits versteiften Knospen ihm verlockend entgegen, doch auf seinem Versuch hin, an ihnen zu saugen, nur um wenigstens einen kleinen Teil seiner Gier befriedigen zu können, schob sie seinen Kopf sanft bei Seite.**_

„**_Na, na….nich so voreilig…ts, ts, ts….", ihn tadelnd, schwenkte sie den Zeigefinger, lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an, als er erneut knurrte. Ein bisschen gemein fühlte sie sich ja schon, aber andererseits…_**

_**Da sie ihn offenbar nicht ran lassen wollte, bevor er sie ihrer Sachen NORMAL entledigt hatte, knirschte er kurz mit den Zähnen und machte sich dran, den anderen Knoten ihres Tops, der es an der Taille zusammenhielt, zu öffnen.**_

_**Nun hatte er schon solange warten, so oft ertragen müssen, wie sie ihn erst heiß machte und dann fallen ließ, nun würde es darauf auch nicht mehr ankommen…**_

**_Als er den Knoten auf hatte, schmiss er das rote Stück Stoff schnell zur Seit und machte sich an den Gürteln zu schaffen. Er stoppte einen Moment und stöhnte laut auf, da sie ihre Hand für einen Augenblick fest um seine Basis schloß, ihm die Blutzufuhr abtrennte, bevor sie ihn wieder sanfter auf und ab pumpte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er das noch aushalten würde, bevor er explodieren würde…_**

**_Hektisch fummelte er an ihren Gürteln rum, lockerte sie und warf sie in die Ecke, während er keuchend versuchte, das immense Vergnügen, das sie ihm gerade bereitete, unter Kontrolle zu halten. _**

**_Um ihren Rock öffnen zu können, fasste er sie kurz unter den Po um sie etwas anzuheben, was ein überraschtes Quieken von ihr forderte, als sich seine starke Hand um ihre Rundungen schloss. Nachdem er den Reißverschluss an der Rückseite geöffnet hatte, zog er ihr ihn rasch aus. Kaum sich diesem entledigt, zerrte er auch schon am Verschluss des Strumpfhalters, dessen kleine Schnappverschlüsse ihn fast die Nerven verlieren ließen, bevor er sie überwältigte. Dem Strumpfhalter folgte ein nasses Höschen, dessen Geruch an seiner Beherrschung nagte. _**

**_Nachdem es ihm auch gelungen war ihre Stiefel zu beseitigen konnte er ihr nun endlich das letzte Stück Stoff, dass ihn hinderte, vom Leib abstreifen. Mit den Händen über die seidige Haut ihrer Beine streifend, zog er die Strümpfe zu den Fesseln hinab und konnte sie nun mit einem Ruck von den Füssen reißen._**

**_Noch bevor diese zu Boden gefallen waren, stürzte er sich auf Bulma, nagelte sie mit seinem Körper auf das Bett, presste seine heiße Haut gegen die ihre, ließ sie den Drang seines Verlangens, seiner Sehnsucht, mehr als deutlich spüren. Ehe sie die Situation umsetzen konnte, verschlang er ihre Lippen voller Ungeduld, voller Hunger, forderte regelrecht den ersehnten Einlaß, dem sie ihn gerne gewährte und er den brennenden Kuss so weit er konnte vertiefte._**

„**_Mh….", zwischen den Küssen, bei den Positionswechseln, während er seine Zunge in ihrem Mund drehte und die ihre leckte, begann er angestrengt zu sprechen, „…Ich…..brauch Dich….Hör auf…mich so….zu foltern…..ngh….das….hab ich…nicht verdient…hng."_**

**_Sie seufzte leise in seinen Mund, während sie die Arme um ihn schlang, es ihm gestattete, sie zu küssen. Es stimmte….eigentlich hatte er es wirklich nicht verdient…..dennoch konnte sie es nicht sein lassen….Nicht heute…sie wollte ihn an seinen Grenzen sehen….nur um ihm einen ganz besonderen, einen besonders erleichternden und starken Höhepunkt schenken zu können._**

**_Kurz in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht, wie sein Mund von ihren Lippen über ihr Kinn zu ihrem schlanken Hals wanderte, wo er sehnsüchtig zu lecken, knabbern und zu saugen begann. Ein kurzes Japsen entfleuchte ihr, als sich seine warmen Hände um ihre Brüste fassten, sie fest zur Mitte hin zusammen drückten, so dass ihre Nippel fasst nebeneinander waren. Aus dem kurzen Japsen wurde ein heftiges Keuchen, als er hastig und voller Gier damit begann, über die harten Brustwarzen zu lecken und unter vollem Einsatz von Lippen und Zunge zu küssen, nicht aufhörend sie zu massieren._**

_**Nein, so war das nicht geplant! Er war dabei, die Kontrolle wieder an sich zu reißen…sie musste ihn aufhalten, bevor sie sich wieder seiner Macht unterwarf….**_

„**_Uuuhn….oh Vegeta……", um Kontrolle ringend, gegen das phantastische Geschick seiner Zunge ankämpfend, wand sie sich unter ihm, „…Du….ohn…Du bist der Größte….Du bist der….mmmh….der beste Mann, den es in diesem Universum gibt….!"_**

**_Es klappte, er reagierte drauf….als hätte sie es gewusst. Aber trotz allem war er eben doch nur ein Mann und leicht zu durchschauen…man brauchte nur sein Ego stärken und schon tappte er unbewusst in die Falle. Als sie sein stolzes Grinsen auf ihrem Busen spürte, gelang es ihr, ein Bein zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben und ihn von sich drückte._**

„**_Oah…nein…….warum?", völlig verwirrt sah er sie an…_**

_**Es war schwer ihn so zu sehen, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht nachgeben…**_

„_**Hab…hab ich was falsch gemacht…hab…", er begann angestrengt zu grübeln, für ein paar Sekunden nicht an Sex zu denken…."…hab ich Dir weh getan?"**_

‚**_Aber nich doch….', so sollte er nicht denken….das war nicht das Gefühl, welches sie ihm vermitteln wollte. Schnell lehnte sie sich vor zu ihm, umfasste sein Gesicht und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, nippte leicht an seinen Lippen._**

„_**Nein mein Prinz…nichts von alle dem…", sie küsste ihn erneut, auf keinen Fall, durfte seine Stimmung sinken, wenn er die Lust verlieren würde, würde ihr Plan nicht aufgehen. Als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Arm fühlte, fühlte, wie er sie an sich ziehen wollte, wusste sie, dass er sein Gehirn wieder ausgeschaltet hatte und ihr nun wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gehörte.**_

„_**Brauchst Du mich wirklich so sehr?"**_

**_Er nickte hastig „Ja….Gott, ja....Ich hab das Gefühl, zu sterben, wenn ich Dich nicht kriege…"_**

„_**Und Du wärst bereit, WAS dafür zu tun?"**_

„_**Alles….wenn Du es von mir verlangen würdest, ich würde die Welt für Dich aus den Angeln heben…", während er das flüsterte, hauchte er ihr zärtliche, dennoch unter Spannung stehende, Küsse über die Wangen.**_

**_Bulma konnte nicht anders als leise zu kichern. „Nun ja….so sehr musst Du Dich nun doch nicht anstrengen…"_**

**_Er beugte sich etwas vor, drehte seinen Oberkörper, so dass er die Unterseite ihres Kinnes küssen konnte…."Aber Du willst, dass ich etwas tue….hab ich recht?", sie spürte, wie sich seine Lippen, während er sie gegen ihre zarte Haut presste, zu einem Grinsen verzogen._**

„_**Du bist ja so klug….mmmmh…..das ist schön…."**_

‚_**Ich weiß doch, was eine Frau mag…'**_

„**_Und was soll ich tun, hm?", seine Stimme klang warm und säuselnd…eine furchtbar gefährliche Falle für jede Frau. Es erforderte Bulma´s gesamte Selbstbeherrschung um nicht ihre ganzen Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen und ihn einfach darum zu bitten, sie zu nehmen. _**

„_**Du….", sie unterbrach, um leise zu Seufzen, als er gewissermaßen Kopfüber an ihrem Kinn nippte…er kannte sogar Tricks um sie schwach zu machen, an die sie selber noch nicht mal gedacht hätte…. „Ich will….Ich würde gerne…." Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Alkohol sie ziemlich enthemmt hatte, zögerte sie nun etwas und ihre Wangen färbten sich in ein schüchternes Rosa….Innerhalb weniger Sekunden jedoch, hatte sie die Schüchternheit wieder verdrängt. „Ich will Dir zusehen!"**_

_**Stirnrunzelnd hielt er inne mit seiner Verführungstechnik, während er die Linien ihres Kiefers mit der Zunge nachfuhr….noch ergaben die Worte für ihn keinen Sinn… „Was?.....Wobei denn?"**_

**_Kaum ausgesprochen, traf ihn die Erkenntnis auch schon wie ein Schlag und er zuckte leicht verschreckt zurück…bei allen Göttern dieser Gallaxi…das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen…._**

„_**W-was…?"**_

**_Sie kicherte…"Ja, ja…Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden…ich habe schon länger diese Phantasie….", sie senkte die Stimme, betörte ihn wie eine Sirene, „….Dir dabei zuzusehen….zu sehen, wie sich Deine starke Hand fest um Dich legt…", er hatte Mühe zu atmen und schloss die Augen, als sie ihm ins Ohr hauchte und hin und wieder daran nippte, mit der Zunge die Schnörkel nachfuhr… „…zu sehen, wie Du Dir selber Freude bereitest….Du Dich selbst bis auf den letzten Tropfen leerst…."_**

_**Ihm war, als hätte sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet, den er mühsam runterschluckte…auf der einen Seite fand er ihre Bitte schon fast unverschämte…auf der anderen machte es ihn unbeschreiblich an…allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihm zusah….aber einen Moment mal…**_

**_Empört kreuzte er die Armer vor der Brust und drehte sich abweisend von ihr weg… „Pff….wie kommst Du bloß darauf, dass ich so was mache……Das hab ich doch gar nicht nötig!"_**

„**_Veggie-Chan…", viel zu süß klang ihre Stimme, als dass sie etwas Gutes hätte bedeuten können…._**

„_**Hm?", er brummte beleidigt…zu seinem Bedauern brach die Situation seiner Erregung aber keinen Abbruch…im Gegenteil…..irgendwie machte es ihn sogar noch mehr an…irgendwas lief hier gerade völlig schief…aber so richtig…**_

„**_Letzte Woche…..ich wollte einkaufen gehen, als Du auf dem Weg in die Dusche warst….Ich verrat Dir was….", bei diesen Worten weiteten sich Vegeta´s Augen schockiert…er ahnte was…. „Ich hatte was vergessen….und musste noch mal zurück…", unbemerkt hatte sie sich an seinen Rücken gelehnt, umarmte ihn und strich seinen einen Arm sanft auf und ab…, „Als ich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer war….mußte ich am Bad vorbei….und….ich hab äußerst verdächtige Geräusche gehört….es war eindeutig….immerhin warst Du nicht grad leise….es war genau zu hören, dass Du nicht nur geduscht hast….denn dann gibt man nicht solch lustvolles Stöhnen von sich…."_**

‚**_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!....Ich dachte, ich wär ganz allein….So ein Mist aber auch!!!' A/N: lacht sich grad halb tot Ich bin ein Monster-bwuahahaha_**

„**_Hmpf….na schön….die Runde ging an Dich…..aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich nachgeben werde…."_**

„**_Oh doch…das glaub ich schon, denn….ich werd Dir gar keine Wahl lassen….", noch während sie ihm ins Ohr hauchte, ihn ablenkte, hatte sich eine ihrer Hände um seine Taille geschlichen und ehe er es merkte seine pulsierende Länge wieder fest im Griff, ließ ihn überrascht keuchen._**

**_Ohne zögern fing sie an ihn wieder auf und ab zu fahren, steigerte ihr Tempo leicht und wartete, bis er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war…Dank der Tatsache, dass er schon die ganze Zeit auf einem Level war, der sich ziemlich dicht in der Nähe eines Orgasmus´ befand, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er verlangend grunzte und schnaufte. _**

_**Doch es kam so, wie Vegeta es befürchtet hatte…sie ließ von ihm ab, bevor er kommen konnte, ließ ihn ein weiteres mal unbefriedigt….schmerzvoll stöhnte er….lange würde er diesen Zustand nicht mehr aushalten…er brauchte so dringend Befriedigung….**_

**_Bulma spürte, was er so dringend brauchte, jede Faser seines Körpers schrie regelrecht danach…und sein Stöhnen klang nun wirklich schon sehr qualvoll….Viele andere Männer hätten sich inzwischen längst genommen, was sie wollten…egal ob gegen den Willen der Frau oder nicht…aber nicht er...nie hätte er so was getan…und das obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nicht wirklich gegen ihren Willen gewesen wäre….Sinnlich strich sie mit ihrer Hand seinen rechten Arm hinab und griff nach seiner Hand. Während er etwas widerspenstig brummte, führte sie ihn zu seinem pochenden Verlangen, das so fordernd und steil empor ragte. _**

**_Auf dem Weg dorthin, strich sie seine Hand über seine Brust, wo sich seine andere Hand ganz freiwillig hinzugesellte und er schon mehr oder weniger unbewusst anfing, sich zu streicheln und sie ihm eher mit ihrer Hand folgte, als dass sie ihn führte. Er berührte seine Nippel und schnaufte leise, begann etwas zu zittern, als er sie zu drehen begann, bis sie sich aufrichteten, glitt dann mit seinen Händen weiter hinab, streichelte langsam und mit Genuss seinen Bauch…er wollte so sehr, dass sie ihn dort berühren würde, dass sie ihn zärtlich streicheln würde…aber sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie das gerade nicht wollte…nicht so ganz zumindest. Vermutlich hätte sie es getan, wenn er sich geweigert hätte, aber sie hatte bisher auch jedes seiner Spiele mitgespielt, egal wie krank sie auch gewesen waren, ihm jeden seiner Wünsche erfüllt, ganz gleich, wie unheimlich sie ihr anfänglich waren…warum sollte er ihr also nicht diesen einen Gefallen tun…_**

**_Kaum hatte sie ihn so weit geführt, dass seine Fingerspitzen ihn selbst berührten, verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen und seine Hand schloss sich um seine steife Härte. Mit einen lang gezogenen Stöhnen packte er fest zu und schob seine Hand in langsamen Rhythmus von unten nach oben und zurück, immer und immer wieder, dabei erregt vor sich her schnaufend…_**

**_Mit großen Augen sah Bulma ihm zu, sie war überrascht, dass sie ihn tatsächlich so weit hatte bringen können und als sie sah, wie fest er zugepackt hatte. Ihr persönlich erschien es schon fast schmerzhaft…immerhin war sein Griff so fest, dass sich sein Glied leicht bog. Aber vermutlich hatte sie so lange mit ihm gespielt gehabt, dass er es jetzt einfach etwas härter brauchte. Dennoch…sie hätte nie gewagt, ihn so grob zu berühren._**

**_Ein lautes Stöhnen brachte sie zurück aus ihren Gedanken…er war in der Zwischenzeit, sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, in eine halb liegende Position gerutscht, da er sich so besser greifen konnte als im sitzen und drückte seine Kopf nun, mittlerweile stärker stöhnend, in ihren Brustbereich._**

„**_AAAAHHHH…..gefällt Dir das so?....NGH…..gefällt Dir….OOOOAAAH…..gefällt Dir, was Du siehst?", als er das mit rauer Stimme sagte begann er für eine Weile sein Tempo rapide zu steigern und pumpte seine Hand schnell auf und ab, bevor er wieder in einen langsameren Rhythmus verfiel, oder noch fester zudrückte. „MHPH….gnh…."_**

_**Sanft strich sie ihm ein paar kleine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die durch die Anstrengung und dem damit verbundenen Schwitzen auf seiner Stirn klebten.**_

„**_Oh ja….es gefällt mir sehr….es ist unglaublich, Dir dabei zuzusehen….", während sie das sagte und ihm gebannt auf seinen Penis starrte, der in ihren Augen vor Freude tanzen zu schien, spürte sie wie ihr eigenes Verlangen zwischen ihren Beinen mehr und mehr zu pochen begann und unerträglich brannte. Sie konnte nix dagegen tun, ihre Hand glitt wie von selbst ihren Körper hinunter, bis sie sich zwischen ihre Beine schob._**

„**_Oh….Vegeta…Ich bin ganz feucht…", sie begann damit das Zentrum ihrer Lust mit zwei Fingern zu reiben und zu drehen, während sie ihre Augen auf ihn haften ließ. In Gedanken stellte sie sich vor, wie sie sich über sein Gesicht hocken würde und es nicht ihre Finger wären, die sie berührten, sondern dass er sie lecken, seine Zunge in ihren triefenden Eingang schieben würde. Sie errötete, da sie sich ein wenig für ihre Phantasie schämte…doch hätte sie gewusst, was in seinem Kopf gerade vorging, hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal über Scham nachgedacht…._**

**_Er stellte sich vor, dort zu sein, wo er eigentlich sein sollte…in seinem Palast, auf seinem Planeten….er sah sich in seiner Schlafkammer, die nur mit den prächtigsten Möbeln und dem Feinsten vom Feinen ausgestattet war, der riesige Vollmond schien durch die Fenster, versorgte ihn mit unbegrenzter Kraft. Und Bulma war seine persönliche Bedienstete, seine leibeigene Sexsklavin. _**

**_Ein höhnisches grinsen breitete sich über seine Lippen aus….Ja, so würde es ihm durchaus gefallen…_**

**_Er hatte sie auf eine Art Bock gespannt, nackt, mit dem Bauch nach unten und alle Viere waren an jeweils einen Pfosten geschnallte. Völlig Hilflos, war sie ihm ausgeliefert und er hatte ungehindert Zugriff auf ihre süße, kleine Pussi, die er bereits wund geleckt hatte, die nur so tropfte und zuckte, sich ihm stumm wimmernd etwas entgegengebockt und weit für ihn geöffnet war, da er sie schon so oft hintereinander beglückt hatte….seine kleine Lieblingsdienerin von der Erde, die er als Geschenk von den Göttern bekommen hatte und die er insgeheim über alles liebte. Sie schrie als er wie wild in sie hinein hämmerte, sich dabei an ihrem runden Po festhielt, laut stöhnend kund tat, wie viel Spaß er hatte, wie sehr er es genießen würde….und mit jedem machtvollem Stoß, mit jedem kraftvollen Hieb tief in sie hinein, schrie sie genauso vergnügt…er konnte hören, wie viel Freude er ihr bereitete in dem er sie spüren ließ, wie allmächtig er war, sie spüren ließ, wie hilflos sie ihm und seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war. Und es törnte ihn nur noch mehr an, zu wissen, wie viel unerträgliche Freude er ihr bereitete. Sie schrie und stöhnte, bezeichnete ihn als Meister, mit jedem tiefen Stoß, nannte sie ihn Meister und sie verlangte nach mehr, nach immer mehr, machte ihn wild, rasend vor Gier und grenzenlosem Verlangen. Oh ja, so mochte er es, er in voller Kontrolle, Macht über sie, Macht über die Situation…._**

**_Laut und so voller Lust stöhnend fand er sich in der Wirklichkeit wieder…sollte er sich für solche Gedanken schämen? Für diese Phantasie, die er schon so lange hatte und die er zumindest ein wenig in die Tat umsetzen wollte…? War es ein Grund sich zu schämen? Er entschied, dass es das nicht war….er tat dabei ja nix Böses…Und wenn es ihn nun mal anmachte…was konnte er dafür…? Es lag in seiner Natur, in seinem Blut, herrschen zu wollen…auch über die Frauen…und nur weil er sie beherrschen wollte, hieß das ja nicht, dass er sie schlecht behandeln würde…Er liebte nur einfach Macht und Kontrolle zu haben und sie auch ausüben zu können…er tat es ja nicht mit Absicht und wollte damit auch keinen Schaden anrichten…es war wohl ein Trieb, der genetisch festgelegt war……_**

**_Er änderte seine Strategie und schob seinen Daumen vor, auf seine empfindliche Spitze, begann kleine Kreise auf ihr zu ziehen, rieb unter starkem Stöhnen seinen Daumen fest über seine empfindlichste Stelle. Kurz darauf gingen ein paar heftige Zuckungen durch seinen Körper und er vergaß kurzzeitig das Atmen, während ein paar Tropfen aus seiner Spitze hervortraten, die er augenblicklich über seine gesamte Länge verteilte, spürte, wie sie sich wunderte, was er tat._**

„_**Nh….Dummerchen….so gleitet es besser….mmmmh….oh ja….jetzt wird es langsam richtig gut…..hör nicht auf hinzugucken….das macht mich richtig geil…."**_

**_Gebannt starrte sie ihn an, wie er nun mit einem Wahnsinnstempo, sein Glied auf und ab pumpte, heftig stöhnte und zuckte…Sie war fasziniert und überrascht…sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass wenn sich ein Mann selbst befriedigt er ein paar Handgriffe erledigte, zur Entspannung, und fertig….aber er schien dabei gerade enormen Spaß zu haben, sie hatte den Eindruck als würde er es richtig genießen, sich selber Vergnügen zu bereiten._**

**_Während sie darüber nachdachte, verlor sie beinahe die Balance, weil sie ein paar starke Zuckungen durchschüttelten…doch unbeirrt rieb sie sich weiter zwischen den Beinen…anders hielt sie es nicht aus, ihn so zu beobachten. Bisher hatte sie sich immer gefragt, warum sie diese seltsame Phantasie hegte…nun wusste sie es….es war unsagbar erotisch und schon fast intimer als der Sex mit ihm selbst. Sie versuchte auch ein wenig draus zu lernen, wie er sich befriedigte um ihm mehr geben zu können, um mehr auf seine Bedürfnisse eingehen zu können._**

„_**OAH….Ich komm gleich….ich kann nicht mehr….sag….willst Du es so….soll ich kommen?"**_

**_Sie sah ihm begeistert zu, wie er sich krümmte, laut stöhnte, die Augen mittlerweile fest geschlossen, so kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war und wie er, sich grob umfassend, rasend schnell auf und ab pumpte. Wollte sie ihn kommen sehen?_**

„_**Ich…ich weiß nicht…."**_

**_Seine Augen rollten nach hinten, unmittelbar nachdem er sie wieder geöffnet hatte…. „Überleg´s Dir besser schnell…..gnh…..lange kann ich´s nich mehr halten….oah…." _**

**_Kurz bevor er soweit war, zog sie seine Hand von ihm weg und stieg auf ihn drauf, drückte ihn fest ins Lacken, indem sie seine Handgelenke fest umschlossen hielt und so weit sie konnte voneinander hielt. Sie hielt ihr Becken von seinem weg als sie ihm in die Augen sehen wollte. Allerdings gelang es ihr nicht, er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und lag willenlos unter ihr, seine Augen waren wie vernebelt, als wäre er in Trance weit, weit weg….Er stöhnte und keuchte nach wie vor stark, wieder hatte sie ihm kurz bevor er Erlösung finden konnte, eben diese verweigert…doch offenbar hatte er diese Tatsache noch nicht ganz umgesetzt…oder zumindest hatte sein Becken das noch nicht, welches wie wild vor und zurück stoß, versuchte sich mit ihr zu vereinen. Doch Bulma ließ es nicht zu, kam ihm nicht entgegen….sie wollte ihn noch ein klein wenig zappeln sehen…_**

_**Mit einem mal riss sie die Augen weit auf, schrie laut und voller Lust auf, fast synkron mit einem erfüllten Jauchzen seinerseits, dass in heftiges Stöhnen und Schnaufen überging.**_

**_Zufällig hatte er in seiner Weggetretenheit ganz genau in sein Ziel getroffen, war mit einem heftigen, unkontrollierten Stoß tief in sie eingedrungen, als sie absolut nicht mit gerechnet hatte und nun stieß er ungehalten in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in sie hinein, versuchte endlich Erleichterung zu finden, nur noch von seinen Trieben geleitet, sein Geist war durch die angestaute Erregung völlig vernebelt. Mit einem schon fast wahnsinnig wirkenden Lachen krümmte er sich, war seinem Ziel wieder so nahe, dass er es beinahe greifen konnte…._**

„**_Ja, ja, ja, oh ja, nnnnngh….Oh Gott, JAAAA, OAH.....AAAAAAAAHHH....Großartig, JA, gnh, ahn....oh ja, ja, ja, ja....oagnh...."_**

**_Völlig von dem unerwarteten, tiefen Stoß überrascht, brach sie kurz auf ihm zusammen, was er, bzw. sein Körper augenblicklich dazu ausnutzte um wie wild in sie hinein zu pumpen. Sie kauerte kurz auf seiner schweißgebadeten Brust, versuchte sich zu beherrschen, sie war kurz davor klein bei zu geben und ihn machen zu lassen, es fühlte sich sagenhaft gut an. _**

„**_Oh Vegeta…", sie wimmerte als er sein Tempo steigerte, entschied sich dazu, seinen Verlust an Selbstbeherrschung ein wenig für sich zu nutzen und ihm für einen Moment seinen Willen zu lassen. Weiter auf seiner Brust kauernd, genoss sie seine mächtigen Hiebe einen Moment… „…ja….das machst Du gut….unglaublich gut….ngh….ja….", mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie auf ihm, stöhnte in dem Takt, den er vorgab._**

_**Doch als sein Stöhnen in animalisches Gebrülle überging, als deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er dabei war seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, entzog sie sich ihm, ließ in schon fast verzweifelt wimmern.**_

„_**Nein….nicht jetzt…oah…ich bin fast soweit…."**_

**_Trotz allem stieß seine Hüfte weiter ins Leere, versuchte mit aller Macht sein Ziel zu erreichen, dass so plötzlich wieder aus seiner Reichweite geriet, ihn enttäuscht schnaufen ließ._**

„_**Vegeta….", mit sanfter sing-sang Stimmer versuchte sie ihn zurück aus seiner Trance zu holen, doch er reagierte nicht…**_

**_Sie wollte ihn gerade nochmals sanft ansprechen, als er sich ohne Vorwarnung auf sie stürzte, sie rumrollte, so dass sie nun unter ihm gefangen war. Wild wie ein Tier, küsste und leckte er jeden Teil ihrer Haut, der ihm vor die Lippen kam, knabberte und biss sie zärtlich, umschlang sie mit den Armen während er hungrig grunzte. Er schob seine Knie unter ihren Po, so dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr zum Laken hatte, nun vollkommen an seinen Körper gepresst war, die Beine um seine Taille gespreizt, weit uns hilflos offen für seine mächtige Männlichkeit. _**

„**_OAH…..Oh Gott, Vegeta…..", sie konnte nicht anders….als er erneut, im Grunde völlig neben sich stehend, tief in sie eindrang und sie weit dehnte, sie so fest hielt, dass sie ihm ohnehin nicht hätte entkommen können, ließ sie es einfach geschehen, ließ sich von ihm beglücken…Es gelang ihr momentan nicht sich gegen ihn zu wehren, gegen ihn und seine scheinbar grenzenlose sexuelle Macht über sie….Sie fühlte, wie ihre inneren Wände um seinen harten Schaft pulsierten, wie ihre Säfte auf ihn hinunter liefen. Sie spürte ihren Orgasmus nahen…es fühlte sich zu gut an, als dass sie es hätte verhindern können. Der enge Kontakt zwischen ihren verschwitzten Körpern, dass Gefühl der absoluten Machtlosigkeit, nicht gegen ihn und sein Verlangen für sie ankommen zu können, sein gieriges Stöhnen neben ihrem Ohr….Von einem Moment auf den Nächsten bekam sie von alle dem nichts mehr mit. Hätte er sie nicht so extrem festgehalten, sie daran gehindert sich überhaupt zu bewegen, sie hätte vermutlich wie wild um sich geschlagen. Sie wollte sich im Laken festkrallen, wenigstens etwas zucken, aber all das verhinderte er, von daher projizierte sie dieses Verlangen auf ihre Schreie. Bulma war sich sicher, dass die ganze Stadt an ihrem Orgasmus teilnahm, es überall im gesamten Umkreis zu hören sein musste, als sie ihren Prinzen lauthals für seine Dienste an ihrem Körper lobte. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien und er machte gar keine Anstallten langsamer zu werden…unbehelligt stieß er weiter hart und tief in sie vor. Sie konnte ihn siegreich lachen hören….und hörte, wie sein Schnaufen wieder deutlich auf seinen Höhepunkt deutete…._**

**_Der Moment, wo sie wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Sinne bekam…sie musste ihn aufhalten….er sollte seinen Höhepunkt haben…aber sie wollte, dass SIE ihn ihm geben konnte…sie wollte, dass ER sich von IHR befriedigen ließ…Er sollte heute nicht die ganze Arbeit machen…._**

**_Mit aller Macht versuchte sie seine Balance zu stören, ihn zu Fall zu bringen…Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, wie sie es geschafft hatte, aber es gelang ihr tatsächlich, ihn wieder zur Seite zu drücken, ihn über zu rollen, so dass er von ihr fiel. Augenblicklich blieb er, frustriert stöhnend liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr, rang lediglich krampfhaft um Luft. _**

**_Als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch sein Ohr erreichte und er etwas kaltes an seinen Handgelenken fühlte, wurde er plötzlich wieder Herr seiner Sinne, schaute verwundert, schwer atmend, um sich…_**

**_Über ihm erblickte er eine leicht hinterhältig grinsende Bulma, die sanft seine Brust mit einem Finger streichelte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis sie zu küssen, wollte sie umarmen, an sich reißen, wollte spüren, wie sich ihre zarte und weiche Haut an seinen glühenden Körper schmiegte, sich gegen ihn rieb…er wollte sie ganz nah bei sich haben._**

_**Doch sein Vorhaben, sie an sich zu reißen, scheiterte jäh, da er seine Arme kaum bewegen konnte…irgendwas hielt sie über seinem Kopf. Irritiert blickte er nach oben und wusste jetzt auch, was das Geräusch und das kalte Gefühl bedeutete. Er konnte die Überraschung nicht aus seinen Augen fern halten als er perplex an den beiden Handschellen rüttelte, mit denen seine Arme an den Bettstangen befestigt waren.**_

**_Noch die Situation verarbeitend, spürte er auch schon Bulma´s liebliche Zunge an seinem Hals, was ihn leise aufseufzen ließ. Mh….er hatte ja solche Lust auf sie…es war unerträglich…._**

„_**Das war sehr ungezogen von Dir, mein Hübscher!"**_

„_**Hm?...Was denn?...Ich hab doch gar nix getan…", erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass er gar nicht wusste, wieso er plötzlich auf dem Bett lag, was ihn ziemlich verwirrte… „Irgendwie hab ich einen Black Out…"**_

_**Sie konnte sich das Kichern nun nicht verkneifen, was ihn noch mehr durcheinander brachte… **_

„_**Was?"**_

„_**Ach nichts…", sie Griff nach seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.**_

_**Nachdem sie noch mal kurz an seiner Unterlippe knabberte, löste sie den Kuss und ließ in leicht frustriert seufzend allein. Aber noch bevor sein Seufzen richtig verklungen war, stöhnte er auch schon wieder genussvoll auf.**_

**_Bulma seufzte erleichtert, als sie sich auf ihm niederließ und sogleich damit begann ihr Becken langsam aber dennoch ruckartig vor und zurück zu stoßen, genoss es, wie er genüsslich Seufzte und die Augen schloss, durch ihre, ihm Befriedigung verschaffenden, Stöße hingebungsvoll schnaufte und keuchte._**

„_**Mmmmh….so wie ich das sehe….ah…..hast Du gestern wohl…uhn….Blut geleckt….hng….", breit grinste er sie an, während er stark keuchend von ihr durchgerüttelt wurde, „…Es macht Dir offensichtlich Spaß….oah….mich….hah….zu….gnh….reiten….OH FUCK!!!"**_

**_Es freute sie, als sie sah, wie er erregt lachte und wie stark er reagierte, weshalb sie den Rhythmus verstärkte und ihn härter ritt, ihr Gewicht so verlagerte, dass sie gerade auf ihm saß und ihr Becken mit mehr Kraft auf ihm drehen und stoßen konnte. Zur Unterstützung ihrer eigenen Balance faltete sie die Hände hinter ihrem Kopf, ließ sich einfach treiben und den Dingen freien Lauf. _**

**_Es reichte völlig aus, ihn stöhnen zu hören und ihn tief zu spüren…sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ganz von selber ging…sie war auch nicht so unsicher und verkrampft wie beim letzten Mal._**

**_Ihm war, als würde sein Körper brennen, als würden unstillbare Flammen ihn verschlingen. Er fand keine Worte für dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, dass sie in ihm auslöste, fand keine Erklärung dafür, wie sie einen solch unstillbar zu scheinenden Hunger in ihm auslösen konnte…._**

**_Und noch weniger verstand er sich selbst…wie konnte er es zulassen, dass sie ihm so übel zusetzte, so sehr mit ihm spielte….ihn zappeln ließ…und solche Kontrolle über ihn ausübte…._**

„**_OAH….", es war schon seltsam….er liebte es unsagbar alles unter Kontrolle zu haben und seine Macht beweisen zu können….dennoch…er konnte es nicht leugnen….es machte ihn unbeschreiblich an, wie sie Kontrolle über ihn ausübte, wie SIE es war, die die Macht hatte…Macht über ihn hatte…und es törnte ihn ohne Ende an, sich ihr zu unterwerfen, zumindest so zu tun, als wäre er hilflos…_**

**_Nein….das war Unsinn….rein körperlich war er sicher stärker als sie, eigentlich hätte es seine freie Entscheidung seien müssen, ob er sich ihr unterwarf oder nicht…jedoch…sie hatte seinem Körper systematisch zugesetzt, ihn Stück für Stück unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht…und nun hatte sie WIRKLICH die vollkommene Macht über ihn…er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren…er hätte die Handschellen mit Leichtigkeit losreißen können müssen…er hätte in der Lage sein müssen, jeder Zeit das Ruder rum zu reißen….doch er konnte es nicht…irgendwann hatte er unbemerkt die Kontrolle über alles verloren…und nun war er wirklich vollkommen ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert…musste darauf hoffen, dass sie es gut mit ihm meinte…und ihn nicht länger leiden lassen würde…doch wenn sie gewollt hätte…sie könnte ihn einfach fallen lassen und sich selbst überlassen…sie hätte ihn erniedrigen können, doch er hoffte, dass sie dies nicht tun würde…würde sie wollen, sie könnte ihn wie einen Sklaven nehmen, und er würde darum betteln, dass sie nicht aufhörte…._**

**_Nein…er tat nicht nur so, als hätte er sich ihr unterworfen…er hatte es wirklich getan…er hatte sich ihr unfreiwillig untergeordnet…und nun wollte er, dass sie ihn spüren ließ, wie mächtig sie war…und wie hilflos er war….Heimlich dachte er ‚Laß mich leiden! Laß mich leiden! Bestraf mich für alles, was ich getan hab! Sei meine Herrin, ich will Dir zu Füßen liegen!!!', unterwürfig, sich ihr hingebend stöhnte er laut, krümmte seinen Körper….Oh, wie sehr er sich gerade wünschte, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, dass sie ihn wie ihren Sklaven, behandeln würde, all seine bisherigen Wünsche völlig umkrempeln würde…doch noch nicht…er wusste, dass es nicht das war, was sie ihn hatte fühlen lassen wollen und dass er sie mit einer solchen Äußerung vermutlich verschrecken würde….er würde warten müssen….aber er hoffte drauf, dass sie ihn wenigstens einmal dermaßen dominieren würde….er würde ihr sogar gestatten ihn zu schlagen oder seine Lust durch anderweitige, leichte Schmerzen zu verstärken….Woher kamen nur diese Wünsche…woher kamen sie bloß?? Es passte doch alles überhaupt nicht zusammen…._**

_**Mit einem starken Ruck, holte sie ihn unbewusst aus seiner Phantasie und Grübelei, gewann mit einem kämpfenden Stöhnen wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.**_

_**Als hätte sie bemerkt, wie er realisierte, dass er ihr ausgeliefert war, grinste sie ihn höhnisch an, nicht damit aufhörend, ihn zu reiten…**_

„**_Ja…Du hast ganz recht…", mit zuckersüßer, völlig verliebt klingender Stimme, säuselte sie ihm zu, „….jetzt gehörst Du mir…Jetzt bist Du mein kleines Spielzeug…"_**

„**_NEIN!!!", unerwartet fuhr er sie an und fing an kurz zu zappeln, als wolle er sie von sich werfen._**

_**Erschreckt über Vegeta´s heftige Reaktion und seinem völlig schockierten Gesichtsausdruck, den panisch aufgerissenen Augen und dass er sie plötzlich so forsch anbrüllte, hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah ihn irritiert an…was hatte er nur?**_

**_Er zitterte und blickte sie an, als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen. Nach ein paar Sekunden fasste er sich jedoch wieder, schüttelte kurz den Kopf um sich vom Schock zu erholen…_**

„_**W-Was ist mit Dir?", sie fing an sich Sorgen zu machen…das war alles andere als normal gewesen…sogar für Vegeta´s Verhältnisse war das merkwürdig.**_

**_Er atmete kurz durch…."Keine Sorge…es geht schon wieder….aber…..nenn mich nie wieder, hörst Du, nie, nie wieder „Spielzeug"…okay……sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren…", trotz des schweren Atems blickte er sie ernst an._**

**_Sie nickte hastig, sie verstand nicht ganz, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie fürchtete, dass diese Reaktion mit der Sache zu tun hatte, über die er auch heute morgen nicht hatte reden wollen…Dieses Wort, bei dem sie sich rein gar nix gedacht hatte…sie wollte ja nichts Böses…es musste etwas in ihm wachgerufen haben, eine traumatisch Erinnerung, die wirklich furchtbar sein mußte, damit er so seltsam darauf reagieren würde…._**

„**_Soll….soll ich aufhören?", zaghaft und noch immer etwas besorgt, fragte sie nach…_**

„**_Machst Du Witze?...Das kannst Du mir doch nicht ernsthaft antun wollen…Du kannst mich nicht erst so weit treiben und dann aufhören…ugh", zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, fing er an seine Hüfte leicht auf und ab zu bocken, „…na komm schon…bring mich auf andere Gedanken…mmh…"_**

„**_Na schön…", sie platzierte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, um etwas besseres Gleichgewicht kriegen zu können, bewegte sich erst langsam vor und zurück, brachte sie beide recht schnell wieder zurück in ihren Rhythmus….es war einfach unbeschreiblich, wie es sich anfühlte so auf ihm zu sitzen, sie genoss es ohne Ende, was sie ihn auch hören ließ._**

**_Vegeta wand sich unter ihr, es hatte gar nicht lange gedauert, bis er wieder alles um sich vergessen hatte, und der Schreck von eben in weite Ferne gerückt war…selbst wenn er versucht hätte, darüber nach zu denken, er wäre nicht mehr in der Lage dazu gewesen. Das einzige was ihn gerade noch interessierte, das einzige, was er überhaupt noch wahrnehmen konnte, war das, was sie mit ihm machte, wie sie sich auf ihm bewegte, ihm den Verstand raubte. Ob sie wusste, dass sie gerade dabei war, ihm das Hirn rauszuvögeln…?_**

**_Die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, heizten sie extrem an, motivierten sie, sich besonders viel Mühe zu geben._**

**_Angestrengt keuchend, beugte sie sich runter, strich ihm über Bauch und Brust und küsste ihm vom Schlüsselbein hinauf über den Hals, den er streckte, den Kopf nach hinten legend, schnaufte in immer kürzeren Abständen und ergänzte ihre Bewegungen indem er ihr etwas entgegen bockte._**

„_**Mmmmh….Vegeta….", sinnlich küsste sie ihm über den männlichen Kehlkopf, ließ ihn genüsslich seufzen, und fuhr mit ihren Lippen weiter hoch, zu seinem Kiefer, nippte sich vor zu seinem Kinn, während sie ihre Daumen über seine erigierten Nippel rollte, „….wär´s dann okay, wenn Du mein starker Privathengst bist?"**_

„_**NHG…oah", er drehte den Kopf wieder, so dass er ihr in einem innigen Kuß begegnen konnte, „…..selbstverständlich…."**_

**_Er gluckste leise, zwischen seinem erregten Gestöhne, so dass sein Brustkorb bebte, als sie sanft an seinem Kieferknochen knabberte…"Na dann lass uns mal etwas galoppieren…"_**

_**Gerade mal ausgesprochen, setzte sie sich wieder auf und ging in der Tat in einem Rhythmus wie beim Galopp über.**_

**_Das heftige Auf und Ab machte Vegeta rasend, so dass er nur noch wilde und animalische Töne von sich gab. Er wand sich, bog seinen Körper, krümmte sich und drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, zerrte an seinen Fesseln. _**

**_Er fühlte erneut, wie sich diese unerträgliche Spannung in ihm und vor allem in seiner Lendengegend sammelte, weshalb er ungehalten zu stöhnen und zu grunzen begann, mehr und mehr den Willen über seinen Körper verlor, der sich immer heftiger krümmte und er sich ihr entgegenbockte, unter lauter Kundmachung seines immensen Vergnügens sich sein Rückrad bog._**

_**Gleichzeitig steigerte sich Bulma auf ihm, die sich ein bisschen wie bei einem Rodeo fühlte, mehr und mehr hinein, jauchzte und quiekte mit jedem Ruck, der sie durchfuhr, warf ihren Kopf wild von einer Seite zur anderen, so dass ihre Haare chaotisch durch die Luft flogen, in ihr Gesicht fielen und dort vereinzelt kleben blieben.**_

„_**OOOAAAH….Veggie…..Hah……Das ist so phantastisch!!"**_

**_Nur gedämpft kamen ihre Lobesschreie bei ihm an….seine Sinne spielten nun völlig verrückt….und seine Lust zerrte schmerzlich an seinem Körper….schien ihn zu zerreißen…und dennoch gefiel es ihm unsagbar gut._**

„**_AH…..nnnngh….", er biß die Zähne zusammen, zischte vor sich hin, während seine Körperreaktionen immer stärker und heftiger wurden…."HaH…AHN….BulmAAA…nnnnnghaaaan……Ich bin soweit….OOOOOOAAAAAAHN", sein Atmen setzte aus, als er sich, laut und lange Stöhnend weit nach hinten krümmte, ihm die Augen nach hinten rollten, bevor er ganz und gar die Macht über seinen Körper verlor, welcher nun ungehalten und ruckartig zuckte, sich krümmte, nach hinten bog, vibrierte und sich ihr entgegenbockte, sich unter ihr wand, „OH GOTT……hng, hng, hng……oh GOTT, JAAAA……Ich….kann nicht mehr…..ungh….Ich komme….ooooaaah….Oh bitte lass mich diesmal kommen…….Ich sterbe, wenn Du mir meinen Höhepunkt wieder verweigerst….aaaaaaaaaaaahhh, ja……", er wollte noch was sagen, wurde aber von heftigen Keuchen unterbrochen…., „Ich flehe Dich an….laß mich endlich kommen…."_**

**_Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken….er flehte sie an? Nun, auch wenn sie ohnehin nicht vor hatte ihn weiter zu quälen…wie hätte sie es mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können, wenn er schon darum flehte, erlöst zu werden…?_**

„**_AH", sie warf den Kopf leicht nach hinten und schloss die Augen, während sie ihre Arme nach hinten bog und sich an seinen Schenkeln festhielt. Ein freudiges Lachen breitete sich in ihren feinen Zügen aus, während sie glücklich keuchte, sich ihrem eigenen Orgasmus näherte. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie hatte es wirklich geschafft. Tapfer hatte sie durchgehalten, körperlich, so wie geistig, nicht hatte sie nachgegeben, so schwer es auch war, sie blieb standhaft, nur um sein Lustempfinden bis ins unerträgliche zu steigern. Es tat ihr schon Leid, aber nur so, konnte sie das körperliche Defizit ausgleichen…auf normalem Wege, hätte sie nie mit ihm mithalten können…von daher musste sie ihm einer permanenten, starken Belastung aussetzen…und es hatte tatsächlich geklappt._**

„_**OOOOOAAAAAAAHH…….VegetaAAAAAA", sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, sie fühlte ihn so intensiv und heiß in sich, wie er sie vollkommen ausfüllte und sich heftig und abrupt unter ihr bewegte….ohne Einfluß darauf zu haben, steigerte sich das Tempo, in dem sich ihr Becken auf ihm rieb, und ihr Keuchen wurde schneller und schneller……**_

„**_Oh Gott……Vegeta….", irgendwas wollte sie ihm sagen, sie wusste nicht mehr was, und sie kam auch nicht mehr dazu, da sie gerade da von ihrem Orgasmus getroffen wurde, und sie alles um sich herum ausblendete._**

**_Aber er hätte es vermutlich eh nicht mitbekommen, da er nun völlig in Ekstase war und absolut nichts mehr war nahm, geschweige denn, seinen Körper kontrollieren konnte. Als er spürte, wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln fest um ihn schlossen, ihn regelrecht zusammenpressten und Mengen ihrer Flüssigkeit an ihm hinunterflossen und auf seinen Rumpf tropften, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und er durfte endlich seine Saat in sie hinein lassen, er konnte fühlen, wie er unter großen Druck stehend in sie hinein schoss, ihn vergessen ließ zu atmen, er genoss einfach nur dieses Gefühl…und unbewusst ging ihm für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was er damit rein theoretisch machen könnte…_**

**_Heftig stöhnend wurde sein Körper von starken Zuckungen erschüttert. Es war der unglaublichste Höhepunkt, den er je hatte, ihm war, als würde ihn kurzzeitig ein gleißendes Licht umgeben, er sah Sterne, eine wunderbare Wärme durchfuhr ihn…es war so intensiv….und es fühlte sich an, als wäre er im Himmel, wo ihn eine Scharr von Engeln zärtlich und wohlwollend berühren…was unmöglich war, da er den Himmel niemals sehen würde…Aber so in etwa würde er es sich vorstellen…ein Ort vollkommenen Glücks und grenzenloser Zufriedenheit. _**

_**Nachdem er die Wände mit seinem tierischen Brüllen hatte erbeben lassen, beruhigte er sich. Schwer atmend, um Luft kämpfend, hing er an den Handschellen, verdrehte die halb geschlossenen Augen, als ihm der Schweiß die Schläfen entlang rann. **_

_**Ebenso schnaufend und keuchend kollabierte sie auf ihm, entspannte sich durch seinen angenehm bebenden Brustkorb, der sich stetig auf und ab hob.**_

**_Glücklich und zufrieden seufzend rutschte sie nach einer Weile von ihm runter, ließ sich neben ihm in die weichen Kissen fallen, atmete tief durch, nie ihr Lächeln verlierend. Sie blickte zu ihm und war sehr erstaunt…die Augen geschlossen, hatte er den Kopf gegen seinen Arm, welcher noch immer am Bett angekettet war, gelehnt, war kurz davor einzuschlafen._**

_**Wie erschöpft er sein musste….Mit einem warmen Lächeln streichelte sie ihm mit den Fingern zärtlich über die Wange….bekam ein leises schnurren als Antwort.**_

**_Durch ein herzhaftes Gähnen merkte sie nun auch, wie die Müdigkeit sie überkam. Etwas schwerfällig raffte sie sich auf und befreite ihn von den Handschellen, nachdem sie ihm die Wasserflasche, die neben ihrem Bett stand, reichte und ihm etwas Flüssigkeit einflösste, die er gierig und dankbar annahm. Kaum waren seine Handgelenke frei, rollte er zur Seite und blieb etwas zusammengekauert liegen, schlief augenblicklich seelenruhig ein._**

**_Sie setzte sich kurz neben ihn, beobachtete ihn zufrieden, fuhr ihm führsorglich mit den Fingerspitzen über die ausgeprägte Schläfe und durch die Haare. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen prächtigen Adoniskörper, jeder seiner Muskeln passte sich geschmeidig jeder seiner Bewegungen an. Er war so perfekt….und nur sie durfte ihn so, so nahe sein. Eine Tatsache, die sie mit Stolz erfüllte. _**

**_Ihre Brauen hoben sich überrascht, als sie sah, wie helle Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht fielen, das gerade schon fast engelsgleich war….nein…er sah nicht einfach nur einem Engel ähnlich…in ihren Augen war er einer…ein gefallener, schwarzer Engel, dessen Flügel man gebrochen und brutalst ausgerissen hatte…. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster…wo die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war und nun grell in ihr Zimmer schien…das hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen…._**

_**Aber ganz egal, was die Uhr auch sagte, jetzt war erstmal schlafen angesagt! Etwas wackelig tapste sie zu einer Kordel an der Wand, mit der sie die Vorhänge zuziehen konnte und somit das Zimmer in angenehme Dunkelheit tauchte.**_

**_Sich noch mal streckend, kletterte sie zurück in ihr Bett, zu ihrem bereits tief schlafenden Prinzen, an den sie sich kuschelte, um sich zu wärmen. Im Schlaf grummelnd, schlang er automatisch seine Arme um sie, ließ sie glücklich seufzen bevor sie der Schlaf übermannte._**

_**Sooo….das war´s jetzt fast….es wird noch ein Kapitel geben, dann ist die Story endlich abgeschlossen….und ich kann mich endlich um mein anders Baby kümmern **_

_**Ich wünschte ich könnte Euch versprechen, dass das 6. und letzte Kapitel schnell kommen wird…nur leider kann ich das nicht. Ich würde wirklich gerne schnell weiter schreiben, so ist es nicht….aber ich hab einfach nicht die Zeit dafür….dennoch….ich versuche es so schnell ich kann und hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es nicht wieder ganz so lange dauert….Zumindest gedanklich hab ich das Kapitel schon angefangen und mir die Handlung zurecht gelegt **_

_**Hm…ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas schreiben….aber….irgendwie weiß ich nicht mehr was… .. Das ist ja so typisch….**_

_**Na gut….nutz ich die eingeplante Zeit eben, um mich noch an ein paar Leute persönlich zu richten und eventuell ein paar Fragen zu beantworten….(Sorry, P., ich leih mir mal Dein Patent…g)**_

_** Hitomi:**_

_**Tut mir Leid….Ich freu mich sehr, dass es Dir so gefällt und ich Dich so mitreißen konnte, das freut mich wirklich! Aber auf Deine Wünsche kann ich nicht alle eingehen…das Grundgerüst der story steht schon seit dem Anfang des 2.Kapitels fest und daran möchte ich nicht mehr rütteln….Vo daher…das mit der Schwangerschaft…..eventuell, aber es wird kein zentraler Punkt sein….Und alles was mit der Geburt von Trunks zu tun hat, kommt nicht mehr vor….Vielleicht mach ich ja mal eine Fortsetzung, da kann ich das dann mit unter bringen…Und ansonsten….bis „Crash" fertig ist, liegt „Cursed by Destiny" zwar auf Eis, aber sobald ich hier fertig bin, geht´s da weiter und dort wird voraussichtlich sowohl die Schwangerschaft wie auch Trunks unterkommen…. **_

_** Majin Micha:**_

_**Ich verstehe Deine Enttäuschung, aber glaub mir….ich hab das nicht böse gemeint und nicht beabsichtigt. Ich hab nicht vor, die Story abzubrechen…keiner meiner beiden FFs werde ich unvollendet lassen. Ich mag es selber nicht, wenn ich eine FF lese, die nie beendet wird. Von daher werde ich das auf jeden Fall fertig machen….auch wenn es lange dauert. Ich hab nun mal nicht viel Zeit und wenn dann so vieles auf einmal kommt….Glaub mir….es ging mir wahnsinnig schlecht und ich konnt einfach nicht schreiben. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb….ändern kann ich es jedoch nicht…..Ich hoffe, Du hast mich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben….Ich hätte mich ja schon damals bei Dir gemeldet, aber Dein Eintrag war Anonym….von daher konnte ich Dich nicht finden… **_

_**Shiranui:**_

_**Eigentlich denk ich, muß ich dazu nicht mehr viel sagen….natürlich hat er´s versaut….wär doch zu einfach gewesen, wenn gleich friede-freude-eierkuchen gewesen wäre….und ich hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie ich dieses Kapitel hätte zu Stande kriegen sollen.**_

_**Na ja….ich wollt Dir noch mal Danken, für die ganze Unterstützung, die Du mir gegeben hast, als es mir so schlecht ging. Ich weiß, ich hab sehr viel „rumgejammert", zumindest für meine Verhältnisse, da ich das ja eigentlich verabscheue, was allein schon Grund genug war noch mehr zu jammern drop….Aber ich fühl mich inzwischen doch um einiges besser und hoffe, dass ich in dem Jahr endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen bekomme….den ersten Schritt hab ich ja bereits gemacht…Und ich bin mir immer sicherer, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war.**_

_**Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe!!! drück**_

_**myhope:**_

_**Es freut mich, dass ich Deinen Geschmack getroffen hab. Und auch Dir möchte ich noch mal sagen, dass es mir Leid tut….ich hab echt ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb… vv **_

_**Nun ja….Rücksichtslos und Rücksichtsvoll zugleich….was soll ich sagen….das ist halt das Phänomen Vegeta g….**_

**_Ich stimm Dir im übrigen zu….am Anfang war die Story wirklich noch nicht so gut….das liegt einfach daran, dass das mein erster Versuch war, eine FF zu schreiben und es ursprünglich nur als One Shot geplant war….Ich hab mir nur auf Wunsch der Leser noch eine Story aus den Finger gesogen….Diesen Drehereinigermaßen geschickt hinzukriegen war gar nicht so einfach….aber ich finde man merkt das im Laufe der Story….wie nach und nach mehr Handlung ins Spiel kommt…Und wenn ich so die Reaktionen sehe, scheint sich die Mühe zu lohnen._**

_**Und noch mal vielen Dank für Deine Review….das hat mich durchaus aufgebaut…es hat zwar dann immer noch lange gedauert, aber dennoch…der Kommentar kam zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem ich sehr niedergeschmettert war und es war in all dem Trouble ein kleiner Lichtblick, der mir im allgemeinen etwas Kraft gegeben hat…**_

_**Kiriki:**_

_**Ich glaubte, ich sagte schon mal, dass das 4. Kapitel nicht das letzte war und das 5. hier ist es auch nicht….es sind nach wie vor 6 geplant. Nja…jetzt weißt Du zumindest ein bisschen, wie´s weiter geht….und wie´s ausgeht….na ja….ich geb mir Mühe, dass es nicht wieder so lange dauert **_

**_Es war übrigens sehr lieb, dass Du jedes Kapitel einzeln kommentiert hast…Das hat mich schon gefreut. _**

_**All (und alle, die ich eventuell ausversehn vergessen hab °°°°)**_

_**Ganz egal, wie lange es dauert, was dann auch sicher seine Gründe hat….ich werde NICHT abbrechen und werde die Story in JEDEM Fall beenden. Es ist nicht mein Stil, einfach mitten drinne aufzu hören und ich hänge auch sehr an der ff! Nun hab ich schon so viel Zeit und Mühe hinein gesteckt, wieso sollte ich jetzt kurz vor Schluß damit aufhören? Ich sehe keinen Grund….und solange ich wenigstens ein paar Leser glücklich machen kann, werd ich weiter machen! Dass es meist so lange dauert tut mir WIRKLICH Leid, aber es ist halt so, dass mein Leben nicht nur aus schreiben besteht und ich das nur mache, wenn ich mal nix anderes zu tun hab….na ja….so lange ich keine schwere Krise hab, ist das ja noch zu ertragen und ich hoffe, das diese extrem lange Wartezeit nicht zur Gewohnheit wird…..**_

_**Im Übrigen bin ich grad dabei, ein paar Illus zu „CRASH" anzufertigen….da ich jetzt aber bis auf weiteres kein Netz haben werde, weiß ich nicht, wann ich´s hochladen kann…aber ich hinterlasse einen Link, sobald das on ist Ansonsten kann mich jeder gerne mal auf Animexx besuchen kommen (die, die das hier eh auf Animexx lesen, brauchen natürlich nur oben klicken….sofern das Interesse besteht, versteht sich….). Ich würd mich freuen -**_


End file.
